


Affairs

by atoricrash, BigLeoSis



Series: After Darkness there is Light [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affairs ist die Vorgeschichte zu 'Deep in Space'</p>
<p>(http://archiveofourown.org/works/1003946/chapters/1989014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 01**

 

**Bones POV**

Da stand ich schon wieder, in tiefster Nacht, vor irgendeiner Spelunke und triefend nass vom Regen, weil der Bastard es gerade so geschafft hatte, mir den Ort durchs Telefon zu lallen, an dem er gerade fest steckte. War ich nicht ein guter Freund?! Heute erwartete ich mehr Dankbarkeit, als ein vollgekotztes Klo!

Wenn der hier nicht mal bald auftauchte, würde der beschissene Regen selbst durch meine Lederjacke sickern, die Jeans war schon völlig durchnässt.

Jim war wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang noch an der Bar kleben geblieben, bei irgendeiner drittklassigen Schlampe. Sein Geschmack was Frauen anging, fand ich mit jeder Neuen immer schlechter. Konnte er nicht mal mit etwas Anständigem kommen?

Jetzt reichte es mir! Nach einer Stunde warten betrat ich mit grimmigem Blick die verqualmte Bar und sah mich nach meinem Freund um.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hatte das Telefon gerade eingehängt, als sich jemand an meine Seite klammerte.

"Schim ... du kanns doch nooooch nich gehn!"

Eine Blondine hing an mir ... ich hatte ihren Namen bereits wieder vergessen. Und ich musste zurück an die Akademie ... Morgen stand irgend so ein alberner Test an. Warum ich den machen musste, war mir sowieso schleierhaft, aber ich hatte ja schließlich ein ehrgeiziges Ziel.

Aber ich ließ mich noch zu einem Drink breitschlagen.

 

Wie arg die Zeit vergangen war, hatte ich kaum bemerkt, doch als sich die Tür öffnete, sah ich auf und erblickte meinen besten Freund!

"PONES!" rief ich freudig.

"Sch'n das du auch kommn konntest! Kom und drink mit mir 'nen Sgodsch ... Barkeeper nen Sgodsch für mein guten Freund!"

Ich stieß Blondie von mir und wankte, mehr oder weniger, auf Bones zu. Freudig grinsend hängte ich mich an seinen Hals.

"Bisdn feiner Kerl!" Dabei klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken

 

**Bones POV**

Was zum...?

Da winkte der mich ein mal quer durch den verqualmten Raum und saß dabei noch quietschvergnügt neben dieser besoffenen Schnepfe!

"Guter Freund, am Arsch! Kindermädchen!" knurrte ich ihm entgegen, ich fummelte etwas Geld aus der Tasche und klatsche es auf den nassen Tresen.

"Hier, dürfte für die Plörre reichen."

Danach widmete ich mich Jim mit seinem Suff-Grinsen. Die Versuchung, ihm mal wirklich ordentlich die Fresse zu polieren, war sehr groß, aber ich packte ihn nur am Kragen und zerrte das Riesenbaby hinter mir her, hinaus in die Nacht.

Vielleicht würde er vom Regen ein wenig klarer werden.

"Kannst du dich mal an einem ordentlichen Ort betrinken? Oder besser zu Hause, dann muss ich dich nicht immer wieder holen!"

Ich war müde und wollte Schlaf, denn den hatte er mir ja mit seinen Suff-Anrufen gründlich versaut.  
Sauer schleuderte ich ihn durch die Tür und sah zu wie er auch langsam durchnässt wurde, gleiches Recht für alle!

 

**Kirk POV**

Im ersten Moment realisierte ich gar nicht, was mit mir geschah. Erst als ich halb auf dem völlig durchweichten Boden landete, kam ich einigermaßen zur Besinnung.

"Wiso bis su so gemein su mir Leonard!"

Eigentlich wusste ich, dass er es hasste mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden, aber ich war betrunken, also störte mich das grad nicht.

"Dafür had man doch Freunde! Und ich werd hier voll total nass!"

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden ... der Nässe nach, mitten in eine Pfütze.

"Du has mich gar nich mehr lieb Leonard! Was hab ich dir denn getan?" fragte ich weinerlich.

"Du bis in letster Seit so grob zu mir!"

 

**Bones POV**

"Was du mir getan hast?!"

Jetzt kam ich richtig in Fahrt, ich konnte ihm eine ganze Liste geben wenn er wollte!

"Du hast mich den ganzen verdammten Abend lang mit Anrufen genervt, 90 % davon waren unverständliches Gelalle! Du wolltest, dass ich dich hier abhole und lässt mich dann einfach im Regen stehen für … dieses blonde Etwas und, verdammt, du hast mich Leonard genannt, schon allein dafür sollte ich die eine rein hauen!"

Ich war hier nicht der, der immer wieder irgendwas anstellte.

"Und ja dafür hat man Freunde, um mal besoffen abgeholt zu werden und nicht dauernd, verdammt!"  
Egal wie sauer ich auf ihn war, ihn hier in dieser Pfütze liegen zu lassen, war doch sehr gemein. Jim war nicht unbedingt ein Leichtgewicht, aber mit einem guten Griff und einem ordentlich Ruck bekam man ihn schon hoch.

Leider wollte meine Hand an seiner feuchten Kleidung nicht so gut halten und ich landete neben ihm im Wasser.

"James die wirst mein Tod sein, das kann ich dir Versprechen."

Ob wegen dem Abend heute und einer Erkältung und schlimmeren Entzündungen, oder weil mein Herz irgendwann dem Stress nicht mehr gewachsen war, dem mich dieser Mann aussetzte. Genervt wischte ich mir die Haare aus der Stirn und stand etwas wackelig wieder auf. Wenn die Knie auf harten Boden im Fall trafen, tat das verdammt weh.

 

**Kirk POV**

Bei Bones' Worten zog ich eine Schnute und sah zu Boden ...

Da, er war schon wieder so gemein zu mir. Immer schrie er mich an. Das war nicht nett von ihm. Nein, wirklich nicht nett.

"Das war doch nur füf Minuten her, nachdem ich dich angerufen hab! Aber du heiß doch auch Leonard verdammt! Das isn schöner Name! Den hat deine Mama dir gegeben, weil sie dich lieb hat, das solltest du in Ehren halten!"

Als Bones mich hochstemmen wollte, schlang ich meine Arme erneut um seinen Hals, was nicht sehr zuträglich für die Aktion war, denn wir landeten Beide wieder auf dem Boden.

Ich platzte beinahe vor Lachen, als der Ältere so neben mir im Schlamm lag.

"So schnell wirs du nich sterben!"

Ich drehte mich nun auf alle Viere und stemmte mich ebenfalls vom Boden hoch. Es war eine wackliche Angelegenheit und ich wischte etwas Dreck von meiner Jacke, was aber eigentlich völlig unnütz war, denn es brachte nichts. Ich war durch und durch nass und übervoll mit Dreck.

Meine Hand wanderte nach oben und deutete in eine beliebige Richtung, in welche ich auch losmarschierte.  
"Da gehs heim!" beschloss ich.

 

**Bones POV**

Was an Dreck am ganzen Körper so witzig war, konnte ich nicht verstehen, immerhin sammelte sich auf der Straße ene Unmenge Dreck, von fremden Menschen, an.

"Jim, das war vor über einer Stunde." Ich redete nicht mehr ganz so laut, aber mit einem beißenden Unterton.  
"Und da geht es Heim."

Bevor er mir abhauen konnte, schnappte ich mir seinen Arm und zog ihn lieber wieder zurück. Er war ja so schon anstrengend, aber betrunken wollte man lieber einen Flohzirkus hüten, als Jim.

"Wir gehen zu mir, da ist der Kühlschrank wenigstens voll."

Bei meinem letzten Besuch bei ihm, war nichts weiter da, als zwei Äpfel, angegammelter Käse und eine Flasche Tequila. Zum Frühstück konnte ich mir was besseres vorstellen.

Die Hälfte seiner Sachen lag mittlerweile auch schon bei mir herum, da war es egal wo er schlief. Hauptsache überhaupt mal.

Mit ihm über meinen Namen zu diskutieren brachte nichts, genauso wenig, wie über das vorzeitige Ableben, dass mir noch bevorstand, denn in dem Zustand war er wie ein Dreijähriger. Bis wir vor meinem Haus standen, hielt ich lieber die Klappe.

Es würde ein Wohltat werden, die nassen und dreckigen Sachen loszuwerden, eine heiße Dusche und dann endlich schlafen!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich fand den Regen mehr als amüsant und sprang um Pille herum, wie ein kleines Kind. Es machte mir nichts aus, bis auf die Knochen durchweicht zu sein.

Als wir vor seiner Wohnung standen, machte sich jedoch Übelkeit bei mir breit.

"Enschuldige mich..." Und ich übergab mich ins Rosenbeet der Nachbarin. Der letzte Scotch war mit Sicherheit schlecht gewesen. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, bis nichts mehr drin war.

"Leonard mir is schlecht..." stellte ich fest, als ich wieder neben ihm stand.

"Und isch mus Sähne butzen ... is voll eklig! Und mir is kalt! Und warum binsch so nass?"

Mein Kopf wollte platzen und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich schmiegte mich an den Älteren, welcher uns nun die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete.

Wieder allein stand ich mitten im Flur und nestelte am Reißverschluss meiner Jacke.

"Leonard" rief ich weinerlich.

"Leonard, ich kom nich aus meiner Jagge raus! Hilf mir!"

 

**Bones POV**

Solange das Meiste draußen blieb, hatte ich weniger in meiner Wohnung zu putzen. Kotze war eines der geringsten Übel, die aus einem Menschen kommen konnten.

Solange er da vorn über gehockt war und dem Schwall freien Lauf ließ, strich ich Jim über den Rücken.  
"Lass besser alles hier, in diesen hässlichen Blumen raus."

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, Jim wurde immer schwerer die Treppen hinauf zu bekommen und den Fahrstuhl würde ich bestimmt nicht betreten, am Ende hatte der eine Fehlfunktion und stürzte ab!  
Gerade so schaffte ich es, mir im Flur Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen, ehe Jim schon wieder anfing zu jammern, ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, seine Mutter zu sein!

"Komm her, das kann ja keiner mit ansehen!"

Ruckartig und mit einem Zug war seine Jacke offen und ich nahm sie ihm ab. Die Jacke wurde neben meiner an einen Haken gehängt und ich lotste ihn zu einer kleinen Bank.

"Die Schuhe müssen auch runter! Gott verdammt, dafür schuldest du mir echt was!"

Zwei dreckige paar Männerschuhe landeten auf der Fußmatte und sauten den Boden ein, der war ja eh schon voll mit Schlamm und Wasser.

"Und du musst nicht nur die Zähne putzen, du kommst gleich unter die Dusche! Du stinkst nach billigem Schnaps, Rauch und Frauenparfüm!"

Das Letzteres auch verdammt billig roch, musste ich wohl nicht auch noch hinzufügen, oder? Ich zog ihn wieder auf die Beine und entfernte das klatschnasse Shirt und ließ es auf den Boden plumpsen. Mit einem, für mich ungewöhnlich langem Rumgefummel an seinem Gürtel, ging er endlich auf.

"Nur noch die Hose, komm Jim, hilf mir mal etwas!"

Ich lehnte ihn gehen meine Schultern und zog ihm die Jeans vom Hintern, gleich mit Unterhose, ging einfach schneller.

"Ab unter die Dusche mit dir, dann kannst du dich auch gerne hinlegen!"

Etwas sanfter bugsierte ich ihn den Flur hinunter, ins Badezimmer und drehte das Wasser auf, bis es warm genug war, Jim darunter zu stellen.

"Schaffst du es ein paar Sekunden lang nichts anzustellen? Ich will mich nur schnell ausziehen!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Bereitwillig ließ ich mich von meinem Freund ausziehen. Das sitzen war irgendwie ... es verwirrte mich. Alles um mich herum drehte sich und ich musste meine Finger an den Rand klammern, um nicht umzufallen.

"Isch schuld dir wirglich was!" antwortete ich Bones.

"Isch kanns dir ja mit sexuellen Gefälligkeitn surück sahlen!" Ich musste grinsen. Allein schon der Gedanke machte mich ein wenig heiß. Bones war ein hübscher Mann, grummlig, mit einem netten Charakter, wenn man ihn erst Mal besser kannte.

"Habsch noch ne Sahnbürste bei dir?" Mein halber Hausstand befand sich mittlerweile in seiner Wohnung. Warum nicht auch noch ne Zahnbürste?

Als Bones mich nach oben zog, musste ich mich an seinem Shirt festkrallen. Mein Kreislauf schien nicht gerade der Beste zu sein. In meinem Kopf schwirrte alles und der Raum begann sich etwas zu drehen.  
Als er mich aufforderte, blickte ich an mir nach unten und bemerkte, das mein Shirt fehlte. Ich sah mich verwirrt um.

"Wo is mein Schört?" Dann sah ich nach unten, wo sich Bones' Finger an meiner Hose zu schaffen machten.  
"Nich so hastig ...!" Doch schon zog er mir alles mit einem Ruck nach unten und ich stand vor ihm, wie Gott mich geschaffen hatte.

Liegen klang doch vernünftig in meinen Ohren. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass ich mein Bein zum bremsen des Karusells nach draußen hängen musste.

Ich nickte artig, auf die Frage von Bones. Es würde wohl nicht so schwer werden, einfach stehen zu bleiben. Als ich unter dem warmen Wasser stand, schloss ich erst Mal ein wenig meine Augen und schlief, an die Wand gelehnt, ein.

Als die Tür mit einem leisen 'Klick' ins Schloss fiel, wurde ich wieder wach. War wohl bloß ein Sekundenschlaf gewesen. Aber warum regnete es jetzt auf einmal in der Wohnung?

"Bones ... du bisch ja naggig!" Ich sah an mir runter und wieder zu ihm.

"Isch bin ja auch nagisch!"

 

**Bones POV**

"Jim, nicht mal, wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärst, würde ich mit dir in die Kiste springen!"  
Nur damit das klar war, und zwar ein für alle Mal!

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihn hässlich fand. Es war nur so, dass ich einfach nicht draufstand, wenn jemand sich alle paar Nächte jemand Neuen suchte. Wer konnte schon sagen, wo Jim überall drin gesteckt hatte?

"Hier ist fast mehr Zeug von dir, als von mir!"

Irgendwie hatte sich so einiges angesammelt, aber kein Wunder, wenn man nachdachte, wie oft er eigentlich hier war. Hätte die Wohnung noch ein drittes Zimmer, hätte es eine WG sein können.

Ich ignorierte seine Fragen und war froh als mal kurz Stille war, wobei das bei Jim auch heißen konnte, dass er unter der Dusche einfach ersoffen war!

Genervt strich ich mir das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, als ich zu ihm stieg und sah Jim warnend an, auch wenn er es gar nicht so realisieren würde und Morgen hätte er es eh wieder vergessen.

"Ja, wir sind jetzt nackig, weil wir Beide in einer Pfütze gebadet haben, dank dir mein Freund!"

Ohne weitere Erklärungen, schnappte ich mir das Shampoo-Duschgel und kippte es mir großzügig über die Hände. Kurz überlegte ich auch, ob Jim es schaffen würde, sich selbst wenigstens die Haare zu waschen. Kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass er es sich wohl nur in die Augen oder so schmieren würde.

"Dreh dich um, ich wasch dir die Haare!"

Schnell schäumte ich meine Hände ein und verteilte es dann auf dem dunkelblonden Schopf. Gut, ich konnte ja schon verstehen, dass Frauen ihm erlagen.

Jim war nicht hässlich, ganz im Gegenteil, und wenn er sich mal nicht seinem Größenwahn oder dem Alkohol hingab, konnte er auch ganz charmant sein.

"So das war's auch, jetzt bist du etwas aufgewärmt und stinkst nicht mehr" versuchte ich dem Suffkopf zu erklären, während das warme Nass die letzten Reste des Shampoos von uns wusch.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Zähne putzen und ruhig schlafen, dann wäre ich ja mehr als glücklich.

Am Besten gab man ihm gerade so wenig Zeit wie möglich zum Nachdenken, also zog ich ihn gleich hinter mir her und wickelte uns Beide nach und nach in ein Handtuch ein.

Ich war wirklich sein verdammtes Kindermädchen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Kriegst du es hin dich selbst abzutrocknen? Ich hoffe doch!"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Wo war ne Pfüse?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Wie geheißen drehte ich mich um und präsentierte Bones meinen Rücken. Das warme Wasser lullte mich gerade richtig ein und ich merkte, wie kalt mir eigentlich war. Und schon wurde ich auch wieder aus dem warmen Nass gerissen und stand mitten im Raum.

"Das is su schnell Leonard! Du bis su schnell!"

Ich klammerte das Handtuch fest um mich und sah zu ihm auf.

"Ich bin ein groser Junge weiß du ... isch kann das auch allein!"

Zumindest gab ich mir die Mühe, es alleine schaffen zu wollen, aber irgendwie fiel das Handtuch dabei nur zu Boden. Auch egal.

Ich stieg einfach darüber und watschelte zum Waschbecken.

"Sahnbürsde!"  
Ich nahm einfach eine aus dem Glas, nicht darauf achtend, ob es meine war oder die von Bones. Und ich putzte mehr mein Gesicht, als meine Zähne, aber es war schließlich der Wille der zählte.

Splitterfasernackt tappte ich dann an Bones vorbei, welcher sich gerade abtrocknete und marschierte schnurstracks ins Schlafzimmer.

"LEONARD! OOOOOOOOOH LEONARD! KOMM 'NS BETT!" rief ich, als ich zwischen den weichen Laken lag. Es duftete so herrlich nach ihm und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

 

**Bones POV**

"Jim … Jim verdammt!"

Das war gerade meine Zahnbürste gewesen, die er sich im Gesicht rumgerieben hatte, etwas angeekelt sah ich mir das gute Stück an und warf es dann resignierend in einen der Becher. Gut das wenigstens meine Schlafhose noch im Bad lag, so war ich schon mal nicht komplett nackt.

"Na warte, du kleiner Floh! Zieh dir wenigstens eine Hose an, verdammt! Keiner will dein Ding hier rum gammeln sehn!" schrie ich ihm fast schon nach, als würde er auf mich hören!

Im Schlafzimmer griff ich erst Mal in eine Schublade, in der ich Jims Sachen verstaut hatte und hielt sie hoch.

"Los anziehen, aber sofort!"

Als er sich aber partout nicht bewegen wollte, schnappte ich mir die Decke, zog sie weg und stürzte mich auf ihn. Wenigstens die konnte er sich doch selbst anziehen!

Wo waren mal die faulen Krankenschwestern, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Bei einer von Ihnen wäre Jim im Suff bestimmt handzahmer, als bei mir.

Er würde mein Tod werden, ich war mir da so sicher!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich stöhnte auf, als Bones auf mir landete. Gott er war so verdammt schwer!

"Was machsu da?"

Ich drehte mich halb auf den Rücken und sah ihn an.

"Was is das?" Ich deutete auf die Schlafanzughose, die er in Händen hielt.

"Wieso mussu sowas tragen ... das is nich sexy!"

Ich musste lachen, als er sich so abmühte, mir das Teil anzuziehen

"Verdammnd ich bin kislig!" gackerte ich.

"Leonard hör auf! Hör su wohl jetzt auf damit?!" Ich schlug ihm auf die Finger.

"Du bis ein böser Junge! Und jes lass mich los!"

Ich packte den Bund der Schlafanzughose und zog sie hoch.

"Sufriden?"  
Danach schnappte ich mir wieder die Decke und blieb mitten im Bett liegen. Doch dann rückte ich an den Rand und hängte meinen Fuß nach draußen.

"Muss bremsen ..." nuschelte ich Bones zu.

 

**Bones POV**

Dieser Mann war der größte Kampf meines Lebens! Dessen war ich mir mittlerweile verdammt sicher! Wegen ihm würden ich noch mehr graue Haare bekommen, als wegen meiner Ex. Er würde mich den letzten Nerv kosten und ins Grab bringen!

"Die soll auch nicht sexy sein, die soll mir nur deinen Arsch verdecken, weil ich den nicht im Gesicht haben will!" versuchte ich ihn aufzuklären, aber ankommen tat wohl eh nichts.

Ich durfte mich geschlagene fünf Minuten abmühen, ehe Jim so gütig war, sich mal was über zu ziehen und ich mich zufrieden neben ihn legen konnte.

"Was musst du denn Bremsen? Das Bett bewegt sich nicht."

Wahrscheinlich drehte sich sein Kopf. Na, wenn es ihm etwas brachte und er so nicht an mir klebte im Schlaf, war alles gut.

Das er noch all seine grauen Zellen hatte, empfand ich als ein Wunder!  


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 02**

 

**Kirk POV**

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war ich an einem völlig anderen Ort. Wo war die Bar hin verschwunden? Ich war doch eben noch in der Bar gewesen?

Es war finster, bis auf das Licht des Mondes, dass durch das Dachfenster hereinschien.

"Boah scheiße!" Mein Schädel schien zu explodieren.

Ich stemmte mich hoch und sah mich für einen Moment verwundert um. Ich war zu Hause …

Soweit man Bones' Wohnung als mein zu Hause betrachten konnte. Zumindest hielt ich mich hier die meiste Zeit meines Lebens auf. Ich setzte mich hin und stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände, ehe ich ein wenig zur Seite blickte.

Der arme Bones ... was er mit mir alles mitmachen musste. Vorsichtig strich ihm über die wirren Haare. Vermutlich hatte er mich wieder einmal gerettet bzw. abgeholt, nachdem ich ihn im Suff angerufen hatte.

Und so wie ich roch, hatte er mich auch noch geduscht und wieder angezogen.

"Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte ich leise, ehe ich aus dem Bett stieg und in Richtung Küche losging. Ich brauchte dringend Wasser und das befand sich im Kühlschrank.

Mit der Flasche in der Hand lehnte ich mich erst einmal an die Arbeitsplatte und starrte durch das Küchenfenster nach draußen.

Hatte es vorhin auch schon so geregnet? Oder hatte es erst angefangen?

Ich trank beinahe die halbe Flasche leer, ehe ich sie wieder in den Kühlschrank stellte und ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ ich mich wieder zu Bones ins Bett fallen, zog die Decke über mich und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

 

**Bones POV**

Das nächste Mal als meine Augen sich öffneten, dämmerte es gerade. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um wirklich wach zu werden, denn die letzte Nacht stecke mir noch viel zu sehr in den Knochen.

Sie war einfach zu kurz und vor allem zu nervig gewesen. Etwas länger starrte ich aus dem Fenster über mir, in den noch wolkenbedeckten Himmel.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen verließ ich das Bett und ließ Jim noch etwas schlafen. Er hatte noch gut eine Stunde zum ausruhen, dann würde mein Weckton ihn in die Welt der Lebenden holen und wenn nicht der … dann ich!

Als Erstes wurde immer der Kaffee aufgesetzt und während der durch die Maschine lief, wusch ich mir erst mal das Gesicht. Waren letzte Nacht noch mehr Falten hinzu gekommen? Ich sah definitiv aus, wie ausgekotzt!

Aber alles starren half nichts, der Tag musste beginnen und für mich damit, die dreckigen Sachen aufzusammeln und in die Waschmaschine zu schmeißen. Jims persönlichen Kram, etwas Geld, Kaugummi, Schlüssel und ein paar Kondome legte ich auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Immerhin dachte er an seinen eigenen Schutz.

Mit einem Lappen wurden noch schnell die Flecken beseitigt und ich konnte mich meinem Kaffee widmen, der auch endlich mal fertig durchgelaufen war. Ich saß in der Küche an meinem rustikal wirkenden Holztisch und starrte, noch müde, mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand, nach draußen.

Heute würde ich früher ins Bett gehen und jegliche Kommunikationswege trennen!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich war wach, als Bones aus dem Bett stieg, dennoch konnte ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, bereits jetzt diese wohlige Wärme zu verlassen. Ich hörte den Älteren rumpeln und aufräumen. Ich musste wohl wieder ein Chaos veranstaltet haben …

Und mein Kopf ... er schien immer noch explodieren zu wollen! Ich sollte vielleicht doch etwas an meiner grundlegenden Lebenseinstellung ändern? Es wäre zumindest für Bones leichter. Für mich wäre es wohl eine Qual.

 

Anscheinend war ich doch noch einmal eingeschlafen, denn der Wecker holte mich aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Ich atmete tief ein und streckte mich ein wenig, was einen Krampf in meiner Wade verursachte.

"VERDAMMT!" schrie ich gequält auf.

Das tat echt höllisch weh!

 

**Bones POV**

Juhu, da war wer wach!

"Musst du gleich am frühen Morgen so rumbrüllen?"

Ich lehnte mich in den Türrahmen, noch immer mit meinem Kaffeebecher in der Hand und sah Jim mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Der brauchte schon am frühen Morgen menschliche Aufmerksamkeit.

"Na wie geht es dem Kopf?"

Der Anblick, wie er da so zusammen gekauert im Bett lag, war einfach zu lustig. Aber einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ließ ich dennoch nicht zu. Musste ja keiner wissen, dass ich schon am frühen Morgen Grinsen konnte.

"Du hast gleich in der Früh eine Prüfung! Lass dir also besser nicht als zu viel Zeit, die Schmerzen los zu werden."

Natürlich könnte ich ihm einfach ein Schmerzmittel verpassen, aber wo wäre dann seine Lektion? Außerdem wäre es eine verschwendete Dosis!

 

**Kirk POV**

"Dem gings schon besser!" knurrte ich zurück, während ich versuchte meine Muskulatur im Bein anzuspannen, um den Krampf loszuwerden.

Das mit der Prüfung hatte ich nicht vergessen ... Leider …

Und ich hatte ja auch noch jemanden, der mich permanent daran erinnerte.

"Ist ja nur die Prüfung für Kartographie ... für was brauch ich als zukünftiger Captain bitte Kartographie. Wird schon werden Bones."

Ich rollte mich aus dem Bett und versuchte mein geschundenes Bein so wenig wie möglich zu belasten, bis ich vor meinem Freund stand, welcher ein klein wenig größer war als ich.

"Nett von dir, dass du mir das Frühstück ans Bett bringst."

Damit nahm ich ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, humpelte an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Als ich am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, sah ich mein Hab und Gut auf dem Tisch liegen. Ich durfte die Schlüssel nachher nicht vergessen, sonst kam ich nicht mehr rein. Denn ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass Bones mich nicht schon wieder holen würde, wenn ich ihn anrief.

"Gehst du mit mir feiern, wenn ich die Prüfung bestehe?" rief ich aus dem Bad.

Ich nahm meine Zahnbürste aus dem Becher und erledigte meine Morgentoilette schnell, da mir wirklich nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, um an die Akademie zu kommen.

In voller Uniform ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, stellte die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch, schnappte mir Schlüssel und Geld.

Bones hatte mich missmutig beobachtet, wie ich ins Wohnzimmer ging und stand nun in der Tür. Ich presste mich an ihm vorbei und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich erwarte dich heute Abend in der Bar, Darling" meinte ich zwinkernd, ehe ich meine Beine in die Hand nahm, da er mich sonst vermutlich umbringen würde.

 

Ich hatte die Prüfung wirklich bestanden. Gut, ich hatte nie an mir gezweifelt, aber es gab Menschen, die Taten das doch immer wieder. 'Oh, Mr. Kirk ...' und 'Wenn Sie so weitermachen', 'Was würde ihr Vater dazu sagen …'

Es war schwer in die Fußstapfen meines alten Herren zu treten, aber ich gab mir jegliche Mühe. Denn irgendwie wollte ich ihn ja auch Stolz machen. Und auch Captain Pike. Er hatte mich schließlich auf die Akademie gebracht und ich wollte in meinem Leben wirklich jemanden haben, der auf mich blicken würde und sagte 'Das hast du gut gemacht!'

Nun genoss ich die nachmittägliche Sonne, während ich auf Bones wartete, welcher noch ein Seminar besuchte.

 

**Bones POV**

Als Captain brauchte er definitiv jedes Wissen, dass er bekommen konnte, aber gut Jim wusste ja eh immer alles besser.

"Mach, wie du meinst."

Hier ging es eher weniger um meine Zukunft, als um seine. Wobei mindestens einer von uns darauf spekulierte, den Anderen mit an Bord zu haben. Sei es nur, um seinen Arsch aus irgendwelcher Scheiße zu retten!

Schon allein für den Diebstahl meines Kaffees hatte er sich mörderische Blicke eingefangen, noch eine Aktion und er war wirklich tot!

"Man Jim, dass ist eklig!" brüllte ich ihm noch hinterher, obwohl es wahrscheinlich eh nicht ankam.

Wo waren wir denn bitte hier? Stand auf meiner Tür 'Mama Bones'? Jetzt wurde man sogar in den eigenen vier Wänden Opfer von Knutschattacken!

Endlich war mein Gast weg und ich konnte mich selbst fertig machen, später sollte ich dringend mal daran denken, mir eine neue Zahnbürste zu kaufen!

 

Ich hatte keine Lust auf Barbesuche, Feiern und Saufgelage. Es endete doch immer wieder gleich: Jim schnappte sich irgendeine Trulla und ich konnte nach Hause verschwinden oder er fing sich Prügel ein. War auch ein oft vorkommendes Szenario!

Kaum hatte ich das Gebäude verlassen, stand er auch schon da und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Leider konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er die Prüfung verhauen hatte und ich so um seinen Plan herum kam.

Wahrscheinlich würde ich es nicht mal schaffen, mich um ihn herum zu schleichen, dann lieber gleich einen Frontalangriff.

"Wie ist es gelaufen? Ich hoffe doch, dass du es so richtig verbockt hast!"

Hatte er nicht, war mir klar. Aber auf einen Versuch ließ ich es ankommen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich Bones Stimme vernahm und den kläglichen Versuch, mich um meine Feierlichkeiten zu bringen.

"Bones" antwortete ich ihm tadelnd.

"Du kennst mich. Ich bin nicht gerade der Beste, aber ich schaffs doch immer wieder, durch die Prüfung zu kommen. Hast du Hunger? Ich hab nämlich schon gegessen. Und da ich weiß, wie wenig Lust du hast, mit mir feiern zu gehen, wäre es nur fair, mich zumindest mit einem Essen bei dir zu revanchieren." Allerdings dachte ich dabei nicht gerade an ein Mittagessen.

"Heute Abend 20 Uhr. Ich hab uns einen Tisch reserviert, in deinem Lieblingsrestaurant. Und wir sind auch nur zu zweit."

Erneut lehnte ich mich weit aus dem Fenster, als ich ihm darlegte, dass wir nur zu zweit sein würden. Aber Bones mochte den Rest meiner Freunde nicht wirklich. Obwohl ich mir nicht Mal sicher war, ob sie meine Freunde waren.

"Was sagst du Bones? Einverstanden?"

 

**Bones POV**

Meine Augenbrauen rutschten skeptisch zusammen, hatte ich etwas verpasst?

"Bist du krank? Noch immer betrunken?"

Mein Ton wurde noch ein wenig ernster und ich sah ihn finster an.

"Jim ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal: Ich verschreibe dir keine Drogen! Kein Gras, keine Schlaf- oder Schmerzmittel!" Wollte der Junge mich heute auf den Arm nehmen?

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du vielleicht wieder etwas angestellt?"

Jim und nicht feiern gehen? Da konnte doch nur etwas hinter stecken und auch wenn ich schon Lust auf ein ordentliches Steak hatte, traute ich der Sache nicht.

"Werden da nicht ganz viele 'Ladies' enttäuscht sein, wenn du sie mal einen Abend lang allein lässt?"

Eine gewisse Skepsis konnte ich einfach nicht aus meiner Stimme bekommen, dafür war das schon echt seltsam.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich winkte ab. Bones' Skepsis war rührend.

"Ich bin weder krank, noch auf Drogen, betrunken oder sonst was in die Art. Ich habe auch nichts angestellt, Doktor. Ich möchte mich lediglich erkenntlich zeigen, dafür was du für mich machst. Darf ein Freund das denn etwa nicht?"

Als er die Frauen erwähnte, überlegte ich einen Moment. Ich hatte heute wirklich nicht sonderlich Lust darauf.

"Die können auch einen Tag bzw. eine Nacht ohne mich überleben. Mr. McCoy, Sie bekommen dieses einmalige Angebot nur jetzt von mir. Schlägst du es aus, bekommst du kein feines Steak, keinen guten Rotwein dazu ... Dann sitzt du heute Abend allein in deiner Wohnung und kannst mich betrunken wieder wo einsammeln, wenn ich die Schnauze voll habe." Ich zuckte die Schultern.

"Deine Entscheidung."

 

**Bones POV**

Bei diesen zwei Möglichkeiten fiel mir die Wahl aber auch nicht besonders schwer, ein gutes Essen oder ihn wieder in der Stadt auflesen?

"Gut, lass uns essen gehen. Wenn Jim Kirk einen einlädt, sollte man sich nicht bitten lassen."

Der kleine, ironische Unterton entging ihm sicher nicht, aber größere Beachtung würde es dafür auch nicht geben, Jim kannte es nicht anders.

"Aber ich kann auch bestellen, was ich will!"

Das stellte ich auch gleich mal klar, nicht das es am Ende doch nur ein Schnitzel mit Pommes gab, das wäre ja doch ein ordentlicher Reinfall für mich.

"Ach ja, hast du gut gemacht mit deiner Prüfung."

Leicht anerkennend klopfe ich ihm auf die Schulter, es war ja schon eine kleine Leistung in seinem Zustand und mit so wenig Schlaf eine total langweilige Prüfung zu bestehen, war nicht schlecht.

"Willst du dich noch umziehen, oder mit der Uniform ein wenig in der Stadt protzen?"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Bones ..." Ich klang leicht beleidigt.

"Ich bin zwar kein Krösus, aber wenn ich dich schon zum Essen einlade, dann darfst du mit Sicherheit mit mehr rechnen, als einem Brot und nem Apfel."

Ich streckte mich etwas, als ich neben ihm herging.

"Die Uniform wäre schon schön zu tragen. Aber ich würde mich nur unwohl darin fühlen beim Essen. Wir müssen uns schon schick machen für das Abendessen."

Außerdem hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, mich zu duschen. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf, als wir über das Gelände gingen.

"Vielen Dank, Doktor. Manchmal hat es doch seine Vorteile, ein wenig aufzupassen, was einem erzählt wird." grinste ich.

 

**Bones POV**

"Hmm also ein Anzug?"

Hatte ich noch einen im Schrank? Diese Dinger waren ja so gar nicht mein Fall, aber irgendwer hatte mal dafür gesorgt, dass ich einen besaß.

"Weißt du, was noch so seine Vorteile hat? Schlaf! Weiß nicht, ob du davon gehört hast. Ist ne Sache, die ich ganz gerne mache" grummelte ich noch ein wenig vor mich hin.

Bald waren meine Augenränder so tief, dass ich drüber stolpern konnte! Verdammt, immerhin gingen wir auf eine Akademie, die einem alles abverlangte und dann hatte ich da noch einen Freund, der mich öfter mal überstrapazierte. Aber Morgen, morgen würde ich mehr als pünktlich im Bett liegen und schlafen, da konnte versuchen zu stören, wer wollte!

**Kirk POV**

"Bones ... Schlaf wird völlig überbewertet! Wir sind jung ... gut ich jünger als du, aber das ist egal. Genieß das Leben Mann!"

Ich schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe ich die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung nach oben zu steigen begann.

"Und ich bitte dich, ein Anzug. Wir wollen doch nicht übertreiben. Am Schluss siehts noch so aus, wenn ich da in Jeans und Hemd sitze und du im Anzug, als ob du deinen kleinen Stricher ausführst."   
Ich musste lachen bei dieser Vorstellung. Ich zog den Schlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und sperrte uns die Türe auf.

"Bitte sehr, der Herr!"

Ich ließ Bones den Vortritt und folgte ihm dann hinein in die Wohnung. Ich zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe, wo ich auch meine Schuhe ordentlich hinstellte.

Ich war nicht immer so ein Rüpel, nein, ich konnte auch wirklich ganz ordentlich sein.

"Gehst du auch noch duschen?"

 

**Bones POV**

Was war der denn Heute so gut drauf? Irgendwie fand ich das noch immer seltsam, aber bei Jim wusste man nie, was da in seinem Kopf vorging.

"Könnte ich nur ein mal ausschlafen, würde mir das genießen definitiv leichter fallen" bemerkte ich mehr am Rand und zog meine Schuhe ebenfalls aus.

Meine Tasche stellte ich auf die kleine Bank und zog mir erst Mal das rote Jackett aus. War ich der Einzige den der Kragen nervte? Der schwarze Longsleeve wurde auch aus der Hose gezogen, ich war endlich zu Hause und musste nicht wie geleckt aussehen.

"Ja später!" Ich machte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag meine Kaffeemaschine an, um noch einen Schluck vom Lebensretter abzubekommen.

"Also Stricher klingt schon ein wenig hart, wollen wir nicht lieber Lustsklave sagen, Jimmy-Boy?"

Auf eine leichte Berührung der glatten Schaltoberfläche hin, fing das kleine, runde Gerät an zu arbeiten. Ich mochte meinen Kaffee stark und dunkel, ungesüßt.

"Beeil dich, ich muss aufs Klo!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Hmmm... die heiße Dusche tat schon verdammt gut. Und ich liebte es einfach, mit Bones Sachen zu duschen. Die rochen einfach zu gut. Ich lachte innerlich, als er mich Jimmy-Boy nannte. Das war für mich ungefähr genauso prickelnd, wie wenn ich ihn Leonard nannte.

"Lustsklave ja?" rief ich, als ich aus der Dusche ging.

"Dafür bin ich aber ziemlich arbeitslos bei dir. Ich sollte mich wohl nach einem neuen Herrn umsehen?"

Ich hatte mich abgetrocknet und ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, als ich in die Küche kam. Der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee stieg mir in die Nase. Das war eine klasse Idee. Ich nahm mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und stellte sie unter die Maschine.

"Weißt du, Lustsklaven wollen ab und an auch ihren Spaß haben" gab ich zu bedenken.

 

**Bones POV**

"Du bist ja auch kein braver Sklave, sondern einer, der ganz viel Ärger macht! Wer seinem Herrn graue Haare bereitet, bekommt keine Belohnung!"

Ich baute mich ein wenig vor ihm auf, immerhin war ich noch etwas größer als Jim und schnupperte hinter seinem Ohr, an den noch nassen Haaren.

"Es riecht definitiv besser als gestern. Noch so eine Sache, die ein braver Sklave nicht machen würde: Sich mit anderen vergnügen."

Irgendwie konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Jim gab bestimmt einen guten Sklaven, wenn man ihn zähmte. Nur schaffte das wohl keiner. Ich stellte meine leere Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

"Bist du jetzt ein braver Junge und schaffst es kein Mist zu bauen, während ich unter der Dusche bin?"

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen sein Ohr und hauchte mit tiefer Stimme hart hinein.

"Hol dir auch bitte kein in der Küche runter, du notgeiler Bock!"

Meine Finger wanderten an den Saum des Handtuchs und zogen es hinunter, ein wenig Spaß konnte ich auch mal vertragen. Damit ließ ich meinen nackten Freund in der Küche stehen und ging selbst ins Bad, um unter die Dusche zu springen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich stand an der Anrichte und konnte einen kalten Schauer nicht unterdrücken, als Bones mir ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Natürlich schaff ich es, keinen Mist zu machen" antwortete ich heiser.

Ich zitterte leicht, als er diesen einen Satz in mein Ohr hauchte. Großer Gott, ich hatte genügend Anstand, mir in der Küche keinen runterzuholen.

"BONES!" schrie ich, als er mir das Handtuch nach unten zog.

Ich blieb perplex in der Küche stehen, drückte die Taste für die Kaffeemaschine und roch den Duft. Ich konnte hören, wie das Wasser in der Dusche angestellt wurde. Ich würde ihm noch einen kleinen Moment Ruhe gönnen, während ich mir den ersten Schluck von meinem koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk genehmigte.

Halb leer stellte ich meine Tasse neben die von Bones, klaubte mein Handtuch vom Boden auf und schlich mich ins Bad. Ich riskierte einen Blick und er stand schon unter der Dusche.

Das Handtuch hängte ich neben die Glastür, damit ich es danach noch einmal verwenden konnte. So leise wie möglich öffnete ich die Tür und glitt unter das heiße Wasser, zu Bones. Sein Rücken war definitiv breiter als meiner und auch die paar Zentimeter, die er größer war als ich, machten sich immer wieder bemerkbar.

Langsam glitten meine Hände nun an ihm vorbei und schlossen sich um seinen Brustkorb.

"Ich bin immer ein braver Junge ... Bones!"

 

**Bones POV**

Ich war gerade dabei mir die Haare gründlich zu waschen, als sich da ein gewisser Jemand nackt gegen mich drückte. Ich hatte definitiv irgendwas verpasst in letzter Zeit.

"Und inwieweit ist das jetzt brav, mich beim Duschen zu stören, mein Freund?"

Meine Worte waren ein leises Grollen, das mehr von Wasser geschluckt wurde, ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob er es überhaupt verstand. Einen Spaltbreit öffnete ich die Augen und sah Jims Händen einfach nur zu, während der Schaum von meinem Kopf abwärts in Richtung Abfluss gespült wurde. Im Moment wusste ich nicht, was sich heißer auf meiner Haut anfühlte, das Wasser oder Jim.

"Jimmy-Boy, was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?"

Meine Worte waren mehr ein Knurren, als eine Frage, aber selbst wenn ich ihm nun drohen würde, er würde es ignorieren. Ich war nicht unbedingt unsicher, aber ein wenig verwirrt, ließ es mir aber nicht ansehen, als ich mich zu ihm drehte und fragend ansah.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich zitterte leicht, als er mich Jimmy-Boy nannte. Jetzt in diesem Moment hatte es etwas verruchtes an sich. Ich ließ meine Arme etwas lockerer, als er sich drehte, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder fest in sie.

"Sag du es mir ... Bones."

Ich blickte zu ihm auf, wobei ich böse zwinkern musste, da mir das Wasser direkt in die Augen lief.

In seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Skepsis und neben seinem Ohr befand sich noch etwas Schaum, sodass ich meine Hand von seinem Rücken löste und ihn wegwischte.

"Was wirst du mit deinem Lustsklaven machen? Ich war ein böser Junge Bones …"

Ich ließ meine Hand an seiner Schulter ruhen und sah erneut zu ihm auf.

"Ein ganz böser Junge!"

 

**Bones POV**

Musste er mich … so reizen? Verdammt ich war auch nur ein Kerl, der die Beherrschung verlieren konnte und kurz davor stand, dies leider auch zu tun. Musste er mich so ansehen? Musste seine Stimme diesen Klang haben? Ich wusste schon, warum er praktisch jeden rum bekam. Mich wohl gerade auch.

"Mal sehen, was man daraus machen kann."

Das Knurren wurde irgendwie zu einem Flüstern. Mir gefiel es, dass er auf mich reagierte. Im Moment konnte man in seinem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Wir waren Freunde und eine gute Freundschaft würde ein wenig Gefummel wohl vertragen, ging ich jetzt einfach davon aus und Jim wohl auch, weil er sonst nicht so hier vor mir stehen würde.

Wie von selbst griffen meine Hände um sein Gesicht und zogen ihn zu mir heran. Das Letzte bisschen Raum zwischen uns wurde verdrängt und ich versiegelte seine Lippen mit meinem. Er schmeckte nach Kaffee und das mochte ich.

Eine Strafe musste es aber trotzdem wegen der Störung geben, also drehte ich uns einmal um 180 Grad und drückte seinen Rücken gegen die kalten Fliesen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich erschrak innerlich ziemlich, als sich Bones' Finger um mein Gesicht legten und er mich küsste.

Ich konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, öffnete meine Lippen ein wenig. Und als ich die kalten Fließen in meinem Rücken spürte, stöhnte ich leise in den Kuss.

Meine zweite Hand löste sich von seinem Rücken und legte sich um seinen Nacken, wo ich meine Hände nun verschränkte. Ich erhöhte den Druck auf Bones ein wenig, drückte ihn fester an mich.

Ich mochte dieses Gefühl, welches er in mir auslöste. Er war mein bester Freund, der mich immer wieder aus der Scheiße zog, egal wie ich hineingelangt war. Und dafür war ich ihm mehr als dankbar.

Ich löste meine Hände wieder aus seinem Nacken, glitt nun langsam an seinen Schultern nach vorne und drückte ihn ein wenig von mir weg. Ich atmete heftig, ich wusste, dass meine Wangen gerötet waren. Aber ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, ehe ich Bones erneut küsste.

Ich wusste, dass er meine Erregung spürte, so wie ich seine an meiner Hüfte spüren konnte. Gott ... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kerl so was jemals bei mir auslösen könnte.

Auch hatte ich das vorhin nicht beabsichtigt. Dennoch war es mir jetzt nicht unangenehm.

 

**Bones POV**

Ich hätte es definitiv nicht nötig meinen besten Freund zu vögeln, nur damit dass mit mir selbst klargestellt war, aber nun standen wir hier, klatschnass, nackt und geil. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper bei seinen Berührungen, verdammt was tat er da nur gerade mit mir?!

Ich nutze die kleine Pause, um meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

"So können wir aber nicht essen gehen."

Mein Blick rutschte an uns hinunter, da hatten sich zwei Problemfälle gebildet, die jetzt ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit forderten. Ob es ihm gerade unangenehm war, wurde mir langsam egal, denn das hier musste behoben werden.

"Wolltest du nicht etwas mehr Auslastung als mein kleiner Sklave?"

Irgendwie klang meine Stimme tiefer als sonst, ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe das zu ändern, sondern grinste ihn dreist an. Jim stand nicht unbedingt auf schüchtern, dass konnte ich schon mal sagen. Nur zu gerne erwiderte ich den Kuss, er war wilder und fordernder, als die der meisten Frauen und das gefiel mir auch verdammt gut!

Meine Hüften drückten sich schon von selbst gegen Jims, ein lautes Keuchen mischte sich unter den Kuss als sich unsere Erregungen berührten. Ich konnte nicht anders, als danach zu greifen und sie zusammen zu drücken.

Verdammt war er heiß!

 

**Kirk POV**

Das Essen war mir grad egal ... aber sowas von! Außerdem war noch genügend Zeit über, bis wir gehen mussten.

Beim Klang von Bones' Stimme durchlief mich ein Schauer. Diese Stimme ... großer Gott, die konnte einen in andere Dimensionen bringen.

Mein Kopf fuhr zurück, als er unsere steifen Penisse in die Hand nahm und stöhnte laut auf. Oh mein Gott, dass war so heiß. Ihn so zu spüren, seine Erregung an meiner und seine feuchte heiße Hand, welche sie umschloss. Meine Hände gruben sich fest in Bones Schultern.

"Bones" stöhnte ich laut.

Ich begann meine Hüften zu bewegen, wollte nicht nur untätig sein. Schließlich war ich der Sklave hier und hatte meinem Herrn zu dienen.

Ich löste Bones' Hand von uns, presste mich aber wieder gegen ihn, küsste ihn harsch und hart.

"Lass mich das machen!" hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen und ging vor ihm in die Knie.

 

**Bones POV**

Mir gefiel es verdammt gut, wie er da meinen Namen stöhnte und sich in mich krallte.

Dieser Mann hatte zwar nicht so recht in mein Beuteschema gepasst, aber ich in seines wohl auch nicht. Trotzdem standen wir nun hier und konnten die Hände nicht von einander lassen. Solange danach keine Liebeserklärungen folgten, sollte es mir recht sein.

Meine Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf Jim, seinem Gesicht und Körper, seinen ganzen Reaktionen, auf unser Tun. War er bei den Mädels auch so? Dann war es kein Wunder warum sie so verrückt nach ihm waren.

Die erste Skepsis mischte sich erst in meine Gedanken, als er vor mir auf die Knie ging. Wie von selbst verschwand eine meiner Hände in seinem dichten Haar und zwang seinen Kopf mit Einen wenig Druck nach oben zu schauen.

"Weißt du, was du da tust Jimmy?"

Ich wusste nicht, ob er jemals einem Kerl einen geblasen hatte, das gehörte einfach nicht in unsere Gesprächsthemen, aber allein schon wie er da kniete, ließ alles in mir aufschreien 'Tu es!' und das wurde von einem dicken Grinsen nicht unbedingt verdeckt.

 

**Kirk POV**

Als Bones meinen Kopf dirigierte, nach oben zu schauen, musste ich auch grinsen. Ich wusste wirklich, was ich da tat. Bones gabelte mich schließlich nicht immer auf. Es gehörte zwar nicht zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, mich von Männern aufgabeln zu lassen. Aber manchmal …

Meine Hände ruhten an seinen Hüften, fuhren nun die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach, ohne das ich sonderlich darauf acht gab.

"Ich bin ein artiger Junge, Bones. Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht!"

Nach diesen Worten beugte ich mich etwas nach vorne, den Kopf ein wenig schräg gelegt und fuhr die ganze Länge seiner Erregung mit meiner Zunge nach oben. Meine Hände lagen nun auf seinen Leisten und massierten ihn dort sanft, während ich die Spitze seines Gliedes leicht in meinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Bones Hand grub sich tiefer in mein Haar, was mich annehmen ließ, es gefiel ihm. Also machte ich weiter, ließ ihn nun ganz in meinen Mund gleiten und begann leicht zu saugen.

Er schmeckte so herb und männlich, so wie er sich auch immer gab.

Voller Hingabe glitt ich nun an seinem Penis auf und ab, entließ ihn in die Freiheit, hauchte etwas darüber, nur um ihn wieder in meinen Mund gleiten zu lassen.

 

**Bones POV**

Ich ließ ihn jetzt einfach machen, wenn er unbedingt wollte, dann war ich der Letzte, der protestierte.

Seine warmen Lippen ließen mich schaudern, er wusste wirklich was er da tat, das waren nicht die Bewegungen eines Anfängers.

Ich bekam hier gerade nicht nur einen Blowjob verpasst, sondern eine Lektion fürs Leben, die recht simpel gehalten war: Stelle niemals James T. Kirks Wissen infrage.

Er wusste einfach immer, was er tat! Woher, wollte ich nun aber auch nicht wissen und darüber würden wir wohl kaum reden.

Ich musste kurz nach Luft schnappen, als er mich komplett in seinem Mund aufnahm, daher kam also die große Klappe, das erklärte mir nun wirklich vieles! Meine Augen wollten partout nicht komplett offen bleiben, also blieb mir nur der Blick auf meinen Freund, durch zwei flackernde Schlitze.

Meine Hand blieb zwischen seinen Haaren liegen und spielte ein wenig mit ihnen. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht anders, als mich ihm entgegen zu bewegen. Dieser heißen Mundhöhle ... immer wieder entgegen.

"James ... wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich nicht mehr..."

Meine Stimme war schon ein tiefes Stöhnen, unterbrochen von unregelmäßigem Atem. War das verdammte Wasser so heiß eingestellt?!

Ich war immerhin versucht seinem Mund eine Chance zur Flucht zu geben, auch wenn es wohl nicht viel brachte. Wenige Sekunden später ergoss ich mich komplett in seinem Mund und zog mich mehr als zufrieden aus ihm heraus.

"Weißt du ..." Ich kniete mich zu ihm herunter und hielt Jim mit einem fiesen Grinsen den Mund zu, damit er auch ja nichts ausspucken konnte.

"Jetzt bist du mal wirklich brav!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah Bones mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als er auf gleicher Augenhöhe war und mir den Mund zuhielt. Ich sollte als 'brav' sein? War der Blowjob nicht gerade brav genug gewesen? Aber ich hatte kein Problem damit, zu schlucken. Es gab schließlich schlimmere Dinge. Und hätte ich es nicht gewollt, hätte ich ihn gar nicht erst in meinem Mund kommen lassen.

Nachdem ich also artig geschluckt hatte, öffnete ich leicht meinen Mund und ließ meine Zunge über seine Handinnenfläche gleiten, ehe ich kleine Küsse darauf verteilte.

"Weißt du Bones, dass sollten wir bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen." Ich lächelte schelmisch, ehe ich mir einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl und aufstand.

"Und wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen, dann kommen wir noch zu spät zum Essen und du weißt doch, die heben die Tische nicht lange auf!"

Freundschaftlich klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter, ehe ich die Tür zur Dusche aufdrückte, mir mein Handtuch schnappte und mich abzutrocknen begann. Ich hatte meinen Körper zumindest soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich nicht mehr hart war.

Aber dieses Intermezzo hatte definitiv etwas für sich gehabt. Und ich war mehr als überrascht, dass Bones es mit sich hatte machen lassen. Das warf ein ziemlich neues Licht auf meinen besten Freund.

"Bones kommst du, oder muss ich dich erst aus der Dusche holen?" fragte ich keck, während ich an der Glastüre lehnte.

 

**Bones POV**

"Sei froh, dass ich hier überhaupt alleine raus komme!" knurrte ich Jim an und stieg ebenfalls aus der Dusche, um mich in mein Handtuch zu wickeln.

Alles zusammen trocknete ich mich nur notdürftig ab, würde ja auch so trocknen. Irgendwie bekam ich auch so langsam immer mehr Hunger, der heutige Abend traf sich echt gut!

"Verdammt! Die Woche schaff ich es nicht mehr zum Squash, die haben am Wochenende meine Schichten umgelegt. Ich sollte wohl mal Bescheid sagen."

Jetzt wo ich so in den Spiegel sah, fielen mir solche Kleinigkeiten wieder ein und auch dass Morgen die Einkäufe fällig waren, sonst durfte ich hungern. Eigentlich war meine ganze Woche immer komplett verplant, aber was sollte man schon als Kadett der Sternenflotte anderes erwarten?

"Du hast meinen letzten freien Abend für die Woche beansprucht, ich hoffe du weißt das zu schätzen!"

Der beste Fall wäre, er ging vor mir noch mal auf die Knie und bedankte sich dafür, aber ein Essen tat es wohl auch.

Im Schlafzimmer musste ich nicht lange im Kleiderschrank wühlen, so viel Auswahl war da nicht, wäre aber auch völlig unnötig, bei meiner beschränkten Freizeit.

Ich zog mir eine dunkle, noch gut erhaltene Jeans über, schwarzer Ledergürtel, schwarzes Hemd und Lederjacke sollten es wohl auch tun Heute Abend. Wir hatten ja kein Date und dafür sah ich schon verdammt gut aus, dass konnte man ruhig sagen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich lächelte unschuldig.

"Aber, aber ... ich denke, die Entschädigung ist doch mehr als angemessen, dafür das du mir deinen letzten Abend schenkst. Und mit Sicherheit weiß ich das zu schätzen, Herr Doktor!"

Ich hatte mich aus dem Bad gestohlen, um mir ein paar Anziehsachen aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Ich wählte eine Jeans, sie war etwas ausgewaschen, aber ich liebte das Teil einfach, ein schönes Polo in goldgelb (die Farbe stand mir einfach prächtig), Unterwäsche, Socken und meine guten Schuhe. Ebenso schnappte ich mir meine letzte schöne Jacke aus dem Schrank, da meine Lederjacke noch etwas dreckig war, von letzter Nacht.

Anschließend presste ich mich wieder an Bones vorbei ins Bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 03**

 

**Bones POV**

"Jim hast du es mal bald? Deine Haare sitzen doch praktisch von selbst, du eingebildeter Schnösel!"

Mein Blick glitt auf die abgetragene Armbanduhr an meinem Handgelenk, langsam mussten wir nun wirklich mal los, sonst konnte ich mir mein leckeres Essen abschminken.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich fuhr mir eben nochmal durch die Haare und betrachtete sie skeptisch, als Bones nach mir rief.

"Ja ja ja! Hetz mich doch nicht so!" Einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel riskierend, kam ich aus dem Bad.

"Bin ja schon fertig!"

Ich seufzte und ging an Bones vorbei, zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich meinen Schlüssel aus der Uniform fischte. Ihn vor Bones hochhaltend kam ich zurück.

"Damit wir auch wieder reinkommen."

Ich fasste an die hintere Hosentasche.

"Geld haben wir auch. Also lass uns starten, mein Süßer!"

 

Bones hätte mich für den Kommentar beinahe umgebracht. Aber das Abendessen schien ihn dann doch milde zu stimmen und er ließ mich am Leben. Vorerst ... konnte sich ja ganz schnell ändern.

Ein Glück hatten wir von seiner Wohnung aus nicht weit in die Stadt und zum Restaurant, was wohl an Bones Vorliebe für die Bibliothek lag, welche dem Laden genau gegenüber lag. Wir hatten relativ wenig miteinander gesprochen, seitdem wir die Wohnung verlassen hatten.

Ich hielt Bones nun die Tür auf.

"Nach dir!"

Ich konnte schließlich auch galant sein. Nicht, dass er mir im Nachhinein etwas vorzuwerfen hatte. Sofort kam der Empfangstyp auf uns zu.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich habe einen Tisch für zwei Personen reserviert. Auf den Namen Kirk!"

Er blätterte schnell durch seine Seiten, als er mit seinem Finger einen Punkt darauf fixierte.

"Ja, hier steht es. Mr. Kirk mit Begleitung. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Er nahm zwei Karten vom Stapel und führte uns an einen Tisch am Fenster. Ich ging zu einem Stuhl, ließ für Bones den anderen übrig.

"Ich werde in wenigen Augenblicken wieder bei Ihnen sein, um ihre Getränkewünsche aufzunehmen."

Er legte die Speisekarten auf den Tisch und verließ uns.

"Mal echt Bones ... auf den Laden hier stehst du also? Die müssen ja echt verdammt gut kochen!"

Ich war soviel Etikette gar nicht gewohnt. Nicht einmal von zu Hause. Aber ich wusste eben, dass es sein Lieblingsladen war und ich ihm damit wohl eine Freude bereiten konnte.

 

**Bones POV**

War es nicht schon fast seltsam.

Wie viel Kram er eigentlich bei mir hatte, fiel mir selbst auch immer erst dann auf, wenn mein Freund in komplett neuer Garderobe vor mir stand, ohne seine Wohnung betreten zu haben.

"Sag mal, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht doch hier wohnst?"

Langsam wurde ich nämlich das Gefühl nicht los. Gut, sein Zweitschlüssel hatte eher einen praktischen Nutzen, aber was machte seine Unterwäsche hier? Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich die wohl mal wirklich aussortieren.

Wir verließen dann auch endlich irgendwann die Wohnung, nachdem ich Jim wohl zum hundertsten mal angebrüllt hatte, dass seine Haare perfekt waren. Am liebsten hätte ich sie ihm einmal ordentlich durchwuschelt, nur um dann sein Gesicht zu sehen!

Warum auch immer er heute so nett war, ich ließ ihn einfach machen. Vielleicht hatte er ein guten Tag oder wollte sich endlich mal so für den vielen gestohlenen Schlaf und die verdammten grauen Haare entschuldigen.

 

Leiser Jazz umspielte das Lokal, gedämpfte Stimmen kamen von überall her, aber waren trotzdem kaum wahr zu nehmen. So ließ sich doch ein Abend aushalten.

Wir hatten sogar einen ziemlich guten Platz bekommen, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig zu romantisch, aber schön.

"Ja Jim, auf den Laden steh ich. Ab und an hat es auch was, mal ein richtig gutes Stück Fleisch zu essen und dabei was anständiges zu trinken."

Ungewollt zogen meine Brauen sich zusammen, bei seiner Bemerkung, ich war halt etwas älter und konnte auch mal genießen, ohne dabei von lauter Musik oder Weibern umgeben zu sein.

Mein Blick glitt über die Karte, an Jim vorbei in die Nacht, die hinter dem Fenster auf uns wartete.

Es war eine dieser typisch nebligen San Francisco Nächte, bei der man fast schon darauf wartete, dass etwas Unheimliches aus den Schwaden gekrochen kam. Eine seltsame Stimmung.

"Aber weißt du was, beim nächsten Mal geht das Essen im Diner auf mich."

Ich wusste doch, wie sehr er die knappen Uniformen und die frechen Mädels mochte, sie waren ja auch sehr unterhaltsam, nur halt nicht immer.

Die Bedienung kam zurück und nahm unsere Bestellungen entgegen, holte mich so aus den Gedanken. Mit jedem leckeren Wort schien mein Hunger zu steigen und ich freute mich wirklich, etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.

Als unsere bestellten Getränke kamen, hielt ich Jim mein Glas Whiskey entgegen und schaffte sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

"Danke noch mal für die Einladung."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich nahm den Whisky von Bones entgegen, welchen er für mich mitbestellt hatte. Ich stieß damit an seines.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Freund."

Ich führte es an meine Lippen, setzte es aber noch einmal ab, ehe ich trank.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich öfters mal machen." Ich konnte mir ein Zwinkern nicht verkneifen. Denn ich meinte nicht nur das Essen.

Ich nahm einen Schluck vom Whiskey, stellte das Glas ab und ließ meinen Blick durch das Restaurant gleiten. Hier war wirklich viel los. Und es war angenehm. Die Stimmung war ruhig und angenehm. Die Beleuchtung war warm gehalten, ein zarter Orangeton verbreitete sich. Und die Leute waren ziemlich adrett gekleidet, meistens waren es Pärchen die hier waren, manchmal auch Geschäftspartner.

"Ich könnte gefallen daran finden, öfter hierher zu kommen. Es ist so schön ruhig."

Ganz anders, als das was ich sonst bevorzugte. Aber es hatte was.

Unser Essen wurde ebenso zügig gebracht, wie unsere Getränke. Ich hatte mich für Pasta entschieden, da ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts richtiges gehabt hatte, außer dem Apfel zu Mittag.

Aber Bones Steak sah auch wundervoll lecker aus. Vielleicht würde er mich ja probieren lassen?

 

**Bones POV**

"Alles eine Verhandlungssache, mein Freund."

Oder eine Sache des Gefallen, an unserem Tun. Es wäre interessant zu wissen, wie kompatibel unsere Körper wohl waren.

Da sprach wohl der Arzt in meinem Geist und nicht der Mann. Denn der dachte sich eigentlich nur ganz plump: Sex ohne Verpflichtungen! Geile Sache!

Wir hatten heute beide ein seltsamen Blick und ein komisches Lächeln drauf. Ich war Arzt und kein Gedankenleser, aber seinen Blick konnte ich schon noch deuten. Der gierte ja förmlich nach meinem Essen.

"Jim, nein. Essen und Frauen teilt man nicht."

Eigentlich hieß es ja, Geld und Frauen teilt man nicht, aber der Junge hatte sich bei mir schon so oft etwas geliehen, dass man fast von einem gemeinsamen Einkommen reden konnte.

"Und erst recht nicht ein Medium American Bison Steak!"

Das Stück hier war verdammt teuer und ich würde jeden einzelnen Happen mehr als genießen, ihn fast zelebrieren!

 

**Kirk POV**

Mit einem Grinsen wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben.

"So ist das also. Verhandlungssache ... nun, für gewöhnlich muss ich darüber nicht verhandeln, aber gut. Was hast du mir zu bieten ... mein Freund?"

Ich pickte mit meiner Gabel eine der Tortellini auf und schob sie in meinem Mund, wobei mein Grinsen keinen Deut kleiner wurde. Für gewöhnlich war das hier ... das Essen, die schicke Umgebung ... für mich so etwas wie eine Art Vorspiel. Aber das hatten wir wohl heute Beide bereits im Bad genossen. Gut ... Bones hatte es ziemlich genossen. Was mein Grinsen noch einen Tick breiter werden ließ.

Die schroffe Abfuhr zu seinem Essen nahm ich etwas pikiert auf. Ich zahlte das Essen schließlich, da konnte ich doch auch Anspruch auf ein Stück Fleisch erheben. Aber, wir wollten ja nichts riskieren. Das Steakmesser war mehr als scharf. Und Bones war Arzt ... Gefährliche Kombination.

"Ich werde mich hüten, auch nur danach zu fragen!" bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

Und wieder wanderte eine Nudel in meinen Mund. Die Portion an und für sich war eh riesig und trotz des ganzen Trainings, und meines Grundumsatzes, wäre ich danach mehr als satt.

 

Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, kam der Kellner und räumte meinen Teller ab. Auf die Frage, ob er noch etwas für mich tun konnte, wobei mir das 'Sir' sehr gut gefiel, bestellte ich mir noch ein Gläschen von dem guten Whiskey. Schweineteuer, aber er war auch wirklich sehr gut.

"Möchtest du auch noch einen?" fragte ich an Bones gewandt, welcher sein Essen wirklich mehr als genoss.

 

**Bones POV**

"Weißt du, da ich nicht zu deinem kleinen Fankreis gehöre, läuft die Sache etwas anders."

Ich nahm ein Schluck von dem Whiskey und behielt dabei Jim mit seinem vielsagendem Grinsen im Auge, ich hatte wohl irgendwann den Startschuss für das Spiel hier verpasst, versuchte nun aber irgendwie aufzuholen.

"Wenn du etwas vom lieben Onkel Doktor willst, musst du ihm schon zeigen, was du drauf hast."

Langsam war auch ich mit meinem Essen fertig, ein kleines Bisschen ließ ich aber übrig und schob Jim den Teller hin. Zum Kosten dürfte ja eine Gabel voll reichen, sonst dachte er wohl noch ich würde mein Essen immer teilen.

"Wollen wir eigentlich noch ein Nachtisch essen, oder lieber nach Hause?"

Die Sperrstunde interessierte uns nicht. Sicher, sie galt auch für uns, aber eigentlich hielten sich nur die Jüngeren oder besonders Strenge dran. Ich war mit Jim befreundet, so was wie eine Sperrstunde kannte man da einfach nicht.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Bones" sagte ich in einem tadelnden Ton.

"Ich weiß nicht, welchen Fanclub du meinst?"

Würde denn mein Grinsen heute überhaupt verschwinden? Und Bones so zu sehen, machte mir auch immensen Spaß. Für gewöhnlich war er griesgrämig und brummelig. Aber anscheinend änderte sich das, wenn er die Möglichkeit auf Sex hatte? Eine interessante Tatsache.

"Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass du gestern Nacht noch meintest, du würdest nicht mit mir in die Kiste springen. Oder ist das nur ein wirrer Gedanke, eines armen betrunkenen Mannes?"

Als sich sein Teller in meine Richtung bewegte, wurde ich aufmerksam. Ich bekam doch noch was? Nein, wie nett war das denn?

Ich stach gerade mit der Gabel in das Stück Fleisch, als Bones die Frage stellte. Ich hob meinen Blick, sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Ich weiß es nicht ... sag du es mir?"

Und das Steak verschwand zwischen meinen Lippen. Ich sah überrascht zu Bones. Gott, das war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Zart und lecker und ... einfach ein Gedicht.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr.

"Wenn du nicht nach Hause gehen willst, der nächste Bus geht in 15 Minuten oder dann wieder in einer Stunde."

Ja, ich kannte den Fahrplan wirklich.

 

**Bones POV**

Seine Mundwinkel schienen da oben fest getackert zu sein. Hatte er gerade seine Freude daran hier mit mir zu sitzen und dieses Gespräch zu führen, oder mochte er den Gedanken lieber, mit mir im Bett zu landen?

"Oh bitte, sag mir nicht, dir sind die kichernden Mädels aufm Campus noch nicht aufgefallen..."

Ich schwang meine Hand abwertend hin und her, denn selbst die Dozenten waren oft genug genervt in den Vorlesungen!

"Du bist einer der Lieblinge unter den Lehrkörpern, nicht zuletzt auch, weil du, und dies muss ich leider zugeben, einer der vielversprechendsten Captain - Anwärter bist."

Der Kellner brachte unsere Getränke und ich war so frei schon mal die Rechnung zu ordern, noch eine Stunde wollte ich hier nicht unbedingt herum sitzen.

"Könnte ja sein, dass du mal Heldentaten vollbringst und da wollen die ein Stück von ab haben, oder sogar vielleicht DIE Eine für dich werden."

Die Vorstellung, dass Jim sich irgendwann mal für nur eine Frau interessieren konnte, ließ selbst mich wieder schmunzeln. Aber Hey, Wunder gab es.

Meinem Freud schien der kleine Bissen gut zu schmecken, sein Gesicht hellte sich nämlich kurz auf, als die Gabel aus seinem glitt. Leider musste mein Gehirn daran denken, was diese Lippen vor kurzem noch mit mir gemacht hatten und schickte diesen Impuls auch gleich weiter.

"Du warst gestern so besoffen, dir hätte ein klingonischer Bat'leth in der Stirn stecken können und du hättest es für einen Mückenstich gehalten!" stellte ich gleich mal klar, auch wenn es ein wenig geflunkert war. Er musste ja nun wirklich nicht alles wissen!

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er sich daran erinnerte verdammt? Na ja, ich hätte ja auch nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht, meine Meinung zu ändern, was Jim anging.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schluckte ein wenig, als die Rechnung kam. So teuer hatte ich es nicht erwartet. Aber es war in Ordnung. Ich hatte es Bones versprochen und ich war es ihm wohl mehr als schuldig gewesen. Er kümmerte sich schließlich auch sehr um mich.

Ich legte den Rechnungsbetrag plus Trinkgeld in den Umschlag und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

"Oh bitte ... als ob ich mich jetzt schon binden würde Bones! Ich bin gerade mal 24!"

Wieso hielten mich immer alle für eine Art Helden? Ich hatte noch nicht mal etwas gemacht, außer meinen Fuß in diese Akademie gesetzt. Und das auch nicht gerade ohne einbläuende Argumente.

Ich sah Bones skeptisch an, als er das Kommentar von heute Nacht abstreiten wollte.

"Na na na ... Ich war betrunken, dass stimmt. Ich habe mich ins Blumenbeet der Nachbarin übergeben, was hoffentlich unbemerkt geblieben ist, sonst gibts Ärger, dann hast du mich geduscht und ins Bett gebracht. Doktor, ich war zwar betrunken, bin aber noch lange nicht senil!"

Während ich mich nun von meinem Platz erhob, leerte ich mein Glas.

"Wir sollten los, sonst fährt der Bus noch ohne uns. Und dann ... nein, wir bekommen selten Ärger, weil wir zu spät dran sind." Ich grinste.

Die Sperrstunde war wirklich eine etwas lächerliche Erfindung in meinen Augen. Es hielt sich ja sowieso keiner daran.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, dass du dich mit 124 binden würdest, höchstens mit einer jungen knackigen Krankenschwester, damit sie dir die Windeln wechselt."

Ich nahm meinen letzten Schluck Whiskey und stand dann auf, wir ließen uns unsere Jacken geben und gingen hinaus in die Nacht.

Es war noch ein klein wenig kühler als vor dem Essen, aber gerade das war angenehm, nach dem Alkohol, denn mir brannten schon ein wenig die Wangen vom Sitzen und der Wärme da drin. Ich stellte den Kragen meiner Lederjacke auf und sah mich nach Jim um, der kurz nach mir hinaus trat.

"Ich hoffe das Geld war es dir Wert bisher."

Die genaue Summe wollte ich gar nicht so genau wissen, würde mir wohl nur ein mulmiges Gefühl verpassen und ich würde ihm noch einen Teil der Schulden bei mir erlassen. Wir sollten aber nicht weiter hier rumstehen, sondern lieber zur Station gehen, in der Regel warteten öffentliche Verkehrsmittel nicht so gerne.

Und das merkte ich auch, als wir um die Ecke bogen und das Shuttle sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzte, ohne uns!

"Verdammt! DU BLÖDES ARSCHLOCH!!!" brüllte ich ihm laut nach und sah ihm im Nebel verschwinden.

Ich war zu voll zum Rennen und bringen würde es eh nichts, denn der würde für uns nicht anhalten.

"Wenn mir noch mal jemand sagt, die sind immer zu spät dran, dem zeig ich ihm nen Vogel! Das scheiß Teil ist viel zu früh weg!"

Jetzt hieß es eine Stunde lang warten, vielleicht noch eine Station vorlaufen, obwohl das nicht viel bringen würde.

"Laufen wir schon mal ein Stück weit vor, ich mag es nicht so dumm rumzustehen."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schlüpfte beim hinausgehen in meine Jacke. Ich grinste Bones an.

"Das war es mir auf alle Fälle wert!"

Und ich meinte es ernst.

Ich folgte Bones und ärgerte mich nicht minder, als das Shuttle ohne uns losfuhr. Doch im Gegensatz zu meinem Freund konnte ich mich nicht sonderlich darüber aufregen. So legte ich ihm den Arm um die Schulter.

"Ruhig Brauner, ja? Ist doch nur ein Shuttle. Und wenn du dich noch so aufregst, bekommst du nur graue Haare und Falten."

Junge, er war aber auch ein Hitzkopf. Und die Idee mit dem laufen klang doch auch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wir waren schließlich auch hergelaufen.

"Lass uns doch nach Hause gehen Bones. Ist ja jetzt auch nicht so weit. Und wir können die frische Luft noch ein wenig genießen." Ich grinste sanft.

"Und die Zweisamkeit hier draußen." setzte ich feixend noch hinzu.

Ich klopfte ihm nun auf die Schulter und ging los. Sonst würden wir ja nie zu Hause ankommen!

 

**Bones POV**

Jim regte einfach nie irgendwas auf, das war wohl ein natürliches Talent, dass auch immer ein wenig auf mich abfärbte und mich wieder runter fahren ließ.

Als er an mir vorbei ging, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als ihm endlich durch die perfekt sitzenden Haare zu fahren und damit die Frisur zu ruinieren.

"Die grauen Haare hab ich schon längst von dir, mein Freund. Da fallen zwei, drei mehr auch nicht weiter auf!"

Wie oft hatte ich ihm schon gesagt, dass er mein Tod sein würde? Bestimmt hunderte Male und mit jedem Mal mehr, wurde ich mir auch sicherer, dass es wirklich stimmte.

Es war sehr ruhig um uns herum, während wir den Fußmarsch nach Hause antraten. Nur gut, dass wir es nicht eilig hatten. Ich war weder erschöpft, noch musste ich Morgen wieder Früh raus, um ein paar Unterlagen aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen. Wären wir auf der Partymeile Essen gegangen, wäre sogar alle fünf Minuten etwas gefahren, aber etwas weiter außerhalb wurden die Gelegenheiten, Heim zu kommen, immer seltener, je später es wurde.

"Wir müssten mal wieder mit den anderen Jungs weg gehen, einige haben mich die letzten Tage ordentlich genervt deswegen! Hab aber erst mal abgewunken, so viel Zeit hab ich gerade nicht, um sie in irgendwelchen Bar zu vertrödeln."

In ein, zwei Monaten wenn es wieder ruhiger wurde, dann wäre es kein großes Problem, mal wieder etwas feiern zu gehen, ein Mädel kennen zu lernen.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Was zum Teufel tust du?" fragte ich Bones entsetzt, als er mir durch die Haare fuhr.

"Weißt du, wie lange ich dafür brauche, bis die sitzen? Ach komm schon, weil du graue Haare hast? Die zeigst du mir ja?!"

Ich ging schweigend neben dem Brünetten her und sah ihn erstaunt an, als er die anderen Kadetten erwähnte.

"Du weißt, dass sie mich nicht sonderlich mögen. Sie sagen immer, ich würde ihnen die ganzen Mädels wegschnappen!"

Was ja irgendwie auch stimmte, aber was konnte ich für mein natürlich gutes Aussehen und meinen Charme?

"Und in Zukunft kann ich mir wohl auch noch anhören, ich würde DICH von ihnen fernhalten."

Das bereitete mir wirklich Sorgen. Das man mich irgendwann als egoistischen Idioten hinstellte, der jedem Rock nachjagte, den er zu sehen bekam. Nicht gerade schön, wenn man so darüber nachdachte.

"Du solltest was mit ihnen machen, Bones. Wegen mir kommst du nicht mal zum Squash spielen am Wochenende. Ein Abend wird dich nicht umbringen! Lass mal wieder die Sau raus. Wie lange ist das schon her bei dir? Mal abgesehen von den Malen, als du mich aufgegabelt hast? Wann warst DU das letzte Mal weg, Party machen?"

Ich sah zu meinem besten Freund auf.

"Bones, egal was du um die Ohren hast, das Leben ist zu kurz, um es nur allein mit Arbeit zu verschwenden! Hab Spaß! Genieß es!"

Ich baute mich jetzt vor ihm auf.

"Du solltest dein Leben wirklich mehr genießen, alter Junge. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dabei helfen."

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, stellte ich mich jetzt auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nur einen kurzen, es war beinahe nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung, dennoch lag eine kleine Einladung darin.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte ich mich dann um und ging weiter.

 

**Bones POV**

"Jim, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich kein Squash spielen kann diese Woche."

Wie der auf solche Gedanken kam, war mir ernsthaft ein Rätsel. Immerhin hatte ich doch gesagt, dass es an meinen Schichten lag, denn den Rest der Woche hatte ich nun mal Bereitschaft.

"Ich hab mir diesen Beruf ausgesucht, noch bevor ich dich gekannt habe, also ist es definitiv nichts, dass du dir aufs Gewissen laden musst!"

Er glaubte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mein Leben nicht genoss? Hatte er nicht Letztens erst meine Krankenschwestern angegraben?!

Nun ja, auch wenn ich keine von meiner eigenen Station anmachen würde, die eine oder andere kannte ich schon näher, nur musste er es nicht wissen.

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, mir mit so einer lahmen Aktion davon zu kommen? Ich weiß doch, dass du mehr kannst!"

Ich schnappte ihn mir an den Schultern und sorgte dafür, dass Jim mir jetzt praktisch in den Armen lag.

"Ich steh nicht so auf Blümchen Knutschen. Wenn dann richtig!" klärte ich ihn noch kurz mit leiser Stimme auf, ehe sich unsere Lippen erneut trafen.

Nur diesmal intensiver als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Es war schon spät und dunkel genug, um nicht so leicht gesehen zu werden und ich setzte auch auf eine gute Portion Glück.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ein überraschter Laut kam aus meinem Mund, als Bones mich zurückzog und ich in seinen Armen landete. Als er meine Lippen wieder versiegelte, schlangen sich meine Hände um seinen Nacken. Blümchenknutschen also?

Genießend schloss ich die Augen. Zur Abwechslung war es doch mal schön, zu wissen, neben wem man am nächsten Morgen aufwachen würde.

Meine Finger gruben sich in das dunkle, volle Haar, zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an mich. Meine Zunge stupste leicht gegen seine Lippen, welche sich schon fast automatisch zu öffnen schienen. Ungestüm räuberte ich nun seine Mundhöhle aus. Schließlich hatte ich heute noch keinerlei ordentliche Befriedigung erfahren und ich hatte auch Bedürfnisse.

Keuchend löste ich mich wieder von ihm.

"Denkst du es ist klug hier auf offener Straße rumzuknutschen?" Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit bis nach Hause! Los komm!"

Ich schnappte mir seine Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her. Auch ich hatte Bedürfnisse, die erfüllt werden wollten!

 

**Bones POV**

"Pff, alles was jetzt noch aufm Campus unterwegs ist, hat selbst Dreck am stecken!" Also ja, es war mir egal, ob wir draußen im Dunkeln rumknutschten!

Komisch, wie eilig er es auf einmal hatte, erst gemütlich nach Hause schlendern wollen und nun rannte er fast!

Irgendwie ließ mich das Grinsen, gut dass Jim es nicht sah.

In diesem Tempo war der Heimweg verdammt schnell geschafft und als wir es endlich oben ankamen und endlich die Wohnungstür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, ließ ich mich nicht zwei Mal bitten.

Meine Arme legten sich um Jims Hüften und zogen ihn zu mir heran, ich mochte dieses leise, überraschte Geräusch dass er manchmal in solchen Situationen von sich gab.

Ungewollt hart drückte ich ihn gegen die Tür und führte unseren Kuss unbeirrt weiter, als hätten wir ihn gar nicht erst unterbrochen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 04**

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich hatte den Vormittag an der Akademie verbracht, um ein paar meiner Theorien zu überprüfen. Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen war ich geradewegs über den Campus in die Bibliothek gegangen, wo ich mit Hikaru verabredet war.

Gerade als ich über den Rasen lief, fiel mein Blick auf zwei mir bekannte Personen. Zumindest vom sehen. Der Dunkelhaarige war der Ältere von Beiden. Zumindest war es das, was ich in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Vielleicht war er auch jünger und das Leben hatte ihm einfach übel mitgespielt. Aber wenn ich ihn sah, war er immer in Begleitung des Blonden. Wenn ich den Brünetten sah, fühlte ich mich irgendwie seltsam, es war nicht normal für mich, mich so zu fühlen. Natürlich ich hatte eine Freundin. Und Irina war bezaubernd, liebevoll und aufmerksam. Aber es war irgendwie ... nicht richtig.

Ich atmete tief durch und riss mich von diesem Anblick los, der soviel Vertrautheit verspüren ließ.

 

Hikaru wartete schon auf mich, als ich endlich das alte Gemäuer erreichte. Entschuldigend blickte ich zu ihm auf.

"Es tut mir Leid, Hikaru! Ich hatte noch etvas zu erledigen!"

Ich hob meine Bücher als Schutz vor seinem finsteren Blick. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er in das Gebäude hinein. Oh es war in letzter Zeit einfach so oft vorgekommen. Vor allem seit ich mit Irina zusammen war. Ich hatte eigentlich nur noch Zeit für ihn, wenn wir uns für die Akademie trafen.

Also folgte ich ihm mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern.

 

Es war bereits stockfinster, als wir wieder nach draußen kamen.

Ich konnte mich in Büchern verlieren. Und Hikaru mochte es einfach, mir zuzusehen. Wobei ich nicht genau verstand, warum.

Wir waren beste Freunde, seitdem man uns in ein Zimmer im Wohnheim zusammengesteckt hatte. Der Ältere erinnerte mich daran, dass es vielleicht Zeit war, endlich nach Hause zu gehen.

Ich streckte mich, wobei meine Schultern verdächtig knackten. Ich räumte einen Teil der Bücher noch weg, ehe ich mit Hikaru nach draußen trat. Es war wie immer leicht nebelig und wir überquerten die Straße, um an die Bushaltestelle zu kommen. Dabei mussten wir an dem sauteuren Restaurant vorbei. Als mein Blick durch die Scheibe wanderte, blieb mein Herz einen Augenblick stehen. Dort saßen der brünette Kerl mit dem Blondie und sie stießen gerade miteinander an.

Unbemerkt war ich stehen geblieben, starrte durch die Scheibe. Warum konnte ich jetzt nicht da drinnen sein? Ich wusste nichts über diesen Mann, aber er zog mich magisch an.

Hikaru riss mich aus der Starre, als er mich zum Bus rief.

"Ich komme!" rief ich und begann zu laufen.

 

**Sulu POV**

In letzter Zeit gefiel mir sein Verhalten definitiv nicht. Pavel ließ zwar akademisch nicht nach, würde er nie, aber privat wurde er irgendwie immer unzuverlässiger. Der Russe vergaß öfter mal Dinge, verspätete sich und schien im Allgemeinen etwas zerstreut zu sein.

Mittlerweile kannte er meinen bösen Blick, den hatte ich ja auch an ihm perfektioniert und sah schon von Weitem entschuldigend drein. Ein kurzen Moment und meine Wut war wie weggeweht, wenn er hier so vor mir stand, die Schultern zusammen gezogen und mit diesen großen Augen, da konnte ja wohl keiner lange böse sein.

Bevor mir doch ein Kommentar entwich, kniff ich die Lippen zusammen und verschwand in dem Gebäude hinter mir, mit Pavel an den Fersen.

Eigentlich redete er immer gerne über Sachen, die in seinem Kopf vorgingen, aber in letzter Zeit war es wieder so eine Sache, die stark nachgelassen hatte. Vielleicht schlug da die Pubertät zu, immerhin war er ja ein paar Jahre jünger. Noch ein wenig Zeit würde ich meinem Freund geben, um sich wieder zu fangen, es bestand ja immer die Hoffnung, dass es besser wurde mit ihm.

 

Die Stunden, die wir noch hier saßen und Bücher wälzten beobachtete ich ihn ab und an. Es war schon niedlich, wenn er sich in einem Buch verbiss und dann total aufgeregt mit diesen großen Augen jedes Wort verschlang.

"Pavel, wir müssen los, ich wollte vor der Sperrstunde noch etwas essen."

Um 22 Uhr hatten alle Kadetten auf ihren Zimmern zu sein und um 24 Uhr musste das Licht aus sein, es gab genügend Scherzbolde die sich nicht so daran hielten. Gut ab und an mal waren wir selbst darunter, aber im Moment hatten wir beide genügend um die Ohren, um bei den Simulationsübungen gut abzuschneiden.

Wir hatte viel vor in unserem Leben!

Pavel war völlig zerstreut, erst brauchte er ewig, um seine Sachen zu packen und dann blieb er mitten auf dem Heimweg einfach so stehen!

"Los nun komm! Wir sind bald im Wohnheim, dann kannst du was essen!"

Eigentlich stand er nicht so auf diese Art von Küche, vielleicht wollte er seine Kleine mal schicker ausführen?

"Hey, der Bus wartet nicht!" brüllte ich ihm noch mal zu und bat den Fahrer zu warten.

Völlig außer Atem sprang er noch mit hinein und hatte wieder seinen 'Es tut mir Leid'-Blick drauf.

"Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir ein Geist begegnet!"

Wir setzten uns auf die hinteren Plätze und meine Stimme wurde auch sehr leise, man musste ja keinen mit privaten Angelegenheiten zu später Stunde nerven.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich sah Hikaru verwirrt an.

"Geist?"

Ich verstand im ersten Moment nicht, was er damit sagen wollte, doch dann begriff ich.

"Ja so etvas in der Art."

Wir waren die besten Freunde und ich wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte. Aber ob er sich im Moment meine Probleme anhören wollte, wo ich doch so unzuverlässig war? Ich hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit sehr enttäuscht und wusste nicht, ob ich das je wieder gutmachen konnte. Aber ich brauchte jetzt einen Freund. Ich brauchte Hikaru …

Mein Kopf fiel automatisch gegen seine Schulter.

"Ich bin ein mieser Freund ... ich vernachlässige dich und du bist trotzdem für mich da." Ich schloss etwas gequält meine Augen.

"Es läuft alles nicht sehr gut ..." meinte ich leise.

Und ich war mir sicher, der Ältere wusste auch ohne nähere Umschreibung, was ich meinte.

Mit Irina lief es mehr als schlecht. Sie fühlte sich von mir überfordert. Aber ich war ein wissbegieriger Mensch ... war ich schon immer gewesen und würde es auch weiterhin sein. Und ich hatte ein Ziel, für welches ich alles tun muss.

"Und ..." Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich verstand, da ich meinem Gefühl nach nur die Lippen bewegte.

"Ich glaube ... ich habe mich verliebt."

Ich fuhr mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Bis jetzt war doch alles so gut gelaufen.

"Hilf mir Hikaru!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Wurde er gerade neben mir noch ein Stück kleiner und blasser? Jedenfalls sah es in diesem schummerigen Buslicht so aus. Es konnte doch nichts geben, dass ihn so quälte, jedenfalls nichts, dass es wert gewesen wäre, ihn so zu sehen.

Ich legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog Pavel näher heran. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, er könnte ein wenig Nähe gut gebrauchen und was das anging, hatte ich noch nie daneben gelegen.

Ohne einen Mucks zu verlieren, hörte ich ihn mir an, oder besser gesagt versuchte ich es, denn mit jedem Wort wurde er immer leiser, bis es fast nur noch ein Flüstern war, welches es zu entziffern ging. Ich war kein Xenolinguist oder besonders begabt beim Lippenlesen, also machte es schon etwas Mühe ihm zu folgen.

"Weißt du, wenn dich jemand unglücklich macht, dann besteht kein Grund darin, weiter an dieser Person, zu hängen. Ihr seht beide nicht sehr glücklich aus" setzte ich einfach an, als er still wurde und sich zu einem Häufchen Elend verzog.

Ich hielt Irina für eine blöde Kuh, um es grob zu sagen, denn sie wusste gar nicht zu schätzen, was sie an ihm hatte.

„Und verliebt sein ist doch nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes, passiert. Da kann man nicht viel machen, außer es mal zu versuchen."

Dann hatte er sich halt in jemand Anderen verliebt, war aber auch kein großes Wunder bei diesem dummen Mädchen. Eigentlich war es doch irgendwie nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis so was passieren würde.

Beruhigend strich ich ihm über die Haare. Wenn es mir mein alten Mitbewohner wieder brachte, auf den ich mich auch komplett verlassen konnte, dann war ich immer für ihn da. Egal wie die letzte Zeit verlaufen war.

 

**Chekov POV**

Unweigerlich drückte ich mich näher an Hikaru. Ich war gerade 16 geworden. Und ich hatte weder Ahnung von Gefühlen, noch von der Liebe allgemein. Aber man erwartete viel von mir. Mein Vater erwartete viel von mir.

Und ich steckte mitten in der Pubertät! Man ich durfte das doch!

Aber es war mir irgendwie selbst zuwider. Ich wollte mich auf die Schule konzentrieren, auf meine Ausbildung. Es war ja wirklich fast geschafft! Lange hatten wir beide nicht mehr. Zwei Semester und dann würden wir auf die Welt und das All losgelassen werden.

"Ich vollte zie nicht enttäuschen. Zie ist ziemlich nett zu mir gewesen!" meinte ich kleinlaut.

Ob das 'verliebt sein' schlimm war, konnte ich nicht beurteilen. Ich fühlte mich nur einfach seltsam.

So blieb ich jetzt still neben Hikaru sitzen, welcher seinen Arm weiter um mich geschlungen hatte. Die Stadt rauschte im Dunkeln an uns vorbei. Und als ich einmal aufblickte, sahen zwei ältere Damen mit gerümpfter Nase zu uns herüber. Was hatten die denn für ein Problem? Wir waren doch nur Freunde.

Als es an der Zeit war auszusteigen, löste ich mich aus der Umarmung meines Besten und stand auf, wobei ich meine Jacke zurecht zupfte. Vielleicht sollte ich Hikarus Rat befolgen und wirklich die Sache zwischen mir und Irina klären. Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Es war halb zehn. Noch hätte ich 30 Minuten Zeit. Das musste doch zu schaffen sein.

"Hikaru, nimmst du mir etvas zu Essen mit? Ich vill noch eben zu Irina!"

Ich sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an.

 

**Sulu POV**

Wenn jetzt alles glatt ging, dann löste sich einer meiner Albträume in Luft auf! Diese Irina würde ein für alle mal aus unserem Leben verschwinden!

Es gefiel mir noch immer nicht, dass ihn seine Gefühle quälten, aber dieses Weib loszuwerden war ein guter Anfang! Ich hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie sie an ihn ran gekommen war. Im Normalfall ließ ich Pavel kaum aus den Augen, außer für diverse Kurse die wir nicht zusammen hatten. Aber da war ich mir sehr sicher, dass sie die auch nicht besuchte. Das Mädel war weder überdurchschnittlich schön, noch begabt auf einem Gebiet oder konnte mit seiner Intelligenz mithalten.

"Du solltest Freundschaft nicht mit Liebe verwechseln. Wenn dein Herz nicht dauernd voller Sehnsucht nach ihr schreit, dann ist es auch keine richtige Liebe! Dann ist es eigentlich fast nur so, als würdest du mit einem Kumpel schlafen."

Er war für mich nicht unbedingt schon so weit, Sex ohne Gefühle haben zu können, er war sechzehn! Da sollte man noch ein wenig Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben und an die große Liebe glauben!

Mir waren die alten Schachteln egal, immerhin hielt ich hier ein knackiges Ding im Arm und nicht die.

Als Pavel aufstand und diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, war ich schon stolz auf ihn und verdammt zufrieden! Er würde sie endlich abservieren! Das verlangte nach einem guten Abendessen und einem klitzekleinem Schluck Wein. Er vertrug noch nicht besonders viel. Da reichte wirklich ein Bisschen.

Wir stiegen aus und die kühle Nachtluft fühlte sich herrlich an, sie machte nach der ganzen Lernerei einen freien Kopf.

"Du machst das schon Pasha. Es wird vielleicht nicht leicht, aber es ist besser so."

Vielleicht waren meine Worte nicht unbedingt so aufmunternd, wie sie sein sollten, aber eine Trennung war nie schön oder etwas in der Art, diesen Mist sollte er gleich mal vergessen.

"Ich warte dann mit Essen auf dich zu Hause, beeil dich!"

Damit trennten wir uns vorerst und ich ging auf Essensjagd, es würde ein bunte Allerlei geben. Etwas Salat, Sushi, Pelmeni und dazu einen Weißwein. Zu dieser Stunde war der Laden kurz vor dem Campusgelände fast ein Lebensretter, denn er hatte viele Spezialitäten der Studenten im Angebot. War bestimmt ein lukratives Geschäft, denn weit weg von zu Hause zahlte man gerne etwas mehr, um das Heimweh zu stillen.

Voll beladen stolperte ich fast nach Hause und breitete das Mahl auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aus, bald war Sperrstunde und er musste sich beeilen!

**Chekov POV**

Es dauerte nicht lange, die Sache mit Irina zu klären. Es war beinahe so, als hätte sie auf mich gewartet, oder zumindest auf diesen Moment.

"Es ist gut so Pavel, wirklich."

Ihr Englisch war wesentlich besser als meines. Aber sie war auch in den USA geboren worden, im Gegensatz zu mir.

Aber wenn es dann gut war, warum fühlte ich mich so Elend?

In 5 Minuten war Sperrstunde und ich musste mich wirklich beeilen, aufs Zimmer zu kommen. Und dort erwartete mich ein wahrer Gaumenschmaus. Hikaru hatte sogar mein Lieblingsessen besorgt.

Schnell legte ich meine Sachen zur Seite und ließ mich am Tisch nieder, neben Hikaru.

"Hat dir schon Mal wer gesagt, dass du der absolute Vahnsinn bist?" fragte ich glücklich.

Und im Moment war ich es wirklich. Glücklich...

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nahm ich mir vom Essen. Für gewöhnlich brauchte ich nicht viel, aber der Tag heute war schon seltsam genug gewesen.

Nachdem ich mir eine der Teigtaschen in den Mund gesteckt hatte, schloss ich genießend die Augen. So verdammt lecker. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen und ich drückte Hikaru einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke Hikaru! Für alles!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Dafür hatte man doch ein besten Freund und Mitbewohner, er weckte in mir auch irgendwie das Bedürfnis, ihn zu betüdeln und zu hüten.

"Ich würde ja nicht sagen Wahnsinn, aber ja, schon recht gut manchmal."

Ich legte mein Buch beiseite und sah ihn lächelnd an. Ab und an brauchte man mal eine Auszeit und erst recht, wenn man gerade eine Beziehung beendet hatte.

"Komisch, irgendwie hätte ich schon fast erwartet, dich total verheult zu sehen, weil es so schlecht gelaufen ist."

Frauen konnten einem verdammt gut eine Szene machen, manchmal konnte man denken, dass sie es zu Hause vor dem Spiegel übten, um im Fall der Fälle perfekt vorbereitet zu sein.

"Dann man guten Appetit! Schlag zu, der Tag war wahrscheinlich anstrengend genug."

Außerdem musste er noch wachsen, Pavel war ja noch immer praktisch ein Kind. Ich wusste er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn nicht als Erwachsenen ansah, aber mit 16 war das Erwachsensein noch weit weg. Auch wenn er oft viel reifer handelte und sprach, manchmal verriet ihn sein verträumter Blick, dass er nicht hier sein wollte.

Wenn die Sonne schien, hätte er lieber ein Eis gehabt und wäre am Strand gewesen, oder dass er Gewitter nicht sonderlich mochte und dann ungern alleine war. Sonntags sah er sich gerne Cartoons an, auch wenn die Zeit meist nicht reichte, um nur eine ganze Folge zu schauen.

Er weckte einfach den Beschützerinstinkt in einem, mit diesen großen, verloren wirkenden Augen.

"Erzähl mal, wie ist es gelaufen?"

Nebenbei lud ich mir ein wenig Salat auf mein Teller und sah ihn fragend an.

 

**Chekov POV**

Wie es gewesen war? Ich nahm mein Glas vom Tisch und trank einen Schluck. Der Weißwein war kühl und irgendwie schien er augenblicklich auch meine Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigen.

"Ich veiß nicht ... normal? Zie hat es verstanden, glaub ich."

Ich wusste nicht genau, was er hören wollte.

"Zie hat gesagt, es väre gut so. Ich veiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber ich glaube, es ist wirklich besser so!"

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Zumindest habe ich jetzt wieder mehr Zeit für dich!"

Ich grinste ihn an. Meine anderen Probleme würden sich sicherlich in Luft auflösen. So oft sah ich die anderen beiden Unbekannten nun auch wieder nicht, sodass ich mir sicher war, sie würden sich bald aus meinen Gedanken verabschieden.

"Und zum Lernen!" stellte ich noch fest.

Wobei es mir ja generell nicht schwer fiel, aber man konnte sich ja nicht besser geistig fit halten, als zu lernen.

"Wie war dein restlicher Tag so?"

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ich glaube, mir musst du nicht so viel Zeit frei halten Kleiner, immerhin teilen wir uns hier eine kleine Wohnung, da sieht man sich schon öfter mal" zwinkerte ich ihm zu und ließ ein Stück Sushi in meinem Mund verschwinden.

War vielleicht ein Klischee, aber es war nun mal ein recht schnelles kleines Festessen für mich. Weißwein passte gut zu Fisch und war auch nicht schlecht zu Fleisch, deshalb hatte ich ihn ja auch ausgesucht. Sobald Pavel das Glas in der Hand hatte, achtete ich darauf, wie viel er auf ein Mal trank. Nicht, dass er es übertrieb.

Ich musste dieses Verhalten abstellen, das konnte doch nicht Ewig so weiter gehen!

"Das Übliche halt, es gab erstaunlich wenig Neues aber kein Wunder, wenn wir uns auf die nächste Simulation vorbereiten sollen."

Meine Augen blieben an dem Jüngeren geklebt und ich versuchte einen halbwegs desinteressierten Ton zu treffen, um nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen, aber es beschäftigte mich schon ein wenig, wer es ihm so angetan hatte.

"Sag mal, wer hat dir denn dein Köpfchen verdreht? Wenn du dafür sogar mit Irina Schluss machst?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Oh die Simulation... das hatte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Und eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht daran denken. Ich hatte bei diesen Prüfungen immer ein mulmiges Gefühl, weil man sich nicht wirklich darauf vorbereiten konnte. Praxis war einfach doch etwas völlig anderes, als Theorie. Theorie konnte man lernen ... das andere war unberechenbar.

Ich stellte mein Glas zurück auf den Tisch und fischte mir eines der kleinen Röllchen von der Platte. Ich mochte es, wenn Hikaru Essen holte, dann gab es immer so viele verschiedene Sachen, die man probieren konnte.

Bei seiner mehr als beiläufigen Frage, blieb mir das Sushi beinahe im Hals stecken und ich musste ordentlich husten.

"Ich glaube, du kennst ..." Sollte ich Hikaru die Wahrheit sagen? Natürlich, er war mein bester Freund!  
"Du kennst ihn nicht. Ich kenne ja nicht mal seinen Namen!" fügte ich kleinlaut hinzu.

Beschämt sah ich zu Boden. Bestimmt fragte er sich jetzt, mit wem er überhaupt sein Zimmer teilte und er würde mich hassen!

 

**Sulu POV**

Mit einem guten Klopfen auf Pavels Rücken löste sich sein kleines Problem auf und ich sah ihn weiterhin gespannt an, warum war ich jetzt auf alles gefasst? Selbst auf die haarlose Kantinenfrau, die ihn immer so nett angrinste. Wahrscheinlich fiel mir nur wieder ein, wie ich mit sechzehn drauf war und da war ja nun wirklich alles interessant.

"Hmm~ na du bist aber sprunghaft!" stellte ich dann doch etwas überrascht fest, mit einem Mann hatte ich eher weniger gerechnet.

"Dachte an eine der älteren, weiblichen Kadetten aber an einen Kerl gar nicht."

Noch ein paar Pelmeni verschwanden in meinem Mund und ich musste kurz nachdenken wer es sein könnte, nur leider fiel mir so gar keiner ein. Mir war aufgefallen, dass er sich anders benahm, aber nicht wer alles in seiner Nähe war, wenn es passierte.

"Sicher das ich ihn nicht kenne? Du solltest meine Kontakte nicht unterschätzen. Komm lass mich nicht dumm sterben!"

Die Neuigkeiten in meinem Liebesleben hielten sich viel stärker in Grenzen, hier und da ein Date, aber so wirklich verliebt war ich nicht. Von daher fand ich es gerade sehr interessant.

"Bitte Pasha, lass mich nicht so im Regen stehen."

Ich setzte meine süßeste Bettelstimme und den größten Hundeblick ein, den ich konnte, um Weiteres aus ihm zu heraus zu bekommen.

"Weiß er denn das du ihn gut findest?"

In meinem Kopf meldete sich eine leise Stimme zu Wort, wie damals schon bei Irina, dass er aufpassen musste. Hier hielten ihn alle für das russische Wunderkind, weil er so jung war und da wollte der oder die eine schon mal ran nur, um damit ein wenig anzugeben. Bisher hatte ich sie alle verscheucht und ja da war ich schon ein wenig stolz drauf.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Das würde ich nie!" Gut, ich hatte ihn schon sehr vernachlässigt, aber ihn im Regen stehen lassen, so konnte man das ja jetzt wirklich nicht sagen.

"Ich weiß virklich nicht, wie er heißt. Er ist groß, dunkelhaarig und hängt immer mit so einem blonden Typen zusammen!"

Ich sah Hikaru an, wie ein Auto mit Fernlicht. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, ob der Andere wusste, dass ich ihn gut fand?

"Ich bin ihm bestimmt noch nicht mal aufgefallen!" sagte ich traurig.

Ich war unscheinbar. Mal abgesehen von meinem Alter, war ich ja jetzt nicht gerade der Strahlemann hier. Ich war durchschnittlich groß, mit durchschnittlicher Frisur und einem durchschnittlichen Aussehen. Das einzige, was nicht durchschnittlich war, war meine Intelligenz, aber die konnte man ja nicht sehen! Außer bei den Prüfungsergebnissen und die würde wohl keiner außer mir anschauen.

"Schau mich an Hikaru! Ich bin nicht sonderlich hübsch! Warum sollte ich ihm den auffallen? Er hat ja anscheinend schon jemanden, mit dem er zusammen ist!"

Ich sah geknickt auf das Essen. Die leckeren Pelmeni schrien mich förmlich an, sie zu essen.  
Und warum auch nicht. Wenn ich fett werden würde, würde es ja auch niemanden stören.

"Du magst eh keine mehr oder?" fragte ich Hikaru, als ich die Schüssel nahm.

"Ich werde jetzt Frustessen!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Da musste ich nun wirklich nicht lange überlegen, die Beiden waren immer auffällig, was vor allem an dem Jüngeren der beiden lag.

"Du meinst Kirk und seinen Kumpel McCoy, der Grummelige mit dem fiesen Blick!"

Er war nun wirklich um einiges älter, aber dazu sagte ich besser nichts, es war seine Sache und passierte halt. Außerdem hatte ich auch schon eine etwas ältere Freundin gehabt, auch wenn der Unterschied nicht so groß war.

Ich füllte mir noch ein Schluck Wein nach, danach war es auch gut für heute. Morgen mussten wir ja wieder fit sein.

Es regte mich immer auf, wenn Pavel anfing, nicht gut von sich zu denken oder reden, er war immerhin mein bester Freund und ein toller Mensch!

"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie du auf andere wirkst?!" platzte es aus mir heraus.

Pavel sah anscheinend nie in den Spiegel im Badezimmer, oder er ignorierte sein eigens Bild einfach zu gut!

"Du hast diese riesigen Augen, mit diesem unschuldigen Blick, eine perfekte Haut und diese süßen Löckchen! Außerdem hast du einen verdammt hübschen Hintern!"

Manchmal musste ich mich eigentlich fragen, woher ich das alles wusste, kam aber wohl daher, weil wir uns nun schon lange den Wohnraum teilten.

"Du bist so was wie ein laufender feuchter Traum für viele!"

Ihm fehlten nur noch ein paar kleine Muskeln, aber das lag wohl eher am Alter. Die Akademie verließ keiner ohne gestählten Geist und Körper also würde es noch kommen!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an einer der Teigtaschen.

"Ich bin vas?!" kam es geschockt aus meinem Mund.

"Hikaru, bist du mit dem Kopf wo gegen gestoßen? Ein veuchter Traum? Ich?! Ich bin gerade mal 16!"  
Was mich aber noch mehr erstaunte, war, dass er wusste, wen ich meinte.

"Ja ... es scheint wohl so, dass ich die dann meine."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Hikaru ... kennst du die Beiden näher?"

Ich hatte die Schale mit den Pelmeni auf den Tisch gestellt und kniete jetzt wie ein aufgeregtes Schulmädchen neben meinem besten Freund.

"Er ist doch wirklich nicht zum fürchten. Er hat etwas ... anziehendes an sich."

Ich klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ja und? Dann bist du halt 16! Damit bist du immerhin alt genug, um mit anderen schlafen zu dürfen, ohne dass diese dann im Knast landen!"

Ich war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass er meinen Worten so wenig Glauben schenkte, aber das würde sich irgendwann noch ändern. Jetzt schob ich es erst mal noch auf die Pubertät und die damit verbundenen Komplexe und Stimmungsschwankungen.

"Weißt du, ich rede öfter mal mit meinen Kommilitonen und bekomme so einiges mit!"

Ein kleiner Schluck Wein passierte wieder meine Lippen und ich machte eine kleine Pause um ein wenig genauer zu überlegen was ich da sagte.

"Weißt du wie sie dich nennen? The Russian whiz kid! Es gibt genügend die dir an die Wäsche wollen, das kannst du mir glauben also hör auf mit dem Gefresse!"

Damit zog ich ihm den Teller von der Nase weg und stelle ihn so weit weg von Pavel wie es nur ging.  
"Na ja, näher kennen ist übertrieben...wir hatten ein paar Simulationen zusammen. Dieser Kirk ist fast schon dauernd übertrieben ruhig und McCoy steht immer unter Spannung. Könnte bei ihm aber auch am Beruf liegen."

Ich winkte ab und schnappte mir das letzte Stückchen Sushi von unserem Festmahl.

"Der Typ ist Arzt und arbeitet auch im Krankenhaus auf dem Campus. Hey weißt du was?!"

Mir kam da gerade eine mehr oder weniger gute Idee, vielleicht war sie auch ein wenig bescheuert aber besser als nichts!

"Wie wärs, wenn ich herausfinde wie er die Woche Schicht hat und dich dann dort mit 'Magenschmerzen' abliefere?"

So könnte er vielleicht ein wenig Zeit mit diesem Kerl verbringen, der schien immerhin schlauer zu sein als diese blöde Kuh und auch wenn ich weniger glaubte, dass was draus werden würde, konnte ich ihm unter die Arme greifen.

"Was auch immer du an dem alten Mann anziehend findest! Ich finde ihn einfach nur anstrengend!"

  
**Chekov POV**

Whiz Kid? Ich?`Ich war doch nur talentiert in ein paar Sachen. Wobei talentiert auch übertrieben war. Es fiel mir einfach nur leicht.

"Himmel Hikaru!" Ich war entsetzt, als er das mit dem Sex sagte.

Für gewöhnlich redeten wir nicht über solche Themen, weil es mir ein wenig unangenehm war. Gut ein wenig war wohl auch übertrieben. Ziemlich traf es besser.

"Mir an die Wäsche? Die würden aber nichts tun, was ich nicht wollte oder?"

Dann würde ich nämlich nie mehr einen Fuß vor die Türe setzen, ohne Begleitung! Nun sah ich Hikaru mit großen Augen an.

"Denkst du auch so?" fragte ich leise.

Als ich seine Idee hörte, wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt, ich bin ein Whis Kid? Denkst du er würde mich überhaupt beachten? Und du würdest so vas wirklich für mich tun?"

Ich hob meine Gabel und stach sie wieder in die Teigtaschen. Sie waren einfach zu köstlich und ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich hatte bis jetzt schließlich noch kein Gramm Fett angesetzt. Das würde sich bis morgen auch nicht ändern.

"Damit könnte ich es wirklich mit Magenschmerzen auf die Krankenstation schaffen!" grinste ich.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt, du bist sechzehn und das Thema gehört in den Alter einfach dazu! Man kann es nicht ewig ausschweigen."

Sicher hatten wir noch nie darüber geredet, aber irgendwann musste das ja mal sein, ich ging davon aus dass Pavel aufgeklärt war aber anscheinend mehr auch nicht.

"Ähm...sag mal, du und Irina...ihr hab doch mal...also habt ihr überhaupt miteinander geschlafen?!"

Gut diese Frage fiel mir nun doch ein wenig schwerer, gerade weil er so scheu war und das Thema mied, ich wollte ihn ja nicht verschrecken.

"Und nein, dich rührt keiner an! Dafür Sorge ich schon!"

Immerhin saß hier vor ihm seine persönliche Glucke. Als würde ich es jedem erlauben, Hand an meinen kleinen Pasha zu legen!

Erst mussten die an mir vorbei!

"Gefällt dir der Plan? Dann mach ich mich morgen mal schlau, wegen seiner Arbeitszeiten diese Woche und dann schauen wird weiter! Ich mein selbst wenn es nichts wird, so hast du immerhin ein wenig Zeit mit ihm um ihn dir mal genauer anzuschauen."

Die Frage nach mir ließ ich jetzt gekonnt aus, so alles wollte ich nun auch nicht ausplaudern.

 

**Chekov POV**

Bei seiner Frage schoss mir augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht!

"Ich ... wir ... nun ja ... also ... ich ..." Meine Knie fand ich plötzlich ziemlich interessant und zeichnete mit dem Stil der Gabel Kreise auf meinen Oberschenkel.

"Nicht ... es war ... seltsam ... gut …"

Mehr als das Gestammel brachte ich im Moment wohl nicht zu Stande. Wir hatten miteinander geschlafen. Aber es war anders gewesen, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Schön mit Sicherheit, aber anders.  
Ich sah Hikaru mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an. Ja ich fand die Idee von ihm nicht schlecht. Aber ob es was bringen würde.

Aber ich wäre IHM dann zumindest eine Weile nahe. Das er die Frage nach sich selbst nicht beantwortet hatte, war mir nicht verborgen geblieben.

"Hikaru, denkst du so?!" hakte ich nochmal nach.

Auch wenn ich schüchtern war, was dieses Thema anging, so wollte ich zumindest eine ehrliche Antwort von ihm haben!

"Sag es mir ... bitte!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Er war niedlich wenn er aufgeregt was und wenn er sich ein ganz klein wenig schämte. Gut er war immer niedlich!

"Oh wow! Ganz ehrlich, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht!"

Irgendwie musste ich Grinsen, mein Gehirn konnte sich das gar nicht so recht vorstellen, aber Irina ließ wohl echt nichts anbrennen!

"Ach...ähm...na ja...weißt du...also..."

Ein wenig peinlich berührt starrte ich nun die Wand hinter Pavel an, ihm in die Augen zu sehen war gerade einfach unmöglich! Selbst bei dem Versuch wehrten sich meine Augen so heftig, dass ich das Gefühl bekam zu Schielen und es wieder sein ließ.

"Meine Güte!"

Ich wischte mir mit der Hand genervt übers Gesicht und holte ein mal ganz tief Luft.

"Ja, ich denke auch so."

Was sollte man da groß rum stottern, dann war es halt so und auch nicht zu ändern.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ein scheues Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

"Deswegen brauchst du dich doch nicht schämen ... Ich fühle mich geehrt!" gab ich zu.

Ich fasste nach seiner Hand und hielt sie leicht in meiner.

"Weißt du ... ich fühle mich sehr wohl bei dir. Und ... ja ... ich …" Ich musste über mich selbst lachen.

Was eigentlich? Wollte ich, dass er es mit mir versuchte. Darüber hatte ich wirklich noch nie nachgedacht. Er war schließlich mein bester Freund und so etwas tat man doch nicht.

"Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist!"

Ich hielt noch immer seine Hand in meiner.

"Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" Die Frage kam ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken über meine Lippen.  
"Ich bin schon ein wenig traurig ... über Irina ... und ... die gesamte Situation …"

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand, sie war angenehm war und vor allem weich. Meine Finger waren etwas rauer, schon allein vom Fecht-Training.

"Na dann ist ja gut! Das war nämlich mir mal verdammt peinlich!"

Sonst war es meist Pavel der so rum stammelte, mir passierte das bei ihm eher selten.

"Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, du siehst total fertig aus! Aufräumen können wir morgen."

Ich strich ihm ein paar verwirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn, eigentlich hatten wir einen viel zu sanften Umgang für zwei Männer, aber bei Pavel konnte man nicht anders. Ich hatte ihn so jung kennen gelernt und hatte einfach das Gefühl, er brauchte es noch etwas sanfter. Den harten Umgangston hatte er den Rest des Tages schon um sich.

Es war im Endeffekt wie in besonders starken Gewitternächten, da kroch er auch noch oft genug in mein Bett. Es war nichts Neues für mich, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Einer der Gründe warum er vom All träumte, musste wohl sein, dass es da oben weder Blitz noch Donner gab.

Ich zog den Jüngeren mit hoch und ins Bad, damit wir endlich mal bettfertig waren. Zähne putzen, Schlafsachen anziehen und Wecker stellen, dann lagen wir endlich in meinem Bett. Beide nebeneinander noch kurz auf die Zimmerdecke starrend.

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich mochte sie nicht, ihr Blick war immer so grauenhaft hochnäsig bei anderen."

**Chekov POV**

Ich atmete tief durch, als wir im Bett lagen. Ein Glück, dass wir nur selten kontrolliert wurden. Wir gehörten anscheinend zu den Braveren an der Akademie, bei denen man sich nicht sorgen brauchte.  
Außerdem sprachen unsere Noten für sich. Wir gehörten Beide zu den Besten. Jeder für sich auf seinem Spezialgebiet.

Ich konnte nicht lächeln, als Hikaru das sagte. Ich hätte es gerne getan, aber es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und drückte mich ein wenig an ihn.

"Ich hab gewusst, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst ... es war nett von dir, nichts zu sagen."

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete Hikarus Duft ein. Es tat mir immer so unglaublich gut, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Irgendwie fiel mir auch auf, dass er immer normal mit mir umgegangen war.  
"Schlaf gut Hikaru!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Es ging mich ja eigentlich nichts an, mit wem er was hatte. Ich verscheuchte immer nur die ganz schlimmen und offensichtlichen Fälle. Wenn er sich entschloss mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, dann hörte auch meine Fürsorge in diesem Bereich auf.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und legte ein Arm um ihn, zog Pavel näher an mich ran. Eigentlich wusste ich wirklich nie, ob es okay war, wenn wir so viel Körperkontakt hatten. Ich wusste nie ob meine Intuition stimmte, aber ich tat es einfach und er ließ es zu.

"Gute Nacht, Pasha."

Ich Strich noch kurz über die kleinen Locken am Hinterkopf ehe sich meine Augen schlossen. Wir hatten eine seltsame Freundschaft für Außenstehende, aber es war wohl genau die Richtige für uns beide.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe AO3 Leser, ihr seid der Wahnsinn! Wir hätten niemals damit gerechnet, dass es doch so viele lesen und mögen würden! Wie gesagt einfach Wahnsinn! Vielen Lieben dank für die Kudos, Kommentare usw.! BigLeoSis und ich sind total überrascht und vor allem überwältigt!   
> Morgen kommt Kapitel 5 und damit seit ihr dann auf dem neusten Stand. Ab da wird es dann alle drei Wochen etwas Neues geben!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 05**

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich war ja mit Sicherheit nicht schüchtern, aber so in der Öffentlichkeit mit meinem besten Freund gesehen zu werden, war vielleicht nicht gerade von Vorteil. Es würde böse Gerüchte aufkommen lassen. Und ich konnte damit sicherlich umgehen, aber ob Bones damit klar kam, konnte ich nicht sagen.

Meine Hände krachten ziemlich laut gegen die geschlossene Tür, um Bones' Schwung etwas abzubremsen. Erneut entkam meinen Lippen ein Keuchen. Oh ich mochte diese harte Seite von ihm, irgendwie.

Als ich die Tür im Rücken hatte, krallten sich meine Finger in sein Hemd und ich presste mich gegen ihn, während unsere Zungen einen erneuten Kampf ausfochten.

Meine Hände fuhren nun zu Bones Schultern hoch und streifte die Jacke ab. Welche aber von seinen Armen aufgehalten wurde, welche noch auf meinen Hüften lag. Also löste ich seine Hände, hielt sie für einen Moment mit meinen verschränkt, ehe ich sie in eine Position drückte, sodass die Jacke endlich zu Boden fiel.

Ich streifte nebenbei meine Schuhe ab und schob sie so gut es ging aus dem Eingangsbereich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Doch irgendwann musste ich mich von ihm trennen, um ordentlich Luft holen zu können. Ich strahlte ihn an. Erstens aus Vorfreude, was noch folgen würde und zweitens weil meine Wangen wohl wie Rudolphs Nase leuchten mussten.

"Du bist verdammt sexy!" hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen.

"Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor? Sag es mir Bones!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Zum größten Teil war mir die Öffentlichkeit egal, verdammt egal sogar!

Ich selbst war nicht das, was man einem Musterknaben nannte. Mit einer komplett ruinierten Ehe, der biestigen Ex und einer kleinen Tochter, für die ich kaum Zeit fand. Ich brachte, bis auf Jim, auch nie eine meiner Eroberungen mit nach Hause, weil ich sie nicht hier haben wollte! Jim zählte nicht, er war schon fast Inventar.

Nebenbei bemerkte ich wie Jim versuchte meine Jacke los zu werden und tat es ihm dann gleich, Stoff war gerade unerwünscht! Meine Schuhe landeten irgendwo neben oder auf seinen, so wie seine Jacke einfach leise auf den Boden fiel. Konnte man morgen aufräumen.

Ein Knurren entkam meinen Lippen als er sich von mir löste, ich mochte keine Unterbrechungen.

Während ich seinen Versuch weiter führte, uns in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu bekommen, versuchten meine Hände nebenbei schon mal den störenden Gürtel zu öffnen, der hatte mich auch gestern schon genervt!

"Jimmy, sag bloß du stehst auf mich."

Unsere Lippen waren nur Millimeter von einander entfernt und ich konnte seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Auf unser beider Gesichter lag ein dickes Grinsen, dass wohl nicht so schnell verschwinden würde.

Der blöde Gürtel war endlich offen und ich konnte die störende Hose entfernen oder besser gesagt, sie glitt fast selbst zu Boden.

"Ich will dich nackt und willig auf meinem Bett! Sofort!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Nur zu gern folgte ich Bones weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Und bei seiner nüchternen Feststellung entkam mir ein leises Lachen.

"Das trifft es jetzt nicht ganz Bones. Du bist verdammt heiß anzuschauen, dass stimmt und im Moment steh ich wirklich auf dich!"

Ich tat einen Schritt zur Seite, wobei ich beinahe über meine eigenen Hosen gestolpert wäre und sah erstaunt zu Bones. Hatte ich da eben gerade richtig gehört? Nackt und willig? Na gut, ich wollte ja nicht so sein.

Ich stieg aus meiner Hose, zog mir nebenbei noch die Socken aus und zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf.

Ich presste mich wieder fest an ihn, schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften und drehte ihn herum. Bones hatte definitiv noch viel zu viele Kleider am Leib und ich begann langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, streifte es schließlich von seinen Schultern. Meine Lippen machten sich nun wie von selbst an die Arbeit und küssten sich seinen Hals entlang, das Schlüsselbein …

Doch dann stoppte ich wieder. Er hatte ja gesagt, er wollte mich nackt und willig.

Sanft zwang ich den Älteren nun, sich zu setzen. Seine Hand nehmend, führte ich sie nun zu meiner Shorts, wo ich einen Finger einhakte. Mit ihm gemeinsam zog ich nun das störende Stück Stoff über meine Hüften hinab, wo es schließlich mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden glitt.

So stand ich nun nackt vor dem Arzt.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Leonard?" hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen, als ich mich in seinen Schoß gleiten ließ.

 

**McCoy POV**

Das wir nicht in einander verknallt waren, war mir klar und darauf legte ich es gar nicht erst an, ich brauchte dafür keine tiefen Gefühle und er auch nicht. Das wäre bei uns beiden fast schon lächerlich.

Kaum war der letzte Stofffetzen weg, konnte ich nicht anders als ein mal ordentlich an sein Hintern zu langen, ich lehnte mich ein Stück nach hinten und genoss schmunzelnd die Aussicht.

"Ja, es gefällt mir verdammt gut, dich so zu sehen!"

Meine Hand Hand griff nach seinem Kinn und zog ihn das letzte Stückchen zu mir, nur um einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen, dann wanderte sie weiter über seinen Hals, das Schlüsselbein, die wohl perfekt geformte Brust, den muskulösen Bauch.

Ich kannte Jims Körper, im medizinischen Sinne, ich kannte seine Werte, wusste wie er geformt war durch die Routine-, Belastungs-, und Eignungstests, aber darum ging es heute mal nicht, sondern darum, herauszufinden wo er empfindlich war, also hörte ich seinen Reaktionen zu.

Eins hatte ich schon mal beschlossen, er würde oben blieben!

Es war eine sehr gute Aussicht, mit dem bewölkten, aber hell erleuchteten Himmel im Hintergrund.

Kurz hatte ich an seinen Hüften gestoppt, nur um seine Beckenknochen genauer zu umfahren, setzte dann meine kleine Reise fort.

Langsam legte sich meine Hand um die wohl momentan heißeste Stelle seines Körpers, meine Augen blieben auf seinen Gesicht fixiert. Langsam, fast schon ungewohnt langsam und zärtlich, fing ich an, ihn auch dort unten etwas genauer zu erkunden.

Mit leichtem Druck fuhr ich seinen Penis auf und ab, fing irgendwann an, nicht nur den Druck, sondern auch das Tempo zu variieren.

Bisher hatte ich mich auf dem anderen Arm ab gestützt, jetzt griff er in Jims Haare und sorgte dafür, dass er sich nicht zu weit von mir entfernen konnte.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich feixte ihn an, als er mein Kinn ein Stück nach unten zog und mich sanft küsste. So viel zu den Blumenküsschen.

Aber ich musste leise stöhnen, als er meinen Körper nach unten küsste.

Meine Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern, als er langsam begann mein Glied zu massieren.

Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um die verräterischen Geräusche ein wenig zu unterdrücken. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan, denn auch Bones wusste, was einem Mann gefiel.

Als er mich an meinen Haaren nach unten zog, schnappte ich mir seine Lippen und zog sie sanft zwischen meine. Warum sollte ich untätig bleiben?

Sanft leckte ich nun über das weiche Stück Haut, saugte liebevoll daran, ehe ich es wieder in die Freiheit entließ, nur um ihn in einen erneuten Kuss zu ziehen.

"Bones" stöhnte ich heiser, als er den Druck um mein Glied wieder verstärkte.

Ich konnte meine Hüften nicht mehr länger still halten und begann mich gegen Bones zu bewegen.

"Bitte ... Bones ... besorgs mir!"

Ich ließ mich jetzt mit meinem vollen Gewicht gegen ihn sinken, drückte ihn somit in die Kissen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Mir blieb kurz die Luft weg als Jim mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir lag, eins war noch klar, er lebte nicht nur von Luft und Liebe, bei der Last!

"Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig! Man könnte ja noch meinen, du hättest es nötig!" grummelte ich in sein Ohr.

Ich versuchte in dieser halb schief liegenden Position an meinem Nachtschrank zu kommen. Vielleicht war ich ja ein ganz klein wenig sadistisch veranlagt, aber ihn aufzureißen wäre weit mehr als das!

Es war verdammt mühselig mit einer Hand die kleine Schublade zu öffnen und dann blind eine Tube und einen Gummi heraus zu kramen, aber es ging irgendwie. Ich nahm meinen zweiten Arm zur Hilfe und verteilte die Flüssigkeit hinter seinem Rücken auf meinen Fingern.

Er würde sich schon um das Kondom kümmern, alles schaffte ich ja auch nicht.

Mit einem Ruck, woher auch immer ich diese Kraft nahm, beförderte ich uns wieder in eine sitzende Position, um überhaupt an ihn ran zu kommen.

Ich war wenig zögerlich mit meinem ersten Finger, ließ ihn in Jim umher kreisen und wiederholte das Spiel noch zwei Mal, ehe es in meinen Augen reichte mit der Vorbereitung.

Er war ja auch großer Junge und würde es schon wegstecken, wenn doch noch etwas war.

Es fiel mir um einiges leichter, ihn in Position zu bringen, weil wir beide mitmachten und wussten was wir taten. Meine Hände hatten Jims Hintern fest im Griff und zogen ihn noch ein Stück weit auseinander, um besser hinein zu kommen.

Er war heiß, verdammt heiß sogar! Das konnte ich schon sagen, obwohl gerade mal meine Eichel in ihm war und schon das ließ mich kurz die Luft einziehen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Während Bones in seinem Nachttisch herum fummelte, begann ich langsam mich seine Brust hinab zu küssen. Nur weil wir hier einen kleinen Freundschaftsfick hatten, musste das lange noch nicht bedeuten, dass wir unromantisch waren.

Der Gummi landete neben meinem Arm auf der Decke. Ich saugte mich an seinem Schlüsselbein fest, während ich das Kondom öffnete. Meine Hand glitt zwischen unsere Körper, langsam massierte ich Bones halb erigiertes Glied, bis es wirklich hart war.

Gerade als ich ihm den Gummi überstreifen wollte, setzte er sich abrupt auf. Mit einem leisen Knurren, hielt ich mich mit einem Arm an seiner Schulter fest. Verdammt, er konnte wohl auch was sagen, wenn er was machte oder?

Doch ich wurde augenblicklich entschädigt, als sich ein Finger in mich schob. Ich stöhnte heiser auf. Es lenkte mich für einen Moment schon ein wenig ab, als Bones mit seinen Fingern in mich eindrang. Doch mit etwas Konzentration schaffte ich es schließlich, ihm das Kondom überzustreifen.

Als er soweit war ... als ich soweit war, packte mich Bones hart und platzierte mich über seinem Schwanz.

Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern und ich keuchte leise, als er so in mir verharrte. Ich löste meine Finger von Bones Schulter, küsste entschuldigend über die Stellen, welche meine Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten, ehe ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände schloss. Erst küsste ich ihn zögernd, doch ich wurde stürmischer, meine Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und begann seine Mundhöhle zu erkunden.

Gleichzeitig drückte ich mich tiefer in Bones Schoß. Ich wollte ihn endlich ganz in mir spüren. Als er nun so langsam in mich glitt, musste ich den Kuss für ein lautes Stöhnen unterbrechen.

Ich keuchte leise, als ich vollständig auf Bones saß.

"Du bist groß!" grinste ich schwer atmend.

 

**McCoy POV**

Kratzer und Bisse störten mich nicht, er war nicht die erste Person, der ich so was zu verdanken hatte, in ein paar Tagen war nichts mehr davon zu sehen.

Jim war mir für einen kurzen Augenblick zu schnell, ich war auch nur ein Kerl und entließ ein lautes Stöhnen in den Kuss, als er so schnell an mir hinunter glitt, mit einem Mal war es um mein Glied heiß und eng. Wer konnte da nur leise bleiben?!

Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um mich selbst daran zu gewöhnen. Meine Hände waren ein kleines Stück nach oben gerutscht und umklammerten nun seine Hüften, jetzt war es an meinen Nägeln, sich in seine Haut zu bohren.

"Sagen wir mal, ich bin nicht so klein."

Das reichte mir schon, 'Groß' in diesem Zusammenhang klang fast so als hätte ich einen Wettkampf gewonnen, aber trotzdem hing ein schiefes Grinsen in meinem Gesicht, ich war ja nicht ganz unzufrieden mit mir.

Meine Lippen schnappten nach seinen und entzündeten einen neuen Kuss, ich mochte es, wenn er wilder wurde, das war mir schon vorhin bei der Dusch-Aktion klar geworden.

Es kostete mich nicht mal viel Mühe, Jim zu animieren, sich zu bewegen. Kaum hatte ich angefangen, stieg er schon fast freudig mit ein.

Nach kürzester Zeit war nur noch unser Stöhnen zu hören, das Klatschen von aufeinander schlagender Haut. Eine Hand ließ ich an seinen Hüften, um den Takt mit bestimmen zu können. Die Andere legte sich wieder um die Erregung, die sich jetzt in meinen Bauch bohrte, um ihr wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Mit jedem tiefen Stoß in ihn, fühlte ich mich selbst immer besser, mein Körper schrie schon förmlich danach, endlich erlöst zu werden.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich ließ mich gern von Bones in einen neuen Kuss ziehen. Es machte mich unglaublich heiß. Meine Hüften ließ ich anfangs kreisen, ehe ich etwas mutiger wurde, da ich mich an Bones' gewohnte.

Ich hob meine Hüften ein Stück an und ließ mich dann wieder vollständig in Bones Schoß sinken.

Als sich seine Hand um mein eigenes hartes Glied legte, stöhnte ich ungehalten auf. Ich war schon ziemlich heiß und würde wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Dieses Gefühl war neu für mich. So dominiert zu werden. Und ich mochte es.

Auch wie Bones immer wieder in mich glitt. Also nahm ich auch diese Tätigkeit wieder auf, hob meine Hüften wieder ein wenig an, was mich Bones Finger merken ließ, die sich hart gegen meine Haut pressten. Als ich mich wieder nach unten sinken ließ, berührte Bones Glied einen Punkt in mir, der mich Sterne sehen ließ und meine Finger krallten sich wieder in seine Arme.

"Großer Gott" keuchte ich, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete.

_**DAS**_ war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ich wiederholte die Aktion und sank dabei laut keuchend gegen Bones, was auch seinen Aktionsradius seiner Hand um mein Glied etwas einschränkte, wodurch der Druck auch dort stärker wurde.

Lang halt ich das nicht mehr durch, dachte ich mir. Aber ich konnte auch spüren, dass Bones nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

Umso mehr verstärkte ich nun meine Bemühungen uns beide über die Klippe zu ziehen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Jim so klingen konnte!

Mehr als deutlich konnte ich es ihm ansehen, als ich seine Prostata traf und wohl alles in seinem Kopf zum Klingeln brachte. Die nächsten Bewegungen waren darauf gerichtet, seinen sensibelsten Punkt immer und immer wieder zu treffen. Ich wollte ihn am besten nur noch so hören.

Jims Bewegungen wurde immer stärker und ließen die Hitze in meinem Körper immer weiter ansteigen, bis es einfach nicht mehr ging und ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam.

Es war eine verdammte Erlösung, die sich in mir ausbreitete, aber noch dachte ich nicht dran aufzuhören. Erst als mein bester Freund sich mit einem sehr lauten Keuchen noch stärker an mich drückte und sich in meiner Hand komplett entlud.

Warum hatten wir das nicht früher schon getan?

Erschöpft legte sich mein Kopf auf seine Schulter und ich musste erst mal tief Luft holen, Jim roch gut, aber kein Wunder war ja auch mein Duschzeug.

"Du ich glaub, wir sind verdammt gut darin, miteinander zu vögeln."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich atmete heftig, nachdem ich in Leonards Hand gekommen war. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und ich versuchte meine Atmung ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was sich als etwas schwierig gestaltete. War ziemlich intensiv geworden.

Als sich Bones Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte, lehnte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig gegen seine Schläfen. Bei seinem Satz entkam mir ein lautes Lachen, dann zog ich ihn in einen heißen Kuss. Als ich mich löste, sah ich noch einen Moment in seine Augen. Doch dann erhob ich mich langsam, ließ ihn aus mir gleiten.

"Da könntest du Recht haben" grinste ich.

"Sollten wir vielleicht wiederholen."

Ich wusste wo Bones seine Taschentücher liegen hatte und ich griff danach, um das Kondom von Leonards Glied zu streifen und es in den Papierkorb schmiss. Danach fiel ich erschöpft in die Laken. Meine Hand legte sich auf Bones Rücken, und streichelte darüber. Ich war müde und glücklich.

"Lass uns schlafen, Leonard."

 

**McCoy POV**

Eigentlich hätte ich das jetzt nun wirklich selbst machen können, aber wenn man schon mal so einen Service bekam, dann genoss man es auch.

Ich ließ mir noch ein paar Taschentücher geben um meine Hände und ein wenig den Bauch sauber zu machen. Morgen würde ich eh noch mal unter die Dusche springen. Das zerknüllte Papier landete auf dem Boden, bei dem restlichen Kram und ich ließ mich neben Jim aufs Bett fallen.

"Hmm, also wenn du mal keine Lust hast, dich mit Unbekannten zu vergnügen, du weißt wo ich bin."

Kurz bevor ich dem Dämmerschlaf verfiel, betätigte ich noch den Knopf des Weckers. Es gab nichts, dass einen grausamer und schneller wecken konnte, als die alten Dinger.

Mit Jim im Arm einzuschlafen war nichts Neues mehr für mich, er kam im Schlaf meist an, um zu kuscheln.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich lag so ruhig wie möglich neben Bones im Bett, er hatte mich nicht mal geschimpft, dass ich ihn Leonard genannte hatte. Und das hieß schon viel. Und dieses Angebot, darüber konnte man ernsthaft nachdenken.

Als er endlich neben mir lag, kuschelte ich mich an ihn. Für gewöhnlich war ich nicht nüchtern, wenn wir das taten, bzw. wenn ich kuschelte und Bones verzweifelt versuchte mich vermutlich nicht umzubringen.

Aber es gefiel mir.

Irgendwann, in 100 Jahren, würde ich mir wohl mal jemanden suchen, mit dem ich die ganze Zeit so verbringen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 06**

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

_Es war dunkel und ich konnte nichts sehen. Ich nahm leises Gemurmel war, doch egal, wohin ich mich drehte, es blieb finster. Mein Atem ging flach und schnell, ich hatte Panik._

_Verständlicherweise. Es war dunkel und ich wusste nicht, wo ich war._

_Leise schrie ich nach Hilfe, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass niemand kommen würde._

_Gerade als ich resigniert zu Boden sinken wollte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um mich, hielten mich fest. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit und ich atmete tief ein._

_Doch die Arme blieben jedoch nicht ruhig, sie begannen langsam meinen Brustkorb auf und ab zu fahren, erkundeten langsam meinen Körper. Die warme Haut auf meiner fühlte sich so gut an und ich bemerkte, wie ich langsam hart wurde._

_Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen und ich drängte mich an den starken Körper hinter mir._

_Die Hände wussten genau, was sie taten, berührten aber nicht meine harte Erregung, was mich leise murren ließ._

_Zu den Händen gesellten sich jetzt Lippen, welche begannen meinen Hals zu erkunden, meine Schultern, meinen Rücken hinab. Ich wimmerte leise, weil mein Penis so hart war und keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit bekam._

_Doch als ich nicht mehr wusste, worauf ich meine Konzentration richten sollte, legten sich die Finger um meine Erregung und ich schrie leise auf. Ich wand mich wie ein Fisch in dieser heißen Umarmung, nur um noch mehr zu spüren._

_"Pasha!" Mein Name ließ mich erschauern._

"Pasha!!" Es legten sich zwei weitere Hände auf meine Schultern und begannen mich zu rütteln.

"Pasha wach auf!"

Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah in Hikarus besorgtes Gesicht.

Und mit einem Schlag war ich hellwach. Hatte ich das nur geträumt. Entsetzt schlug ich die Hände vor mein Gesicht.

"Oh nein ... nein nein nein nein nein!"

Und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht nur im Traum eine Erektion gehabt hatte. Panik stieg in mir auf. Was sollte ich nur tun? Was würde Hikaru nun von mir denken?

**[S](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488129)ulu POV**

"Hey Kleiner!"

Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, er war leicht warm hatte aber definitiv kein Fieber, war schon mal gut, auch wenn er fast komplett durchnässt vom Schweiß war.

"Pasha, alles in Ordnung?"

Etwas hektischere Bewegungen und immer lauter werdende Geräusche hatten mich aus dem Schlaf geholt. Erst hatte er sich nur hin und her gewälzt und dann noch angefangen wie wild zu keuchen und stöhnen. Es schien mir irgendwie besser, ihn zu wecken, bevor noch was in meinem Bett landete.

Im Moment war ich verdammt dankbar für die Dunkelheit um uns herum, mein Gesicht war knallrot und brannte vor Scham, da musste es ihm noch peinlicher sein. Am Anfang klang es ja noch wie ein Albtraum, aber kaum hatten die ersten Töne seinen Mund verlassen, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken!

Wusste er eigentlich, wie er da gerade klang?! Das war … heiß gewesen ...Verdammt heiß sogar!

"Hey, alles gut. Bleib ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Wie entschärfte man bitte so eine Situation? Gab es da eine standardisierte Vorgehensweise? Wohl leider nicht.

Ich zog den Jüngeren hoch und direkt in meine Arme, ob das nun half, war mehr als fraglich, nicht dass es am Ende alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Sein ganzer Körper war heiß und schwitzig, das konnte einfach keinen kalt lassen!

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen Pasha?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich keuchte leise, als Hikaru mich in seine Arme zog. Mir war so unendlich heiß und bei seiner Frage, ob er mir helfen könnte, schoss mir die Röte noch mehr ins Gesicht. Meine Finger hatten sich in seinem Shirt verkrampft und mein Gesicht barg ich an seiner Halsbeuge.

Das wäre doch wirklich zu viel verlangt.

Aber an meinem Bein spürte ich deutlich, dass ihn die Situation auch nicht kalt ließ. Hier war im Moment gar nichts in Ordnung. Ich schämte mich so sehr. Und dann war mir das auch noch passiert, als ich im Bett mit meinem besten Freund lag.

Doch irgendwie war seine Wärme so angenehm, so ... Es war das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Ihn bei mir.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das kann ich nicht verlangen!" flüsterte ich leise.

Ich würde ihm danach vermutlich nie mehr in die Augen sehen könne. Und außerdem hatte ich doch gar keine Ahnung, wie das zwischen zwei Männern ablief. Es war ja schon Neuland gewesen, als ich mit Irina geschlafen hatte. Aber mit einem Mann? Bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich ja auch nie gedacht, dass ich mich zu ihnen hingezogen fühlen konnte.

Ich atmete noch immer heftig und meine Erregung wollte einfach nicht abklingen.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Hör mal, wenn wir da nicht ein wenig Hilfe geben, dann sitzen wir noch in einer Stunde hier und es wird nicht besser."

Ich für mein Fall hatte keine große Lust, wegen einem albernen Ständer so lange wach zu bleiben, erst recht nicht wenn man was dagegen tun konnte.

"Pasha, lass mich dir ein wenig helfen, es wird sich gut anfühlen."

Das konnte ich immerhin wirklich Versprechen! Meine Hand spielte mit ein paar Haarsträhnen an seinem Hinterkopf, noch immer war der schmale Körper ganz dicht an mich gepresst, als wolle er nur keinen Millimeter Distanz haben.

Ich beschloss einfach, es auf eigene Faust zu übernehmen! Wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, konnte er noch immer meine Hände weg schlagen.

Das Ganze würde ich aber lieber etwas langsamer angehen, eine Hand ließ ich zwischen uns wandern, strich erst mal über seinen Bauch, ehe ich seine Shorts ein Stück weit hinunter schob. In diesem kleinen Bisschen an Stoff hatte sich eine unglaubliche Hitze angesammelt!

"Mach die Augen zu Pasha, und denk an etwas schönes." flüsterte ich ihm leise und ruhig zu, während meine Hand das Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte.

Sie legte sich um ihn und fing an erst mit wenig Druck und langsamen Bewegungen mit ihm zu spielen.

Erstmal wollte ich wissen wie er darauf reagierte.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich tat wie mir geheißen wurde und schloss im ersten Moment meine Augen. Vermutlich hatte Hikaru recht und wir würden noch morgen früh hier sitzen, wo wir doch die Simulationsprüfung hatten und unseren Schlaf dringend brauchten.

Als sich seine Hand jedoch um meine Erregung legte, riss ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen meine Augen auf. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Natürlich hatte ich es mir schon selbst besorgt, aber das war doch noch einmal etwas anderes. Unweigerlich verkrampfte ich mich etwas, weil mir immer noch vor Augen schwebte, wer es war, der mir gerade einen runter holte.

Ich vergrub meinen Kopf noch tiefer in Hikarus Halsbeuge und meine verkrampften Hände lösten sich aus seinem Shirt und umklammerten stattdessen seine Brust. Ich atmete bereits wieder heftig, stöhnte leise.

Sein Rat, an etwas schönes zu denken, war völlig abwegig, denn im Moment gab es nichts schöneres, als die warme Hand, welche meine Erektion langsam auf und ab strich.

Mein Blick glitt nach unten. Trotz der Finsternis glaubte ich, erkennen zu können, was Hikaru dort mit mir machte und es faszinierte mich. Zumindest konnte ich meinen Blick nicht wegnehmen.

Ich schauerte einen Moment, als der Druck seiner Hand etwas fester wurde, drängte meine Hüften näher an ihn.

"Hikaru" kam es leise über meine Lippen.

Es war, als ob mein Verstand sich langsam völlig verabschiedete. Doch ich wusste zumindest noch, was ich vorhin an meinem Bein gespürt hatte. Langsam löste ich eine Hand von seinem Rücken und ließ sie ebenfalls zwischen unsere Körper gleiten. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es anders hätte bewerkstelligen sollen, aber ich wollte auch, dass er sich gut fühlte, wenn er mir schon solches Vergnügen bereitete.

 

**[S](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488129)ulu POV**

Er schlug meine Hand nicht weg, das war schon mehr als ein Wunder für mich. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er böse werden würde, oder mich zumindest abwies.

Aber all das passierte nicht, nicht mal nachdem einige Augenblicke verstrichen und der erste Schock abgeklungen sein musste. Es passierte eher etwas, dass mich noch ein wenig heißer werden ließ auf ihn.

Wie er da direkt in mein Ohr stöhnte, ließ eine weitere Ladung Blut aus meinen Kopf weit nach unten schießen. Ich wurde ein wenig neidisch auf Irina weil sie ihn vor mir so gehört hatte!

Die Bestätigung von seinem Körper ließ mich etwas sicherer und mutiger werden, in den Bewegungen und erst recht, als er meinen Namen so aussprach, dass seine Stimme so erotisch klingen konnte, trieb selbst mir die Hitze ins Gesicht.

Ein wohliges Keuchen konnten meine Lippen sich nicht verkneifen, als der Jüngere anfing, mich auch noch anzufassen.

Ich bemerkte sein anfängliches Zögern und drückte ihm deshalb einen bestätigenden Kuss unters Ohr, mit einem leisen "Bitte."

Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir beide so etwas mal zusammen machen würden, aber nun gefiel es mir, sehr gut sogar.

Ich ließ Pasha etwas mutiger werden, in seinem Handeln, ehe mein Gehirn völlig anfing, auf Durchzug zu stellen und meine Hüften sich im entgegen bewegten.

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

Ich schauderte bei dem sanften Kuss hinter meinem Ohr. Oder war es doch Hikarus sanfte Stimme?

Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Auf alle Fälle war es im Moment nicht leicht für mich, dem allem hier stand zu halten.

Mir war von meinem Traum schon heiß gewesen und nun auch noch die Wärme ... die Liebe des Anderen so zu spüren machte es wirklich nicht leichter.

Durch Hikarus Bestätigung wurde ich etwas mutiger, machte es ihm eigentlich nur nach, indem ich den Druck um seinen harten Penis verstärkte, mal wieder leichter darüber strich. Irgendwann löste ich meine Hand und ließ meine Finger alleine darüber gleiten. Es war interessant das pulsieren von Hikarus Herz dort zu spüren. Sanft ließ ich meine Finger über seine Spitze gleiten, verteilte die Feuchtigkeit darauf.

Meine Lippen machten sich auch selbstständig und küssten sanft über die Haut an seinem Hals, nur sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse, aber ich mochte das Gefühl, die weiche Haut zu spüren.

Plötzlich spürte wie eine heiße Welle sich in meinem Körper breit machte, und ich löste meine Hand von Hikarus Erektion, um sie über meinen Mund zu legen, damit kein verräterischer Laut über meine Lippen kam. Ich versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und mein Rücken bog sich durch, als ich in der Hand meines besten Freundes kam.

 

**Sulu POV**

Mir fiel sehr wohl auf, dass er meine Bewegungen kopierte, also fing ich irgendwann an, einfach das zu machen was mir selbst meist am Besten gefiel. Mittlerweile hatte das leise Stöhnen von uns beiden den ganzen Raum eingenommen, auch wenn wir uns bemühten nicht besonders laut zu werden, warum eigentlich auch immer.

Mir gefiel Pavels Stimme so, wie sie jetzt klang wirklich unheimlich gut. Bei jedem Stöhnen und Keuchen gegen meine eigene erhitzte Haut verpasste es mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Gänsehaut hätte allerdings auch von den sanften Berührungen seiner Lippen kommen können.

Es gefiel mir allerdings nicht so gut, als er von mir abließ, nur um nicht so laut zu werden. Hier konnte ihn keiner außer mir hören! Meine freie Hand verschwand von seinem Hinterkopf und ich ließ unsere Finger in einander greifen, das wollte ich hören!

Pasha Klang unglaublich süß bei seinem Höhepunkt, es war wirklich etwas, dass ich so von ihm nicht kannte und wohl immer wieder gerne hören wollen würde. Es störte mich nicht, dass er in meiner Hand kam und uns auch so ein wenig dreckig machte, aber ich wollte gern dass er auch weiter machte.

"Pasha, bitte lass mich auch."

Meine Stimme klang schon fast flehend, aber jetzt wollte ich noch nicht mit ungetaner Dinge aufhören.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich hörte Hikarus Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Dennoch hatte noch genügend Hirn beisammen, um zu wissen, was zu tun war. So ließ ich meine Hand wieder zwischen uns gleiten, begann ihn wieder sanft zu streicheln, ihn zu liebkosen.

Jetzt wo wir das gemeinsam angefangen hatten, war es mir auch weniger peinlich, als vorher. Ich wusste, dass er mich dafür nicht verurteilen würde.

Ich atmete noch immer heftig. Mein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, während ich den Druck wieder etwas stärker werden ließ. Ich konnte fühlen, wie Hikaru sich langsam bog. Sein Stöhnen und Keuchen war etwas sehr schönes.

Ich fand es wesentlich schöner, als bei Irina. Es hatte einfach etwas ... richtiges. Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam und begann an der sanften Haut seines Halses zu saugen. Nicht stark, ich wollte ihm ja keinen Knutschfleck machen. Aber ich konnte im Moment einfach nicht widerstehen. Woher das kam, wusste ich nicht.

Ein Schauer lief durch Hikarus Körper und er unternahm nichts, auch nur ein wenig leiser zu sein. Er ergoss sich über meine Finger und ich verteilte währenddessen sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals und seinem Kinn.

Anschließend ließ ich mich noch etwas mehr an Hikaru sinken und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Es war so ein seltsamer Moment. Und dem Drang, Hikaru jetzt einen Kuss zu stehlen, konnte ich auch nicht unterdrücken.

"Danke ..." hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen.

"Jetzt geht es mir besser."

 

**Sulu POV**

Diesen schon fast grauenhaften Druck endlich los zu werden, fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an! Ich versuchte nicht mal krampfhaft meine Atmung zu beruhigen, es hätte nichts gebracht. Lieber genoss ich dieses Gefühl noch ein klein wenig länger. Mein Kopf lehnte an Pavels Stirn und ich seufzte laut auf. Wir waren jetzt beide definitiv glücklich und müde.

"Ich wette, du sieht gerade verdammt niedlich aus, mit dem knallroten Gesicht."

Auch wenn ich ihn gerne jetzt gesehen hätte, blieb das Licht besser aus, es wäre doch etwas sehr viel geworden.

"Komm Pasha, wir sollten uns sauber machen."

Ich schob ihn ein kleines Stück von mir, nicht ohne ein kurzen Kuss auf seiner Stirn zu hinterlassen und stieg dann aus dem Bett.

In der Öffentlichkeit nannte ich ihn nicht Pasha, drückte ihn nicht so oft an mich und sprach ganz anders mit dem Jüngeren, nur hier war so etwas wie eine geschützte Zone.

Ich hatte ihn schon relativ jung kennen gelernt und zugesehen, wie er sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte.

In Gedanken versunken, ließ ich das herrlich kühle Wasser über meine erhitzten Hände laufen.

Sollte ich vielleicht aufhören ihn so zu behüten? Vielleicht würde er ja doch mehr allein hin bekommen, wenn ich ihn ließ.

 

**Chekov POV**

Seine Worte ließen mich noch ein wenig roter werden. Es war wirklich gut, dass es finster war. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie ich mit dem Ganzen umgehen hätte sollen.

Nach einem kurzem Moment folgte ich Hikaru ins Bad und hielt meine Hände ebenfalls unter das Wasser. Das kühle Nass tat wirklich gut. Ich lehnte mich leicht an Hikaru.

"Soll ich in meinem Bett schlafen?" fragte ich leise.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich nun tun sollte. Am Besten war es wohl, wenn schon. Aber dennoch musste ich ja fragen, ob ich noch bei ihm schlafen durfte oder nicht.

"Erkundigst du dich morgen nach der Schicht von McCoy?"

Ich war deswegen noch immer ein wenig aufgeregt. Langsam ging ich wieder zurück in unseren Wohn- und Schlafbereich. Unschlüssig stand ich nun zwischen den Betten.

 

**Sulu POV**

Verwirrt drehte ich den Kopf herum, meine Gedanken waren gerade weiter weg gewesen und ich musste erst mal zurück kommen. Ich stelle das Wasser ab und trocknete meine Hände.

"Wenn es dir lieber ist, kannst du auch wider in dein Bett gehen, meine Bettdecke steht dir immer offen."

Das tat sie nun wirklich, in letzter Zeit war er zwar seltener zu mir gekommen, aber er wurde ja auch älter.

Ich jedenfalls legte mich schon mal in mein Bett und sah die Zimmerdecke wieder an, meinem Körper ging es gut aber mein Kopf wollte nicht aufhören zu arbeiten.

"Du weißt, dass wir uns eine größere Unterkunft mit getrennten Zimmern geben lassen könnten."

Wir gehörten zu den höheren Semestern und die bekamen fast schon kleine Wohnungen gestellt von der Akademie.

"Also nur wenn du mehr Freiraum haben möchtest."

 

**Chekov POV**

Hikaru ging an mir vorbei, in sein Bett. Einen Moment blieb ich noch unschlüssig stehen, ehe ich wieder zu ihm ins Bett kletterte.

Als er das mit der größeren Wohnung erwähnte, als ich mich gerade unter die Decke kuschelte, verharrte ich einen kleinen Moment still und überlegte. Es hätte mit Sicherheit etwas für sich, eine größere Wohnung zu haben. Da hätten mehr Bücher platz.

Ich nahm Hikarus Arm und legte meinen Kopf darauf.

"Lass uns darüber morgen reden!"

Ich verschränkte meine Finger mit den seinen.

"Ich bin jetzt müde Hikaru" nuschelte ich leise.

"Oder willst du mich loswerden?" fragte ich gähnend.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ohne dich hab ich doch gar nichts mehr zu tun!" lachte ich leise auf, ich ließ Pasha mich einfach zurecht legen, so wie es ihm gerade am bequemsten war.

Ich gab ihm für heute den letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, als Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

"Schlaf gut Pasha."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 07**

 

**Sulu POV**

Die Nacht kam mir viel zu kurz vor und als der Wecker klingelte, draußen ging wohl langsam die Sonne auf, aber dem wollte ich nur intern folgen. Konnte heute nicht ein freier Tag sein?!

Es war irgendwie seltsam, so wieder auf zu wachen, wie man einige Stunden zuvor eingeschlafen war. Pavel noch immer dicht an mich gedrückt, unsere Hände in einander gekrallt.

Wäre nicht dieses penetrante piepen, hätte ich das auch noch länger genießen können, aber wir mussten raus aus dem Bett, denn der Tag wartete nicht auf zwei müde Kadetten.

Während ich versuchte uns zu entknoten und mein Mitbewohner dabei schon mal weckte, kam mir die Frage hoch, war das letzte Nacht wirklich passiert oder nur in meinen Träumen?!

Ich wusste wie seine Stimme klang, wie heiß er war … das konnte also wirklich nur echt sein!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich grummelte leise, als Hikaru mich weckte. War es schon wieder so früh. Und konnte dieser verdammte Wecker nicht einfach aufhören zu klingeln? Ich drehte mich um und schob das Teil vom Nachttisch.  
Für gewöhnlich konnte ich es nicht erwarten, endlich aufzustehen. Aber für gewöhnlich lag ich auch nicht in Hikarus Bett. Und für gewöhnlich taten wir auch nicht solche Dinge, wie sie letzte Nacht passiert waren.

Allein schon der Gedanke daran trieb mir die Röte wieder zurück ins Gesicht und ich verbarg es in meinen Händen.

"Hikaru ..." Ich spreizte meine Finger und sah in die Augen meine besten Freundes.

"Ist das wirklich passiert?"

 

**Sulu POV**

Nachdem das nervige Ding auf den Boden geprallt war und endlich Ruhe herrschte, setzte ich mich auf und legte meinen Kopf auf den angezogenen Knien an. Dann war es wirklich gewesen und doch kein Traum, zwei Menschen konnten wohl kaum zur selben Zeit den gleichen Traum haben.

"Hmm, anscheinend schon."

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und sah auf die zugezogenen Fenster, im Licht tanzten ein paar Staubkörnchen hin und her. Völlig banale Sachen, die mir aber gerade sehr gut beim Denken halfen.

"Aber es ist ok, also für mich jedenfalls. Ist ja jetzt nicht so, als hätten wir irgendwas Schlimmes gemacht!"   
Hätten wir überhaupt etwas machen können, dass ich als 'schlimm' empfunden hätte? Ich sollte in nächster Zeit wirklich mal so einiges überdenken! Langsam wurde mir mein eigener Kopf, mit diesen Gedanken, suspekt.

"Na los, aufstehen. Wir haben heute keine Zeit für Grübeleien!"

Ich stand auf und streckte mich erst mal, ehe es ins Bad für das morgendliche Programm ging. Waschen, putzen, etwas stylen und dann anziehen.

 

**Chekov POV**

Nein... Schlimm war es wirklich nicht gewesen. Aber eben ungewöhnlich. Eine, für mich, absolut neue Erfahrung. Und ich würde sie sicherlich nicht bereuen, jetzt wo ich Hikarus Worte hörte.

"Für mich ist es auch okee!" antwortete ich ihm.

Als Hikaru aufstand, drehte ich mich noch einmal in die Decke ein. Eigentlich hüllte ich mich komplett darin ein. Ich lag auf der Seite und ließ die ganze Nacht ... den ganzen Abend Revue passieren. An welchem Punkt hatte ich wohl die Kontrolle darüber verloren? Aber hatte ich das wirklich? Wohl kaum.

Ich hörte Hikaru im Bad hantieren, was mich dazu bewog, endlich das Bett zu verlassen und meine Uniform aus dem Schrank zu holen. Wir hatten einen festen Rhythmus am Morgen. Er ging immer zu erst ins Bad, während ich mich umzog.

Mit frischen Hosen und einem T-Shirt stand ich dann in der Badezimmertür.

"Darf ich mit rein?" fragte ich leise.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ja klar, komm rein, bin auch gleich fertig!"

Noch ein wenig Gel fand den Weg in meine Haare, nur damit sie für den Rest des Tages in Form blieben und damit verschwand ich auch schon wieder aus dem Badezimmer, um meine Uniform aus dem Schrank, zu holen.

Gut das sich keiner für den Inhalt interessierte, denn aufgrund von Platzmangel sah es da drin ziemlich unordentlich aus und das war schon nett gesagt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Kadetten hatte ich noch genügend private Kleidung dabei, immer diese Uniformen nervten.

"Pasha überlegst du dir das mit der größeren Unterkunft?"

Fragte ich ihn etwas lauter und besah mir ein zerknittertes schwarzes Shirt an, ehe es wieder unter den anderen verschwand und gegen die offizielle Kadetten-Kleidung getauscht wurde. Irgendwie war diese Uniform so ein Ding, dass jedem stand. Jedenfalls bekam man dieses Gefühl sehr leicht, wenn man sich so auf dem Campus umsah.

Anziehen, Sachen packen und fertig für den Tag. Jetzt nur noch Frühstück und alles war gut.

Jeden Morgen dasselbe Spiel, eine überfüllte und laute Mensa, die einen schon nervte, ehe der Tag richtig angefangen hatte. Aber die Akademieleitung empfand es förderlich für die Kameradschaft, wenn Mahlzeiten zusammen eingenommen wurden. Deswegen hatten wir auch keine eigene Küche.

Dreckige Tische, laute Leute und ewig langes anstehen, waren wirklich etwas sehr Gutes für eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit! Wer glaubte bitte nicht daran?!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich glitt an Hikaru vorbei, ins innere des Badezimmers. Ich wusch mich, putzte mir die Zähne und versuchte meine wirren Locken in etwas wie eine Frisur zu verwandeln, was allerdings ein unmögliches Unterfangen war. Sie würden mir wohl nie gehorchen!

Ich seufzte resigniert, riskierte einen Blick in den Spiegel und mir kamen all die Worte wieder in den Sinn, welche Hikaru gestern Abend gesagt hatte. Ich verstand es noch immer nicht wirklich. Ich fand mich eher durchschnittlich.

Ich kam gerade aus dem Bad, als ich Hikarus Worte vernahm. Eine größere Unterkunft. Ich sah mich in den kleinen Räumlichkeiten um. Ein Wohn- und Kochbereich, sowie unser Bad und das Schlafzimmer. Mehr war es hier nicht. Und es war schon etwas beengt.

Mit gepackten Sachen wartete ich neben der Tür auf Hikaru. Das Frühstück würde wie immer chaotisch und laut werden. Als er endlich kam, zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Hikaru war ein wahrer Chaot, was die Ordnung in seinem Kleiderschrank betraf.

"Wenn vir uns eine neue Unterkunft nehmen, schaffen vir uns ein Bügelbrett an! Dein Shirt ist vollig verknittert!"

Ich strich mit der Hand, ohne groß nachzudenken, darüber, um es ein wenig zu glätten.

"Ja ... ich bin dafür, dass wir uns etvas Neues suchen!"

Anschließend öffnete ich die Tür und trat nach draußen. Den Schlüssel zog ich dabei aus der Hosentasche, um die Tür hinter meinem besten Freund verschließen zu können.

"Vielleicht können wir uns dann auch endlich dieses furchtbare Theater in der Mensa ersparen …"

Das war zumindest eine kleine Hoffnung, welche ich hegte. Endlich in den eigenen vier Wänden frühstücken, weil man einen Kühlschrank besaß, in dem man auch etwas aufbewahren konnte.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Die zwei, drei Falten stören doch keinen!"

Ich freute mich, dass er endlich zugestimmt hatte! Das Thema hatte ich nun immer mal wieder erwähnt, aber bisher war er einfach nicht dafür zu begeistern gewesen.

"Nicht nur ein Bügelbrett! Jeder ein eigenes Zimmer mit einem eigenen Schreibtisch!"

Mein Chaos beschränkte sich nicht nur auf den Kleiderschrank, Pavel räumte mir so ziemlich alles hinterher.

"Ich gehe gleich nach den Vorlesungen zur Wohnheimleitung und lass sie schauen, ob etwas frei ist."  
Mit verging einfach der Appetit, wenn ich an diese Menschenmassen dachte, aber konnte auch bei diesem Lärm entspannt essen?!

"Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Ein Mal durch den Saal boxen, typisches Kantinenfrühstück aufladen und sich mit dem Essen beeilen, um bei der Lautstärke nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Man wäre ich froh, wenn alles klappen würde.   
"Bis später Pavel, ich sag dir dann nach dem Training, wie alles gelaufen ist!"

Damit meinte ich die größere Bleibe, das Erfahren von diversen Dienstplänen und all den Kram.

Unsere Wege trennten sich nach ein paar Metern, denn heute hatten wir die ersten Stunden nicht zusammen, ich glaubte sogar, dass wir heute gar keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich folgte Hikaru in die Mensa, aber mehr als einen Kakao und einen Apfel würde ich eh nicht essen können. Ich hasste diesen überfüllten Raum und das vertrieb mir meinen Appetit.

Nach dem Frühstück trennten sich unsere Wege und ich ging in Richtung Campus davon. Ich hatte heute ein Notfall-Training, um auch im Einsatz gut vorbereitet zu sein.

Gerade als ich mich ziemlich schwungvoll in der Masse umdrehte, traf mich ein Ellbogen im Gesicht und beinahe wäre ich gestürzt. Mein Herz blieb stehen, als ich mit meinem Blick dem Arm folgte, der mich vor dem Sturz bewahrt hatte. Es war ... der Arzt. Seinen Namen hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Auch ich murmelte eine Entschuldigung, aber da war er auch schon wieder weg.

Auch ich setzte meinen Weg fort, kam aber nicht weit, da mich mein Dozent bereits vor der Tür abfing.  
"Mr. Chekov! Wie sehen Sie aus? Haben Sie sich etwa geprügelt?" Fragend sah ich den alten Mann an.  
"Ich veiß nicht, was Zie meinen" antwortete ich.

"Ihr Gesicht sieht aus, als ob Sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen wären. Sie bluten!"

Wenn er das so sagte, klang das wie ein Vorwurf.

"Gehen Sie nach Hause Chekov oder ins Krankenhaus! Und ich dulde keine Widerrede!"

Wie ein gescholtener Hund zog ich von dannen und ging erst mal nach Hause. Ich würde auf Hikaru warten, was der sagte. Aus dem Bad nahm ich mir einen Waschlappen, tränkte ihn mit kaltem Wasser und hielt ihn vorsichtig an meine Nase.

 

**Sulu POV**

Mein Tag war weitaus weniger erfolgreich, als ich es gehofft hatte. Dabei hatte er mal wirklich gut angefangen. Dann kamen die Vorlesungen, trocken und langweilig, aber so war die Theorie immer.

Das Fecht-Training hätte ich mir heute auch nicht antun müssen, Anfänger in ihre Schranken zu weißen war keine Sache, die Spaß machte. Sie waren immer so übermotiviert, setzten zu viel Kraft in sinnlose Manöver ein.

Bei der Wohnheimleitung lief es auch nicht viel besser, keine größeren Bleiben für die älteren Semester im Moment frei, wir waren also auf einer Warteliste. Rein theoretisch hätten wir uns dafür schon früher eintragen sollen aber da hatte mein Mitbewohner einfach abgeblockt. Kurz war mir der Gedanke gekommen mir selbst etwas Größeres zu nehmen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen ihn allein, zu lassen.

"Hey Pasha, bin wieder da."

Halbherzig schmiss ich meine Schuhe in eine Ecke, die noch frei war, ließ meine Tasche auf den Tisch plumpsen und sah mich verwundert um ehe meine Augen ihn erblickten.

"Oh du … was ist denn passiert?!"

Der Jüngere lag mehr oder weniger auf dem Bett und sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr ganz so frisch aus, wie noch heute Morgen, als wir uns trennten.

"Wer war das? Den Schlag ich zu Brei!!"

Es war nichts Neues das man ihn ab und an mal doofe Streiche spielte oder triezte. Pavel wusste sich zu verteidigen, aber diesmal sah es nicht so gut aus, etwas getrocknetes Blut hier und da und seine Nase schien auch etwas angeschwollen zu sein. Das war bestimmt nicht gut!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich musste bei Hikarus Worten unweigerlich lächeln. War ja klar, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt sofort anspringen würde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein halbes Gesicht war gelähmt und ich spürte eigentlich kaum etwas.

"Hikaru" kam es nasal über meine Lippen.

Anscheinend war da auch was geschwollen.

"Es ist doch nur halb so schlimm. Es blutet nicht mal mehr."

Bei der Frage wer es gewesen war, lief ich unweigerlich rot an. Aber es war für seinen Vorschlag doch ziemlich zuträglich.

"Es war keine Absicht, ich bin gegen einen Ellbogen gelaufen, im ganzen Trubel heute morgen. Da konnte keiner vas für. Siehts denn schlimm aus?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Seit ich nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ich mich nicht mehr vom Bett wegbewegt. Der Waschlappen war mittlerweile auch trocken.

 

**Sulu POV**

"Sei mir bitte nicht böse Pasha, aber du siehst scheiße aus! Komm steh auf, das muss sich ein Arzt ansehen."   
Ich nahm dem Jüngeren den trockenen Waschlappen ab und half ihm hoch, sah mir sein geschundenes Gesicht genauer an.

"Bist du sicher, dass da keiner zugeschlagen hat? Es sieht echt schrecklich aus."

Ich ging seine Schuhe holen und zog mir meine auch schon mal an, barfuß ins Krankenhaus zu gehen war keine besonders schlaue Idee. Vorsichtig zog ich Pavel auf die Beine.

"Geht das mit dem alleine laufen? Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Kopf überhaupt?"

Ja ich machte mir verdammte Sorgen um ihn aber wer würde das nicht bei seinem Anblick? Während er sich die Schuhe anzog, machte ich noch mal den Lappen nass, damit auch das restliche Blut von seinem Gesicht verschwand, ehe wir raus gingen.

"So wie das gerade im Waschbecken aussah, floss nicht gerade wenig."

Ganz sanft nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und fing an, die getrockneten Reste weg zu wischen, sah immerhin nicht mehr ganz so wüst aus.

"Aber immerhin haben wir jetzt ein guten Grund für ein Besuch!"

Ich schmunzelte und versuchte Pavel ein wenig aufzumuntern, wobei ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass lächeln gerade sehr weh tat und er es dann doch lieber lassen sollte.

Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, legte ich ihm ein Arm um die Hüften, sein Kopf hätte auch was abbekommen können, wenn sein Gesicht schon so aussah.

Im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses füllte ich schon mal seine Unterlagen aus, während er darauf wartete, endlich an der Reihe zu sein. Konnte man das nicht schon ein wenig als Notfall einstufen?

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich nickte. Das war eine schlechte Idee. Mir war schwindlig und sobald ich mich mit Hikarus Hilfe in die stehende Postion brachte, tat mir das ganze Gesicht weh.

"Nur ein Ellbogen."

Als er mich stehen ließ, musste ich mich einhalten. Es war mir peinlich, dass er mir schon wieder helfen musste.

"Darf ich mich festhalten?" Ich misstraute meinem Körper.

"Meinem Kopf? Der tut weh ..." musste ich gestehen.

Ich ließ Hikarus Fürsorge über mich ergehen. Er wollte sich sicherlich nicht mit mir so in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Und der Grund für einen Besuch war wirklich gegeben.


	8. Chapter 08

**Kapitel 08**

 

**McCoy POV**

Der Morgen war grauenhaft, ich war noch vor dem Wecker wach und hatte ihn ausgeschaltet, um Jim noch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen. Ein Blick aus dem großen Dachfenster sagte mir, dass die ganze Stadt in einem dicken Nebel verhüllt war. Wieder ein Tag ohne Sonnenschein.

Ich stieg leise aus dem Bett, kramte meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich für den Tag fertig.

Hoffentlich war der Bereitschaftsdienst heute ruhig, dann bekam ich vielleicht noch ein wenig Schlaf nach den Vorlesungen.

  
**Kirk POV**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war Bones schon aus dem Bett verschwunden. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dennoch vergrub ich mich nochmal tief in den Kissen, atmete tief den Duft ein.

Ich hatte letzte Nacht Sex mit meinem besten Freund gehabt. Und ich hatte ein unwiderstehliches Angebot bekommen.

Ich hörte Bones in der Küche hantieren und suchte nach meiner Shorts, die ich gestern irgendwo verloren haben musste. Nach ein wenig suchen, fand ich sie vorm Bett und schlüpfte hinein. Ich musste sowieso noch duschen gehen.

Verschlafen und gähnend tapste ich in die Küche. Oh, es gab schon Kaffee. Mein Freund saß bereits fertig angezogen am Tisch.

Nachdem ich meinen Becher mit dem heißen Getränk gefüllt hatte, setzte ich mich zu ihm. Er schien in einen Bericht oder ähnliches vertieft.

"Bones?" Er sah mich über den Rand des Gerätes hinweg an.

"Du solltest aufpassen, was für Angebote du mir machst. Sonst komm ich in Zukunft nur noch zu dir!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich legte mein PAAD zur Seite und sah Jim fragend an, er hatte wirklich gute Laune nach dem Sex, aber mir ging es ja auch ganz gut.

Eigentlich war es mir noch zu früh um Scherze zu machen, deshalb wanderte meine Augenbraue auch verwundert nach oben, als ich ihn skeptisch ansah.

"Du langweilst dich doch zu schnell, nur mit einer Person."

Jim war einfach flatterhaft und das wusste ich nur allzu gut, von daher ging ich einfach nicht davon aus, dass es wirklich so oft passieren würde, wenn überhaupt wieder.

Mein Becher wurde mit nur einem Zug geleert und ich stand auf, packte mein PAAD in eine schon sehr mitgenommene Ledertasche ein.

"Der Kühlschrank ist leer, ich komme heute Nacht nicht nach Hause, also sei ein großer Junge und beschäftige dich artig selbst."

Wahrscheinlich würde Jim einfach ins Diner gehen und sich dort eine Portion Pommes bestellen, dazu einen dreifachen Espresso. Es war immer wieder unheimlich, wie viel ich über ihn wusste. Ob er sich überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass ich Bereitschaft hatte?

"Ach ja, sortier deine Unterwäsche aus meiner Schublade, ich hab keine Lust dauernd das Falsche zu greifen!"

Wenn es mir Gestern schon mal aufgefallen war, konnte er es ja gleich bei genügend Langeweile beheben. Damit knallte hinter mir auch schon die Wohnungstür und ich trat meinen Weg zur Klinik, und dann zur Akademie, an.

Der Tag nervte mich jetzt schon, auch wenn er wohl leichter zu ertragen sein würde.

 

**Kirk POV**

Als ob ich mich langweilen würde. Aber gut, ich wollte ein guter Junge sein und ging mich anziehen. Ich öffnete die Schublade im Schlafzimmer und blickte hinein. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach auch nur ein System entwickeln und nicht alles in eine stecken?

Da ich heute frei hatte, konnte ich auch solche Dinge in Angriff nehmen. Und einkaufen würde ich wohl auch gehen. Für gewöhnlich besorgte das alles Bones, aber ich hatte gute Laune und das sollte ich nutzen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog ich mich an und nahm die Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche. Ich hatte sie ja nicht gebraucht. Mit dem Geldbeutel in der Hand, verließ ich die Wohnung und machte mich auf den Weg in den Supermarkt.

Ich besorgte frisches Obst, Gemüse, Wurst und Käse, aber auch frisches Kaffeepulver und Wasser. Wir waren wirklich komplett ausgeräumt.

 

Wieder zu Hause verstaute ich erst alles im Kühlschrank und in den Fächern. Bones würde glücklich sein, wenn er von der Bereitschaft nach Hause kam. Ein braver Junge war sein Jim grad.

Anschließend machte ich mir im Schlafzimmer zu schaffen. Für gewöhnlich hätte Bones das Bett wohl frisch bezogen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er niemanden mit nach Hause brachte und am nächsten Tag war sein Bett frisch bezogen. Ich würde das jetzt nicht tun. Wir hatten schließlich nur darin geschlafen.

Ich sortierte unsere Unterwäsche aus. Gab Bones die obere Schublade und mir die darunter.  
Doch dann war mir tödlich langweilig. Was sollte ich denn jetzt mit mir anfangen? Ich konnte Bones ja wohl kaum auf Arbeit nerven.

 

**McCoy POV**

Es nervte mich, vor den Vorlesungen noch ein Abstecher in die Klinik zu machen, aber mir fehlten wichtige Unterlagen, die leider letztens auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen geblieben waren. Eigene Dummheit.

Die Schwestern begrüßten mich alle brav, nur ich nickte gehetzt zurück, es war ausnahmsweise Mal keine Zeit für einen Plausch, sie konnten mir später das Ohr abkauen. Ich musste schleunigst ein Mal quer über das Gelände, zurück zur Akademie.

Selbst mit den verdammten Shuttles dauerte es seine Zeit, weil immer jemand das Bedürfnis hatte, ein Mal über die Straße laufen zu müssen!

 

Der Tag verging nicht aber das tat er nie, wenn man es wollte! Ich hoffte wirklich sehr, dass der Nachtdienst ruhig verlief. Die Chancen standen gut, denn immerhin war ich schon mal nicht in der Notaufnahme eingeteilt. Was auch immer Jim tat, ich hoffte ja das meine Wohnung danach noch immer wie mein zu Hause aussah, nicht das er auf ein mal einen Renovierzwang verspürte, obwohl da traute ich ihm wohl doch wieder zu viel zu.

Mit einem nervösen Blick auf mein Handgelenk stellte ich fest, dass meine Zeit langsam knapp wurde und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte in Richtung des großen Gebäudes, in das gerade wohl mehr als der halbe Campus wollte.

In der Hektik und dem Gedrängel merkte ich leider zu spät, wie mein Ellbogen sich jemand Kleinerem ins Gesicht bohrte und ihn zum straucheln brachte. In letzter Sekunde, bevor der deutlich Jüngere, zu Boden ging, fing ich ihn ab murmelte ein 'Sorry' und ging weiter.

Keine Zeit für solche Nebensächlichkeiten. Im Moment fühlte ich mich wie das weiße Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland. Noch bevor das nervtötende Geräusch erklang, saß ich schwer atmend auf meinem Platz und stellte genervt fest das der Dozent spät dran war. Verdammter Mist und wozu hatte ich mich jetzt bitte beeilt?!

Es wurde, wie ich es vermutet hatte, ein langer Tag, jedenfalls in meinem Gefühl brauchte es ewig, bis ich das Krankenhaus betrat und mich in meinen Kittel schmiss.

"Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Fragte ich eine der Schwestern, die mit mir heute Dienst hatten, und ließ mir alle wichtigen Daten auf mein PAAD schicken. Es sah ruhig aus!

 


	9. Chapter 09

**Kapitel 09**

 

**Chekov POV**

In der Notaufnahme setzte mich Hikaru in einen Stuhl und ich rutschte ein wenig nach unten, damit ich meinen Kopf an der Lehne abstützen konnte. Was würde ich nur ohne ihn machen? Ich wäre ja komplett aufgeschmissen ohne meinen besten Freund.

Er drehte sich gerade zu mir um und wollte etwas sagen, als mein Name aus einem nahen Lautsprecher zu hören war. Begeisterung klang anders!

Eine Schwester kam auf uns zu.

"Mr. Chekov, Sie gehen bitte in Untersuchungsraum 3. Dr. McCoy wird gleich bei Ihnen sein."

 

**Sulu POV**

Leise schlug ich mir fast schon begeistert aufs Knie und stand mit ihm auf, allein laufen war nicht drin und sei es nur die paar Meter.

Ich half Pavel in den Untersuchungsraum, auf eine der Liegen und verabschiedete mich dann. Den Rest würde er schon alleine schaffen.

"Schade, dass dein hübsches Gesicht heute so schlimm aussieht." flüsterte ich ihm noch zu und ging dann wieder wirklich, bevor der Arzt noch auftauchte.

Ich mochte es nicht zu warten, aber was anderes konnte ich wohl diesmal nicht tun.

 

**McCoy POV**

"So was haben wir denn hier?"

Ich hielt mein PADD kurz hoch, um überhaupt zu erfahren, was los war. Man hatte mir nur gesagt, Patient in Zimmer drei. Der Kleine sah nicht unbedingt gut aus, mit dieser Schwellung. Das Gerät landete auf dem weißen Schreibtisch und ich fing an die Schwellung, zu begutachten.

"Haben Sie sich heute geprügelt, Kadett?"

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen tastete ich seine Nase ab, die Augen waren noch nicht angelaufen, also war sie schon mal nicht gebrochen, das war gut. Das erste Hypospray wurde mit einem Schmerzmittel befüllt. Auch wenn es kein Bruch war, das tat bestimmt weh! Ich setzte das Gerät an seinem Hals an.

"Kurz still halten."

Dann nahm ich den Tricorder in die Hand und scannte seinen Kopf ab, nichts das irgendwie Schäden hinterlassen konnte, keine weiteren Frakturen.

"Eine ordentlich geprellte Nase und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Nichts das ernsthaft von Bedeutung wäre. In ein paar Tagen sind sie wieder in Ordnung."

Abermals nahm ich mein PADD zur Hand und trug das Ergebnis ein. Moment das Gerät wollte mich doch auf den Arm nehmen!

"Kadett, sind Sie wirklich gerade mal 16?!"

Wahrscheinlich hatte sich eine der Schwestern mal wieder einen Witz mit mir erlaubt, das würde Ärger geben.

 

**Chekov POV**

Musste Hikaru denn sowas sagen? Das machte es nicht gerade besser, da mir die letzte Nacht noch immer im Kopf herumspukte! Aber er war zu schnell weg, als dass ich ihm in die Seite hätte boxen können.  
  
Ich konnte nicht umhin, unter meiner Schwellung zu erröten, als der Doktor das Zimmer betrat. Er sah von nahem noch besser aus, als von Weitem.

Ich schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.

"Bin gegen einen Ellbogen gelaufen."

Ich konnte nicht abschätzen, ob er sich an mich erinnerte, ob er mich dem Vorfall heute Morgen zuordnen konnte.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als er mir die Spritze gab. Ich mochte die Teile einfach nicht.  
Ich ließ den Rest der Untersuchung über mich ergehen und horchte bei seiner Frage auf.

"Da Doktor, ich bin 16 Jahre alt."

Ich konnte die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme hören, wusste aber nicht, wie ich sie deuten sollte.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Echt erst 16!"

Für mich war das unfassbar. Im Gegensatz zu mir, war der wirklich fast noch ein Kind, aber er war bestimmt nicht umsonst hier. Bei dem Alter konnte ich das Gesieze nun wirklich sein lassen.

"Dann wirst du wohl so was wie ein verdammtes Genie sein."

Ich gab nebenbei noch ein paar Empfehlungen für die Nachbehandlung.

"Ich will mir noch mal die Augenfunktion anschauen, je nachdem wie sie reagieren, entschieden wir wie es weiter geht."

Ich beförderte aus meiner Kitteltasche einen kleinen, silbernen Stift und ließ seine Augen den Leuchtpunkt verfolgen.

"Die Reaktion ist noch etwas träge. Ich würde sagen, über Nacht hier bleiben, zur Beobachtung. Es könnten noch ein paar kleine Nebenwirkungen der Kopfverletzung auftauchen. Morgen kannst du dann wieder zurück ins Wohnheim und du bist für ein paar Tage 'krank' geschrieben."

Bisher war meine Schicht wirklich ruhig gewesen, kaum schwere Verletzungen, geschweige denn Todesfälle oder Randale irgendwelcher Art.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Nein Seer, ich bin kein Genie ... mir fallen nur ein paar Sachen leichter, als anderen."

Hikaru würde mich umbringen, wenn er hörte, dass ich wieder untertrieb. Aber ich hasste es, als Genie bezeichnet zu werden. Mir fielen einfach nur ein paar Dinge leicht.

Als ich das mit dem Aufenthalt über Nacht hörte, bekam ich Panik. Ich war zwar schon groß. Also rein physisch gesehen, aber ich hasste es, meine Nächte allein zu verbringen.

"Bitte ... kann ich nicht einfach nach Hause? Ich verde mich auch still halten und alles tun, vas Zie von mir verlangen. Aber bitte, lassen Zie mich nicht hier bleiben!"

Hikaru hatte doch morgen wieder Schule, wenn ich noch krank geschrieben war. Und ich wollte ihn nicht die Nacht auch noch im Krankenhaus festhalten. Ich wusste, dass er aus Sorge um mich bleiben würde.

"Schließlich sind Zie Schuld, dass ich überhaupt hier bin" entkam es noch leise meinen Lippen.

Das hatte ich ohne großartig drüber nachzudenken gesagt und schlug mir die Hand auf den Mund.

Keine sonderlich gute Idee, denn mir tat gleich wieder die Nase weh.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Tss, dann muss dir ganz schön viel leicht fallen."

Stellte ich ein wenig teilnahmslos fest, warum hatten alle etwas gegen eine verdammte Nacht im Krankenhaus?!   
"Hör mal, du kannst noch so ruhig liegen, aber es kann dir meiner helfen wenn du ohnmächtig wirst und an deiner eigenen Kotze erstickst!"

Meine Geduld neigte sich bei so wenig Einsicht, schnell dem Ende zu, ich war hier der verdammte Arzt und nicht irgend ein Gör!

"Es wird dir auch keiner helfen können, wenn du auf dem Weg zum Klo umkippst und dir den Schädel stößt!"

Der Kleine konnte getrost vergessen, dass er Heute noch irgendwo anders hin ging, als in eines der Betten meiner Station!

"Außerdem, was verdammt noch mal hab ich denn mit der Sache zu tun?!"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Es war Ihr Ellbogen, der gegen mein Gesicht gekracht ist!"

Genie hin oder hier, ich würde immer in der Menge untergehen, was mir gerade wieder beispiellos bewiesen wurde.

Und das machte mich irgendwie wütend.

"Und wenn ich hier bleibe, dann vird mein bester Freund die ganze Nacht bei mir im Zimmer sitzen und sich um mich Sorgen und er muss doch morgen zur Uni!" Ich war etwas lauter geworden.

Eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich für mich. War ich doch sonst eher der stille Typ.

"Und ich vill nicht, dass er hier bleibt! Sonst ist er morgen so müde!"

Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich aber nicht allein hier bleiben, aber das konnte ich Dr. McCoy ja schlecht sagen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Dann bleibst du ja wohl erst recht hier, immerhin muss ich da wohl etwas wieder gut machen!"   
Ich zog ein neues Hypospray auf, denn die Sache dauerte mir schon wieder viel zu lang.

"Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu Kleiner, entweder du hörst auf Theater zu machen, oder ich schicke dich mit meinem kleinen Freund ins Reich der Träume und das für die nächsten 12 Stunden."

Ich hielt ihm das kleine Gerät unter die Nase und immerhin erhielt er die Wahl.

"Deinen Freund werde ich schon nach Hause schicken, wir sind immerhin kein Hotel und er kann dich morgen gerne wieder abholen. So einen Schreihals brauche ich nicht dauerhaft auf meiner Station."  
In meinen letzten Worten lag ein leichtes Zwinkern.

 

**Chekov POV**

Na toll... jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber mir sollte es wohl Recht sein.

Ich sah ihn nicht sonderlich beeindruckt an, als er mir das Hypospray vor die Nase hielt. Ich glaube, mein neu gefasster Mut hing irgendwie mit dem Schmerzmittel von vorher zusammen. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig aufgedreht und munter.

"Ich verde mich artig verhalten!" gab ich zurück.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das zwinkern nehmen sollte, aber immerhin durfte ich Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Und Hikaru bekam auch etwas Ruhe.

"Er soll sich aber nicht meinetwegen Stress machen. Ich komm auch irgendwie allein nach Hause."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Kind, meinetwegen bringe ich dich zur Entschuldigung auch nach Hause!"

Ich packte das Spray wieder weg, wohl wissend das es heute trotzdem noch zum Einsatz kommen würde.  
"Sieht immerhin ganz schön mies aus, was ich da angestellt hab."

Nur langsam dämmerte mir, dass da Heute etwas in die Richtung gewesen war. Aber wo, wer, wann hatte ich einfach keine Ahnung. Mein Finger betätigten einen Knopf, der eine der Schwestern rufen sollte, damit sie ihn aufs Zimmer bringen konnte.

"Ich werde dein Freund schon mal mal nach Hause schicken, und du lass dir helfen, ohne meine Patienten zusammen zu brüllen."

Die Schmerzmittel mussten ja sehr gut wirken, wenn er die Klappe wieder so weit aufreißen konnte. Damit verließ ich das Behandlungszimmer und ließ mir erst mal zeigen, mit wem der Kleine hier aufgetaucht war.

Heute war doch Tag der Sturen. Der Asiat vor mir war nicht minder dagegen zu gehen, wie mein Patient zu bleiben. Die wollten mich hoffentlich nur ein wenig ärgern.

Nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit, einer zu langen Diskussion und dem Versprechen mich gut um in zu kümmern, verschwand er dann auch endlich.

Meine Güte, es war doch nur eine Nacht!!!

 

**Chekov POV**

Er würde mich nach Hause bringen? Oh mein Gott ... Gut, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, das ich rot wurde.

"Bei dem Gedränge konnten Sie auch nichts dafür. Var ein unglücklicher Zufall."

Ohne weiterer Wiederworte ließ ich mir von der Schwester helfen. Ich war wirklich wackliger auf den Beinen, als ich mir hatte eingestehen wollen. Aber mit vereinten Kräften schafften wir es in das Zimmer.  
Ich war allein. Eine Tatsache, die ich dann doch begrüßte.

"Haben Sie Kleider zum wechseln dabei?" fragte mich die Frau mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Oder wollen Sie in Ihrer Uniform schlafen?"

Ich sah sie verständnislos an. Wechselkleidung? Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hier bleiben zu müssen. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ihr Seufzen klang gestresst.

"Ich bringe Ihnen etwas."

Ich saß am Rand des Bettes und wartete, bis sie wiederkam. In der Hand hielt sie ein viel zu großes T-Shirt und eine Hose.

"Etwas anderes haben wir nicht. Aber für eine Nacht sollte das wohl genügen. Muss ich Ihnen beim umziehen helfen?"

Schnell schüttelte ich wieder den Kopf. Das würde ich schon irgendwie alleine schaffen. Mit einem Schnauben und Nicken verließ sie mich.

Ich starrte auf die Kleider in meiner Hand. Eigentlich war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das wohl nicht gebacken kriegen würde. Aber einen Versuch war es wert, oder?

Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke und schälte mich aus ihr heraus. Das schwarze Shirt darunter bekam ich aber nicht über den Kopf. Es tat so furchtbar weh. Zumindest in die Hose schaffte ich es allein.

 

**[M](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488133)cCoy POV**

Ich brauchte nur einen Blick auf mein PADD zu werfen, um zu sehen, in welches Zimmer sie den Kleinen gebracht hatte.

Ich wünschte mir doch nur eine ruhige Schicht.

"Und wie sieht es aus? Alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit?"

Mit einem Blick auf mein Arbeitsgerät betrat ich den Raum, musterte skeptisch das sich mir bietende Szenario.

"Soll ich später wieder kommen, oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er es alleine packen und ich musste mich fragen, warum verdammt noch mal die Schwester ihn allein gelassen hatte!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich hob resigniert das Shirt hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich musste mir einfach eingestehen, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffen würde. Der Kragen des schwarzen Uniformshirts war so eng, dass ich es mir einfach nicht ausziehen konnte. Aber ich konnte auch in dem Shirt schlafen. War ja keine große Sache.

"Es ist sehr nett, dass sie mir Kleider geben, zum schlafen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hier bleiben zu müssen."

Ich legte das zu große Shirt einfach neben meine Uniform und sank in die Kissen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken, völlig normal."

Ich stellte mich an sein Bett und zog ihn noch mal mit dem Oberkörper hoch, um sein Shirt zu wechseln, es schlief sich definitiv besser, wenn es etwas lockerer war und vor allem falls es doch Probleme gab, war der dünne Stoff leichter zu entfernen als die strapazierfähige Sternenflotten-Kleidung.  
"Mach die Arme hoch." deutete ich ihn an.

Ich griff dann unter das Oberteil, bis meine Arme sein Kragen erreichten und ihn so weit auseinander gezogen hatten, dass wir ihn ohne Probleme ausziehen konnten. Ich war das gewohnt, nicht unbedingt von Patienten, aber wenn Joanna wieder eine Frisur hatte, die nicht zerstört werden durfte, machte ich es auch so.

Die ganze Prozedur klappte auch beim anziehen sehr gut.

"Hier ist ein Knopf, wenn etwas ist, drück ihn und ich bin da."

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

Ich folgte den Anweisungen des Arztes und ließ die Prozedur still über mich ergehen. Es fühlte sich leichter an, das andere Shirt anzuhaben. Es war luftiger und wirklich angenehmer.

"Woher können Sie das so gut?"

Anschließend wurde ich wieder in die Kissen bugsiert und mir wurde ein Knopf in die Hand gedrückt.  
"Was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr drücken kann?" fragte ich naiverweise.

Wobei mir meine Frage durchaus plausibel erschien. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob ich noch in der Lage war, irgendwas zu tun, geschweige denn einen Knopf zu drücken.

"Müssen Sie denn schon gehen? Bleiben Sie doch noch ein venig, ich verde Sie bestimmt auch nicht nerven!"

Ich wollte ihn, schlicht und ergreifend, einfach nicht gehen lassen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Bei Kindern bekommt man Übung."

Mehr musste ich keinem auf die Nase binden, der Einzige unter meinen Freunden, der Joanna wirklich kannte, war Jim und sie verstanden sich auch noch prächtig. Sie hatte einfach einen Narren an ihm gefressen.

"Das ist ein biomechanisches Bett, es misst die Körperfunktionen der Patienten. Der Knopf wäre somit zwar überflüssig aber man will auf die Notwendigkeit der Kommunikation nicht verzichten."

Das er noch nicht schlief, war ein Wunder, die Schmerzen des Tages hätten ihm mehr zusetzten müssen.

"Aber nur weil du wegen mir so aussiehst."

Damit ließ ich mich in einen der Besuchersessel sinken und schloss nur kurz die Augen.

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

Kinder? Er sah noch nicht so aus, als ob er alt genug war für Kinder. Doch ich ließ es dabei bewenden, drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite, um ihn anschauen zu können.

Es freute mich, dass er blieb, auch wenn seine Beweggründe wohl die Schuldgefühle mir gegenüber waren. Doch mir war es egal. Hikaru hatte mir gestern Abend eine solche Möglichkeit angeboten.

Doch nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass es so schnell passieren würde.

Als er im Besuchersessel saß, konnte ich ihn ein wenig genauer betrachten. Er hatte leichte Falten um die Augen, doch jetzt wo er sie geschlossen hatte, wirkte er viel jünger. Entspannter. Glücklicher?  
Nein, glücklich sah anders aus. Aber er wirkte entspannt. Und das freute mich, weil irgendwie war es ja mir zu verdanken.

Je länger ich ihn betrachtete und je ruhiger ich wurde, umso stärker machte sich jetzt auch die Müdigkeit in mir breit. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich musste kurz eingenickt sein, mich weckte nämlich das leise Piepen meines Kommunikators. So schnell es ging, bemühte ich mich, das Zimmer zu verlassen und ran zu gehen, ohne den Jüngeren zu wecken.

Jetzt hatten sich irgendwelche Idioten geprügelt und ich durfte nun ihre Knochen richten und Wunden nähen. Das war es dann wohl mit meiner ruhigen Nacht. Der diensthabende Arzt aus der Notaufnahme war aber auch eine Pfeife, die nichts alleine schaffte!

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war ich wieder allein.

Und die Schmerzen in meinem Gesicht waren wieder stärker geworden. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meiner Hand über meine Nase und zog scharf die Luft ein. Und mir war schlecht ... verdammt schlecht.  
Ich setzte mich auf, wobei mir augenblicklich schwindlig wurde. Aber ich musste unbedingt auf die Toilette. Ich wollte mich nicht im Bett übergeben, wenn ich danach darin weiterschlafen sollte.

Also machte ich mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg ins Bad, ohne das Licht anschalten zu müssen, es ging automatisch.

Keuchend und würgend hing ich nun über der Kloschüssel und entleerte nicht vorhandenen Mageninhalt hinein. Zumindest würde ich daran nicht ersticken, dachte ich mir.

Meine Arme hatte ich um meinen Bauch geschlungen, da er von der Würgerei schon verdammt weh tat. Ich spürte die Tränen, die mir bei einer erneuten Welle übers Gesicht liefen.

 

**[M](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488133)cCoy POV**

Heute war alles nur am piepen, mein Kommunikator am lautesten! Auf meinem PADD wurde angezeigt, dass die Vitalfunktionen des Jüngeren verschwunden waren. Was bitte trieb er da?!

Ich übergab die kleine Platzwunde an einen der verschreckten Assistenzärzte, der würde das schon machen. Wer sich sinnloser Weise schlug hatte eh mit Narben zu rechnen.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?!"

Ein wenig atemlos kam ich in seinem Zimmer an und sah mich verwundert um, folgte aber dann den unschönen Geräuschen.

"Doch nicht alles in Ordnung, hm?"

Was war jetzt wohl besser, das hier zu überstehen oder seinen Freund wirklich die Nacht mit Kotz-Geräuschen zu verderben? Ich hatte keine Schwester geschickt weil ich meine Fehler selbst ausbaden wollte und die waren sowieso nicht die zuverlässigsten. Langsam kniete ich mich zu ihm hinunter und strich über seinen Rücken, die moderne Medizin hatte für alles eine Lösung, aber man musste sie nicht bei jedem Fall einsetzten.

"Du hättest auch einfach auf den Boden kotzen können."

Für solche Fälle hatten wir kleine Putzroboter, die sofort ausschwärmten und alles wieder sauber machten.

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488131)hekov POV**

Ich spürte als erstes die warme Hand auf meinem Rücken, die sanft auf und ab strich. Doch war ich damit beschäftigt, einen erneuten Würgereiz niederzukämpfen, was mich nur noch mehr keuchen ließ.  
Mir tat alles weh. Mein Kopf, mein Bauch, einfach alles. Und ich war so furchtbar müde.

Außerdem hätte ich niemals einfach auf den Boden gekotzt, meine Mama hatte mir Anstand eingebläut. Das war einfach nicht meine Art.

Als es endlich leichter zu werden schien, ließ ich mich ein wenig nach hinten sinken, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Fahrig wischte ich die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht.

"Nichts ist in Ordnung" sagte ich weinerlich.

 

**[M](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488133)cCoy POV**

"Ich sehe es."

In der Regel hatte ich Krankenschwestern, die sich mit weinerlichen Patienten beschäftigten ,aber hier musste ich alleine durch, wenn Jim davon hören würde. Den Gedanken verdrängte ich gleich wieder.

Ich klappte die Toilette zu und setzte ihn mit Leichtigkeit drauf, wischte erst mal vorsichtig sein Gesicht mit etwas Wasser sauber.

"Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist zwar nichts ernstes, aber verdammt unangenehm. Du trinkst erst mal etwas und dann gebe ich dir noch mal ein paar Schmerzmittel und vor allem Schlafmittel, das hilft jetzt am besten."

Er musste sich ausruhen und es war gut, dass ich ihn hier behalten hatte, aber es wollte ja nie einer auf den Arzt hören.

Er war sogar so leicht, dass ich ihn ohne weiteres auf den Arm nehmen und ins Bett tragen konnte, ich füllte ihm ein Glas einfaches Wasser ab und hielt es ihm hin.

"Hier, trink etwas. Wenn du eingeschlafen bist, werde ich dich noch an eine Lösung anschließen um den Wasserverlust aus zu gleichen."

 

**Chekov POV**

Das kühle Wasser fühlte sich gut an auf meiner Haut und es entspannte mich ein wenig. Am liebsten hätte ich mir jetzt die Zähne geputzt, aber nicht mal das hatte ich dabei.

Ich nickte, als er die Schmerzmittel erwähnte. Nichts wäre mir im Moment willkommener gewesen. Gut das meine Mutter mich so nicht sah, dass wäre mir erst recht peinlich gewesen. Und sie würde nie davon erfahren. Und mein Vater auch nicht!

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als der Doktor mich einfach hochhob und zurück ins Bett brachte. Er schien dabei nicht die geringste Mühe zu haben und mit einem leisen Seufzen lag ich wieder im Bett.  
Ich nahm das Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck. Doch es brannte fürchterlich in meiner Kehle, also stellte ich es wieder weg. Wenn ich eh eine Infusion bekam, musste ich mich nicht weiter quälen.  
"Ich halte Sie nur von der Arbeit ab ..." meinte ich entschuldigend.

"Das tut mir Leid:"

 

**[M](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=514659#char6488133)cCoy POV**

"Junge, du bist meine verdammte Arbeit."

Für nichts anderes war ich ja hier beschäftigt und ob ich nun ein paar Wunden zunähte, oder ihn pflegte, es gehörte einfach dazu.

Ich zog das Hypospray von vorhin wieder aus meiner Tasche und verabreichte ihm erst das Schmerzmittel, anschließend ließ ich ihn durch die selbe Art einschlafen.

Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, seit ich das letzte mal einen Zugang gelegt hatte, aber das gehörte wohl zu den Sachen, die man nicht so leicht verlernte.

Wenn er das nächste mal aufwachte, müsste es ihm besser gehen und wenn nicht, dann hatten wir noch eine Nacht miteinander zu tun.

Wie schon vor ein paar Stunden nahm ich auf dem Sessel platz, zückte aber mein PADD, um schon mal mit den Berichten anzufangen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Chekov POV  
Ich war schneller eingeschlafen, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Als ich wieder wach wurde, hing eine Infusion an meinem Arm und mein Blick glitt zu dem Stuhl, auf welchem schon vor einigen Stunden der nette Arzt gesessen hatte. Und dieses Mal war er sogar eingeschlafen.  
Ich wusste nicht, was Hikaru hatte, aber er war nett. Zumindest war er nett zu mir gewesen, was ja auch einiges zu bedeuten hatte. Und er hatte mich jetzt registriert. Zwar auch als ein Wunderkind, aber ich war auf seinem Schirm.  
Vielleicht würde es ja mal zu mehr reichen.  
Ich drehte mich um, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und dann einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als ich den Blondie bemerkte, der in der Tür stand. Verdammt, konnte ich nicht einmal mehr die letzten Minuten mit ihm allein genießen.  
"Hey Bones ... du solltest aufwachen. Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht!" zirpte er.  
Ich schloss seufzend meine Augen. Mein Leben musste mich hassen.

McCoy POV  
War ich schon wieder eingeschlafen? Ein Blick auf meinen Kommunikator und PADD sagte mir aber, dass nichts weltbewegendes passiert war. Keine Toten, keine Randale, kein nichts.  
Ich strich mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht, um den restlichen Schlaf los zu werden.  
"Warte kurz, bin gleich fertig."  
Frühstück klang ja schön und gut, aber noch hatte die Arbeit Vorrang. Ich holte aus meinem Kittel den Tricorder und ließ ihn ein mal kurz meinen Patienten scannen. Jim würde sich wieder an dem verdammten Kittel aufhängen!  
Keine Verschlechterung, das war immerhin schon mal gut.  
Ich setzte mich an seine Bettkante und versuchte, einen Blick auf seine Augen zu erhaschen.  
"Guten Morgen und was macht der Kopf?"   
Scannen und analysieren konnte ich viel, besser war es von den Betroffenen selbst zu hören. 

Chekov POV  
Ich versuchte mich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, als sie sich unterhielten und stellte mich schlafend. Das konnte ich gut. Hatte ich oft mit Hikaru geübt. Erst beim Klang der sanften Stimme schlug ich langsam die Augen auf und mein Herz machte einen kleinen freudigen Hüpfer. Er sah im Morgenlicht noch besser aus, als sonst.  
"Morgen ..." Ich hatte die letzten Stunden nichts mitbekommen, so fest hatte ich geschlafen.  
"Tut noch weh..." murmelte ich.  
Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Ich hatte wirklich noch Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem hatte ich nicht vergessen, was er zu mir gesagt hatte. Noch eine Nacht …

McCoy POV  
"Gut, dann bleibst du uns noch ein wenig erhalten."  
Ich hoffte jetzt einfach mal, keinen Schreikrampf, so früh am Morgen, entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen. Würde wahrscheinlich auch den Patienten in den Nebenräumen nicht sonderlich gut gefallen.   
"Ich lass dir Frühstück bringen und danach sehen wir mal, wie es deinem Magen geht, bisher sieht es ja noch gut aus. Irgendwelche Schwindelgefühle?"   
Meine Hand deutete auf ein kleines Gerät neben dem Bett.   
"Wenn etwas ist, ich bin auf der ersten Taste. Einfach durchrufen."   
Das Gute war, dass ich einfach immer erreichbar sein musste und das rettete einen schon mal aus den langweiligsten Vorlesungen, weil es ja aus versehen einem Patienten schlecht gehen konnte. Ja, alles hatte so seine Vor- und Nachteile. Ich stand vom Bett auf und widmete sich meinem Freund in der Tür.   
"Ich hoffe du hast Kaffee dabei, die Maschine hier ist scheiße!" 

Chekov POV  
Ich war viel zu müde, um irgendjemanden etwas gegen den Kopf zu werfen. Erneut nahm ich es stillschweigend hin, hier bleiben zu müssen.  
Und ich hatte nicht mal ein Handy, um Hikaru Bescheid zu geben, dass ich noch im Krankenhaus bleiben musste.   
Frühstück hätte bei mir normal einen Freudensturm ausgelöst, doch heute war mir weder nach Essen, noch nach Flüssigkeit. Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich es nicht anrühren würde.  
"Ich brauch kein Frühstück..." gab ich als Antwort.   
Ich wollte nichts riskieren. Die letzte Nacht war mir eine Lehre gewesen.  
"Im Moment ist mir nicht schwindlig." Ich versank noch ein Stück im Bett.   
Ich war schließlich noch immer ein wenig müde. War wohl die Nachwirkung der Spritze.  
Ich nickte, als er mir die Funktion der Tasten erklärt hatte. Ich würde sei hoffentlich nicht brauchen. Ich wollte ihn nicht von irgendetwas abhalten

Kirk POV  
Ich wartete in der Tür auf Bones.  
"Natürlich hab ich Kaffee dabei, ich weiß doch, dass du ohne nicht überleben kannst."  
Ich warf noch einen Blick auf den Kleinen, ehe wir aus dem Zimmer gingen.  
"Was ist denn dem Kleinen passiert? Sieht ja aus, als ob er sich mit einer Horde Männer geprügelt hätte. Muss verdammt weh tun!"  
Ich wusste, wovon ich sprach, ich prügelte mich hin und wieder auch mal.  
"Möchtest du nach draußen? Die Sonne scheint vom Himmel und es ist nicht neblig!"

McCoy POV  
Auch wenn er nicht wollte, ließ ich ihm ein wenig leichtes Essen kommen. Vielleicht war ich da etwas altmodisch, aber wenn der Körper soweit war, wieder etwas richtiges aufzunehmen, sollte man es versuchen.  
"Es geht dich nichts an, was mit meinen Patienten ist."  
Ich unterlag der Schweigepflicht und tratschte nicht herum, auch wenn es mir persönlich in diesem Fall unangenehm war.  
"Ich sag dir nur eins, sein Verstand ist wohl 100 mal wertvoller als deiner!"   
So falsch konnte ich gar nicht nicht liegen, wenn er in dem Alter schon so weit gekommen war.   
Ein wenig Sonne klang herrlich, also folgte ich meinem Freund gerne auf eine Bank und ließ ihn mal vorzeigen, was er so schönes dabei hatte.   
Nach all den Jahrtausenden, in denen der Mensch sich mit Medizin beschäftigte und Krankenhäuser baute, war das Essen noch immer ungenießbar.  
"Ich überlege gerade meine Vorlesungen ausfallen zu lassen für Heute." 

Kirk POV  
Ich ging mit Bones nach draußen und ließ mich auf eine Bank sinken. Ich hatte alles schön in einen Korb gepackt.  
Als Erstes förderte ich eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee ans Licht des Tages und schenkte meinem besten Freund etwas in den Becher in, ehe ich ihm diesen reichte.  
"Guter, schwarzer Kaffee, aus unserer Maschine, mit viel Liebe gemacht."  
Des weiteren hatte ich noch frischen Käsetoast dabei, Obst, Marmelade, Croissants … ich wusste ja, dass er 24 Stunden Dienst hatte und wenn Bones schon mal auf die Vorlesungen verzichtete, musste das schon was heißen.  
"Tu dir einen Gefallen und mach's. Du kannst die Erholung ein bisschen brauchen."  
Ich biss in einen Käsetoast.  
"Ich war gestern noch einkaufen. Und ich hab das Schlafzimmer aufgeräumt ... und ich hab meine Wohnung gekündigt" fügte ich hinzu.  
"Wir leben eh die meiste Zeit zusammen und da dacht ich mir, ich kann auch gleich zu dir ziehen. Du hast eh ein kleines Zimmer über, dass du nicht nutzt."

McCoy POV  
Kaffee, Marmelade und Croissants … daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Und die Betonung lag auf 'könnte'!   
Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er mein Schlafzimmer aufgeräumt hatte, klang alles noch echt Super. Nur dann blieb mir der Kaffee im Hals stecken.   
Verdammter Mist, war der heiß!   
"Du hast was?! Bist du komplett bekloppt und vor allem, es ist meine Wohnung hab ich da auch irgendwie ein Mitspracherecht?!"  
Wer sagte denn, dass ich einen Mitbewohner wollte? Einen wie Jim?!   
Ich mochte meine Wohnung so wie sie war, die meiste Zeit leer und ruhig!   
"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Konntest du dir nicht einfach ein Mädel aufreißen, wenn du schon Langeweile hattest?!"  
Ich wusste gerade nicht, wie sauer ich auf ihn sein sollte.  
"Jim, damit das ein für alle mal klar ist, diese Pärchensache läuft bei uns nicht."  
Ich konnte mir auch überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass sowas dahinter steckte, aber was in seinem Kopf vorging, war ja eh immer eine andere Sache.  
"Damit noch was klar ist, keine fremden Weiber in der Wohnung!"   
Nicht mal ich brachte die mit Heim.  
Damit widmete ich mich wieder lieber den Essen, jetzt war es eh schon zu spät und ich wünschte mir er hätte doch lieber renoviert!

Kirk POV  
"Du hast mich doch lieb oder? Und ich verbring mehr Zeit bei dir, als in meiner Wohnung, also warum nicht?"  
Ich sah ihn schockiert an.  
"Was ist jetzt so schlimm daran? Ich dachte wir wären die besten Freunde! Und jetzt machst du hier nen Aufstand! Und was hat mir ein Mädel zu bieten? Die wollen Kinder und Familie und heiraten! Das willst du nicht! Ich brauch auch einen Platz, an dem ich mich verdammt nochmal wohl fühlen kann! Und ich fühl mich einfach bei dir wohl! Du bist mein Ruhepol!"  
Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.  
"Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich würde ne Beziehung mit dir wollen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Bones, das war ne einmalige Sache ... okay, vielleicht mit Wiederholung, aber sonst ist da nichts. Keine dusseligen Gefühle!"  
Ich lachte leise.  
"Keine fremden Weiber. Ich stell sie dir alle vorher vor." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Bis jetzt hatte keine von meinen Eroberungen je meine Wohnung gesehen. Ich war immer mit ihnen mitgegangen und danach wieder verschwunden. Und so würde ich das auch beibehalten.  
"Aber der Kleine, der ist ja mal nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ganz süß" bemerkte ich.

McCoy POV  
"Natürlich, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, James Tiberius Kirk!" setzte ich theatralisch hinterher und Trank in Ruhe meinen Kaffee aus.  
"Entschuldige bitte, dass die Nachricht, einen Mitbewohner auf Dauer zu haben, mich am Morgen nicht so umhaut."  
Es war was anderes, ihn immer da zu haben, mit dem Wissen er konnte einfach wieder verschwinden.   
"Wird schon schief gehen und zur Not schmeiße ich dich einfach raus."  
Jim wusste, dass das diesmal kein Scherz war.   
"Lass die Finger von ihm, der Junge ist gerade mal frische 16!"   
Ich nahm noch eins von den Käsetoasts und schlang es in wenigen Bissen hinunter. Wo kam der Hunger nur her?  
"Außerdem müsstest du erst mal an seinem Wachhund vorbei, so ein biestiger Asiat, der mich gestern schon mit seinen Blicken erdrosselt hat, weil ich seinen Kleinen hier behalten hab!"  
Die beiden sahen mir schon wieder nach zu viel Stress und Ärger aus, außerdem war es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, sich in unserem Alter an so ein junges Ding ran zu machen.  
Die Sonne tat wirklich gut und so langsam spürte ich auch wie ein paar Lebensgeister zurück kehrten.

Kirk POV  
"16?! Du verarscht mich oder?" fragte ich nochmal nach.  
"Vielleicht hab nicht nur ich einen besten Freund? Und wenn er erst 16 ist, dann braucht er den wohl noch mehr, als jeder Andere."  
Ich hatte in seinem Alter wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt, als zu lernen.  
Dass Leonard das mit dem Rausschmiss erst meinte, davon konnte ich ausgehen. Aber ich würde mich zusammen reißen. Ein oder zwei Jahre noch, dann waren wir fertig und würden ins All aufbrechen.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ mir die Sonne auf die Nase scheinen. Langsam kam Leben auf den Campus. Und heute hatte ich auch wieder Unterricht, welch "Freude". Aber unsere Ziele waren groß, also mussten wir was dafür tun.  
"Zu Hause ist das Abendessen im Kühlschrank. Ich hab Hähnchen gekocht. Ich muss meine Bude noch ausräumen vorm Monatsende, also werde ich heute Abend wohl nicht da sein."

Chekov POV  
Ich war wieder eingeschlafen und als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, stand ein Tablett mit Wasser und einem Brei auf dem Tisch. Angewidert betrachtete ich den Brei, nahm das Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck.  
Was mir augenblicklich bewusst wurde war, dass ich dringend auf Toilette musste. Ich warf einen Blick zur Tür. Es war nicht weit, dass würde ich schon schaffen.  
Langsam schwang ich die Beine vom Bett und ging auf die Toilette, ohne daran zu denken, dass das Bett meine Vitalzeichen aufzeichnete.

McCoy POV  
Ich warf ihm ein belustigten Blick zu, das hatte ich auch noch gestern gedacht.   
"Nein, dafür hab ich mal keinen Grund. Mir ist schon klar, dass auch andere gute Freunde haben, aber der war ja nicht mehr zu stoppen!"   
Schon allein der Gedanke an seinen Aufstand ließ es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen und genervt aufstöhnen.  
"Als würde der böse Onkel Doktor seinen kleinen Liebling auffressen wollen! Und der Kleine hat auch ein gutes Temperament!"   
Die hatten ja beide so einen Aufstand gemacht, immerhin war er heute mal ruhig geblieben, das konnte aber auch an den Medikamenten liegen.  
"Ich werde wohl später mal kurz rein schauen, um mich umzuziehen und ein wenig Kram zu holen."  
Noch einmal schaffte ich es, mich genüsslich zu strecken, bis der Pager wieder losging und mir die Nachricht gab, dass unser kleines Genie wohl wieder etwas angestellt hatte, was er nicht sollte.  
Eigentlich wäre ich noch gerne weiter sitzen geblieben aber jemand wollte wohl ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit.   
"Willst du noch mal kurz rein und Auf Wiedersehen sagen, die Schwestern beschweren sich sonst wider, dass ich dich für mich allein haben wollen würde."   
Was natürlich totaler Blödsinn war, denn wer wollte schon Jim für den Rest seines Lebens allein ertragen?! Ich würde ja sterben, ehe meine Tochter die Schule abgeschlossen hatte! Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich trotzdem zu ihm ins Zimmer.   
"Ich hab doch gesagt, kotz einfach auf den Boden, verdammt noch mal!" 

Kirk POV  
Bones hatte mich noch nicht erlebt. Betrunken, klar. Da machte ich so manchen Aufstand. Aber für meine Freunde würde ich durch die Hölle gehen, also konnte ich das durchaus nachvollziehen.  
"Du bist doch auch ein böser Onkel Doktor" gab ich zwinkernd zurück.  
"Als ob du nicht einmal daran gedacht hättest, was man da so alles mit ihm anstellen könnte."  
Nein Jim, hör auf so zu denken, er ist erst 16, schollt mich meine innere Stimme.  
"Temperament? Der Kleine? Das einer Schlaftablette oder wie? Oder hast du ihn zugedröhnt?"  
Ich würde nicht zu Hause sein, meine Vorlesungen würden bis spät in den Abend dauern.  
"Hah ... als ob mich die wirklich sehen wollten. Die wollen doch nur meinen Luxuskörper besitzen" lachte ich.  
"Aber klar, ich bring dich zurück, ehe es Beschwerden hagelt."  
Ich folgte Bones und blieb einfach am Schwesternzimmer stehen und flirtete ein bisschen mit den Mädels, ehe ich mich auf in die Vorlesung machte. Ich würde eh schon wieder zu spät kommen.

Chekov POV  
Mit einer leeren Blase lebte es sich einfach viel leichter. Ich schloss gerade leise die Tür hinter mir, als ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als ich so angefahren wurde.  
"Ich ..." stotterte ich.  
"Ich war doch nur auf Toilette …"  
Was hatte ich denn schon wieder falsch gemacht. Dann fiel mein Blick auf das Bett und ich verpasste mir innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Das hatte ich vergessen. Aber voll.  
"Es ... es tut mir Leid, Ser. Das ... ich hatte nicht daran gedacht ... und ich ... ich musste doch ... pinkeln ... und ... es tut mir so schrecklich Leid! Jetzt hab ich Zie von Ihrem Frühstück abgehalten …"  
Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen. Ich war im Moment einfach überfordert mit der Situation. Meistens wurde ich ja doch mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, auf Grund meines Alters. Doch das schien Doktor McCoy grad nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.  
Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang mir nicht.  
"Es tut mir virklich Leid!"

McCoy POV  
Schmerzmittel waren nun mal eine gute Arbeitserleichterung und das wusste Jim auch zu gut!  
"Jetzt komm, ab mit dir ins Bett! Jungs in deinem Alter heulen doch nicht!"   
Der Kleine brauchte kein besten Freund, der brauchte einen Vater, der ihm beibrachte, dass man als Mann nicht in der Öffentlichkeit heulte. War doch Regel Nummer eins bei allen!  
Mit ruhigen Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu und legte dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Jetzt komm, das Bett wartet auf dich."   
Jetzt hallten mir doch Jims verdammte Worte im Kopf herum, was man mit dem Kleinen alles anstellen konnte. Gut, ich war ein böser Onkel Doktor. Mit recht sanften Druck führte ich ihn zurück ins Bett, seine Schritte waren noch ein wenig wackelig, wie ich feststellen konnte.  
"Schau mal, bevor du wieder aufstehst, drück einfach kurz hier drauf, dann weiß das System, dass du von selbst auf stehst. In Ordnung?"   
Ich deutete mit meinen Fingern auf einen der vielen kleinen Knöpfe an der Bettkonsole für die Patienten.   
Kindern konnte ich nicht lange böse sein, erst recht nicht wenn sie weinten. 

Chekov POV  
Es machte mir im Moment ziemlich Angst, mir solch einfache Sachen nicht merken zu können, oder das sie mir nicht selbst einfielen. Sonst hatte ich mich doch immer auf meinen Kopf verlassen können.  
"Kommt das von der Gehirnerschütterung?" fragte ich  
"Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vas merken und vergesse auch einfache Dinge." Noch immer liefen Tränen über meine Wangen.  
Doch der erste Schock über den scharfen Ton war verflogen und ich beruhigte mich schnell.  
Langsam kletterte ich wieder auf die Matratze, wobei mir der Geruch des Puddings in die Nase stieg und ich würgen musste. Es ekelte mich förmlich an, es zu riechen, geschweige es denn zu sehen.  
Schnell schob ich das Tablett weg und verkroch mich ans andere Ende vom Bett.  
"Könnten Sie das Essen bitte wegbringen?" fragte ich vorsichtig, in der Angst gleich wieder geschimpft zu werden.  
Doch ich nahm mir noch das Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck. Es schien meinen Magen wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

McCoy POV  
"Ja das kommt davon. Aber eine Gehirnerschütterung ist wirklich nichts, das Schäden hinterlassen kann, jedenfalls nicht in dem Ausmaß."   
Ich nahm das breiige Etwas weg. Das Zeug sah wirklich alles andere als appetitlich aus. Ich hätte es jedenfalls nicht essen wollen. Mich graute ja schon der Gedanke an den Kaffee!  
Schon öfter mal hatte man mir gesagt, ich solle etwas sanfter mit meinen Patienten umgehen und manchmal, so wie jetzt gerade, tat ich das sogar auch. Wenn ich jemanden wirklich fertig machen wollte, dann merkte diese Person das auch!  
"Hier, ist doch alles gut."  
Ich schnappte mir eins der Taschentücher aus der Spenderbox und reichte sie ihm.   
"Ich war eh fertig mit essen und Jim muss zur Uni. So viele Fehlstunden kann sich selbst ein Liebling der Leitung nicht erlauben."   
Dieser Kerl machte Mist, wo er nur stand und ging, und trotzdem setzte man große Hoffnungen in ihn. Für mich war er nur ein Idiot der nichts besseres mit seinem Leben anzufangen wusste. Könnte fast schon Wetten, der Kleine hätte definitiv mehr Grips als mein bester Freund. 

Chekov POV  
Ich nahm das Taschentuch entgegen und schnäuzte heftig. Ich hasste es, so emotional zu sein. Aber meine Großmutter hatte immer gesagt, ich sollte mich nicht verstellen, denn am Ende würde ich nur die Rechnung dafür tragen, wenn etwas herauskam, dass ich nicht wollte. Lügen hatten bis jetzt noch keinem geholfen, hatte sie immer hinzugefügt.  
Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und sah dann wieder zu ihm auf.  
"Aber das Wetter ... die Sonne ... sie scheint hier so selten. Bei mir zu Hause scheint sie öfter, als hier."  
Ich hielt das Tempo zwischen den Fingern und begann es langsam zu zerreißen, eine Angewohnheit, die ich hatte, wenn ich nervös wurde oder an zu Hause dachte und versuchte das Heimweh zu unterdrücken.  
Hikaru hätte mich im ersten Jahr beinahe umgebracht, als ich so zwei unserer Sofakissen zerlegt hatte. Alle Ecken waren abgefummelt gewesen.  
"Dürfte ich Sie um etwas bitten?" fragte ich leise.

McCoy POV  
Natürlich wusste ich wo der Junge her kam, ich kannte seine gesamte Krankenakte auswendig, wobei es da nicht viel gab. Gut, es hätten unzählige Einträge sein können, ich hätte sie mir praktisch sofort gemerkt.  
Aber die Tests waren immer einwandfrei, er war sehr selten krank und ja es stand auch in seinen Unterlagen, dass er ein Genie war. Den Daten da drin traute ich aber nur bedingt über den Weg, im Moment war er nur ein weinerlicher Patient. Ein Junge der leider wegen mir hier gelandet war.   
"Schieß los Kleiner, was kann der Onkel Doktor für dich tun?"  
Es war mehr ironisch gemeint, irgendwie klang es bei vielen sehr unglaubwürdig, wenn sie über mich und meine Berufswahl redeten. 

Chekov POV  
Ich schluckte kurz, ehe ich all meinen Mut zusammen nahm. Es war kindisch, dass wusste ich, aber wie sonst sollte ich das jetzt schaffen?  
"Würden Sie mit mir duschen gehen?"  
Ich fühlte mich schmutzig und ein bisschen eklig in den geborgten Klamotten und ich hatte seit vorgestern nicht mehr geduscht.  
"Ich ... es ist nur ... ich würd auch mit einer Schwester gehen ... aber ... ich meine ... ich will mich einfach etwas frischer fühlen."  
Ich hatte ja nicht mal frische Unterwäsche dabei, was bedeutete, dass ich die Alte danach wieder anziehen musste, aber das war mir im Moment egal.

McCoy POV  
Meine Zähne bissen hart aufeinander, als ich seine Bitte vernahm. Jetzt hallten mir Jims Worte nicht nur im Kopf herum, ich konnte sie schon fast greifen, 'böser Onkel Doktor'! Dabei war ich einer der Guten, meistens jedenfalls.  
"Gib mir zehn Minuten, dann organisier ich dir ein paar frische Klamotten und uns ein paar Badehosen oder … bin kein Freund von fremden Körpern."   
Sie konnten mich faszinieren, das schon und ich musste sie berufsbedingt anfassen, aber Duschen war dann doch etwas sehr Privates. Nur gut, dass wir im Rehazentrum auch eine kleine Schwimmhalle hatten, die auch Badehosen an Patienten verlieh und im Sportbereich konnte ich bestimmt noch etwas frische Kleidung besorgen. Wir waren eine der führenden Kliniken, daran sollte es nicht scheitern!   
Ich zog mein Kommunikator aus dem Kittel und wusste sofort, wer mir wo helfen konnte.   
Es brauchte nicht mal die zehn Minuten, bis zwei Schwestern mit allen angeforderten Sachen da waren, inklusive frischer Kleidung für mich.   
"So, dann einmal mir nach."   
Ich stand von seinem Bett auf und nahm den ganzen Kram entgegen, die Patientenduschen waren nun mal nichts für einen Arzt. 

Chekov POV  
Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell er all die Sachen beisammen hatte und rutschte bei seiner Aufforderung vom Bett und folgte ihm, wenn auch noch wackelig auf den Beinen. Sicherheitshalber krallten sich meine Finger in seinen Kittel. Ich kam mir jetzt wirklich vor, wie ein kleines Kind, dass hinter seinem großen Bruder her stapfte, weil es unartig gewesen war.  
"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte ich vorsichtig


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ich steh nicht so auf öffentliche Duschen, die sind Mist." erklärte ich ihm kurz.

Zusammen betraten wir den Bereich, der nur fürs Personal war. Das reichte mir aber nicht, denn es wurde da auch noch unterscheiden und wir gingen einfach durch, bis zu einer Tür, die sich nur mit meinem Fingerabdruck öffnen ließ.

Dahinter war nichts wirklich geheimnisvolles, nur die praktischen privaten Räumlichkeiten der Ärzte. Je länger man hier war, desto schneller war man auch schon mal gereizt und das war nicht gut fürs Arbeitsklima, die Leistungen und die Patienten.

Dafür wurde dieser kleine Bereich geschaffen, mit extra bequemen Betten, ein paar Möglichkeiten zur kurzen Ablenkung und eben den etwas besseren Bädern, welche wir gerade betraten.

Es war nicht alles aus Marmor sondern einfach gefliest, aber die schöne große Badewanne sah einladend aus. Ich schwänzte hier gerade meine Vorlesungen, also konnte ich es mir dabei auch gut gehen lassen.

"Und? Ist doch besser als eine Gemeinschaftsdusche."

Mein Gesicht zierte ein recht zufriedenes und seltenes Grinsen. Hinter uns schloss ich die Tür ab und machte mich schon einmal daran Wasser einzulassen.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich tapste langsam hinter ihm her. Mir war alles Recht, solange ich nicht von Fremden begafft werden konnte oder begafft wurde. Auf dem Gang wurden uns ein paar seltsame Blicke zugeworfen.

Wie musste das auch aussehen. Ein erwachsener Mann, ein _**ARZT**_ , der einen kleinen Jungen am Kittel hängen hatte.

Einige hätten da wohl zu viel rein interpretiert.

Ich staunte schon nicht schlecht, als wir durch den Personalbereich gingen, aber als dann die verschlossene Tür aufging, klappte meine Kinnlade wirklich nach unten. Das war so schön hier!

Ich nickte bei seinen Worte. Es war wirklich besser, als eine Gemeinschaftsdusche! Es war eine _BADEWANNE_!

Da kam Schaum rein und viel Wasser. Meine Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich aus meinen Kleidern kommen musste. Wobei die Hose hatte ich gestern auch geschafft, also ging das jetzt auch! Ich nahm eine der Badehosen vom Stapel und versteckte mich hinter einer der Trennwände, wo ich meine Hosen wechselte. Nur das Shirt bekam ich wieder nicht über den Kopf.

Also wartete ich artig auf den Doktor.

 

**McCoy POV**

Die Zeit in der er sich umzog, tat ich es ihm gleich. Es war zwar schon verdammt lange her, dass ich in seinem Alter gewesen war, aber an eines konnte sich wohl jeder gut erinnern: die grauenhafte Pubertät!

Dieser Zustand, in dem man nicht wusste, was man wollte, mochte und eigentlich von gar nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

Wie schon am Abend zuvor griff ich dann in sein Shirt und weitete den Kragen etwas, wobei es diesmal definitiv einfacher war, durch die legere Kleidung, und zog es ihm über den Kopf.

Musste er dabei diesen verdammten Welpenblick aufsetzten?! Das ging einem ja gleich sonst wo hin! Ich war der Gute hier! Redete ich mir jedenfalls noch erfolgreich ein.

"Na dann, ab ins Wasser!"

Kaum hatte ich auch nur ein Fuß hinein gesetzt, kam so etwas wie Entspannung über mich.

 

**Chekov POV**

Nachdem ich von meinem T-Shirt befreit war, ging ich langsam auf die Wanne zu und stieg vorsichtig über den Rand. Das warme Wasser umspielte meine Unterschenkel und ein leises Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen, ehe ich vom Rand in den weißen, gut duftenden Schaum rutschte.

Hätte ich nicht ein bisschen aufgepasst, wäre ich wohl gleich untergegangen. Aber durch die Wärme entspannten sich meine Muskeln ein wenig und spielte mit dem Schaum auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Auf der einen Seite faszinierte es mein Hirn, wie sich aus so etwas Einfachem wie Duschbad und Wasser solch ein herrliches Gebilde ergeben konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war ich wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich über jedes Bläschen freute.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich machte es mir auf der anderen Seite der Badewanne gemütlich und legte meinen Kopf am Wannenrand ab. Ein wenig machte ich mir Sorgen, ob das Wasser nicht zu heiß war, also behielt ich ihn lieber gut im Auge.

Irgendwie war es niedlich ihn zu beobachten, was meine Gedanken von vorhin noch erschreckender machte. Denn jetzt wirkte er sogar noch um einiges jünger als Sechzehn! Mit meinem Kopf musste wirklich etwas nicht stimmen, ich wurde alt und seltsam. Hätte mir Jim nur nicht diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt!

Mal aber im Ernst, er war schon seit verdammt länger Zeit nur von Älteren umgeben und bei dem niedlichen Gesicht, konnte er doch einfach keine Jungfrau mehr sein! Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

"Komm mal her."

Ich winkte ihn heran und griff nach meinem Duschzeug. Sowohl zu Hause als auch hier benutzte ich dasselbe Shampoo und Duschgel, jetzt verteilte ich es auf meinen Händen.

"Ich wasch dir mal die Haare."

Mein Körper musste etwas tun, sich ablenken.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich blickte auf, als er mich wieder ansprach.

Erneut leistete ich Doktor McCoys Aufforderung Folge und rutschte zu ihm rüber. Und mit einem Mal wurde ich mir der ganzen Situation bewusst. Wo ich war, mit wem ich dort war und was hier grade passierte.

Und die Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht ... eigentlich über den ganzen Körper.

Und Hikarus Worte kamen mir wieder in den Sinn. 'Du bist ein verdammter feuchter Traum, auf zwei Beinen'

Doch das konnte jetzt nicht sein. Mein Gesicht war ganz blau und demoliert. Da konnte er doch nicht an sowas denken, oder? Nein, der Doktor war ein vernünftiger, erwachsener Mann und ich sein Patient.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte ich mich um und rutschte etwas näher an den Brünetten heran, wobei ich abrutschte und ungewollt auf seine Brust prallte.

"Entschuldigung" nuschelte ich und setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Alles gut, ist nichts passiert."

So schnell wie ich nur reagieren konnte, griff ich nach seinen Armen und hielt den Jüngeren fest.

"Das wird wieder in ein paar Tagen, keine Sorge."

Ihm ging es in ein paar Tage wieder gut und mir hoffentlich noch schneller. Der Junge tat meinem Herzschlag nicht gut,da konnte sein Gesicht noch so demoliert aussehen, niedlich blieb niedlich.

Ungefähr zwei Sekunden lang bereute ich es, an die blöden Badehosen gedacht zu haben, aber wirklich nur so lange, bis ein verräterisches Kribbeln in meinen Hüften etwa zum Leben erwecken wollte.

Meine Hände landeten auf seinem Kopf und verteilten das Shampoo, es war interessant zu zusehen wie sich meine Finger in den feuchten Locken vergruben. Mein Kopf arbeitete den Gedanken weiter aus, wie es wohl war wenn meine große Hand an seinen Hinterkopf griff, ihn zu mir zog....

Na wunderbar! Ich fing an über Kinder zu fantasieren, so weit war es also schon mit mir und meiner Psyche!

"Sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas in die Augen bekommst."

Ich merkte selbst wie komisch meine Stimme klang und hielt dann sofort wieder die Klappe.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich wusch mir schnell die Hände ab und hielt sie mir vor die Augen. Meine Babuschka hatte mir früher auch immer die Haare gewaschen und bei dem Lockenwust, war es nicht schwer, was ins Auge zu bekommen.

Und ich hatte wirklich genug von den Schmerzen. Selbst wenn es nur das Brennen des Shampoos in meinen Augen war.

Das Duschzeug roch wirklich gut. Doktor McCoy hatte einen guten Geschmack.

Ich musste leise kichern, als er an meinen Nacken kam, da war ich ausnahmslos empfindlich. Das hatte mir auch die vorletzte Nacht mit Hikaru gezeigt. Allein der Gedanke ließ mir einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Ich werde aufpassen" antwortete ich doch etwas spät.

Aber das musste die Wärme sein, sie machte mich schon wieder so schläfrig. Ich hatte ja auch nur eine Dusche erwartet, nicht ein Bad.

 

**McCoy POV**

Langsam ließ ich das Ganze in eine Kopfmassage ausarten. Jim konnte Jahre betteln, bis ich mal so sanft zu ihm war, aber er war auch nicht wegen mir im Krankenhaus gelandet. Anders rum schon eher.

Hmm, ein empfindlicher Nacken, schoss es durch meinen Kopf. Und da waren sie schon wieder, die bösen Gedanken, des bösen Onkel Doktor.

"Na komm, wir sollten langsam raus. Es ist eklig, wenn die Haut sich so runzelt."

Ich spülte ihm die Haare aus und stieg schon mal aus, mein knallrotes Gesicht presste ich kurz in mein Handtuch und holte tief Luft. Ich brauchte hier meine Nettigkeit für ein ganzes Jahr auf und dieses Kind war einfach zu süß! Da hatte ich auch mein Problem, er war ein Kind. Nach und nach trocknete ich mich so schnell es ging ab und schlüpfte diesmal in die typischen Arzt-Kleider, ich hatte einfach nichts anderes mehr von mir hier.

In den Dingern sah ich verdammt seltsam aus, noch blöder wäre mein Anblick nur mit einer Blümchenkrone auf dem Kopf!

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich folgte ihm langsamer aus der Wanne heraus. Meine Glieder waren schlafschwer und ich trocknete mich langsam ab, zog mich auch dementsprechend langsam um. Ich schlief beinahe schon im Stehen und seufzte ein wenig, als mich ein Gähnen überkam.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so müde gewesen zu sein. Und dabei war es noch nicht einmal wirklich lange her, dass ich geschlafen hatte.

"Ich sollte wohl auf mein Zimmer zurückkehren" stellte ich fest.

Dabei konnte ich meine Augen kaum noch offen halten und zum trocknen meiner Haare setzte ich mich auf den Rand der Wanne. Ein erneutes Gähnen überkam mich und ich legte das Handtuch bei Seite.

Ich würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis ich eingeschlafen war, also sollten wir uns wohl besser beeilen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Er würde mir hier noch im sitzen einschlafen. Also griff ich nach dem Handtuch und trocknete noch ein wenig seine Haare ab, ehe mir da schon ein schlafender Körper entgegen fiel.

Da war jemand wirklich fertig, das konnte nicht nur von den Medikamenten kommen.

Ich nahm den Jüngeren auf meine Arme, bei den Fliegengewicht war es kein Problem ihn bis ins Zimmer zu tragen. Einen Rollstuhl hätte ich auch nehmen können, aber in den Dingern sah jeder aus wir ein Schwerkranker und die Meisten mochten die Teile gar nicht.

 

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!" fuhr mich eine fast unbekannte Stimme an, kaum dass wir das Zimmer betraten.

"Ich warte hier seit Ewigkeiten! Keiner wusste wo er ist oder was er macht!"

Der Blick des Asiaten blieb auf dem schlafenden Bündel in meinen Armen hängen, ich sah schon einen weiteren Schimpfanfall kommen.

"Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?! Warum tragen Sie ihn hier einfach so umher?!"

Das würde wohl nicht so schnell aufhören. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn auf sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und schaltete den Vitalscanner wieder ein.

„Was machen Sie denn da mit ihm?! Es hieß doch nur 24 Stunden!!"

Dieser Mensch nervte mich jetzt schon unheimlich, ich fing an ihn aus dem Raum zu schubsen, ohne groß etwas zu sagen. Erst als die Tür hinter uns geschlossen war legte ich los.

"Das ist hier verdammt noch mal ein Krankenhaus! Wir haben Patienten die _RUHE_ brauchen, also sei endlich still du Zwerg, sonst lass ich dich hinaus werfen!"

Es erlaubten sich hier immer mehr Leute etwas! Man stritt nicht mit dem behandelnden Arzt!

Und was hatte ich ihm bitte getan, das diesen finsteren Blick verdiente?

 

**Sulu POV**

"Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, warum Sie ihn hier herumtragen!"

Ich war wütend. Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, ihn mit nach Hause nehmen zu können und dann hieß es bei den Schwester auf einmal, er müsse nochmal über Nacht hier bleiben! Wo waren wir denn hier? Ich war sein bester Freund! So was musste man mir doch sagen!

"Und warum ich ihn nicht mit nach Hause nehmen kann! Er hat niemanden hier, außer mir und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn! Was ist mit Pas ... Pavel los?!"

Ich würde mich nicht wieder mit einer halben Antwort abgeben. Ich war seine Familie hier. Meine Arme verschränkte ich vor der Brust und sah den Arzt finster an.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich saß in einer todlangweiligen Vorlesung über Sternenkunde. Der Dozent war eine wahre Schlaftablette und es machte keinerlei Spaß, seinem Vortrat zu folgen. Mein Blick hing am Fenster, da draußen noch immer ungestört die Sonne vom Himmel schien.

Mensch, man hätte heute wirklich viel draußen machen können. Fußball spielen oder spazieren oder ähnliches. Aber nein, ich saß hier an der Uni fest, bei einem Vortrag über das laurentianische System, welches ich bereits wie meine Westentasche kannte. Ich hatte die Bücher bereits gelesen. Auch mir war manchmal langweilig. Vor allem wenn Bones bei seiner Tochter war.

Er sah sie eh nur noch selten und das stimmte mich traurig. Warum hatte seine Ex auch wegziehen müssen. Das war eine miese Masche von ihr, ihm Joanna vorzuenthalten. Kein Wunder, dass er manchmal so schlechte Laune hatte.

Ich tastete nach meinem Kommunikator in der Hosentasche. Vielleicht geschah ja noch ein Wunder heute.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Weil er schläft, du Idiot!"

Ich holte tief Luft, um mich nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, mein Blutdruck! Das sollte ich mir vielleicht öfter mal vorhalten.

Ach, das würde doch eh nicht klappen.

"Und jetzt wäre es wirklich furchtbar freundlich von Ihnen ihre Stimme zu senken Kadett! Ich wiederhole noch mal: Hier liegen Patienten, die Ruhe brauchen!"

Meine Zähne wollten sich kaum auseinander bewegen beim sprechen, daher klang wohl alles etwas gepresst, aber immerhin leiser. Meine Hand wanderte ein Stück nach oben und deutete ins Zimmer des Jüngeren.

"Wenn Sie Ihre Stimme schon nicht wegen Anderer unter Kontrolle halten möchten, dann tun Sie das gefälligst für Ihren Freund. Der braucht nämlich Schlaf."

Mehr Informationen würde ich einem dahergelaufenen Fremden auch nicht geben. Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, musste er schon warten, bis sein Freund wach war.

Mein Tag hätte nicht besser verlaufen können, wenn ich zur Uni gegangen wäre.

Langeweile oder Stress waren nicht wirklich eine Wahl, die ich gut fand.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich sah ihn noch immer finster an. Ich war aufgebracht, weil man mich am gestrigen Abend aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen hatte, weil ich die Nacht nicht bei Pasha hatte sein können. Und weil ich mir Sorgen machte.

"Ich werde jetzt bei ihm bleiben" stellte ich leise, aber immer noch aufgebracht fest.

Und ich konnte mich zügeln. Und ich würde mich nicht so leicht wie gestern abspeisen lassen. Über Nacht zur Beobachtung? Das ich nicht lachte.

Ich hatte sogar an ein paar Sachen für ihn gedacht. Zahnbürste, Hygieneartikel und so weiter. Aber das war wohl nicht von Nöten.

"Und denken Sie nicht mal dran, mich raus werfen zu wollen!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ja dann bitte."

Ich öffnete ihm sogar die Tür zum Zimmer, wenn er dann still war, gerne! Und vor allem begann gleich die Besuchszeit, da war es mir dann egal.

"Viel Spaß und kommen Sie mir ja nicht auf die Idee, ihn zu wecken."

Meine Stimme wurde düsterer und tiefer. Hier war so was wie mein verdammtes Revier, da hatte man auch meinen Regeln zu folgen.

"Oder ich schwöre, der Rauswurf gestern war noch die sanfteste Art, mit der Sie das Krankenhaus verlassen haben, Kadett."

Mich mussten weder meine Patienten, noch ihre Besucher lieben, ich war nur hier um ihre Wehwehchen zu behandeln.

Damit drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und ging wieder, es wartete noch genügend Papierarbeit auf mich, die ich heute noch nachholen wollte. Schon allein von gestern Abend, und der Bande prügelnder Idioten, war einiges liegen geblieben. Die Polizei würde bestimmt bald mal rein schauen und eine kleine Liste der tatsächlichen Verletzungen haben wollen.

Es fühlte sich viel länger an, als es tatsächlich dauerte, alles einzutragen und aufzuschreiben, aber langweilige Sachen dauerten einem immer viel zu lang.

Vielleicht würde ich heute Abend mal Jim anrufen, wenn die Schicht noch etwas ruhiger war, nur für etwas Ablenkung und ein wenig Unterhaltung.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich ging ins Zimmer, warf ihm einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu. Leise ging ich ans Bett, zog den Stuhl so leise wie möglich heran und setzte mich im Schneidersitz darauf. Mit Sicherheit würde ich Pasha jetzt nicht wecken. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, wenn er schlief. Auch wenn die blauen Flecken das Bild im Moment ein wenig störten.

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Für eine Weile würde ich ihn mal wieder nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Das war mir eine Lehre gewesen. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und hielt sie vorsichtig fest, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

 

**Kirk POV**

Der Tag zog sich noch ins Endlose. Ich dachte an Bones und das er eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die Vorlesungen zu schwänzen. Naja, er hatte ja auch Arbeit zu erledigen.

Es war bereits nach 20 Uhr, als ich den Lesungssaal endlich verließ. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert. Ich würde heute Nacht wirklich verdammt gut schlafen. Zum vermutlich letzten Mal in meiner eigenen Wohnung.

Langsam schlenderte ich über das Gelände, grüßte eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen, die mir ungeniert hinterher starrten. Das Leben konnte schon manchmal herrlich sein oder?

Ich lief über die Straße, um den Bus noch zu erreichen. Meine Wohnung lag noch etwas weiter abseits, als die von Bones. Zu Fuß hätte ich fast eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht. Aber sie war nah an den Bars und dem Ausgehviertel. Für mich eigentlich ganz praktisch.

 

**McCoy POV**

Am Ende war ich doch nicht mal mehr nach Hause gegangen, sondern hatte verdammt viel Papierkram erledigt und sogar einiges für die Uni. So hielt ich mir immerhin ein wenig den Rücken frei, für etwas mehr Freizeit demnächst.

Erst als es langsam draußen anfing zu dämmern, machte ich meinen Rundgang. Vor allem zur Abnahme für die Nachtschicht. Es gab nicht viele interessante Neuaufnahmen, die vielleicht etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit Wert waren, leider.

Dafür, dass man auf dieser Akademie sogar in Kampfkünsten gelehrt wurde, gab es erstaunlich wenig ausgefallene Verletzungen.

Es würde wohl wirklich ruhig werden, vielleicht sollte ich doch Jim mal anrufen? So weit würde es mit mir noch kommen, ein Bad mit dem Jungen und ich kam bei meinem besten Freund angekrochen?! Nein, niemals!

 

"Wie geht es dem Kleinen? War er zwischendurch wach?"

Bevor ich mich wieder in meinem Büro verkroch, machte ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu meinem persönlicherem Patienten. Es tat mir echt leid, was da passiert war, ich konnte mir aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass mein Ellbogen so hart sein konnte!

Ich blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stehen und sah, mehr ungewollt, finster den Besucher an.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich blickte auf, als sich die Türe leise öffnete.

Ich war nicht von Pashas Seite gewichen. Nicht den ganzen Tag. Es war Abend geworden. Sie hatten sich danach erkundigt, ob er etwas zu essen brauchte. Aber die kurzen Zeiten, die er wach gewesen war, hatte er nur etwas zu trinken verlangt.

Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass ich da war. Wir hatten auch kurz miteinander gesprochen, doch er war noch immer müde und schlief eigentlich die meiste Zeit. Wenn ich ihn danach gefragt hatte, ob er Schmerzen habe, antwortete er immer mit 'nein' und 'es geht schon'. Also musste ich darauf vertrauen.

"Es geht ihm gleich ... glaub ich. Er war zwischendurch wirklich wach. Aber immer nur kurz. Er hat nichts gegessen und gesagt, er hätte noch immer ein bisschen Schmerzen."

Ich strich ihm ein paar Locken aus den Augen.

"Ich muss nach Hause, ich hab morgen wieder Unterricht. Sie werden nach ihm sehen oder?"

Ich sah zu McCoy auf. Mir tat mein Verhalten ein wenig Leid, er tat schließlich auch nur seine Arbeit und konnte nichts für Pashas Zustand. Aber ich reagierte nach wie vor gereizt, wenn es um ihn ging. Ich war einfach ein zu guter Wachhund.

 

**McCoy POV**

Irgendwie war es ja doch ganz süß, wie sie aneinander hingen. Und wenn man sich überlegte, in welchem Alter der junge Russe auf die Akademie gekommen war, dann war es kein Wunder.

"Klar werde ich das."

Ich war vielleicht ein böser Onkel Doktor, aber ich war trotzdem ein noch recht guter Mediziner, meiner Meinung nach. Es gab Schlimmere!

"Jetzt ab mit dir, gleich ist Sperrstunde."

Ich konnte mir zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass sich irgendjemand an diese lächerlichen Regeln hielt. Aber nur weil wir so waren, konnte man ja wohl schlecht auf Andere schließen.

"Ich denke mal, dein Kleiner kann morgen ruhig schon nach Hause. Den Rest der Woche soll er sich noch ausruhen, viel schlafen und er sollte vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr essen."

Für mich war der Junge definitiv zu leicht bei der Größe, aber vielleicht kam das ja noch mit dem Alter. Meine Augen riskierten einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Prinzen, er war bestimmt ganz süß, wenn man ihm nicht unbedingt fast die Nase zertrümmerte.

 

**Sulu POV**

Nach der Bestätigung, dass er auf Pasha aufpassen würde, stand ich auf, legte seine Hand zurück aufs Bett und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. Mir war es egal, was man über uns denken mochte.

Ich sah zu McCoy auf, als er erwähnte, dass ich ihn morgen nach Hause holen konnte. Es ließ mich leicht lächeln.

"Ich werde gut auf ihn Acht geben."

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Ernährung sah ich nochmal zu ihm hin. Er war schlank, dass durchaus, aber mir kam er jetzt nicht unterernährt vor.

"Sie haben ja keine Vorstellung, was er alles wegputzen kann" meinte ich ernst.

Und das war die Wahrheit. Wenn Pasha sagte, er habe Hunger, sollte man wohl besser groß auftischen. Er konnte echt viel wegputzen!

Als ich neben dem Arzt stand, blieb ich nochmal stehen, sah aber nicht zu ihm auf.

"Mein Verhalten tut mir Leid. Aber so ist man wohl, wenn es um den besten Freund geht."

Nach diesen Worten verließ ich das Krankenhaus und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er durfte morgen wieder nach Hause, da wollte einiges vorbereitet sein!

 

**McCoy POV**

Das mit der bester Freund Kiste konnte ich verstehen, wir waren nicht besser, hatten zwar einen etwas anderen Umgang miteinander, aber alles in allem waren Jim und Joanna wohl alles, was ich an Familie hatte.

Wenn er so gut essen konnte, dann würde sich das mit der Zeit von selbst erledigen. So oft hatte ich nicht mit so jungen Leuten zu tun, aber kein Wunder, dass hier war eine Uni - Klinik und die meisten Patienten waren Kadetten.

Ich schloss hinter mir die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und machte mich auf den Rückweg zum Büro, als eine hohe und quietsche Frauenstimme mich fast einholte. Sie war mein wandelnder Albtraum!

Gaila war mittlerweile so was wie meine persönliche Plage. Wenn etwas einem Stalker am nächsten kam, dann sie!

Die Frau war eine Kadettin, die mich ab und an zu gerne besuchen kam, um mir ein Ohr abzukauen, ich hatte sie ein Mal über einen kurzen Zeitraum behandelt und von da an wurde ich sie einfach nicht mehr los. Meine Beine bewegten sich einige Meter nach hinten und ich verschwand wieder im Zimmer der kleinen Schlafmütze.

Die würde hier leider nicht so schnell verschwinden, aber immerhin hatte sie genügend Anstand, um einem nicht auf die Zimmer der Patienten zu folgen. In diesem Krankenhaus gab es genügend Ärzte, mit denen sie sich die Zeit vertreiben würde, bis ich mein Versteck verließ und dann würde ich sie für Stunden nicht mehr los werden. Hilfe musste her.

Ich schickte Jim mit meinem Pager eine Nachricht, ein Gespräch hätte nur den Jungen geweckt und das musste nun nicht sein. Aber er musste mich hier rausholen oder sie weglocken!  


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

**Kirk POV**  
Ich stopfte gerade meine restlichen Klamotten aus dem Schrank in einen Umzugskarton, welche ich noch schnell besorgt hatte, als mein Kommunikator losging. Gott verdammt, wer wollte denn jetzt schon wieder was von mir?  
Ich zog das Gerät aus der Tasche und öffnete es. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue las ich die Nachricht von Bones. War das jetzt echt sein ernst.  
'Dafür schuldest du mir was!' schrieb ich zurück. Ich stopfte meine letzten Winterpulli in die Schachtel, ehe ich mich vom Boden erhob. Boah, taten mir meine Schenkel weh, das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Ich wurde alt ... Schlimme Vorstellung.  
Ich zog mir meine Lederjacke über das T-Shirt, schlüpfte in meine Stiefel und machte mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Gaila abwimmeln gehen für Bones.  
Die Rothaarige war manchmal eine echte Landplage, auch wenn sie einem ziemlich nützlich sein konnte.  
Ich brauchte nicht lange, ich folgte einfach nur ihrer quietschenden Stimme, da sie sich mit einem der Assistenzärzte unterhielt.  
"Gaila, meine Süße!" Ich schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
Jetzt brauchte ich nur noch Taktik, sie aus dem Krankenhaus zu bekommen.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich wachte auf, als es bereits finster draußen war. Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen.  
"Hikaru?" Mit meinen Augen suchte ich den Platz vor meinem Bett ab. Er war doch vorhin noch hier gewesen. Vielleicht war er ja auch nur auf der Toilette. Oder ... er war nach Hause gegangen. Er musste morgen wieder an die Akademie.  
Ich seufzte leise und drehte mich um.  
"Doktor" kam es leise über meine Lippen, als ich den Älteren erblickte.  
"Jetzt passen Sie schon wieder auf mich auf."

**McCoy POV**  
Ja ja, er würde schon etwas von mir bekommen. Hauptsache war, sie verschwand von hier! Mein Pager glitt wieder in den Kittel und ich sah zu dem verwirrt blickenden Jungen auf dem Krankenbett.  
"Dein Freund ist schon weg." setzte ich ihn noch auf den neusten Stand der Dinge.  
Es hatte mich sowieso gewundert wie lange und geduldig er an seinem Bett gesessen hatte. Der Jüngere hatte keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen und würde Morgen doch schon wieder entlassen werden.  
Eigentlich hatte ich mich ganz still in den mir schon bekannten Sessel gesetzt und das Licht herunter gedreht, damit unser schlafender Prinz nicht wach wurde, hatte leider nicht so viel gebracht.  
"Ich würde es nicht aufpassen nennen, sagen wir mal, ich mache Pause."  
Einem Patienten konnte ich wohl schlecht sagen, dass ich mich in seinem Zimmer verkroch, bis man ein irres Weib von meinem Arbeitsplatz entfernt hatte. Apropos irres Weib, ich holte noch mal mein Pager raus und schrieb Jim, dass er mich hier finden konnte.  
"Wenn ich hier schon fest sitze, lass mal deine Nase sehen."  
Ich erhob mich aus den Sessel, drehte das Licht ein wenig weiter auf und beugte mich übers Bett. Es sah schon definitiv besser aus als gestern, die Schwellung war zurück gegangen und die Verfärbung würde auch bald verschwinden.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich ignorierte meinen Kommunikator, während ich mit Gaila das Krankenhaus verließ. Sie war wie ein Fähnchen im Wind, das so schnell seine Meinung ändern konnte, wie keine Andere. Ich hatte schon viele Mädchen gehabt, doch keine war wie sie gewesen.  
Ich tratschte ein bisschen mit der Rothaarigen, brachte sie so unbemerkt immer weiter weg vom Krankenhaus, bis wir wieder auf dem Campus waren und sie eine ihrer Freundinnen erblickte, sich somit von mir verabschiedete.  
Job erledigt.  
Jetzt zog ich meinen Kommunikator aus der Hosentasche und las Bones' Nachricht. Er schien wirklich einen Narren an dem Kleinen gefressen zu haben.  
Dennoch, wenn er mich schon aus meiner Wohnung geholt hatte, konnte ich ihn noch kurz besuchen, ehe ich wieder nach Hause ging, packen.

**Chekov POV**  
Pause. Aber er kam zumindest in seiner Pause hier her.  
"Das Atmen geht leichter" bemerkte ich, als er mich bat, ihm meine Nase zu zeigen.  
Es ging mir überhaupt ein wenig besser, die Schmerzen waren zu etwas dumpfen verkommen, was mich nicht mehr sonderlich störte. Das war nicht schlimmer, als nach einem Lernmarathon vor einer Prüfung.  
"Sieht es noch schlimm aus?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Ich blickte mich kurz um und bemerkte die Tasche, welche Hikaru mitgebracht hatte. Da war bestimmt meine Zahnbürste drinnen!  
Was mich aber noch etwas erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer müde war, obwohl ich fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte.  
"Wann darf ich nach Hause?"

**McCoy POV**  
"Es sah schon schlimmer aus und könnte auch schlimmer sein, ich würde sagen, dass es den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut aussieht."  
Hatte der schon immer so hübsche Augen gehabt?  
Ich ließ von seiner Nase ab und ging schon mal zur Tür, um diese wieder aufzusperren, setzte mich dann zurück an meinen Stammplatz, wartete darauf das Jim mir ein Zeichen gab. Ich konnte hier nicht ewig drin hocken!  
"Wenn du Morgen gerade aus laufen kannst, dann kannst du auch nach Hause."  
Eigentlich war es kein Problem wenn er Heim ging. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber gewesen, wenn er noch etwas gegessen hätte, auch wenn es nur Krankenhausfraß war. Aber sein Freund hatte ja versprochen, gut für den Kleinen zu sorgen. Irgendwie war ich mir sicher, er würde ihn total verhätscheln und mehr als nur jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.  
Die Rolle des Kindermädchens kannte ich gut, nur das mein Pflegefall kein niedliches Kind war, sondern ein grober, lauter und notgeiler Kerl. Wollte er nicht vielleicht tauschen?!  
'Jim verdammt, ist sie endlich weg?' tippte ich noch mal in meinen Pager und hoffte mal auf eine Antwort. Er wollte mich hier schmoren lassen!

**Chekov POV**  
Die Worte freuten mich und ich ließ mich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Ich sah einen Moment lang an die Decke. Ich durfte morgen vielleicht nach Hause. Das waren doch mal gute Nachrichten. Heim in unsere vier Wände, in Hikarus Bett und mich von ihm versorgen lassen. Was könnte es schöneres geben?  
Wobei mir dabei wieder der Zwischenfall einfiel und mir unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
Würde sich wirklich nichts zwischen uns ändern? Oder konnte da etwa doch mehr sein? Ich konnte das einfach viel zu schwer abschätzen.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich wollte gerade an der Tür anklopfen, als der Kommunikator schon wieder summte.  
Ich drückte die Tür auf.  
"Himmel noch Mal Bones! Ich bin gut, aber so schnell kann man Gaila auch wieder nicht los werden!"  
Zwei Augenpaare hefteten sich nun auf mich. Bones sah mich finster an, als wolle er mich töten und auch der Blick des Jungen war nicht grade viel netter. Hatte ich die Beiden da grad bei etwas gestört?  
Ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge.  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder!" meinte ich unschuldig, drehte mich um und verließ den Raum.

**McCoy POV**  
Ich stützte mich auf den Armlehnen ab und stand auf, noch länger hätte es nicht dauern können.  
"Ja dann sag doch mal Bescheid! Ich sitze hier und warte!"  
Ewig konnte ich den Kleinen auch nicht belagern, er sollte sich endlich mal ausruhen!  
"Ich schau später noch mal rein, vergiss die Knöpfe nicht!"  
Damit meinte ich sowohl den, wenn er mal auf Klo musste, um das Bett abzuschalten, als auch den Notrufknopf. Mein Zeigefinger deutete auf die Konsole neben dem Bett, das schrille Piepen hatte ich verdammt noch mal so satt für heute und die nächste Zeit.  
Ich folgte Jim aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter uns die Tür.  
"Hey rennst du jetzt weg? Dachte du willst mir noch deine Wunschliste da lassen."  
Es war leicht ihn einzuholen und so viel Widerstand war da nicht als ich Jim zu mir zog.  
"Ich hätte im übrigen mit ein paar blöden Sprüchen für die Klamotten gerechnet."  
Irgendwie wartete ich schon darauf, dass er die grüne Kluft und den Kittel beschmunzelte, war jedenfalls die letzten Male so, wenn ich damit heim gekommen war.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich nickte. Mittlerweile hatte ich mir die Knöpfe gemerkt. Ich war ein paar Mal aufgestanden um ins Bad zu gehen. Und wenn es nur gewesen war, um mir kurz das Gesicht zu waschen oder eben auf Toilette.  
Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich den Notrufknopf nicht mehr brauchen würde.  
"Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Doktor McCoy. Ich laufe Ihnen sicherlich nicht weg."  
Müde schloss ich wieder meine Augen, drehte mich dann auf die Seite und sah zum Fenster raus. Heute Nacht würde es wieder neblig werden, denn die ersten Dunstschwaden hingen jetzt schon über dem Land.

**Kirk POV**  
"Ich?" ich drehte mich zu Bones um.  
"Wieso sollte ich wegrennen? Du sahst irgendwie ... beschäftigt aus." Mein Grinsen wich nicht einen Millimeter aus meinem Gesicht.  
"Ich versteh nicht, wie du ihm widerstehen kannst. Sind dir seine Blicke überhaupt mal aufgefallen? Wenn er könnte, würde er dich aus diesem ..." Ich wedelte mit meiner Hand vor seinen Klamotten herum. "Er würde sie dir sofort vom Leib reißen!"  
Ich sah Bones an.  
"Was siehst du mich überhaupt so komisch an?" Ich wagte gerade nicht, seinen Blick zu deuten, denn er war mir irgendwie unheimlich.  
"Bones? Geht's dir gut?"

**McCoy POV**  
"Der einzige Mensch, der mich mitten in der Nacht aus meiner Wohnung bekommt, findet ich sehe mal beschäftigt aus."  
Irgendwie klang das seltsam in meinen Ohren, zumal wir ja nun wirklich rein gar nichts gemacht hatten.  
"Hmm, vielleicht hab ich dich nicht nur wegen der Irren hier antanzen lassen."  
Es war für diesen Flügel des Krankenhauses so was von ruhig, es war ja auch beinahe mitten in der Nacht, alle schliefen und kaum einer war noch unterwegs. Da ging ich nicht davon aus, dass uns einer sehen konnte. Fast schon ungewohnt sanft und wie beiläufig strich ich über sein Ohr, die Frau war nur ein Grund, der aufgetaucht war, noch bevor ich ihn hatte anrufen können.  
"Aber ich glaub, das würde ich dir gerne näher in meinem Büro erklären."  
Mein Gesicht zierte ein schelmisches Grinsen, als ich ihn hinter mir herzog. Bis in meinen Arbeitsbereich und hinter uns verschloss ich die Tür.  
"Schon vergessen, dass ich es nicht so mit kleinen Jungs hab? Solltest du eigentlich am besten wissen!"  
Ohne weiter darüber diskutieren zu wollen, versiegelte ich unsere Lippen. Er hatte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung und ich im Moment auch nicht.

**Kirk POV**  
So irre war Gaila nicht. Schwierig, vielleicht. Kompliziert, zweifelsohne. Verrückt, ein bisschen, aber auf die abgedrehte nette Art und Weise. Aber Irre? nicht wirklich.  
Im Büro? Jetzt wurde ich wirklich skeptisch. Wieso zum Donnerwetter musste er mir so was in seinem Büro erklären?  
Dennoch folgte ich meinem besten Freund in sein Büro. Ich stand vor ihm und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er meine Lippen mit seinen versiegelte.  
Ein erstaunter Laut kam über meine Lippen, dennoch schlangen sich meine Arme beinahe schon automatisch um seinen Nacken. Ich drückte mich näher an ihn. Ich ließ Bones ein bisschen mit mir spielen, ehe ich meine Hände nach vorne gleiten ließ, sie sanft um seine Wangen legte und ihn von mir löste.  
"Ja klar, du stehst nicht auf kleine Jungs, hmm?"  
Ich leckte über seine Unterlippe.  
"Was hast du heute gemacht, dass du mich jetzt hier brauchst?"  
Ich grinste ihn frech an, ehe ich ihn in einen erneuten Kuss zog. Ich öffnete meine Lederjacke und ließ sie unachtsam von meinen Schultern gleiten.

**McCoy POV**  
Mir war nicht danach, mich von seine Lippen zu lösen und es nervte mich als er es tat, ein leises Grummeln kam von mir, mehr ungewollt. Ich drängte ihn weiter Richtung Schreibtisch, oder Stuhl, oder was auch immer zum Teufel da gerade frei war.  
"Jim, ich vögel definitiv keine sechzehnjährigen Jungs in der Badewanne. Da können sie noch so niedlich sein."  
Gut, ihn würde ich schon in der Badewanne nehmen. Aber mein Freund war schon lange keine Sechzehn mehr und das war wirklich gut so.  
Meine Lippen waren von seinem Mund ein wenig weiter nach unten gewandert.  
"Möchtest du noch mehr Details oder reicht das?"  
Ich Grinste in seine Halsbeuge hinein, ob ihm der Gedanke gefiel?  
Noch mehr Zeit mit dem Kleinen und ich würde an meinem Verstand zweifeln, andere Menschen interessierten mich so gut wie gar nicht auf privater Ebene.  
"Aber vielleicht hab ich dich auch einfach nur vermisst."  
Hätte ja auch sein können und stimmte immerhin zu einem Teil. Mein Kittel landete irgendwo bei Jims Jacke, auf dem Boden. Es hätte von mir aus auch gleich im Müll landen können. Meine ausgelaufenen Arbeitsschuhe abzustreifen ging auch schnell, während sich meine Hände an Jims Gürtel bedienten und ich mich seinem empfindlichen Hals widmete.  
Mit jedem Kuss oder Biss auf der Haut, kam ein neuer Ton über seine Lippen, den ich nur zu gerne vernahm.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich lachte leise, als ich von seinen Worten bestätigt wurde. Wenn es darum ging, war Bones beinahe wie ein offenes Buch für mich. Genießend schloss ich meine Augen, als er seine Lippen an meine Halsbeuge legte und die Worte dagegen sprach.  
"Sag mir lieber, was du mit mir anstellen wirst Bones?"  
Ich spürte den Tisch hinter mit, in meinem Rücken und lehnte mich leicht dagegen.  
"Als ob du mich je vermissen würdest Bones" lachte ich laut und klopfte ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
"Wenn das mal der Fall sein sollte, sind wir alt und grau."  
Während sich Bones nun mir widmete, schob ich meine Hände nach unten, griff nach dem Saum des grünen Shirts und zog es ihm nach oben. Er musste somit kurz von mir ablassen und als ich es ihm ausgezogen hatte, schmiss ich es weg. Ich hatte einen kleinen Moment Zeit, ihn zu betrachten, die feinen dunklen Haare, die sich auf seiner Brust verteilten, von seinem Bauchnabel in einer schmalen Linie in seiner Hose verschwindend.  
Er war definitiv ein begehrenswerter Mann.  
Ich setzte mich nun auf die Tischplatte. Stehen wurde langsam ungemütlich und ich zog Bones mir nach, sodass wir dicht bei einander standen. Meine Lippen küssten über seine Brust, langsam nach oben, über sein Brustbein zu seinem Schlüsselbein, wo ich mich ein wenig fest saugte. Nicht fest ... aber für ein kleines Mal würde es alle Mal reichen.

**McCoy POV**  
Noch war meine Atmung flach und ein unangenehmer Schauer jagte über meine Haut, als Jim mich so musterte. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns nackt sahen, aber diesmal war mir sein Blick zu intensiv. Oder es lag nur wieder an meinem Kopf, der das so wollte.  
Wäre Heute ja nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er etwas seltsames wollte!  
Er mochte es wohl, wenn man ihm sagte, was auf ihn zu kam, aber Reden war in dem Punkt einfach nicht meine Stärke. Von daher musste er es sich selbst ausmalen.  
Während Jim mit meiner Brust beschäftigt war, schaffte ich es irgendwie, seine Beine eines nach dem anderen nach oben zu dirigieren und die störenden Schuhe mitsamt der Socken zu entfernen.  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen verließ meine Lippen, als er sich auf meiner Haut verewigte. In den umliegenden Büros war keiner, dafür war ich ja hier. Also mussten wir uns nicht zurückhalten. Mit einem leichten Schubs, ließ ich ihn mit dem Rücken auf der Tischplatte Platz nehmen und sorgte dafür, dass auch seine Hose verschwand. Ich beugte mich über ihn auf den Schreibtisch, die Augen auf die Seinen gepinnt und unterbrach den Kontakt nur, um sein Shirt zu entfernen.  
Ich mochte Jims Körper. In meinen Augen glich er Perfektion. Die gut definierte Brust, Bauchmuskeln, die sich hervorhoben bei jedem Atemzug, starke Arme und ein Grinsen, dass so ziemlich jeden Eisberg zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Mich auch manchmal.  
Wie viele Frauen beneideten mich wohl gerade um diesen Anblick? Es mussten verdammt viele sein!  
Ich verwickelte ihn in einen kurzen Kuss, ehe meine Lippen wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen, abermals seinen Hals hinunter, bis zur Brust, auf der ich ihm diesmal ein kleines Mal hinterließ, nur nicht so kitschig, wie manch eine Frau war, auf der linken Seite, sondern rechts. Ich wollte sein Herz nicht. Eigentlich das von niemandem.  
Meine Lippen gingen immer tiefer, ich küsste mich seinen Bauch herunter, hinterließ hie und da einen kleinen Biss und landete schließlich bei seinen Hüften. Meine Zunge fuhr kurz unter den Rand seiner schwarzen Shorts. Nur zu gut konnte ich spüren, dass es ihm gefiel.

**Kirk POV**  
So viel zum Thema "Einmalige Sache" ... Ja ja.  
Ich würde mir das merken, wenn ich das nächste Mal irgendwie unbefriedigt herum saß.  
Aber Leonards Töne gefielen mir, ich hätte ihm so den ganzen Tag zuhören können. Und nach dieser verdammt langweiligen Vorlesung war es auch wirklich eine nette Ablenkung. Und da mich das Packen auch genervt hatte.  
Wobei ... wenn ich jetzt zu ihm zog, war ich ja für ihn quasi rund um die Uhr verfügbar. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, bei welchem ich jäh von Bones unterbrochen wurde, als er mich auf die Tischplatte schubste.  
Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und ich würde mich überraschen lassen. Die meisten Kerle hatten bis jetzt auf ein bisschen auf Dirty-Talk gestanden, Bones wohl eher nicht, wie es schien. Na ich war da ja flexibel.  
Den Kuss erwiderte ich nur zu gern, maulte ein wenig, als er schon nach einem Moment wieder von mir abließ. Jedoch entschädigte mich Bones sofort dafür, als er mit seinen Lippen auf Wanderschaft ging. Meine Hände fuhren durch das dichte braune Haar.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entkam mir, als er mir den Revange-Knutschfleck verpasste.  
Ich konnte manchmal nicht verstehen, wie Nancy ihn hatte gehen lassen können. Aber ich hatte sie bis jetzt einmal zusammen erlebt. Und das war schlimm gewesen. Richtig schlimm...  
Doch ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen, da Bones sich immer weiter nach unten küsste und mir ein Stöhnen nach dem Anderen entlockte. Ich schlang meine Beine um seinen Oberkörper, zog ihn ein wenig fester an mich.  
Gott, wie er mich anmachte. Schlimmer als jede Frau bis jetzt in meinem Leben. Aber er wusste, was mir gefiel.  
Und ich mochte ihn, was vermutlich auch einen kleinen Unterschied machte.  
Ich stöhnte noch lauter, als seine Zunge unter den Rand meiner Shorts fuhr.  
"Verdammt Leonard, willst du mich noch länger so weiter quälen?"

**McCoy POV**  
Ich würde ihm noch mal durchgehen lassen, dass er mich Leonard genannt hatte, aber nur weil meine Stimmung gerade danach war!  
Jetzt hing mir ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, vielleicht würde ich doch noch ein wenig länger mit ihm spielen, wenn er förmlich darum bettelte, dass es endlich weiter ging. Machte doch viel mehr Spaß.  
Meine Zähne bohrten sich in den Bund seiner Shorts und zogen sie ganz langsam ein Stück weit hinunter. Ich schenkte jedem Millimeter Haut, das frei wurde, mit meinem Lippen Beachtung. Hier sollte ja keiner zu kurz kommen.  
Als es so einfach nicht mehr weiter ging, halfen meine Hände dem letzten Stückchen Stoff an Jims Haut nach, zu verschwinden. Ich konnte fast schon so was, wie einen Funken freudiger Erwartung in seinen Augen lesen, als meine Augen kurz nach oben sahen.  
Es gefiel mir, wieder so begehrt zu werden, war schon eine Weile her, dass ich überhaupt mit einer Person zwei Mal geschlafen hatte.  
Mit einer Hand umspielte ich Jims harte Erektion, verteilte mit dem Fingern die ersten Lusttropfen, ehe mein Mund näher kam und meine Zunge die Flüssigkeit langsam von oben nach unten ableckte.  
Meine Augen blieben auf Jims Gesicht und seine Reaktionen geheftet. Ich konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass ich ihn dabei gerne beobachtete. wie er sich unter mir und meinem Berührungen wand.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich hob meinen Kopf ein Stück, als ich Bones Zähne an meiner Shorts spürte und stöhnte leise.  
Verdammt, das war so gut!  
Wie er mich langsam quälte, jeden Zentimeter neuer Haut mit seinen Lippen willkommen hieß. Ich ließ mich wieder auf die Platte zurücksinken und verdeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen. Jeden noch so verräterischen Laut damit unterdrückend.  
Als Bones das letzte Stück meiner Shorts wegzog, stöhnte ich auf, mein Rücken bog sich durch und ich presste ihn etwas mehr an mich, da meine Beine noch immer an seinem Oberkörper lagen.  
Ich sah zu Bones runter. Oh er war ein elender Sadist. Er hatte seinen Beruf gut gewählt und ich würde niemals ins All gehen, ohne ihn! Dessen war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher.  
Als Bones seine Arbeit an meinem Glied wieder aufnahm, wusste ich, dass es nichts bringen würde, mein Gesicht in meinen Händen zu verbergen. ich wäre so und so laut.  
Also ließ ich sie wieder nach unten wandern, meinen Oberkörper dabei selbst streichelnd. Während eine Hand ihre Tätigkeit an meiner Brust weiter machte, ließ ich die zweite in Bones dunkles Haar gleiten.  
"Ooooh" stöhnte ich leise, drängte mit meinen Hüften ein wenig nach oben.

**McCoy POV**  
Lange würde er es nicht aushalten sich das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, dafür würde ich schon sorgen!  
Es war nicht leicht, gegen den Druck von Jims durchtrainierten Beinen anzukommen, aber wenn ich es nicht versuchte, würden sie mich noch zerquetschen.  
Mit ein wenig mehr Druck, stemmte ich meinen Rücken gegen seine Füße und holte mir so ein wenig mehr Spielraum wieder.  
Mein Mund umschloss Jim erst von der Seite und fuhr ganz langsam hoch, dabei ließ ich auch meine Zunge an ihn gedrückt weiter gleiten. Die Spitze seines Glieds bekam sogar einen kleinen Kuss, als kleines Zeichen der Zuneigung. ehe ich ihn komplett in meiner Mundhöhle versinken ließ. Fast schon genüsslich ließ ich meine Zunge mit sanften Druck immer wieder auf und ab wandern, achtete dabei immer darauf, was ihm gefiel.  
Kurz musste ich mich aber von ihm lösen, denn so kamen wir nicht viel weiter und ich wollte mehr.  
"Jim, Handcreme … über deinem Kopf."  
Meine Worte waren mehr als kurzer Hinweis gedacht, ich hatte nämlich kein anderes Gleitmittel im Büro, gut im Normalfall hatte ich auch nicht vor, Sex hier drin zu haben.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich keuchte auf, als Bones sich mit so viel Kraft gegen meine Beine drückte. Ich wollte schließlich nicht vom Tisch fallen, dass hätte weh tun können.  
Doch die Gedanken wurden augenblicklich verscheucht, als er langsam anfing, mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu arbeiten. Himmel, wo hatte er das nur gelernt? Ich musste all meine Willenskraft aufbringen, um mich nicht vor Sehnsucht zu winden, sondern still, also einigermaßen still, liegen zu bleiben.  
Stöhnend und keuchend lag ich nun in Bones Büro und bekam gerade einen der besten Blow-Jobs, den ich bis jetzt gehabt hatte.  
Im ersten Moment realisierte ich Bones Worte nicht, nur langsam drangen sie durch einen Schleier der Erregung an mein Gehirn.  
Handcreme …  
Die Hand auf meiner Brust löste sich und tastete hinter meinem Kopf nach einer Tube, welche ich ziemlich schnell fand. Ich reichte sie an Bones weiter und versuchte während der kleinen Pause meine Atmung etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
"Bones ..." keuchte ich.  
Eigentlich wusste ich ja gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte ... mein flehen vorhin hatte schon nichts gebracht. Ihn jetzt darum zu bitten, schneller zu machen, wäre wohl auch eher kontraproduktiv.

**McCoy POV**  
Allmählich kam mir ja auch der Gedanke, weiter zu machen. Deswegen landete ein großzügiger Klecks der, eigentlich schweineteuren, Creme auf meinen Fingern. Sie war ein Werbegeschenk von irgendeinem Pharmakonzern gewesen, dass ich bisher nur zwei, drei mal benutztet hatte. Immerhin roch das Zeug auch ganz gut.  
"Obere Schublade, Tüte mit Gummis." gab ich meinem Freund noch ein Hinweis, solange er noch ansprechbar war.  
Dann zog ich ihn noch ein kleines Stück zu mir. Seine Hüften schlossen fast mit der Schreibtischkante ab und ließen mich jetzt so viel besser an alles ran kommen. Eine Hand ließ ich an seinen Hüften, die Fingernägel schon fast schmerzlich in seine Haut gebohrt.  
Jim würde es mir schon verzeihen, dass ich gleich zwei Finger in ihm versinken ließ. Sie aber dafür ganz vorsichtig drehte und bewegte, bis er sich weit genug entspannt hatte, um den dritten dazu zu nehmen.  
Wie er da so vor mir lag, musste ich mich kurz fragen, wann sich der Schalter für Begierde in meinem Kopf umgelegt hatte. Meine Gedanken kamen nicht weit.  
Als sich Jim mit einem lauten Stöhnen gegen mich drückte, war ich wieder ganz bei unserem Tun. Ich hatte immerhin den gewünschten Punkt getroffen.  
Ja ich war ungeduldig, als er mir den geöffneten Gummi reichte und ich meine Finger wieder aus ihm zog, um mir das Kondom überzustreifen, beim Geruch konnte ich schon sagen, er hatte eins mit Erdbeergeschmack gegriffen.  
Sein ungeduldiger Blick brachte mich dazu, noch ein paar Sekunden zu warten, ehe ich mit einer Hand seine Pobacken ein wenig auseinander drückte und anfing in ihn einzudringen.

**Kirk POV**  
Sollte ich mich hier sportlich betätigen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie ich an diese Schublade kommen sollte? Ich drückte meinen Rücken durch, fingerte mit meiner Hand nach hinten und zog die Schublade relativ zügig auf.  
Mein Hand glitt gerade hinein, als Bones mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang und mein Rücken mit einem lauten Stöhnen noch ein wenig höher wanderte.  
"Boooooooones!" stöhnte ich jetzt laut.  
Wie sollte ich da an die Kondome kommen? Wenn er gleichzeitig das mit mir machte?  
Seine Finger bohrten sich noch tiefer in meine Hüfte, doch das störte mich nicht. Ich mochte es manchmal auch hart. Und Bones schien das auch zu gefallen.  
Ich streckte mich ein letztes Mal und zog einen Gummi aus der Tüte. Er besaß kein Gleitgel hier im Büro, aber eine riesige Tüte voll mit Kondomen? Das würde ich später noch fragen müssen.  
Mit Hilfe meiner Zähne riss ich die Verpackung des Gummis auf und reichte ihn zu Bones runter.  
Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, ehe ich ihn spürte, wie er in mich eindrang.  
Heute war ich nicht in der Lage, den Takt vorzugeben, sondern musste mich Leonard vollständig ausliefern. Auch etwas, dass ich im Moment genoss. Meine Hände wanderten an meinen Seiten nach unten, legten sich über Bones.  
"Küss mich!" forderte ich den Älteren auf.  
Ich fühlte mich so nutzlos, einfach nur hier zu liegen und gevögelt zu werden.

**McCoy POV**  
Ich hatte ihn das letzte Mal genug machen lassen und irgendwie war es ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, dass Jim mich einfach ließ.  
Meine Hand griff an seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn ein Stück nach oben, mir entgegen. Während sich unsere Lippen trafen und wirklich ausnahmsweise mal sogar etwas zarter als sonst, drückte ich mich vollständig in ihn. Ein leises 'Jim' rollte mir über die Lippen, in den Kuss hinein. Er war so verdammt heiß im Moment.  
Langsam fing ich an in ihn zu stoßen, steigerte mein Tempo kein Stück weiter, sondern ließ es wirklich ruhig angehen. Er war mein bester Freund und keine schnelle Nummer, das konnte ich mir mal ruhig vor Augen halten.

**Kirk POV**  
Als Bones mich nach oben zog, wanderten meine Hände auch ein Stück weiter hoch, seine Arme entlang, bis sie an seinen Schultern angelangt waren. Dort ließ ich sie liegen, fuhr mit meinen Daumen die weiche Haut zwischen Schulter und Schlüsselbein nach.  
Es war sanfter als gestern und das obwohl es weitaus weniger romantisch war, als gestern. Kein Essen, keine Kerzen ... nur Bones Büro.  
Mein Name ging beinahe in unserem Kuss unter, dennoch verstand ich ihn, als ob Leonard mich angeschrien hätte. Ich lächelte leicht in mich hinein, drückte mich noch ein Stück nach oben, um den Kuss zu intensivieren.  
Mir lief bei jedem Stoß von Bones ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und ich stöhnte fast ungebrochen in unsere Küsse. Wir trennten uns immer wieder für einen kleinen Augenblick, nur um gleich wieder in ein neues Zungenspiel zu verfallen.  
Eine Hand löste sich von Bones Schulter und glitt zwischen unsere Körper, schloss sich um meine Erektion. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie so unberührt blieb.

**McCoy POV**  
Meine Hände hatten genug damit zu tun, Jim fest zu halten und mit mir zu bewegen. Langsam machte mich mein eigenes Tempo wahnsinnig, es fühlte sich einfach viel intensiver an, wenn man nicht hirnlos drauf los rammelte und heute wollte ich genießen.  
Auch wenn mich der Junge vorhin gut angeheizt hatte, meine Gedanken waren definitiv hier, bei meinem jetzigen Partner. Dafür war ich einfach nicht Arsch genug und er zu heiß um an andere denken zu müssen.  
Eine meiner Hände machte ich dann doch frei und legte sich über Jims, erhöhte ein wenig den Druck, den er bisher auf seine Erregung ausgeübt hatte und steigerte auch das Tempo. Ich passte meine Stöße allmählich den Bewegungen unserer Hände an, wurde schneller.  
Im Raum war nichts weiter zu hören als unser Stöhnen und das klatschen von nackter Haut, die aufeinander traf. Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte unsere Haut, vermischte sich an einigen Stellen miteinander.  
An irgendeiner Ecke des Tisches fiel irgendwas zu Boden, war mir egal. So viel Zeit verbrachte ich hier drin nicht, als dass mich etwas Chaos stören würde.  
Ich konnte spüren wie sich der Druck in meinem Körper langsam aufbaute und es war nicht leicht, dem nicht einfach nach zu geben, es noch ein paar Minuten zurück zu halten. Ich wollte nur noch ein klein wenig länger genießen.  
"Jim,"  
Irgendwas wollte ich noch sagen, das aber einfach wieder in den Untiefen meines Kopfes verschwand und mich ihn stattdessen küssen ließ. Hungriger und fordernder, ich wollte endlich erlöst werden. Mein Körper spannte sich irgendwann von selbst an und ich gab seinem Drängen nach, ließ den Orgasmus mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in Jims Lippen kommen.

**Kirk POV**  
Als sich Bones Hand über meine legte, keuchte ich laut auf. Es war definitiv was anderes heute …  
Das langsame Tempo, die Räumlichkeiten ... Bones Sanftheit. Doch ich wollte der Letzte sein, der sich beschwerte.  
Bones Stöße steigerten sich nun, passte sich den Bewegungen unserer Hände an. Ich löste meine Hand ein wenig von seiner, verband dann aber unsere Finger, sodass meine und seine auf meinem harten Glied lagen.  
Meine Lippen lösten sich von Bones und ich küsste sein Gesicht ab. Seine Wangen, seinen Kiefer, die Augen, seine Nase, ehe ich seinem Hals nach unten folgte, den zarten Schweißfilm dabei weg küsste.  
Am liebsten hätte ich den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, denn es schmeckte so intensiv nach Bones. Sein Geruch ließ mich beinahe wahnsinnig werden und ich schrie leise gegen seine Haut, als er meinen empfindlichsten Punkt traf.  
Mein Name ... er klang so anders bei ihm. Klang in diesem Moment so viel anders, als normal. Viel ... verlangender, intensiver, leidenschaftlicher.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf, fing seine Lippen auf, schlang meinen Arm um seinen Nacken, um ihn festzuhalten.  
Ich merkte, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen, schlang somit auch noch meine Beine um seinen Hintern, presste ihn dicht an mich.  
Er ließ mich nun mit jeder Bewegung Sterne sehen, katapultierte mich in den süßen Zustand der Schwerelosigkeit.  
Nach seinem Höhepunkt strich Bones noch weiter über meine Erektion, ließ meine Hand dabei nicht los und zog mich auch über die Klippe. Mit einem ebenso lauten Stöhnen ergoss ich mich über unser beider Hände.  
Schwer atmend lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, atmete seinen Duft ein.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich hatte das Fenster meines Zimmers ein wenig geöffnet, um die warme klare Luft hereinzulassen, nachdem der Doktor mit seinem Freund verschwunden war.  
Danach hatte ich mich wieder in die Kissen gekuschelt und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen.  
Wie ein Mensch so müde sein konnte, war mir unerklärlich.  
Ich schlief tief und fest, als ein lautes, zerreißendes Geräusch mich aus dem Schlaf riss. Panisch setzte ich mich auf. Wo war ich überhaupt? Verwirrt sah ich mich einen Moment um.  
"Hikaru?!" rief ich.  
Doch dann fiel mir ein, wo ich war und das er nicht kommen würde. Ich war im Krankenhaus. Allein!  
Beim nächsten Blitz zuckte ich zusammen und zog meine Decke bis über den Kopf, um mich darunter zu verstecken. Der Donner war ohrenbetäubend laut und ich wimmerte leise.  
Das Fenster!  
Es war noch offen!  
Ich wartete einen Moment, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass es nicht blitzen und donnern würde, ehe ich aus dem Bett stieg und das Fenster schloss. Gerade als die Klinke zudrehte, erhellte ein Blitz die Nachtluft.  
Mit panischem Blick starrte ich nach draußen. Mit dem Donnerschlag fuhr ich zusammen und ohne weiter nachzudenken schnappte ich mir die Decke und hastete ins Bad. Der Raum war fensterlos und ich würde es nicht sehen, nur hören. Was zwar auch noch schlimm genug war!  
In die Decke gewickelt und zitternd saß ich nun in der Dusche, die Augen fest geschlossen und leise vor mich hinmurmelnd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

**McCoy POV**  
Seine Hände an meinem Körper hinterließen ein leichtes prickeln, überall da wo sie nur kurz verweilten. Mein Kopf blieb in Jims Halsbeuge liegen und ließ mich seinen schnellen Herzschlag durch die Hauptschlagader spüren, auch wenn sein Atem sich langsam wieder beruhigte. In diesem Moment war ich einfach mal zufrieden mit allen und jedem.  
Auf der anderen Seite meiner Fenster war es pechschwarz geworden und grelle Blitze fingen an den Himmel zu zerteilen, ich mochte so eine Weltuntergangsstimmung. Kurz beobachtete ich, wie ein Blitz den nächsten jagte und vom Donner verfolgt wurde, ehe ich meinen Kopf hob, um mir einen letzten Kuss zu holen. Ich fing an mich langsam aus ihm zu ziehen und musste sagen, es fühlte sich verdammt kühl an, außerhalb von Jims warmen Körper.  
Ja gut, ich hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Wiederholungen solcher Art.  
Gerade noch schaffte ich es um mein Schreibtisch zu gehen und uns ein paar Taschentücher aus dem Spender zu ziehen, als mein Pager mit einem lauten Piepen los ging. Hektisch wischte ich Jims Reste von meiner Hand und stürzte mich auf den Kittel, um nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit das Gerät zum schweigen zu bringen.  
"Tja, Prinzessin hat wohl wieder Sehnsucht."  
Ich sah zu Jim auf und fing an mich schnell an zu ziehen, es könnte ja trotzdem ein Notfall sein. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis ich wieder mehr oder weniger in der grünen Kleidung steckte und mich auf den Weg machte, den blöden Kittel ließ ich auf dem Boden zurück.  
Jim würde mir mein schnelles Verschwinden nicht übel nehmen, es war mein Job.  
So schnell mich meine erschöpften Beine trugen, beeilte ich mich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen und stürzte förmlich durch die Tür.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ich fand nur ein leeres Bett vor, auf dem sogar die Decke fehlte. Gut, was war hier bitte los?  
"Hey Junge lebst du noch?"  
Ich machte das Licht an und ging ein mal im Zimmer auf und ab, nichts. Mit langsamen Schritten trat ich ins Bad und sorgte dort ebenfalls für etwas Beleuchtung. Es war ein kurioser Anblick, das musste ich schon gestehen, wie er da so eingewickelt unter der Dusche saß.  
Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, hätte ich wohl einfach die Dusche eiskalt aufgedreht. Vorsichtig hockte ich mich zu ihm runter und zog ein Stück Decke aus seinem Gesicht.  
"Was machst du hier Kleiner?"

 **Kirk POV**  
Ich erwiderte Bones Kuss und ließ meine Hand einen Moment an seinem Hals verweilen, ehe er sich mir entzog. Ich drehte beim ersten Donner meinen Kopf ein wenig und sah nach draußen.  
Verdammt! Und ich musste nach Hause! Bei dem Sauwetter!  
Aber ich konnte ja schließlich schlecht hier bleiben. Was würden nur die Leute denken. Einen kleinen Moment blieb ich noch auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen, ehe ich mir ebenfalls ein paar Tücher aus der Spenderbox nahm und mich etwas sauber machte. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als sein Pager losging. Himmel nochmal, er stand also generell auf diese mörderischen Töne? Sein Wecker war ja schon schlimm genug!  
Bei seinen Worten zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich wusste weder, wen er mit Prinzessin meinte, noch würde ich ihn von der Arbeit abhalten.  
Ich würde schließlich auch bald gehen.  
Nachdem Bones mich verlassen hatte, sammelte ich meine Sachen zusammen, zog mich an, betrachtete die Unordnung in meinen Haaren im Spiegel. Musste das denn sein?  
Doch dann machte ich mich durch den strömenden Regen, auf den Weg nach Hause.

 **Chekov POV**  
Als das Licht im Bad anging, zuckte ich zusammen, weil ich dachte, es sei ein Blitz. Was völlig unlogisch war. Es konnte hier nicht blitzen.  
Doch ein Donner grollte draußen und ich wimmert leise, zog die Decke noch enger um mich.  
Ich atmete panisch und am liebsten hätte ich mich wo versteckt, wo alles frei von Gewittern war. Ich freute mich schon auf das All. Da gab es so was nicht.  
"Gewitter" wimmerte ich leise.  
Und als ein Blitz hinter dem Doktor zu sehen war, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in der Decke. Ich wollte das nicht sehen! Ich wollte das nicht hören! Niemals!

 **McCoy POV**  
Eine panische Attacke war das Letzte worauf ich Lust hatte. Ich stand wieder auf und ging aus dem Bad um die Vorhänge zu schließen und das Licht etwas zu dimmen, ging dann wieder zurück und kniete mich abermals hin.  
"Willst du hier die ganze Nacht sitzen bleiben, oder lieber ins Bett gehen und ein wenig Musik hören? Die Vorhänge sind auch schon zu."  
Ich zog ihm diesmal die Decke komplett vom Kopf und sah dem Kleinen fest in die Augen. Mit einem Finger deutete ich ins Zimmer, dass jetzt Blitzfrei war. Bei Joanna klappte das jedenfalls meistens wenn sie Angst bekam, egal ob vor Gewittern, Albträumen oder dem blauen Monster in ihrem Schrank.  
"Ich wette im übrigen auch, dass das Bett bequemer ist als eine Dusche!"

 **Chekov POV**  
Vorsichtig blickte ich an Doktor McCoy vorbei. Die Vorhänge waren wirklich zu und es schien soweit ganz gut zu sein. Aber der Donner war im Zimmer doch noch etwas lauter als hier.  
Irrationaler Weise machte er mir die meiste Angst.  
Ich erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Moment, ehe ich scheu auf meine Knie starrte. Mehr Ärger, als ich ihm bereitet hatte, wollte ich nicht noch verursachen, also würde ich ihm folgen.  
"Bett" kam es wieder leise von meinen Lippen.  
Sicherlich war es dort gemütlicher, als in der Dusche, aber es war immerhin ein sicherer Platz für mich, in diesem Moment.  
Und Musik klang auch verlockend, da konnte ich nichts mehr hören.  
Mit Hikaru wäre es einfach gewesen, als mit einem Fremden. Er hätte mich einfach in den Arm genommen und hätte mir solange etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, bis ich eingeschlafen war.  
Jetzt musste wohl Musik herhalten.  
Langsam stemmte ich mich vom Duschboden hoch, bis ich aufrecht stand. Noch immer sah ich skeptisch in mein Zimmer.

 **McCoy POV**  
Schon mal relativ zufrieden richtete ich mich auch wieder auf, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging mit langsamen Schritten wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.  
"Was willst du hören? Irgendwelche bestimmten Vorlieben?"  
Ich dirigierte ihn zurück ins Bett und nahm am Rand platz, griff nach einer kleinen Fernbedienung die sowohl den Fernseher, als auch die Musikanlange bediente. Eigentlich hätte man den Kleinen in einem einfachen Mehrbettzimmer untergebracht, aber so weit konnte ich noch mitsprechen. War anscheinend auch ganz gut gewesen bisher, andere Patienten hätte er wohl wahnsinnig gemacht.  
Egal wie genial er vielleicht war, für mich war er im Moment einfach ein verängstigtes Kind dass Hilfe brauchte.  
"Wir können auch Zeichentrickserien schauen."  
Ab und an mal, wenn Jo übers Wochenende oder den Ferien da war, sahen wir und auch mal welche an. Sie mochte interessanterweise lieber so was wie Batman, als Rosa-Glitzer-Mädchenkram.

 **Chekov POV**  
Ich ging neben dem Doktor her, zurück in den Raum. Als ich über die Türschwelle treten wollte, sträubte sich mein ganzer Körper dagegen, doch die Hand auf meiner Schulter schob mich vorwärts, sodass ich gar nicht aus konnte.  
Ich kletterte zurück ins Bett. Jetzt wäre ich froh gewesen, hätte ein größerer Abstand zum Fenster bestanden.  
Auf seine Frage, legte ich meinen Kopf überlegend zur Seite.  
Bei den Zeichentrickserien hellte sich mein Gesicht ein wenig auf. Darauf hätte ich jetzt wirklich Lust gehabt. Meine Mama schimpfte mich immer, da ich so etwas nicht schauen sollte, aber hier war sie ja schließlich nicht da.  
"Zeichentrick klingt gut" antwortete ich.  
Ich richtete das erste Mal den Blick nun bewusst auf den Doktor. Er sah irgendwie ... anders aus. Als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Irgendwie ... gelöster. Ich wusste auch nicht.  
Ich machte ein bisschen mehr Platz im Bett, falls er sich auch ein wenig hinlegen wollte. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Das Bett war breit genug, ich hätte leicht dreimal reingepasst.

 **McCoy POV**  
"Dann schauen wir eine Runde Fernsehen."  
Ich drückte den Knopf der Fernbedienung und suchte den Sender mit den Zeichentrickserien rund um die Uhr, den Jo auch immer schaute. Vielleicht eher, den sie ab und an mal schaute, wenn ihr danach war.  
Ein gelber Schwamm hüpfte mit einem rosa Seestern über den Bildschirm und nach wenigen Sekunden, konnte ich schon spüren wie meine Gehirnzellen dahin schwanden. Dem Kleinen würde das nichts aus machen, er hatte mehr im Hirn, als zehn von meiner Sorte zusammen.  
Ich gab ihm die Fernbedienung und griff nach dem PADD auf dem Beistelltisch, ein wenig Arbeit hatte ich noch vor mir, aber wenn es so ruhig blieb, wäre das heute Nacht weg. Es brauchte nur einen Code und ein paar Sekunden Geduld, um meine Daten auf dem Gerät zu sehen.  
Bald standen viele Trainigsmissionen an, nicht nur auf Übungsdecks sondern auch richtige im All und ich durfte ein Teil des Teams für die medizinischen Test sein, welch eine Freude!

 **Chekov POV**  
Ich schnappte mir meine Decke und zog sie wieder über mich, legte mich zurück in die Kissen und zuckte erneut zusammen, als ein lauter Donner zu hören war.  
Der Fernseher überdeckte das meiste, dennoch war es draußen noch laut genug, um es hören zu können. Ich mochte Spongebob, er brachte mich zum lachen. Und ich kicherte leise, als er und Patrick ein wenig Schwachsinn von sich gaben.  
Genau das waren die Serien, die meine Mutter immer von mir ferngehalten hatte und die ich dank Hikaru nun so sehr liebte.  
Ich drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite, schob meinen Kopf so, dass ich noch auf den Fernseher blicken konnte.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis mir die Augen wieder zufielen. Das ruhige Tippen des Doktors auf dem PADD war beruhigend für meine Nerven. Ein bekanntes Geräusch, welches ich sehr mochte. Und es blendete wirklich langsam den Donner und die Blitze aus meinem Kopf aus.  
Meine Hand vergrub sich nun im Kissen und ich lehnte meinen Kopf daran, um ein wenig besser schlafen zu können.

 **McCoy POV**  
Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht bestreiten können, dass das Kichern hinter meinem Rücken niedlich war. Nur niedlich!  
So weit würde es hier mit mir noch kommen, dass ich kleinen Jungs den Hof machte. Es war nicht unbedingt ein leichtes Unterfangen, mich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, während hinter mir gekichert wurde und vor mir der Fernseher quakte, aber das erinnerte mich sehr an zu Hause und Joanna. Sie fehlte mir so sehr und das wurde mir gerade wieder schmerzlich bewusst.  
Als die Atmung hinter mir ruhiger und ebenmäßiger wurde, wagte ich einen Blick nach hinten, nur um sicher zu gehen das er wirklich eingeschlafen war. Ich stellte den Fernseher leiser und setzte mich, wie in den letzten 24 Stunden schon öfter mal, in den Sessel und fuhr einfach weiter fort mit meiner Arbeit. Es freute mich wirklich, dass es keine Notfälle gab. Solche Nächte kamen nur selten vor, vielleicht ein paar Mal im Jahr, wenn überhaupt und wenn dann wusste ich sie zu schätzen.  
Mein Blick ruhte erst mal auf meinem Patienten, Morgen musste er definitiv etwas essen, immer nur eine Nährlösung war auch nicht das Wahre und zu Hause bekam er schließlich auch nichts anderes als normales Essen.  
Hinter den Vorhängen beruhigte sich das Wetter im laufe der Nacht, der Himmel klarte wieder auf und ließ die Sonne mit jeder Stunde immer weiter hervor kommen. Mein Pager hatte nur wenige Male leise vor sich hin gepiept und jedes mal war ich so schnell es ging wieder da, Kinder brauchten ab und an einfach mehr Pflege als Erwachsene.  
Heute Mittag würde ich aber definitiv nach Hause gehen, mich für ein paar Stunden hinlegen, ehe es wieder Nacht wurde. Ich vermisste mein Bett und das Surren der Kaffeemaschine. Das Einzige, dass mich nervte, war nur, dass ich in Arztklamotten über den Campus musste, weil meine Kleidung bestimmt noch nicht gewaschen war.  
Nun gut ich hatte es auch nicht so weit. Meine Armbanduhr deutete darauf, dass sich langsam neun Uhr am Morgen näherte. Bevor ich wieder zu ihm zurückging, machte ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher in der Mensa und stellte ein kleines Frühstück zusammen. Ich hielt mich einfach daran, was Joanna alles gerne aß, wenn sie bei mir war. Obwohl es schon einen Unterschied machte, ob es ein fünfjähriges Mädchen war oder ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager. Vielleicht mochte er es trotzdem.

 **Chekov POV**  
Das leise Surren aus der Tasche neben meinem Bett ließ mich erwachen. Es musste der Alarm meines Kommunikators sein, den ich als Wecker eingestellt hatte. Ich ignorierte es zwei Mal, ehe ich mich dazu besann, mich ein wenig nach unten beugte und das Teil aus der Tasche fischte, die Hikaru mir gestern gebracht hatte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ich einen genauen Blick auf den Inhalt riskierte. Meine Duschsachen und eine neue Uniform. Sogar an legere Kleidung hatte er gedacht. Es wäre wohl besser, die zu tragen, als die Uniform. Ich war schließlich krank geschrieben.  
Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und fuhr mir über mein Gesicht. Es ging sogar beinahe schmerzfrei von statten. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen oder? Auch die Kopfschmerzen waren weg, was ich sehr begrüßte. Auch schien mein Hirn langsam wieder zu funktionieren, denn ehe ich dieses Mal das Bett verließ, drückte ich sogar die Tasten, die mir der Doktor erklärt hatte, um nicht schon wieder einen Alarm auszulösen.  
Ich huschte schnell auf die Toilette.  
Als ich wieder in das Zimmer zurück ging, knurrte mein Magen. Laut und wirklich hungrig.  
Ich hatte das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen was gegessen. Das Frühstück in der Mensa.  
Bei einem erneuten Knurren meines Magens, öffnete sich wie auf Kommando die Tür und Doktor McCoy trat mit einem vollen Tablett ein. Das Erste, dass mir in die Nase stieg war der Geruch von Kaba!  
Ich liebte das Getränk so sehr! Ich hoffte, dass ein Teil des Essens darauf mir gehörte.  
"Guten Morgen" grüßte ich den Älteren freudig und spürte, wie mein Lachen wieder zurück kehrte.  
"Hatten Sie eine ruhige Nacht?"  
Gut, ruhig, nachdem er mich aus der Dusche heraus und zurück in mein Bett gelockt hatte.  
Ich schob den Beistelltisch zwischen das Bett und den Stuhl, damit er das Tablett abstellen konnte.

 **McCoy POV**  
Ich wiegte kurz den Kopf hin und her, war die Nacht ruhig gewesen?  
"Die meiste Zeit, ja schon."  
Ich schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln und stellte dann das Tablett auf der kleinen Fläche ab. Hoffentlich hatte ich an alles gedacht, eine Tasse Kakao, Kaffee, etwas Toast, Honig, Marmelade, Käse, Nutella. Sogar frische Pancakes waren dabei und die noch zu bekommen war ein Kampf! Der verantwortungsvolle Vater und Arzt in mir hatte sogar noch an etwas Obst, bei all dem Süßkram, gedacht und eine Schale mit wunderbar roten Erdbeeren mitgebracht. Joanna aß sie meist zerkleinert auf ihren Pancakes, mit etwas Honig, sie war nicht so der Sirup Freund.  
"So, ich hoffe, da ist etwas dabei für dich."  
Meine Augen musterten ihn einmal gründlich von oben nach unten, er wirkte frischer und ausgeruhter.  
"Dir scheint es besser zu gehen?" fragte ich trotzdem noch mal nach.  
Ich würde ihn mir zwar gleich noch mal genauer ansehen, aber so was aus dem Mund eines Patienten zu hören war immer besser.

 **Chekov POV**  
Ich betrachtete das leckere Essen, dass sich auf dem Tablett stapelte. Ob da etwas für mich dabei war? Er beliebte zu scherzen oder? Ich könnte das alles allein verputzen.  
Bis auf den Kaffee, bei dem wurde ich immer so aufgedreht. Und er schmeckte mir auch nicht wirklich. Er war bitter und ... ach er schmeckte einfach grauenhaft.  
Da liebte ich den süßen Kaba viel mehr. Lecker schokoladig und süß. Was wollte ich denn mehr?  
Bei seiner nächsten Frage blickte ich breit Lächelnd zu ihm auf.  
"Es geht mir wirklich besser, die Kopfschmerzen sind weg und ich habe Hunger wie ein ... Bär?"  
Ich kannte mich mit den Sprichworten hier nicht aus.  
Ich hätte mich in seinen Augen verlieren können. Dieses tiefe braun, dass einen schier zu hypnotisieren schien. Röte stieg mir in die Wangen und schnell nahm ich mir die Tasse vom Tablett und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
"Hmm..." summte ich zufrieden. Lecker!  
"Setzen Sie sich nicht?" fragte ich.  
Meine Finger wanderten über die vielen Speisen, ehe ich mir eine der frischen Erdbeeren herauspickte. Ich hielt sie an den grünen Blättern, als ich genüsslich hinein biss. Sie war saftig, süß und lecker. Mir rann ein wenig vom Fruchtsaft über die Lippen und schnell schleckte ich ihn weg.

 **McCoy POV**  
Die Einladung nahm ich gerne an und griff auch gleich nach der Tasse Kaffee, der Junge hatte die Wahl gehabt. Er schmeckte mir nicht, das war mir aber schon vor dem ersten Schluck klar gewesen. Der Kaffee würde aber einen kleinen Schub geben, bis ich zu Hause ins Bett fallen konnte. Ich brauchte den Schlaf bitternötig.  
Wie ein hypnotisiertes Rind sah ich den langen, schlanken Finger dabei zu, wie sich über das Essen bewegten, nach den Blätter der Erdbeere griffen und die rote Frucht an diese zart rosa Lippen führte.  
Er biss hinein und entblößte dabei eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne. Mein Kopf musste überarbeitet sein, oder ich litt an starkem Schlafmangel, ich stellte mir gerade vor, wie es sein musste von diesen Händen berührt zu werden, wie diese Lippen wohl schmeckten.  
Es war ein Impuls, der durch meinen Körper ging, mein Gehirn war ausgeschaltet und ließ mich einfach machen. Der Becher wurde einfach achtlos irgendwie hingestellt und meine Hände umklammerten das schmale Gesicht. Unter den Fingern spürte ich wie die weiche Haut sich anspannte und im Moment war es mir egal, ob er das wirklich wollte. Jims Worte hallten wieder in meinem Kopf, wie ein Antrieb ließen sie mich die letzten Millimeter zwischen uns überbrücken.  
Meine Lippen drücken sich hungrig gegen die des Jüngeren und forderten mehr, ich wollte wissen wie er schmeckte. Ob sein Inneres genauso süß war, wie er selbst.

 **Chekov POV**  
Ich blickte fragend auf, als sich die zwei Hände an meine Wangen legten. Doch ich kam nicht dazu, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, denn meine Lippen wurden von rauen verschlossen. Sie schmeckten nach Kaffee und ... mehr.  
Ich hielt noch immer Tasse und den Rest der Erdbeere in der Hand und versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich auf dem Tisch abzustellen.  
Meine Hände legten sich an die starken Arme, die mich gestern schon in der Wanne gehalten hatten, strich vorsichtig über die freie Haut. Irgendwie war ich froh, dass er den Kittel nicht trug, so konnte ich die Wärme spüren.  
Meine Lippen öffneten sich automatisch, gewährten ihm Einlass, alles zu erforschen, was er begehrte. Was ich begehrte, wusste zumindest nur ich ... und Hikaru.  
Wenn ich ihm das erzählen würde ... nein, ich würde es für mich behalten.  
Ich drückte mich nun ein wenig nach oben, presste mich ihm entgegen. Langsam wanderten meine Hände weiter an seinen Armen nach oben, schlagen sich dann um seinen Nacken.

 **McCoy POV**  
Ich dachte weder darüber nach, was das hier wurde, noch warum ich das tat. Ich wollte es einfach.  
Eine meiner Hände löste sich und legte sich an seinen Rücken, drückte den leichten Körper gegen mich. Er war so verdammt warm, sein Gesicht glühte wahrscheinlich genauso stark wie mein Eigenes und das überraschte mich. Ich hatte mit Gegenwehr gerechnet und nicht, dass mein Kuss erwidert werden würde, dass er sich mir so stark entgegen drückte.  
Der Jüngere schmeckte süß, nach Schokolade und Erdbeeren und noch viel süßer. Das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf meinen brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis, die Zunge die versuchte mit mir mitzuhalten, die versuchte genauso viel von mir zu erkunden, wie ich von ihm. Ich wurde mit der Zeit sanfter, zog meine Zunge zurück, ließ aber unsere Lippen aufeinander ruhen.  
Ein lautes Piepen und vibrieren in meiner Hose holte mich aus dem Trancezustand zurück, machte mir bewusst, was ich da tat. Er war ein Kind verdammter Mist! Ich war hier der Erwachsene der Mist gebaut hatte! Schnell löste ich mich von ihm und ging an meinen Communikator, eigentlich war meine Schicht um.  
Mit einem letzten Blick, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ, in die großen Augen und das gerötete Gesicht, erschien mir mein Fehler noch größer.  
Meine Oberschwester bekam die letzten Anweisungen, was den jungen Patienten anging und ich verließ fluchtartig das Krankenhaus.

 **Chekov POV**  
Ich genoss das Gefühl, als unsere Lippen aufeinander ruhten. Dies war ein ziemlich intimer Moment, zumindest empfand ich das so.  
Und dann störte uns dieses unschöne Gerät. Ich murrte, als er sich von mir löste, meine Hand verblieb noch einen Moment in seinem Nacken, ehe er sich von mir abwandte.  
Ich seufzte leise. Und schon war es vorbei. Dieser schöne Moment.  
Sein letzter Blick auf mich, versetzte mir einen Stich im Herzen. Tat es ihm so sehr Leid? Bereute er es?  
Ich tat es nicht.  
Langsam nahm ich mir die Tasse Kaba wieder und leerte sie, während ich auch das Essen vom Tablett abräumte. Ich hatte wirklich Hunger!  
Bis auf ein paar Krümelchen blieb nichts zurück.  
Ich schnappte mir die Klamotten aus der Tasche, eine Jeans und ein Shirt und zog mich im Bad um, putzte mir die Zähne. Ich würde heute nach Hause gehen. Es ging mir immerhin blendend.  
Gerade als ich ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, betrat eine Schwester den Raum.  
"Mr. Chekov, Sie können nach Haus gehen. Dr. McCoy hält Sie für fit genug. Hier haben Sie ein Rezept für Schmerzmittel, falls sie noch welche benötigen sollten. Weiterhin sind Sie den Rest der Woche krank geschrieben. Kann Sie jemand abholen?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Hikaru war an der Uni.  
"Ich verde schon gut nach Hause kommen. Ich gebe meinem Freund Bescheid, dass ich zu Hause sein werde."  
Die Schwester sah mich skeptisch an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
"Unterschreiben Sie die Unterlagen, ehe Sie gehen!" meinte sie nur noch.

An der Info unterschrieb ich meine Unterlagen noch, damit das Krankenhaus auch abgesichert war. Die Tasche war nicht sonderlich schwer und hing über meiner Schulter.  
Mit dem Bus war es nicht weit und ich hatte Glück, gleich den Ersten zu erwischen. Von unterwegs schrieb ich Hikaru eine Nachricht, dass ich zu Hause auf ihn warten würde.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

**McCoy POV**  
Mein Kopf lehnte gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe des Busses, gleich musste ich aussteigen. Ich begriff nicht, was da über mich gekommen war. Warum hatte ich so etwas dummes getan?  
Ich war sein Arzt, die Person die ihn ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte, vierzehn verfluchte Jahre älter! Ich war 30 meine Güte! Er war 16, vielleicht wollte er es einfach mal ausprobieren und ich war halt da. Älter, erfahrener, aber genauso dumm.  
Wie lange ich Jim wohl vormachen konnte, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hatte? Ein oder zwei Stunden, wenn ich schlief. Der Kerl wusste einfach sofort alles.  
Meine Station kam und ich stieg aus, ging mit müden, langsamen Schritten nach oben und schmiss mich noch mit der Kleidung ins Bett. Mein Wecker würde in vier Stunden wieder klingeln, das sollte an Schlaf reichen um wieder ein klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Selbst noch im Halbschlaf merkte ich wie meine Lippen brannten.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich hatte mir das Auto von einem Bekannten geliehen und meine Sachen mit etwas Mühe darin verstaut. An der Wohnanlage von Bones schob ich alles in den Aufzug und beförderte es nach oben.  
So schnell wie möglich packte ich auch wieder aus, damit ich den Aufzug nicht länger als nötig blockierte. Ich verhielt mich so leise wie möglich, als ich die Kartons in die Wohnung trug. Nach einem Blick ins Schlafzimmer, stellte ich sie einfach im Gang ab. Aufräumen konnte ich dann auch noch später. Das leere Zimmer würde mir nicht davon laufen.  
Anschließend brachte ich das Auto zurück, gab den Schlüssel meiner Wohnung bei der Wohnungsvermittlung ab und fuhr in mein neues zu Hause.  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich in die Küche und machte erst mal frischen Kaffee. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Bones heute wieder Nachtschicht hatte. Aber Kaffee würde ihn sicherlich freuen.  
Ich goss mir welchen in eine Tasse und nahm mein PADD mit den Lernunterlagen. Ich konnte den Rest der Zeit auch noch sinnvoll nutzen.

**McCoy POV**  
Noch bevor das erste Piepen in einigen Minuten von meinem Wecker losging, machte ich ihn aus und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Der Himmel verriet mir, dass wir es schon Mittags hatten und mein Magen knurrte laut auf. Ich hatte schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nichts mehr gegessen, wie denn auch, wenn dauernd etwas dazwischen kam.  
Noch ein paar Minuten blieb ich liegen, genoss die Aussicht auf die Weiten über meinem Kopf, ehe ich aufstand um die Sachen von letzter Nacht gegen eine bequeme Pyjama-Hose einzutauschen.  
Ein Blick auf die Kisten im Flur sagte mir, dass Jim wirklich angefangen hatte seine Sachen zu mir zu bringen. Noch ein wenig verschlafen tapste ich weiter in die Küche, dem verlockenden Duft von Kaffee nach.  
Okay, dafür war ein Mitbewohner also gut. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ ich mich auf ein Stuhl sinken und vergrub mein Kopf in der Armbeuge.  
Ich wollte nicht nachdenken.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich beobachtete Leonard von dem Moment, als er die Küche betrat. Er sah fertig aus. Schlimmer noch, als die letzten Tage.  
Noch erstaunter wurde ich, als er resigniert mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch sank.  
"Was ist los? Hattest du Ärger mit Nancy?"  
Normal war es nur ihr möglich, Bones in einen solchen Zustand zu befördern.  
"Ist was mit Joanna?"Das war noch eine andere Option, die mir einfiel.  
Das dem Engel etwas passiert sein könnte, machte mir Angst.

**McCoy POV**  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf einfach liegen und schüttelte ihn, als Jim seine Vermutungen äußerte. Er lag mit allem voll daneben, aber wenn ich nicht von mir aus mit der Sprache raus rückte, würde er noch mehr Vermutungen anstellen und dahinter kommen. Nur das es dann noch nervenaufreibender war.  
"Ich hab Mist gebaut, so richtig großen Mist!"  
Die Worte verschwanden fast in der Tischplatte, ehe ich meinen Kopf erhob und einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Ein Whiskey wäre mir tausend Mal lieber, aber das wäre verdammt ungünstig für heute Nacht. Meine Augen blieben auf dem Kaffeebecher geklebt und ich hatte das Gefühl jegliche Kraft zu verlieren. Das war so dumm gewesen!  
"Das Ganze ist irgendwie ausgeartet, ohne dass ich es wirklich begreifen kann! Es war so dumm!"

**Kirk POV**  
Ich lauschte seinen genuschelten Worten. Hätte ich ihn nicht schon seit zwei Jahren gekannt, hätten seine Worte keinen Sinn für mich ergeben.  
Ich legte den PADD bei Seite und fuhr ihm durch die dunkle Mähne.  
"Denkst du wirklich so? Glaubst du nicht, du hast das getan, was du vermutlich schon gestern den ganzen Tag wolltest?"  
Ich sah mitleidig zu ihm.  
"Du hast ihm doch nicht weh getan?" hakte ich vorsichtig nach.  
Das es etwas mit dem Jungen zu tun haben musste, war mir klar.  
"Hat er dich etwa abgewiesen?"  
Wäre schon schlimm, wenn er in seinem Alter von einem Teenager abgewiesen worden wäre. Schöne Egobremse.

**McCoy POV**  
"Jim, dass ist ja das Problem. Ich will so was nicht! Wer will bitte auf einen Sechzehnjährigen stehen? Praktisch gesehen könnte ich sein Vater sein verdammt!"  
Ich ließ meine Augen nach draußen wandern, dann wieder zurück zu meinem Becher. In meinem Kopf bewegte sich noch immer nichts, dass zu einer Lösung führte.  
"Was bitte soll ich ihm denn angetan haben?! Reicht es nicht, dass mein Ellbogen ihm fast die Nase gebrochen hat?"  
Was bitte meinte er denn nun schon wieder damit? Wie sollte ich ihm denn bitte sonst weh tun? Fragend sah ich ihn an, musste dann aber doch ganz leicht schmunzeln, wobei mir gar nicht nach lachen war.  
"Er hat sich regelrecht an mich gedrückt."  
Das Lächeln war so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war.  
"Es war eine Dummheit, einer von diesen Fehlern, an die man sich nach Jahren erinnert und lächelt."  
Mehr würde das nicht werden, ich würde ihn nicht suchen gehen und mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen oder irgendwie anderweitig Kontakt suchen.

**Kirk POV**  
"Praktisch gesehen Bones ... Aber wirklich nur praktisch. Für so frühreif halte ich dich dann doch nicht." Ich musste ein wenig lächeln.  
Ich stand auf, während er aus dem Fenster sah und holte die Kanne mit Kaffee, um ihm noch einmal nachzuschenken. Bei seiner Bemerkung wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Das, mein Freund, meinte ich jetzt kaum." Und das wusste der Ältere auch.  
Es freute mich, als das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte.  
"Na bitte, dann hat es ihm doch auch gefallen."  
Aber es hätte keinen Sinn, dass Bones etwas mit ihm anfing, wenn er deswegen dauernd Gewissensbisse haben würde.  
Ich antwortete nicht auf diese Feststellung. Bones konnte vieles komplizierter machen, als es in Wirklichkeit war.  
"Wenn es dir nicht mehr bedeutet hat, dann gibt es doch keinen Grund, weiter noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er ist sechzehn, Bones, er wird schnell Ablenkung finden. Und ich halte ihn für klug genug, dass er das auch weiß."  
Ich konnte den kleinen Prinzen zwar nicht, aber wenn Bones ihn schon als Genie beschrieb, dann musste es wohl so sein.

**McCoy POV**  
"Ich glaub ja auch nur, dass mein Kopf und seiner da irgendein Aussetzer hatten. Kinder stehen nicht auf so alte Menschen und ich hab es nicht so mit kleinen Jungs."  
Mit einem Zug leerte ich meinen Becher und beschloss die Sache abzutun, es war nichts, womit ich mich weiter beschäftigen wollte! Fertig. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.  
"Ja nichts bedeutet, ganz genau ..."  
Ich zermarterte mir immer den Kopf wegen unbedeutenden Sachen, so war ich halt oder auch nicht. Heute hatte ich wirklich keine verdammte Ahnung mehr, was los war.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich übernächste Woche Joanna herhole."  
Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, denn darauf würde er sich wohl noch mehr freuen als ich. Jo war zwar meine Tochter, aber Jim hatte sie praktisch vom ersten Moment an adoptiert und sie war ihm einfach verfallen. Kein Wunder, er war ein Kindskopf und da machte sich eine Verbündete zum herumtoben und mich ärgern ganz gut.  
War für ihn auch die Ausrede schlechthin, den ganzen Morgen lang Zeichentrickserien zu schauen, während ich den Haushalt schmiss. Meine Güte, wir waren schon wie ein altes Ehepaar!  
"Und diesmal wirst du dich um das Essen kümmern und ich mit Jo rum gammeln!" stellte ich gleich mal fest.  
Auch wenn es wohl anders kommen würde, sagte mir so mein Bauchgefühl.

**Kirk POV**  
Mir kam nur der Gedanke, dass der kleine Junge irgendwann auch mal erwachsen werden würde. Und es gab genügend Männer und Frauen, die ältere Partner hatten.  
Ich lachte leise. Ich würde wohl für Ablenkung sorgen müssen.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Wochenende zusammen weggehen? Bisschen Tanzen, einfach mal ein wenig Spaß haben? Dann kommst du auch ganz schnell wieder auf andere Gedanken."  
Bei Joannas Namen wurde mein Grinsen augenblicklich breiter.  
"Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich" Ich deutete mit dem Finger auf mich selbst. "Ich etwas dagegen haben, wenn du die Kleine herholst? Du weißt, wie sehr ich sie liebe! Das Mädchen hat mir mein Herz gestohlen!"  
Oh das würde herrlich werden.  
"Soll ich uns Karten fürs Planetarium besorgen? Jojo hat es doch so gern."  
Natürlich konnte ich mich ums Essen kümmern. Mittlerweile konnte ich sogar ein wenig kochen.  
"Ja" sagte ich sarkastisch. "Bis es dann soweit ist und du mich wieder aus der Küche wirfst, weil du Angst hast, ich sprenge sie in die Luft, nur weil mir das Nudelwasser übergeht."  
Ich sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen. Wir wussten beide, wie es enden würde.  
"Du musst sie öfter holen Bones. Sie braucht dich!"  
Ich wusste, was es bedeutete, ohne einen Vater aufwachsen zu müssen.

**McCoy POV**  
Natürlich würde es so kommen und erst recht, wenn er uns nur mit Nudeln und Fertigsoße versorgen wollte. Da kam dann der Vater wieder durch, der nicht wollte das seine kleine Tochter so eintönig aß.  
"Du weißt, dass es nicht so einfach ist mit Nanc'. Sie ist doch völlig psychotisch, wenn es darum geht, Joanna aus den Augen zu lassen!"  
Diese Frau nervte mich gewaltig, es war schon einige Zeit her, seit die Scheidung durch war und ich hatte als Vater auch meine Rechte, nicht nur Pflichten!  
Ich wollte sie so oft sehen, wie es nur möglich war und Joanna verbrachte auch gerne Zeit mit uns. Ihr war noch nie auch nur ein Kratzer zugestoßen, wenn sie bei uns war. Ich war ihr Vater, verdammt noch mal. Sie war nirgends so sicher wie bei mir!  
Jetzt hatte ich doch schlechte Laune bekommen. Ich freute mich auf Jo, aber nicht darauf mit meiner Ex reden zu müssen.  
"Es wäre schön, wenn du etwas organisieren könntest in den zwei Wochen. Ich werde kaum Zeit haben dafür."  
Mir fehlten noch einige OP-Stunden, die ich nun nachholen musste, um später auch zu dieser blöden Prüfung zugelassen zu werden. Irgendwie musste ich es so drehen, dass jemand welche abtrat, freiwillig oder auch nicht.  
Diese Woche also ein wenig ausgehen und nächste mit Jo und Jim verbringen. Klang doch gut. Ich stand auf und streckte mich, irgendwie ging es mir jetzt ein wenig besser, jetzt wo ich wieder in Erinnerung hatte, wie viel in nächster Zeit zu tun war.

**Kirk POV**  
"Du hast Rechte, Bones! Und da kann Nancy auch nichts machen. Sie ist die diejenige, die wegziehen musste. Aber du hast das gottverdammte Recht, dein Kind zu sehen. Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, hast du sogar jedes zweite Wochenende das Recht dazu!"  
Er hatte es mir mal erzählt, was während der Scheidung alles passiert war. Nancy hatte nicht das alleinige Sorgerecht für Joanna bekommen können. Das Familiengericht hatte Bones sogar ein Besuchsrecht für jedes zweite Wochenende eingeräumt. Doch er konnte es nur selten wahr nehmen.  
"Ich werde mich drum kümmern, versprochen."  
Ich lehnte mich ein wenig in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf meinen besten Freund.  
"Ich biete dir das jetzt nur einmal an, aber soll ich mit Nancy reden?"

**McCoy POV**  
"Jim, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und werde es ja wohl schaffen, meine Ex-Frau zu kontaktieren ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. Oder dass ein Weltkrieg ausbricht!"  
Na zumindest hoffte ich das. Nancy war aber auch ein Drache seit der Scheidung. Es war gut möglich, dass sie mir wirklich eine Armee auf den Hals hetzte, wenn ihre Laune schlecht war.  
"Ich geh erst einmal Duschen und versuche dann sie zu erreichen."  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich die nächsten Tage ignorieren und dann mal ran gehen, nur um meckern zu können, dass es doch sehr kurzfristig war und warum mir der Gedanke nicht vorher gekommen war. Du heilige Scheiße, ich kannte sie einfach zu gut!  
Unter der eigenen Dusche zu stehen, war um einiges entspannender, als im Krankenhaus in einer Badewanne zu sitzen. Erst recht, wenn man mal alleine war.  
Frisch gewaschen und mit sauberen Sachen stieg sogar meine Laune ein wenig.  
Meine Haare waren noch nass, als ich mich vor den Bildschirm setzte und Nancy anwählte. Das Handtuch auf meinem Kopf rutschte in den Nacken, als ich fast schon erschrocken aufsah, sie ging ja wirklich ran!  
"Hey Nanc' wie geht es dir?"  
Sie sah mich mit einem grimmigen Blick an und seufzte.  
"Meine Mutter ist gerade weg, mir ging es also schon besser! Was willst du?"  
Oh heute kamen wir sehr schnell zum Punkt. Aber wenn ich an ihre Mutter dachte, konnte ich ihre Laune verstehen.  
"Hör mal, ich will Joanna in zwei Wochen abholen und übers Wochenende hier behalten."  
Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und sie sah mich skeptisch an, das bedeutete, dass es ihr eigentlich ganz gut passte, aber sie mich erst mal zappeln lassen wollte!  
"Komm Nancy, lass mich nicht betteln! Ich komm sie abholen und bring sie auch wieder in einem Stück zurück!"  
Was es schlimmeres gab, als jemanden das Gehirn auseinander zu nehmen? Es war dieser verdammte Moment!

**Kirk POV**  
Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an. Ich war mir da nicht sicher. Bei Ersterem: Gut, das konnte er vielleicht wirklich abwenden. Aber den Weltkrieg? Wären die beiden zwei weltliche Großmächte gewesen, dann hätten Friedensverhandlungen schon lange nichts mehr gebracht.  
"Bitte, bitte. Du weißt wo du mich findest, solltest du Hilfe brauchen."  
Ich grinste ihn frech an.  
Nachdem Bones verschwunden war, las ich noch einen Moment den Eintrag auf dem PADD weiter, ehe ich mich erhob und in den Gang trat. Ich hatte immerhin ein paar Kisten zu entpacken.

Ich hörte Bones in seinem Büro verschwinden, während ich in dem kleinen Zimmer am Boden saß und versuchte, das Chaos hier ein wenig zu organisieren. Gut, klein war jetzt ein wenig übertrieben. Es standen ein großer Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und ein Bett hier. Aber es war halt was anderes, als wenn man vorher ne Wohnung für sich gehabt hatte.  
Meine Klamotten verstaute ich im Schrank. Ein Glück, dass es nicht allzu viele waren. Ich tappte noch mal durch die Wohnung in Bones Schlafzimmer, um mir meine Unterwäsche zu holen. Damit ja keine Beschwerden mehr aufkommen konnten.  
"Komm Nancy, lass mich nicht betteln!"  
Ich seufzte laut, als ich das hörte. Es war doch immer das gleiche. Sie hatte alles in der Hand. Manchmal war er im Bezug auf Joanna einfach viel zu nachgiebig.  
Zurück im Zimmer räumte ich weiter aus und bezog mein Bett. Ich freute mich schon darauf, endlich in den Kissen zu liegen. Der Tag heute war anstrengend gewesen. Und die Nacht etwas kurz. Und hier konnte ich durch das Dachfenster die Sterne beobachten. Was mir eigentlich ziemlich gut gefiel.

**McCoy POV**  
"Nanc' du weißt ganz genau, dass sie auch mein Kind ist und ich sie jedes zweite Wochenende bei mir haben kann!"  
Sie hasste es, wenn ich anfing zu argumentieren, einfach weil sie dem nichts entgegen setzen konnte. Außer dem Versuch mir Schuldgefühle einzuimpfen. Ihre liebsten Begriffe waren dann 'Teilzeitvater' oder 'Hobby-Daddy', aber das sagte die Frau, die mir den Umgang mit meinem Kind komplett untersagen wollte.  
"Also gut, du holst sie ab und bringst sie wieder zurück! Leonard und wehe wenn sie auch nur einen Kratzer hat!"  
Damit unterbrach sie die Bildverbindung und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, ich war Arzt! Selbst wenn Joanna sich ein Bein brechen würde, konnte sie wohl keiner besser behandeln als ich.  
Ich stand auf und ging hinüber zu Jim ins Zimmer, schmiss dabei das Handtuch im Vorbeigehen ins Bad.  
"Also übernächstes Wochenende kommt Jo, oder eher gesagt, wir müssten sie abholen."  
Ich lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, besah mir das kleine Chaos an.  
"Gib es zu, du wolltest nur hier wohnen, wegen der Fenster!"  
Nur deswegen hatte ich die Wohnung selbst genommen. Von der Aussicht war jeder begeistert und mir half das, irgendwie die Panik beim Fliegen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und sortierte irgendwie gerade meine Bücher und CDs. Es war altmodisch. Aber ich besaß noch welche. Hauptsächlich Dinger von meinem Vater, den ich nie hatte kennenlernen können.  
Als Bones in meinem Türrahmen erschien, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Ich strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich freute mich wirklich auf den Besuch von Jo. Sie war jetzt vier Jahre alt, würde bald fünf werden. Und mit ihr konnte ich einfach all das machen, wofür man mich wohl sonst als kindisch beschimpft hätte. Doch mit ihr konnte ich Cartoons und dem Zoo unverhohlen frönen.  
Ich liebte Zoobesuche. Sie hatten was schönes an sich. Ich konnte mir auch nicht erklären, an was es genau lag.  
"Ich werde versuchen, mir das Auto von nem Bekannten zu leihen. Hab es auch schon bekommen, um meine Sachen zu dir zu bringen. Erstaunlicherweise hab ich es auf einmal in den Wagen bekommen."  
Ich war selbst erstaunt gewesen, wie wenige Sachen ich doch in meiner Wohnung gehabt hatte. Aber ich hatte Iowa auch ziemlich schnell und etwas überstürzt verlassen. Da war keine Zeit gewesen, meine Sachen großartig zu packen. Das meiste von meinem alten Zeug war noch im Haus meines Stiefvaters.  
"Nein ... es lag jetzt nicht nur allein an den Fenstern" grinste ich.  
"Restlos überzeugt hat mich das kleine Intermezzo neulich. Wobei du das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen solltest, mich zu dir zu zitieren, wenn du Langeweile hast, ich hab auch noch ein Privatleben."  
Ich drückte mich vom Boden hoch, dabei drei Bücher auf dem Arm haltend und verstaute sie im kleinen Bücherregal über dem Bett. Das meiste waren Schulbücher, doch ich besaß auch einige andere Werke. Doch die meisten Bücher besaß ich für den PADD. Es war handlicher und praktisch. Und man hatte sie immer dabei.  
"Was hast du dir für Jojos Besuch vorgestellt? LA wäre nicht so weit weg. Knappe 6 Stunden mit dem Auto von hier, mit den Shuttle-Transportern vermutlich sogar noch schneller. Disneyland wäre doch eine Option?"

**McCoy POV**  
"Es ist gar nicht erstaunlich, die meisten Sachen waren doch schon hier."  
Ich stieß mich vom Türrahmen ab und setzte mich neben Jim, sah mir die noch rumliegenden Sachen an, er hatte mehr Sachen die nostalgischen Wert hatten, als ich gedacht hätte.  
"Keine Sorge, ich lass dich schon nicht jedes mal antanzen, nur weil ich Lust auf Sex hab."  
Wäre ich nicht im Krankenhaus gewesen wäre, hätte er mich auch gerne anrufen können. War ja nicht so, als hätte ich das Recht auf ihn gepachtet.  
Mein Blick blieb auf einer CD liegen und ich überflog die Rückseite des Covers, sah interessant aus sollte ich mir vielleicht ein mal ausleihen.  
"Und ich glaub, ein Auto wäre ganz gut, dann können wir Pause machen wenn Jo etwas will."  
Die Shuttles machten keinen Bedarfshalt, sondern fuhren nur ihre Ziele an und fertig. Ein Kind sollte man nicht so lange in einem Fahrzeug einsperren, da wurden sie nur quengelig.  
Als Jim aufstand, sah ich ihm nach und grinste breit.  
"Rufst du mich auch mal voller Sehnsucht an?"  
Es war verdammt schwer sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und brauchte auch eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder einkriegte.  
"Spaß bei Seite, Disneyland klingt gut."  
Jo hatte schon ein paar Mal beim telefonieren erwähnt, dass sie da mal hinwollte und Jim war bei so etwas sowieso als Erster dabei! Karussell fahren, Zuckerwatte essen und sich aufführen, wie ein kleines Kind. Das Paradies für ihn.

**Kirk POV**  
Es war doch nur der größte Teil meiner Unterwäsche gewesen und ein paar Hosen und Shirts ... okay, ein paar Sachen.  
Ich lachte, als er sich neben mich setzte.  
"Oh Bones ... sag bloß dir hat es nicht gefallen!" gab ich ernst zurück.  
Ich klaubte ein paar der CDs wieder in die Schachtel und schob sie unters Bett. Das waren die Sachen, die ich nicht unbedingt jeden Tag sehen wollte. Daran hingen zu viele Erinnerungen.  
"Möchtest du sie?" fragte ich Bones.  
War zwar von meinem Vater, aber ich fand die Band seltsam. Eigentlich war die Musik nicht meins.  
Dann würde ich also ein Auto für uns besorgen. Würde schon kein so großes Problem darstellen. Wir konnten beide fahren, auch wenn wir es in San Francisco nicht so oft brauchten. Und für die Kosten, die anfielen, würden wir schon aufkommen. Außerdem brauchte mein Kumpel das Auto eh selten.  
Die Fahrt würde knapp 6 Stunden dauern, vielleicht ein wenig mehr.  
"Sollen wir uns ein Hotelzimmer nehmen? Die Fahrt wird anstrengend werden und lang sein. Wann dürfen wir sie holen? Schon Donnerstag Abend oder erst am Freitag?"  
Denn wenn wir sie am Donnerstag schon holen konnten, könnten wir in der Nacht nach LA fahren. Dann hätte Jojo auch ein wenig Zeit im Auto zu schlafen und sie würde am nächsten Tag frisch und erholt sein. Im Gegensatz zu uns. Aber wir waren alt genug, um das wegstecken zu können. Immerhin ging es um unser Engelchen …  
Ich hörte mich gerade an, wie der Ehemann meines besten Freundes, fiel mir so auf. Auch wenn es nur gedanklich war.  
"Oh" ich grinste ihn an.  
"Immer wenn ich das Verlangen verspüre, werde ich dich anrufen und dann werde ich auf dich warten. Nackt und heiß!"  
Es freute mich, dass Bones den Vorschlag gut fand. Dann wusste ich ja, was ich die nächsten vierzehn Tage zu tun hatte.

**McCoy POV**  
"Nein lass nur, mir ist im Moment nicht so nach Musik, lenkt nur ab."  
Ich gab ihm die CD wieder und stand ebenfalls auf, sah mich noch mal um und stellte fest, dass ich noch immer nicht so recht wusste, was ich davon halten sollte. Aber würde schon klappen mit uns beiden. Jedenfalls würden wir uns nicht die Köpfe einschlagen.  
"Jim bleib ruhig! Ich werde Nancy später noch eine Nachricht schicken, ob es auch schon am Donnerstag geht und du kümmerst dich um den Rest. Mach einfach, wie du denkst."  
Wenn einer wusste, was meine Kleine mochte, dann war das Jim. Einfach weil er sich über die selben Sachen freute. Jo war noch nicht im Schulkindalter, sonst hätte es schwierig werden können, mit dem frühen Abholen.  
Aber so lenkte meine Exfrau vielleicht noch ein, immerhin konnte sie sich dann ein langes, entspanntes Wochenende machen. Man konnte Jim zusehen, wenn sein Kopf anfing, zu arbeiten und im Moment war er auf Höchstbetrieb. Wir würden schon ein schönes Wochenende haben, weil er viel Mühe in die Planung stecken würde.  
"Ich muss wieder los, viel Spaß noch und gönn deinem Kopf auch mal eine Pause."  
Sonst würde der noch anfangen zu rauchen vom vielen Grübeln. Ich ging mir meine Schuhe und Jacke anziehen, schmiss meine schon etwas abgetragene Tasche um die Schulter.  
"Denk daran, im nächsten Anruf will ich mindestens ein Stöhnen hören!"  
Natürlich war das nicht ernst gemeint und Jim wusste das auch, wer wollte denn bitte am Hörer angestöhnt werden?!  
Damit war ich dann wieder aus der Wohnung verschwunden und auf meinem Weg zum nächsten Dienst. Die nächsten zwei Wochen würden bestimmt schnell vergehen.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich war die Ruhe in Person.  
Das ganze musste schließlich gut durchgeplant werden, damit es für Jojo unvergesslich und für uns einigermaßen stressfrei werden würde. Ich wollte die kleine Prinzessin noch in zwanzig Jahren davon sprechen hören!  
Ich bekam nur am Rand mit, das Bones sich verabschiedete.  
"Hmm... stöhnen, ja klar, werd ich machen!"  
Ich packte die CDs wieder in die Kiste und schob sie unters Bett. Da war einfach alles gut verstaut. Und darunter war viel Platz. Mein nächster Umzug würde zumindest auch stressfrei werden. Ich hatte nicht so viele Sachen, wie ich gedacht hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

**Sulu POV**  
Es freute mich unheimlich, zu lesen, dass mein Pasha wieder zu Hause war. Ich hätte ihn zwar lieber abgeholt, aber er wäre nur sauer gewesen, wenn ich die Vorlesung geschwänzt hätte. Die Nacht über hatte ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht, ob er das Gewitter mitbekommen hatte und wenn, ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte!  
Heute Morgen kam auch ein guter Anruf rein, Ende des Monats hatten wir unsere größere Wohnung! Es war sogar eine schöne Ecke des Campus und der Park vor der Tür würde Pasha auch bestimmt freuen.  
Kaum dass es zum Schluss klingelte, verließ ich mit schnellen Schritten das große Gebäude, nach Hause, um zu sehen wie es Pasha ging.  
So schnell wie Heute war ich wirklich noch nie zu Hause. Mein Schlüssel wurde förmlich ins Schloss gerammt und die Tür aufgerissen.  
"Hey wie geht es dir?"

**Chekov POV**  
Ich hatte meine Sachen wieder in meinem Schrank verstaut und erst Mal das Chaos von Hikaru im Schlafzimmer beseitigt. Wie schaffte er es, in zwei Nächten und einem Tag so viel Unordnung zu produzieren? Und dann hatte er gestern auch noch die meiste Zeit bei mir im Krankenhaus verbracht!  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Das schaffte wirklich nur er.  
Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und las in einem Physikbuch, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hikaru mit einem freudigen Gesichtsausdruck in der Wohnung erschien.  
"Es geht mir gut!" antwortete ich ihm, hielt das Buch hoch.  
"Ich musste ein venig aufräumen, aber ansonsten ist auch hier alles in Ordnung. Wie geht es dir? Wie var dein Tag?"  
Ich klopfte auf das Sofa, den freien Platz neben mir.  
"Vas gibt es Neues?"

**Sulu POV**  
Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf meine Schuhe und nahm neben meinem Freund Platz, sah ihn freudig strahlend an.  
"Weißt du was, wir bekommen eine neue Wohnung!"  
Mir fiel sofort auf, dass es wieder ordentlich war und ich seufzte auf. Es war mein Chaos und ich hätte es heute schon noch aufgeräumt.  
"Du sollst dich doch ausruhen, Pasha!"  
Mein Blick und Ton waren mahnend, er hatte immerhin etwas auf den Kopf bekommen und umsonst war er bestimmt nicht krank geschrieben. Gut, meckern konnte ich später, mein Adrenalin war einfach zu hoch, wegen der ganzen guten Nachrichten.  
"Pasha, es ist eine Dreiraum Wohnung! Wir haben sogar eine Badewanne da drin! Und einen Park direkt vor der Haustür!"  
Es war so schön, ihn wieder zu Hause zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wirklich lange weg war, hatte mir etwas gefehlt.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich lauschte Hikarus guten Nachrichten! Und es freute mich riesig. Wir würden eine Wanne bekommen. Das war für die kalten Wintertage in San Francesco wirklich eine schöne Neuerung.  
Und der Park erst.  
"Ist das in dem Block, nahe des Vergnügungsviertels?" fragte ich Hikaru.  
Dann konnten wir Abends auch mal ausgehen. Immerhin durfte ich laut Gesetz bis Mitternacht ausbleiben, nur Alkohol durfte ich keinen trinken. Aber darauf war ich eh nicht aus.  
"Oh das freut mich. Dann müssen wir am Wochenende aber anfangen zu packen" merkte ich an.

**Sulu POV**  
Es war gut zu sehen, dass ich mich nicht alleine freute. Irgendwie hatte ich die Befürchtung gehabt er würde einen Rückzieher machen.  
"Es ist jedenfalls näher dran, als unser Wohnheim jetzt."  
So eine Wohnung hatte noch einen Vorteil, man wurde nicht so schnell erwischt, wenn man mal die Sperre etwas ausdehnte.  
"Ich besorge uns bis dahin schon mal Kartons."  
Meine Augen blieben auf Pasha ruhen, versuchten zu deuten ob es ihm wirklich besser ging.  
"Wie war deine Nacht? Das Unwetter war ziemlich hässlich."  
Ich drehte mich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm und stützte mein Kopf mit dem Arm ab.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich lächelte Hikaru an. Es war klar, dass er mir beim packen helfen musste! Allein würde ich das nicht machen. Allein schon, wegen seinem Chaos!  
Das Unwetter. War logisch, dass er danach fragen würde. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut …  
"Doktor McCoy musste mich aus der Dusche holen. Ich hatte mich darin verkrochen. Und dann haben vir Spongebob geschaut. Er var sehr nett zu mir" erklärte ich Hikaru.  
"Warum bist du gestern einfach gegangen? Du hättest mich doch wecken können. " Ich sah ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Aber jetzt bin ich zu Hause. Und für den Rest der Woche krank geschrieben. Was gibt's heute zum Essen?"  
Meine Lebensgeister kehrten echt langsam zurück.

**Sulu POV**  
"Wie hätte ich dich denn bitte wecken können, wenn du so ruhig geschlafen hast?!"  
Das hätte mir ein schlechtes Gewissen verpasst ihn um sein wohl verdienten und gebrauchten Schlaf zu bringen.  
Ich hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu ihm ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, aber die hätten mich einfach nicht rein gelassen, leider.  
"Also hattest du doch noch eine schöne Zeit mit ihm. Das freut mich."  
Das tat es sogar wirklich ein wenig, weil sein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus somit irgendwie nur halb so schlimm war.  
"Hmm, benutzen wir heute mal den Replikator. Ich mag nichts machen."  
Das Gerät wurde nicht allzu oft von uns benutzt und gehörte zur Standartausstattung der Zimmer.  
"Dann können wir essen, was wir wollen."

**Chekov POV**  
"Ich schlafe doch immer ruhig!" bemerkte ich.  
Bis mir einfiel, dass ich manchmal vielleicht nicht ganz so ruhig schlief. Wobei das auch das erste Mal überhaupt gewesen war, dass mir so etwas passiert war.  
"Es hätte mich nicht umgebracht, zumindest auf Wiedersehen zu dir zu sagen. ich hab die ganze Zeit mir dir verschlafen. Und das nur, vegen dieser dummen Gehirnerschütterung!"  
Ich klopfte sanft mit der Faust gegen meine Stirn.  
"Ich konnte mir nichts merken, kannst du dir das vorstellen Karu? ich und mir nichts merken können?"  
Ich musste bei der Erinnerung daran leicht grinsen. Wie Doktor McCoy fast wahnsinnig geworden wäre, als ich vergessen hatte, das Bett abzustellen und er mit geröteten Wangen und schnellem Atem gestern Morgen in mein Zimmer geplatzt war.  
Hah .. und ob ich eine schöne Zeit mit ihm gehabt hatte. Aber das würde ich Hikaru jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden.  
"Können wir uns nicht einfach ne Pizza holen?"  
Ich mochte das replizierte Essen nicht sonderlich. Ich war glücklicher, wenn ich selbst gemachtes bekam.  
"Oder sie liefern lassen?"

**Sulu POV**  
"Na so lange du weißt, wer ich bin, ist doch alles gut!"  
Ich musste ihn ein wenig necken, denn wenn Pavel auf etwas stolz war, dann war es seinen Verstand.  
"Und hättest du so viel vergessen, hättest du bestimmt noch immer als Grundschullehrer anfangen können, da braucht man nicht besonders viel Grips!"  
Meine Augen sahen zu den ganzen Speisekarten von diversen Lieferdiensten, ich stand auf und suchte mir ein paar raus, die wir besonders mochten. Eigentlich war es mir heute, egal wo oder was wir aßen, Pasha war wieder da, also würde einfach alles gut schmecken.  
"Pizza soll es also werden."  
Ich hielt ihm die Speisekarten wie einen Fächer hin und ließ den Jüngeren eine ziehen. Welche auch immer er raus suchen würde, dort würden wir einfach bestellen. Sparte viele Diskussionen und Nerven. Er zog eine Karte von 'Pizza Fly' und machte damit keine allzu schlechte Wahl. Wir suchten uns jeder etwas aus und bestellten. Nun hieß es warten.  
"Möchtest du mir erklären, was dieses Grinsen zu bedeuten hat? Das bekommst du einfach nicht aus deinem Gesicht." stellte ich lächelnd fest und sah ihn fragend an, was verschwieg er mir nur wieder?  
"Hat der Onkel Doktor dich etwa nett angelächelt?"  
Wäre meiner Meinung nach schon so etwas, wie ein Wunder oder ein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Welt unterging.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich kannte die Karte von 'Pizza Fly' auswendig. Und ich wusste schon was ich haben wollte! Pizza, mit Champignons, Salami und so verdammt viel Käse, dass er meinen kompletten Kalorienbedarf für die nächsten drei Tage decken würde.  
Wenn ich bei etwas schwach werden konnte, außer Süßem, dann war es Käse.  
Nachdem wir bestellt hatten, sah ich Hikaru fragend an.  
"Ich veiß nicht, vas du meinst? Welches Grinsen? Ich grinse doch gar nicht."  
Und mit einem Mal schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht.  
"Bei dir klingt das, als väre es schlimm, wenn er mich anlächeln würde. Er war virklich sehr nett zu mir."  
Und dabei versuchte ich so normal wie möglich zu klingen. Doch bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss von heute morgen, begannen augenblicklich Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch umher zu flattern. Es war wirklich atemberaubend gut gewesen.  
"Außerdem hat er jemanden!"  
Ich musste an Kirk denken, und wie sehr er sich um ihn kümmerte. Sie mussten einfach zusammen sein, sonst wäre das ganze unlogisch.  
Wobei ... dann müsste ich ja eigentlich auch mit Hikaru zusammen sein, wenn man es genau nahm.

**Sulu POV**  
"Es ist nichts schlimmes." protestierte ich brummend.  
Warum bitte sollte das auch schlimm sein?  
"Es ist nur etwas sehr ungewöhnlich, mehr wollte ich damit auch nicht sagen."  
Warum fühlte ich mich gerade wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau und vor allem bitte, warum hatte mein Kopf mich hier als die Frau abgestempelt?! Der Tag war mir zu lang gewesen.  
Ich bestellte uns die gewünschten Pizzen und nun hieß es warten. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag aufs Essen verzichtet weil mir einfach der Hunger gefehlt hatte aber jetzt kam er wieder und meldete sich mit einem lauten Knurren in meinem Magen.  
Die dreißig Minuten bis der Pizzabote kam, fühlten sich an wie drei Stunden und Pavel sah auch schon ganz ausgehungert aus, aber der hatte diesen 'Fütter-mich' Blick schon nach zwei Stunden ohne Essen drauf.  
Ich bezahlte den Mann und setzte mich mit den Kartons zu meinem Freund auf die Couch.  
"So dann guten Appetit!"  
Ich freute mich auf die Thunfisch-Pizza wie ein kleines Kind und ließ sie mir auch schmecken.

**Chekov POV**  
"Du hast mir selbst gesagt, ich sei begehrenswert!"  
Ich streckte genüsslich meine Füße aus und ließ mich tiefer ins Sofa sinken.  
"Es ist nichts passiert, du brauchst dir also keine großen Sorgen zu machen ... nichts ervähnenswertes …"  
Ich sah zu Hikaru hinüber. Er sah irgendwie ein bisschen angepisst aus. Aber ich würde das schon in den nächsten Tagen wieder ändern.  
Bis die Pizzas da waren, dauerte so verdammt lange. Gut, nur 30 Minuten, aber ich hatte Hunger wie ein böser Wolf.  
Freudig klatschte ich in die Hände, als sich mein bester Freund wieder neben mir auf den Platz sinken ließ. Ich hatte vorher noch Messer und Gabeln aus der kleine Küche geholt.  
Diese war für unsere Verhältnisse sogar ziemlich aufgeräumt. Hikaru hatte wohl nicht viel zu Hause gegessen.  
Ich öffnete ungeduldig meinen Pizzakarton und stürzte mich mit Freuden auf das italienische Nationalgericht. Und diesmal hatten sie wirklich nicht mit dem Käse gespart, was auch gut so war. Ich liebte das Zeug einfach und es machte satt.  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedete ich mich von Hikaru und ging ins Bett. Ich war schon wieder so verdammt müde. Diese Woche würde ich noch zu Hause bleiben, dass hatte ich dem Doktor ja versprochen.  
"Gute Nacht Karu …"

**Sulu POV**  
Seit wann hörte er denn auf mich und erst recht auf so etwas?  
Das wurden hier ja ganz neue Töne, aber es konnte ihm nur gut tun, endlich mal etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann auch jemand nicht ganz so seltsamen als Schwarm aussuchen.  
Jemanden, der nicht so wirkte, als würde er die Welt hassen. Ich wünschte ihm ja auch nur alles Glück der Welt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

**Kirk POV**  
Die zwei Wochen vergingen schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Uni und die Planung für das Wochenende hatten mich ganz schön eingespannt.  
Nancy hatte uns erlaubt, Jojo schon am Donnerstag Abend zu holen.  
Ich hatte uns ein Zimmer in einem der Themenhotels reserviert, für zwei Nächte. Wir würden dann am Sonntag zurückfahren und Jo gleich wieder zu ihrer Mutter bringen.  
Freitag und Samstag würden wir uns im Park aufhalten. Und ich hatte etwas Geld zusammengekratzt, dass ich ihr auch jeden Wunsch, den sie hatte, erfüllen konnte. Und das Auto hatten wir auch bekommen.  
Großer Gott, es war wirklich gut gelaufen, auch wenn ich eine Prüfung beinahe versaut, und nur mit Ach und Krach bestanden hatte. Aber das war nicht so wichtig. Eine schlechte Note versaute mir meinen Durchschnitt nicht wirklich.  
Jetzt standen wir vor Nancys Haus und ich wartete, bis Bones alles weitere mit ihr geklärt hatte. Jo stand schon an seiner Seite und er hielt ihr Köfferchen in der Hand.  
Sie warf mir einen grinsenden Blick über die Schulter zu und hüpfte aufgeregt an der Hand ihres Vaters auf und ab. Es würde so herrlich werden!

**McCoy POV**  
Nancy schlug mir schon fast die Tür vor der Nase zu, nachdem sie all ihre Warnungen und Belehrungen vom Stapel gelassen. Jim bekam auch noch einen bösen Blick geschenkt ehe sie verschwand.  
Wenn man bedachte, dass sie es war die mich verlassen hatte, war ihr verhalten mehr als unangebracht und erst recht von Joanna dabei war!  
"So Krümel, machen wir uns mit Onkel Jim ein wildes Party-Wochenende!"  
Ich packte Jo an den Armen und warf sie mir über den Rücken, geübt hielt sie sich sofort an meinen Schultern fest und ich nahm ihre Sachen. Jim konnte ich schon auf der Herfahrt die Vorfreude ansehen aber jetzt grinste er breiter als ein Honigkuchen.  
"Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, du bist nur mit mir befreundet weil du Joanna liebst!"  
Ich klang ein wenig gewollt melodramatisch, aber Jo mochte das im Moment, ihr gefiel alles wenn man es 'Drama' nannte. Noch musste ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen, immerhin galt ihre Vorliebe auch rosa Kitsch-Kram, wenn auch erst seit Kurzem. Konnte man(n) nur hoffen, dass es sich nicht lange hielt.  
Am Auto ließ ich sie wieder runter und sofort sprang sie Jim in die Arme, man konnte meinen sie vermisste ihn mehr als mich, so wie sie sich gerade im Arm hielten.  
Solange die beiden nicht voneinander lassen konnten, verstaute ich Jo's Koffer zwischen unsere Sachen und verstellte den Sitz kindgerecht.  
"Wären die beiden Turteltäubchen denn bereit einzusteigen?"  
Ich hielt ihnen die Wagentür auf und wartete, dass sie endlich hin machten, denn länger als nötig wollte ich nicht hier bleiben. Bisher war Jim gefahren und jetzt würde ich übernehmen, ob es ihm nun passte oder nicht. Er hatte nun mal ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Fahrstil und an den wollte ich meine Kleine nicht unbedingt gewöhnen.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich lachte, als ich Leonards Worte hörte.  
"Schuldig, im Sinne der Anklage, Mr. McCoy!"  
Als sie näher kamen, ging ich in die Hocke und Joanna rannte mich mit Schwung erst einmal über den Haufen. Gut, dass ich das Auto im Rücken hatte, so konnte ich wenigstens nicht umfallen. Ich drückte sie fest an mich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das dichte braune Haar.  
Ich war der festen Überzeugung, sie würde später einmal eine wahre Schönheit werden. Das dunkle braune Haar, die braunen Augen, die zierliche Stupsnase und wenn sie Nancys schön geschwungene Lippen hatte. Sie würde verdammt heiß werden!  
Und das konnte man ihr schon mit fünf Jahren ansehen.  
"Natürlich sind wir bereit, nicht wahr Jo? Jetzt gehts dann los! Hat dir dein Daddy schon gesagt, wo wir hinfahren?"  
Sie schüttelte ihr Köpfchen.  
"Nein?" fragte ich gespielt entsetzt.  
Natürlich hatten wir verabredet, ihr die Überraschung nicht zu nehmen. Ich wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie morgen früh aufwachen würde und sich dann in Disneyland wiederfand.  
"Sagst du es mir Onkel Jim?" fragte sie flehend.  
Jetzt schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Nein Engelchen, dass soll eine Überraschung für dich werden!"  
Sie sah mich beleidigt an und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Ich konnte ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken und gab sie an Bones, damit er sie in den Sitz packen konnte. Ich nahm derweil auf dem Beifahersitz platz und gurtete mich gleich an. Dann würden Joanna und ich morgen fit sein, konnte mir nur Recht sein. Aber ich würde nicht viel schlafen, ich mochte es nicht. Außerdem wenn Bones so lange fuhr, dann wollte ich auch wach bleiben und mich mit ihm etwas unterhalten.  
"Kann es los gehen Joanna?"  
Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf das Mädchen. Sie nickte enthusiastisch.  
"Dann fahr mal los, mein bester Freund!"

**McCoy POV**  
Jo war kein großer Freund der Sitze, aber sie war noch viel zu klein, um ohne zu fahren und wenn es um ihre Sicherheit ging, war ich mit nichts klein zu kriegen oder umzustimmen.  
Als sich der Gurt um sie legte, setzte ich mich hinters Steuer und fuhr gekonnt aus der Ausfahrt. Auto fahren war wie Fahrrad fahren, man verlernte es irgendwie nie.  
Die erste Zeit erzählte uns Jo ganz hibbelig von ihrer vergangenen Zeit, wie es im Kindergarten lief: Es war langweilig und die anderen Kinder doof, aber der Tanzunterricht machte ihr Spaß und ich musste irgendwann zu einer ihrer Aufführungen kommen.  
Das war mir sogar ein Versprechen wert.  
Erst nach einigen Stunden verstummte sie und ich konnte im Spiegel sehen wie ihr Köpfchen müde nach hinten fiel und leicht hin und her wackelte. Mich beschlich wieder das Gefühl, viel zu wenig für sie da zu sein, aber San Francisco war zu weit weg und Nancy würde durchdrehen, wenn ich wieder in die Nähe zog. Sie wollte gar nicht, dass wir uns so oft sahen und mein 'Einfluss' zu groß wurde, welchen auch immer sie da verdammt noch mal meinte!  
Ich verstand diese Frau schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr.  
"Sag Bescheid, wenn du Hunger hast oder so, Jo wird bestimmt nach dem Nickerchen eine Pause machen wollen."  
Spätestens da, ich wunderte mich sowieso ein wenig, wie sie es so lange in einem Auto ausgehalten hatte, ohne zu meckern. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich an ihrem Redefluss von vorhin, der hatte sie bestimmt erfolgreich abgelenkt.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Jim konnte ich die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht sehen, wegen mir musste er sich nicht zurück halten, um ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Meine Hand rutschte kurz zu seinem Knie und drückte leicht zu, nur um meine Worte etwas zu unterstreichen.  
"Mach die Augen zu, ich werde schon nicht einsam nur weil du etwas schläfst."

**Kirk POV**  
Als Bones los fuhr, drehte ich mich zu Joanna um und hörte ihren aufgeregten Worten zu. Wie sie von dem Tanzunterricht schwärmte, ihrer Langeweile im Kindergarten und das sie alle anderen Kinder irgendwie doof fand, bis auf ein Mädchen, wie es schien. Sie erinnerte mich irgendwie an Bones. Sie waren sich charakterlich ziemlich ähnlich.  
Sie war mit Sicherheit eine Herausforderung, denn sie war ein starkes Mädchen, mit eigener Meinung und das bereits in diesem Alter. Und wenn sie eins war, dann stolz auf ihren Daddy. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie versuchte ihm alles aus ihrem kleinen Leben zu erzählen, was er sonst verpasste. Wie die Blumen im Garten blühten und was sie die letzte Zeit gemacht hatte, nachdem sie sich gesehen hatten. Sie hatte schon einen Test für die Vorschule machen dürfen und hatte mit einem 'Ausgezeichnet' bestanden.  
Ich sah ihr zu, wie ihr die Augen langsam zufielen und sie einschlief. Meine Hand wanderte nach hinten und strich sanft über das warme Beinchen, dass vom Sitz baumelte. Ich hatte vorsichtshalber eine Decke auf dem Rücksitz platziert und breitete sie nun etwas umständlich um die Kleine aus, ehe ich mich wieder zu Bones umdrehte und nach draußen sah.  
"Ich hab gegessen, ehe wir los sind. Mach dir wegen mir mal keine Sorgen!" Ich atmete tief ein, als ich mich etwas tiefer in den Sitz sinken ließ.  
Ich hatte wirklich Mühe, mich wach zu halten und sah erst wieder zu Bones, als ich die warme Hand an meinem Knie spürte. Innerlich musste ich ein wenig Lächeln. Es war erstaunlich, welche Seiten seine Tochter an ihm hervorbrachte. So sanft war er sonst nicht, zumindest wenn ihn jemand öffentlich sah.  
"Vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee," gab ich zu. "Einer von uns Beiden sollte zumindest einigermaßen fit sein, um Jojo zu bändigen."  
Ich legte meine Hand leicht über Bones und drehte mich wieder etwas zur Seite, um es gemütlicher zu haben. Ich schloss meine Augen und lauschte der sanften, leisen Musik, welche aus dem Radio drang und merkte, wie ich langsam einschlief.  
"Danke" nuschelte ich noch. "Danke, dass du mein Freund bist, Bones!"

**McCoy POV**  
Meine Hand legte sich wieder ums Steuer und die Konzentration war auch wieder mehr der Straße gewidmet.  
"Nichts zu danken."  
Ich glaubte, ohne den jeweils anderen wären wir beide verdammt einsam. Gut ich jedenfalls, denn Jim hätte bestimmt immer jemanden gefunden, der ihn umsorgen konnte. Wäre es nicht ich, dann vielleicht eines der Mädels aus einer der vielen Bars, die er so leidenschaftlich gern besuchte.  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, nachdem Jim die Augen geschlossen hatte, bis ich das Auto eine Abfahrt hinunter fuhr und langsam zum stehen brachte. Wir waren seit Stunden unterwegs und nun konnte ich auch mal eine Pause gebrauchen, ein Kaffee und etwas zu Essen wären gar nicht so schlecht. Ich gurtete mich ab und lehnte mein Oberkörper langsam zu Jim rüber, meine Lippen streiften kurz über sein Ohr.  
"Aufwachen Prinzessin."  
Meine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen, nicht nur damit Jo nicht wach wurde, sondern weil Jim darauf immer so herrlich reagierte. Ich wartete seine erste müde Reaktion ab und drehte mich dann weiter hinter zu meinem Krümel um, stupste ganz leicht ihr Beinchen an.  
"Hey Krümel, komm steh auf es gibt essen."  
Während sie wach wurde, stieg ich aus dem Auto aus und ging zu ihr nach hinten, jetzt war es recht frisch geworden und das Letzte was ich wollte war eine Erkältung bei meiner Kleinen. Verwirrt blinzelten mich ihre großen Kulleraugen an, ehe der Gurt verschwand und sie mich ihr ihre Jacke anziehen ließ. Jo's Arme klammerten sich sofort um meinen Hals und die nächsten Minuten würde sie auch nicht von meinen Armen runter wollen, ihr Kopf lag noch etwas leblos auf meiner Schulter, aber ich war mir sicher, das würde sich gleich ändern.  
Wir standen vor einem etwas rustikaler und nostalgischer wirkenden Diner, um die Uhrzeit wurde es wohl langsam voll darin, denn nicht nur auf dem Parkplatz standen einige Lastentransporter, die Fahrer saßen alle drin und erholten sich ein wenig so wie wir auch gleich.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich wurde wach, als mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, weil warme Luft über mein Ohr strich.  
"Aufwachen Prinzessin."  
Ich grummelte. Wer war hier bitte eine Prinzessin? Ich war müde und wollte weiterschlafen, also würde ich mich einfach umdrehen. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht, wollte ich mich nicht mit dem Gurt erdrosseln. Und langsam wurde mir klar, wo ich denn überhaupt war. Richtig verschlafen öffnete ich ein Auge und sah mich durch die Windschutzscheibe mit einem kleinen Diner konfrontiert.  
"Wie spät?" nuschelte ich leise, als Bones aus der Fahrertür verschwand.  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr im Inneren des Autos, welche mir mitteilte, es sei 0245. Großer Gott, hatte ich wirklich so lange geschlafen? Ich hatte doch kurz vor 1000 abends mit Bones gesprochen und jetzt war es knapp 4 Stunden später.  
Ich drehte mich auch kurz nach hinten und sah zu Jojo. Sie war zu beneiden, da sie jetzt von Bones in Richtung Diner getragen werden würde und ich musste selber gehen. Aber ich war schließlich auch ein erwachsener Mann. Das würde etwas albern aussehen.  
So schnallte ich mich erst einmal ab, stieg aus dem Auto und streckte mich genüsslich. Danach umrundete ich das Auto und zog Jojos Jacke zu Recht, damit ihr der Rücken nicht rausschaute.  
"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin." Ich hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah schelmisch grinsend zu Bones auf.  
"Möchte mein Prinz auch einen 'Guten-Morgen-Kuss'?"  
Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, der andere vermutlich in die Flucht geschlagen hätte, mich jedoch ließ er noch leise Lachen. Jojo schien noch halb zu schlafen und wir gingen ins Innere des Diners.  
"Was möchtest du Frühstücken Bones?" fragte ich.  
Wir hatten uns an einem der Fensterplätze niedergelassen und meine Augen flogen gerade über die Speisekarte, die dort stand. Es dauerte nicht lange und eine der Kellnerinnen blieb neben uns stehen. Ein hübsches Ding, mit blonden langen Haaren und langen Beinen.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Sam, was kann ich für sie tun?"

**McCoy POV**  
"Morgen mein Prinz," murmelte ihm Jo leise von meinen Armen entgegen und ihr Kopf sackte wieder müde auf meine Schulter.  
Die Fahrt schaffte sie ganz schön, aber das würde in ein paar Stunden schon von allein werden, denn wenn sie sah, wohin wir unterwegs waren, würde es die munter machen.  
Wieder sitzen war nicht unbedingt etwas, worauf ich Lust hatte, aber immerhin musste ich mich nun nicht mehr auf irgendwas konzentrieren. Ab und an brauchte auch mein Kopf eine kleine Pause.  
Meine Augen huschten nur kurz über die Bedienung. Sie war hübsch, aber nicht mein Fall, ich hatte es eigentlich nicht so mit Blondinen.  
"Magst du einen Kakao, Jo?"  
Sie saß noch etwas schlaftrunken neben mir und nickte, wollte dazu noch ein paar Waffeln. Ich bestellte mir einfach einen Kaffee und machte eine doppelte Portion Waffeln daraus.  
"Willst du dir nicht lieber wieder eine Prinzessin suchen?"  
Die Frage war nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Es ging mich auch nichts an, ob Jim wieder jemand anderen oder neuen hatte, wobei ich davon ausgehen konnte dass, wenn es so weit war, ich der Erste war, der das Erfahren würde.  
Joanna neben mir hob meinen Arm hoch und kroch schon fast näher an mich heran, kuschelte sich von selbst an meine Seite und legte meinen Arm um sich selbst. Die Eigenschaft direkt zu zeigen, was sie wollte konnte sie einfach nicht von mir haben, dass war wohl Nancys Verdienst. Aber es war gut so, besser als wenn sie immer alles für sich behalten würde.  
"Daddy heiratest du Onkel Jim irgendwann?"  
Auf so was war ich nun nicht vorbereitet, wie kamen Kinder nur auf solche Ideen? Etwas abwesend spielte sie mit meinen Händen, verglich ihre mit meinem und zählte alles, was sie nur finden konnte. Wann hatte sie gelernt weiter als bis zwanzig zu zählen?  
"Jo wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?"  
Ich konnte schon fast sehen, ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen, wie mein bester Freund sich amüsierte, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass ich mit solchen Fragen immer arg zu kämpfen hatte.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich bestellte mir Kaffee wie Bones und dazu einen Schinken-Käse-Toast. Ich brauchte jetzt nichts Süßes. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, die nächsten 2 1/2 Tage nichts anderes zu bekommen, außer Jojo würde schlafen.  
Ich flirtete ein bisschen mit der Bedienung. Sie war wirklich hübsch und gut aussehend. Aber ich hatte im Moment nicht das Bedürfnis auf Spaß. Schließlich war ich hier mit Bones und Joanna unterwegs. Also konzentrierte ich mich voll auf sie.  
Ich nahm Sam die Speisen ab, als sie wieder an unseren Tisch kam und stellte die Waffeln vor Bones und Jo.  
Es war zu süß, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und eigentlich all das zeigte, was sie wollte, ohne ein Wort dabei zu verlieren. Ich hob meine Tasse gerade und trank, als Jojo uns diese Frage stellte. Ich spuckte die Flüssigkeit beinahe wieder in die Tasse zurück. Es überraschte mich, dass sie über solche Dinge nachdachte.  
Ich merkte, wie Bones Gehirn ratterte und war fast generell noch amüsierter, als seine Gegenfrage kam.  
"Ich weiß nicht Daddy. Aber du verbringst so viel Zeit mit Onkel Jim und ihr mögt euch doch oder? Und er wohnt jetzt auch bei dir."  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Wie konnte so ein kleines Mädchen nur solche Dinge wahr nehmen? Aber der Gedanke scheuchte mich doch etwas.  
"Weißt du Jojo. Dein Daddy ist mein bester Freund und da ist das mit dem heiraten nicht so leicht ... das macht manchmal ein paar Probleme, die man nicht haben möchte." Ich lächelte sie an. "Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass ich deinen Daddy verlassen werde, wir werden immer zusammen sein und wir werden immer für dich da sein, ja?"  
Ich reckte meinen Arm über den Tisch und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen. Für dieses Kind würde ich mit Sicherheit einmal mein Leben geben. Da war ich mir ziemlich sicher.  
"Und bist du schon aufgeregt, Engelchen?"

**McCoy POV**  
Joanna schälte sich aus wieder aus meiner Umarmung und kletterte halb über den Tisch, um Jim anzusehen. Welchen Blick sie gerade aufsetzte, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen.  
"Aber!"  
Sie machte eine lange dramatische Pause und jetzt konnte ich mir auch denken wie sie ihn mit ihren Blicken versuchte zu durchbohren, so sah sie mich auch immer an, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte oder sie merkte das ich versuchte zu schwindeln und darin war ich gelinde gesagt scheiße.  
"Du musst mir auch versprechen, dass du ihn nicht allein lässt, weil ihr seid doch beste Freunde!"  
Sie hielt ihm ihren Arm hin und streckte den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand aus, um Jim so was wie einen Schwur abzulocken und der würde das wohl auch noch mitmachen. Ob mir der Gedanke gefiel Jim für immer in meinem Leben zu haben, konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen, aber wenn dann wurde es ein sehr anstrengendes Leben!  
"Jo, nun komm aber wieder runter und iss, Mom würde es bestimmt nicht gefallen, dass du hier auf den Tischen hockst."  
Meine Worte erzielten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, denn sie sah nicht von Jim weg geschweige denn, dass sie vom Tisch runter kam, sondern erwiderte meinen Einwand nur viel zu entschlossen.  
"Mommy ist aber nicht hier und das ist eine Sache zwischen Onkel Jim und mir."

**Kirk POV**  
Oh, jetzt war sie wach. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick ernst. Nichts lag mir ferner, Bones allein zu lassen. Als sie auf den Tisch kletterte, konnte ich ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Bones wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor Scham. Ich war mir sicher, das halbe Lokal widmete uns bereits seine Aufmerksamkeit. War ja schon seltsam genug, wenn zwei Kerle mit einem Kind hier auftauchten. Und wenn das Mädchen dann auch noch auf den Tisch kletterte und einem ein solchen Versprechen zu entlocken versuchte.  
Also stellte ich meine Kaffeetasse wieder ab, stellte meinen Arm auf den Tisch und spreizte ebenfalls den kleinen Finger ab, hielt ihn hier hin.  
"Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich, dass ich deinen Daddy nie allein lassen werde! Sollte ich je ein Schiff bekommen, wird er bei mir sein!"  
Ich hakte meinen Finger bei Jojo nun ein. Und es erschreckte mich seltsamerweise nicht einmal, ihn bei mir zu haben.  
Bei Bones Worten blickte ich lachend auf. Nach meinem kleinen Schwur schnappte ich mir das Engelchen einfach und hob es vom Tisch herunter, setzte sie auf meinen Schoß und schnappte mir ihr Essen und den Kakao.  
"Los jetzt Engelchen, wir haben noch ein Stück Fahrt vor uns. Jetzt sei lieb und iss!"

**McCoy POV**  
Glotzende Menschen waren mir egal, ich würde sie wohl alle nie wieder sehen. Doch Joanna sollte das besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.  
Mehr als Jim jetzt dankbar ansehen konnte ich nicht, er kam mit dem Wirbelwind Joanna super zurecht und vielleicht hatte Nancy auch recht, vielleicht verzog ich sie wirklich ein wenig.  
Wobei sie dafür wohl nicht genügend Zeit mit mir verbrachte. Ich widmete mich jetzt erstmal meinen eigenen Waffeln und pickte zuerst die frischen Früchte raus, ehe es an die Waffeln selbst ging. Früher war Süßkram nichts für mich und erst recht nicht zum Frühstück, aber mit Jo hatte sich das irgendwie geändert, mein Krümel hatte mich da irgendwie angesteckt.  
Satt und ziemlich zufrieden schob ich den Teller beiseite, trank mein Kaffee aus und bestellte mir gleich einen neuen.  
"Krümel kommst du wieder zu mir, damit Jimmy auch noch etwas essen kann?"  
Meine Arme streckten sich ihr entgegen und deuteten eine Lücke an, die gefüllt werden musste. Jetzt war ich doch ziemlich entspannt und vor allem wieder besser drauf. Unser Weg konnte also bald weiter gehen.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich sah auf Joanna und achtete darauf, dass sie auch das Obst aß. Sie brauchte die Vitamine und die Energie mit Sicherheit auch. Wobei ich die Energie auch brauchen würde.  
Ich küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, als ich Jojo wieder von meinem Schoß hob.  
"Los, geh zu deinem Daddy, Engelchen."  
Ich hob das Mädchen über den Tisch zu Bones. Es war so verdammt herrlich die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich nahm nun meinen Toast und biss herzhaft hinein. Er war zwar schon kalt, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Ich hatte doch Hunger.  
"Möchtest du weiter fahren, oder soll ich den Rest der Strecke fahren?"  
Ich ließ mir auch noch etwas Kaffee nachschenken, wobei Sams Flirtversuche etwas nachließen. Ob sie uns wohl für die gemeinsamen Eltern von Jo hielt? Wir unterhielten uns sicherlich nicht all zu laut, aber unser Verhalten ließ es wohl vermuten.  
Ich trank einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Kaffee und lächelte die Beiden an.  
"Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr verdammt süß zusammen ausschaut oder? Sagt mal Cheese!"  
Ich zückte eine Kamera und machte ein Foto von den Beiden.

**McCoy POV**  
Bilder mochte ich nicht. Also von anderen schon, nur von mir selbst nicht und Jo war von ihnen auch nur begeistert, wenn sie selbst sich darauf gut fand.  
Ehe ich irgendwas machen konnte bohrten sich zwei Finger in meine Mundwinkel und zogen diese nach oben während Jo vergnügt 'Cheese' kicherte. Dieses Bild würde mich auf ewig verfolgen, schon allein weil egal so auch immer Jim und ich hingingen, er es bestimmt immer dabei haben würde. Der Gedanke gefiel mir, das dieser Moment immer bleiben würde.  
"Na warte du Frechdachs!" knurrte ich leise zwischen den noch immer festgehaltenen Lippen und legte meine Arme um Jo, fing an sie ein wenig zu kitzeln und gab mich erst mit meiner kleinen Rache zufrieden, als sie schwer atmend und mit rotem Gesicht auf der Bank lag.  
"So noch mal auf Toilette gehen und dann geht unsere Reise weiter. Wir wollen ja noch dieses Jahr ankommen!"  
Jo kicherte wieder leise, als ich sie mir über die Schulter warf und mit ihr in Richtung der sanitären Anlagen verschwand. Wahrscheinlich war schon das ganzer Diner von uns genervt, aber das war mir sowas von verdammt egal.  
Ich konnte ja schon mal zufrieden sein, dass sie nicht wie die meisten Frauen ewig lange brauchte und wir zwei sowieso nicht. Nach nicht mal zehn Minuten standen wir wieder vor dem Wagen und ich drückte Jim die Schlüssel in die Hand, was wohl seine Frage wer jetzt fuhr beantwortete.  
Kaum saß Jo wieder in ihren Sitz ging ihr Geschnatter weiter und ich hörte ihr so gerne zu. Videotelefonie war ja schön und gut, aber es fehlte einem trotzdem etwas. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie mit einem schon sehr mitgenommenen Bär spielte, während wir ihren kindlichen Worte zuhörten. Den Bären hatte ich ihr damals geschenkt, als ich zur Sternenflotte ging. Mein Krümel sollte etwas zum kuscheln haben wenn ich nicht da war. Wenigstens etwas.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich fing den Schlüssel von Bones auf und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. Nein wie nett von ihm, das er mir vertraute. Ich glitt auf den Sitz, stellte ihn mir richtig ein und stellte den Rückspiegel für mich ein. Zumindest soweit, dass ich etwas sah und Bones Joanna im Blick behalten konnte.  
Ich drehte mich beim ausparken etwas um, damit ich aus der Heckscheibe sehen konnte und lenkte das Gefährt wieder zurück auf die Interstate. Laut Navigation sollten wir noch knapp drei Stunden brauchen. Was bedeutete, dass wir auch vor der Parköffnung dort ankamen. Was gut war, dann konnten wir noch in Ruhe einchecken und die erste Flut von Jojos Laune über uns ergehen lassen.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass sie ausflippen würde.  
Ich hatte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, direkt im Disneyland Hotel zu buchen. Die Zimmer hatten klasse ausgesehen und ich wollte es ja schließlich unvergesslich für die Kleine machen. Und Bones hatte allem zugestimmt, dass ich vorgeschlagen hatte.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und Bones schlief kurz bevor wir ankamen ein. Joanna hatte es bereits kurz nach dem wir wieder losgefahren waren, wieder ins Land der Träume befördert.  
Ich folgte der Beschilderung zum Parkplatz des Hotels und weckte Bones auf, indem ich ihn sanft anstupste.  
"Hey, Prinz Charming, aufwachen. Wir sind da!"  
Die Sonne ging auch langsam auf, was das ganze noch etwas herrlicher machte. Man konnte von hier aus das Schloss bereits erkennen. Ich würde es wagen und die kleine Prinzessin aufm Rücksitz mal wecken. Also stieg ich aus, öffnete die Tür hinten und gurtete Joanna ab.  
"Hey Süße! Komm wach auf, wir sind da!"  
Wie zuvor bei Bones schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und ich hob sie heraus. Es war wohl noch ein wenig früh für Jojo. Dann würden wir wohl später die überschwängliche Freude erleben.  
"Bones, lass uns einchecken!"

**McCoy POV**  
Irgendwann musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, meine Beine und Arme waren taub geworden von der fast schon kauernden Position. Ich freute mich richtig endlich aus dieser fahrenden Todesfalle raus zu kommen.  
"Sind wir bald durch mit den Märchensprüchen oder kommen noch ein paar?"  
Uns würden bestimmt noch Hunderte einfallen, solange wir hier waren. Disneyland war praktisch dazu bestimmt, dass sich zwei erwachsene Männer dumme Spitznamen gaben.  
Beim Aussteigen schoss mir das Blut wieder zurück in die Gliedmaßen und ließ alles unangenehm kribbeln, meine sich in Grenzen haltende Freude entwich mit einem leisen Fluchen.  
Jim nahm Jo auf den Arm also blieb mir wohl nur das Gepäck übrig. Mit mehren Taschen bewaffnet lief ich meinem Freund und meiner dösenden Tochter hinterher in den Eingangsbereich des Hotels. Wenn man noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass man im Disneyland war, dann spätestens jetzt! Ich hatte das Gefühl, hier von hunderten Zeichentrickfiguren angesprungen zu werden, von allen Seiten!  
Jim sollte sich bloß mit dem Einchecken beeilen, ich konnte nur hoffen heute Nacht von tausend abgedreht grinsenden Mickey Mäusen angegrinst zu werden.  
Vorsichtig ließ ich die Taschen auf den Boden fallen und nahm Jim Jo ab, damit er alles Nötige raus suchen und falls nötig noch etwas entgegen nehmen konnte. Jos Kopf rollte gegen meine Wange und ein leises Grummeln kam von ihr.  
"Daddy du kratzt, rasier dich."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Chekov POV**  
Ich schleppte gerade die hundertste Kiste in unsere neue Wohnung. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Jeder meiner Muskeln tat verdammt weh, aber es war die letzte Kiste. Auspacken konnten wir dann in den nächsten Tagen.  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf einen der Kartons sinken und sah zu Hikaru auf, der hinter mir durch die Türe kam.  
"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie mehr in meinem Leben umziehen verde!"  
Mit dem Ärmel meines Shirts wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich war einfach nicht für so schwere Arbeit geboren. Und ich hatte seit Jahren kein Ausdauertraining mehr gemacht ... Ich würde morgen so tot sein!  
"Massierst du mich heute Abend?"

**Sulu POV**  
Irgendwie hatten wir es wirklich hinbekommen alles an einem Tag rüber zu bekommen, dafür hatte ich jetzt aber auch das Gefühl drei Meter lange Gummiarme zu haben.  
Völlig fertig schmiss ich mich halb auf Pasha, der auf einer der Kisten saß, und mich um eine Massage bat.  
"Das Einzige, dass meine Hände heute noch tun wollen ist den Wasserhahn für ein heißes Bad auf zu drehen und vielleicht noch ein kaltes Bier!"  
Na das klang doch nach einem guten Plan für den restlichen Abend, die Kisten konnten noch getrost ein wenig warten.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich keuchte, als sich Hikaru über mich warf. Dann musste ich lachen. Mein Blick hing an der Decke, während ich ihm durch das schwarze Haar fuhr.  
"Damit väre ich auch einverstanden" grinste ich.  
Eine heiße Dusche wäre mit Sicherheit nicht das verkehrteste, wenn wir morgen nicht an Muskelkater sterben wollten.  
Oh Gott, bei dem Bier musste ich innerlich stöhnen.  
"Vir müssen noch einkaufen, Karu ... wir haben fast nichts zu Hause. Nur ein bisschen Vasser und etwas Brot!"  
Kein Gemüse, kein Obst, KEINEN KABA! Und das ging ja mal gar nicht. Jetzt wo wir schon eine größere Wohnung hatten, mussten wir das auch nutzen!  
Ich setzte mich ein bisschen auf, wobei Hikaru fast von mir gefallen wäre.  
"Ich verd mal schnell was einkaufen gehen. Nur das nötigste, damit es übers Wochenende reicht ja?"  
Ich schälte mich unter meinem besten Freund heraus und schnappte mir meine Jacke und den Geldbeutel.  
"Überrasch mich mit vas Schönem, wenn ich wieder heim komm" zwinkerte ich ihm noch zu.  
Und dann war ich auch schon verschwunden. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich noch weiter unnötig verausgabte, er hatte eh viel mehr getragen, als ich.

**Sulu POV**  
Er wollte etwas Schönes? Was konnte man denn jetzt so Schönes auf die Schnelle machen?  
Ich sprang von dem Sofa auf und fing an in einer der Kisten mit der Aufschrift 'Wohnzimmer' zu wühlen. Hier waren doch irgendwo die Kerzen gewesen! Mit etwas mehr Gewalt als unbedingt nötig zog ich einen Beutel unter einer Ladung Kram hervor und hörte nur noch das Knacken von Plastik. Was auch immer da kaputt gegangen war, würde ich erst die nächsten Tage sehen.  
Mit dem sauber machen der Badewanne, dem Aufstellen und Anzünden der Kerzen beeilte ich mich. Pasha würde bestimmt nicht lange brauchen mit dem bisschen an Einkäufen. Handtücher waren leichter zu finden in dem Chaos, die hatten eine eigene Kiste bekommen und die stand auch schon vor dem Badezimmer.  
Erst als das Wasser in die Wanne lief, fiel mir, auf dass wir noch gar kein Badezusatz hatten, aber Seife würde bestimmt genauso viel Schaum erzeugen, also landete ein guter Schuss vom guten Duschgel im Wasser. Nach und nach bildete sich immer mehr Schaum, der weiße Berg würde Pasha bestimmt gut gefallen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten, bis er Heim kam.

Nicht mal eine Minute saß ich wieder auf unserem Sofa, als sich die Tür öffnete. Abermals sprang ich auf und nahm ihm schon mal die Sachen ab.  
"Noch nicht ins Bad gehen!" mahnte ich meinen Mitbewohner und verstaute schon mal alles im Kühlschrank, damit das Bier schön kalt war, wenn wir später aus der Badewanne stiegen. Das sie es ihm überhaupt verkauft hatten wunderte mich. Aber wie er das angestellt hatte, wollte ich lieber nicht hinterfragen. Pavel musste nur mit seinen großen Augen klimpern und alle fraßen ihm aus der Hand, ich war da leider keine Ausnahme.  
"So jetzt, ich hoffe es ist 'schön' genug."  
Mit einem leichten Ruck zog ich ihn wieder auf die Beine, legte meine Hände über seine Augen und ging so mit ihm ins Badezimmer, ließ ihn erst wieder etwas sehen als wir da waren.  
"Und zufrieden?"

**Chekov POV**  
Ich brauchte nicht lange, um einen Laden in der Nähe der Wohnung zu finden. Etwas näher an der Partymeile zu sein hatte wohl so seine Vorteile, wie ich erkennen durfte. Hier reihten sich ein paar Supermärkte aneinander.  
Ich besorgte uns erstmal was ordentliches zum Essen. Ich würde gleich mal die Küche mit frisch gemachter Sauce und Pasta einweihen. Jetzt konnte ich endlich kochen! In einer KÜCHE!!!  
Und wir hatten eine Badewanne!  
Ich lud den Korb mit leckeren frischem Gemüse und Obst voll, tat ein paar Päckchen Nudeln hinzu, Vorrat konnte schließlich nicht schaden. Ebenso besorgte ich alles andere, was wir noch benötigten. Kakaopulver, Wasser, Bier ... das hatte Hikaru sich jedenfalls gewünscht.  
An der Kasse besah mich die Verkäuferin zwar etwas komisch, aber ich war 16! Ich durfte Bier kaufen. Zumindest zu Hause in Russland. Würde hier schon schief gehen. Ich lächelte sie einfach freundlich an und packte alles in meinen Einkaufskorb.

Zu Hause lief ich die Treppe in den ersten Stock nach oben und schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, um die Türe aufzusperren. Ich machte einen halb erschrockenen Satz nach hinten, als mich Hikaru förmlich überfiel und mir die Sachen abnahm.  
Was sollte ich denn im Bad?  
Während er die Sachen in der Küche verstaute, zog ich mir meine Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe.  
Hatte er sich meine Worte etwa zu Herzen genommen. Ich hatte sie eigentlich nur im Spaß gesagt. Aber bei Hikaru musste ich mit allem rechnen.  
"Was hast du angestellt Karu?" fragte ich vorsichtig, als er mich mit verdeckten Augen ins Bad führte.  
Ich war überrascht.  
"Oh ... yo mayo ..." Ich bestaunte die volle Badewanne, mit dem Haufen an Schaum.  
Und dann die Kerzen! Noch nie hatte jemand Kerzen für mich aufgestellt. Ich drehte mich zu Hikaru um.  
"Ja!" sagte ich freudestrahlend. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn.  
"Danke Hikaru ... vielen vielen Dank! Das ist wunderschön!"

**Sulu POV**  
Ein wenig stolz war ich ja schon auf mich, weil es ihm so gut gefiel, auch wenn es nur auf die Schnelle improvisiert war. Warum hatte ich bloß noch keine feste Freundin?  
Als mir Pavel um den Hals fiel, wusste ich es auch wieder, ich hatte ja ihn und das war fast schon meine Dauerbeziehung. Da war einfach kein Platz für eine andere Person in meinem Leben.  
"Jetzt komm, es wird sonst noch kalt!"  
Ich zog mir die verschwitzten Sachen vom Körper und stieg in die Wanne, ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir, als das heiße Wasser mein Körper komplett umhüllte.  
"Ich frage mich jetzt schon, wie wir so lange ohne Badewanne aushalten konnten!"  
So ein Teil hätten wir schon viel früher gebrauchen können, nach jeder ewig langen Trainingseinheit wäre es ein Segen gewesen.  
Dieser Umzug hatte mich geschafft und das merkte ich erst jetzt so richtig denn mich überkam eine grauenhafte Müdigkeit, es fiel mir schon fast schwer die Augen offen zu halten, als Pasha ebenfalls in die Badewanne stieg.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich folgte Hikarus Beispiel, doch ich stöhnte beinahe bei jeder Bewegung auf. Das einkaufen hatte es nicht besser werden lassen, was meinen Muskelkater anging. Morgen würde ich mich sicherlich nicht bewegen können.  
Als das warme Wasser mich umschloss, seufzte ich genießend. Die Frage, warum wir so lange ohne Badewanne gelebt hatte, hatte ich mir vor ein paar Wochen bereits im Krankenhaus gestellt.  
Von meinen Blessuren, die Doktor McCoy mir verpasst hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen und darum war ich auch sehr froh. Meine Studienkollegen hatten mich ganz komisch beäugt, als ich nach der Woche wieder an die Uni gekommen war, noch immer mit einem leicht unterlaufenen Auge.  
"Hikaru, du schläfst ja gleich ein!" bemerkte ich.  
Ich pustete etwas Schaum aus dem Weg, dass ich ihn besser sehen konnte. Ich breitete meine Arme ein wenig aus.  
"Komm her, Karu. Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass du mir in der Vanne ertrinkst! Wer massiert mich sonst später im Bett?"  
Ich machte mit meinem Zeigefinger eine fordernde Bewegung, dass er zu mir kommen sollte.

**Sulu POV**  
"Können wir das mit der Massage nicht ein wenig vertagen? Sagen wir mal … bis ich meine Arme höher als fünf Zentimeter bewegen kann?"  
Ich sah ihn flehend an, aber eigentlich wusste ich, dass er mich nur noch mal ganz lieb fragen musste und ich würde springen ohne zu fragen wie hoch oder weit. Träge erhob ich mich ein Stück weit und kniete mich rüber zu Pasha, legte mein Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge ab und schlag meine Arme um seine Hüften. Ich mochte Pavels Körper, er war, wie könnte ich ihn anders als 'perfekt' beschreiben? In diesem Punkt war ich wohl einfach komplett voreingenommen. Ab und an mal nagte ein wenig mein Gewissen an mir, einfach weil er noch so jung war. Aber spätestens nach der Sache mit Irina hatte sich das auch gelegt, er war alt genug für allerlei Sachen also musste ich meine Gedanken nicht hassen.  
So müde wie ich auf der anderen Seite der Wanne eben noch war, war ich jetzt mit einem Schlag hellwach. Wir hatten schön öfter zusammen geduscht aus praktischen Zeitgründen, aber jetzt war es etwas anderes. Es war ein harter Akt sich zusammen zu reißen, um nicht irgendwas auf ihn reagieren zu lassen. In meinem Körper konnte noch so wenig Kraft stecken, aber ein Kerl war ich ja trotzdem und das hier ließ mich nicht kalt.  
Das heiße Wasser und unsere nassen Körper aneinander gedrückt, das würde nicht lange gut gehen.  
"Egal was dir in den nächsten Sekunden oder Minuten vielleicht auffällt … ignoriere es!" murmelte ich gegen die weiche Haut unter meinen Lippe und hoffte einfach, dass er es verstand.  
Langsam wurde auch der Schaum um uns immer weniger, aber kein Wunder es ja nur Duschgel gewesen und kein richtiger Zusatz.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich sah schmollend auf Hikaru. Ich hatte mich doch so auf die Massage gefreut. Dennoch konnte ich auch erkennen, wie müde mein bester Freund war und vielleicht war es wirklich besser, es auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben.  
Als Hikaru an mir lehnte, schloss ich meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lehnte meine Wange gegen seinen Kopf. Es war wie immer ein schönes Gefühl, ihn so nah bei mir zu wissen. Langsam wurde mir klar, dass das mit Irina wohl nur eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde. Also Mädchen im Allgemeinen.  
Welcher normale Mann würde sich schon zu seinem Arzt, geschweige denn auch noch zu seinem besten Freund hingezogen fühlen. Aber Hikaru war sowas wie eine Art Beziehung. Doch war sie bis jetzt immer rein platonisch gewesen.  
Der Moment, an dem sich für mich doch ein wenig was geändert hatte, war vor wenigen Wochen gewesen. Diese eine Nacht! Warum hatte ich ihn nicht einfach von mir gestoßen? Aber es hatte mir gefallen. Mit ihm hatte es mir gefallen! Und der Kuss mit Doktor McCoy war auch so schön gewesen.  
Ich wimmerte leise, als ich merkte, wie sich da etwas zwischen meinen Beinen regte. Mit aller Willenskraft versuchte ich, meine Erregung niederzukämpfen, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen.  
Ein viel zu hohes 'Da' kam über meine Lippen, als Hikaru mich auf sein eigenes Problem aufmerksam machte. Und seine weichen Lippen jetzt auf meiner Haut zu spüren, machte es nicht wirklich besser. Ein gepresstes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen und schloss gequält meine Augen. Warum ich? Warum jetzt hier? Warum? Warum? Warum?  
Ich löste eine meiner Hände von Hikaru und legte sie über mein Gesicht. Was würde er jetzt tun? Das damals war eine einmalige Sache gewesen! Oder?  
"Karu" wimmerte ich leise.

**Sulu POV**  
Warum machte ich mir gerade eigentlich die Mühe alles zu unterdrücken? Da bohrte sich doch definitiv etwas anderes als sein Knie in meinen Bauch.  
"Das macht es nicht gerade leichter," knurrte ich leise gegen seine Hals, meine Selbstbeherrschung schien hier den Kampf zu verlieren.  
Was bitte war ich denn? Ein hormongesteuerter Teenie in der Pubertät?! Okay, ich nicht aber er schon.  
Diesmal legten sich meine Lippen mit Absicht auf seine Haut und ich vergrub sacht meine Zähne in ihm, fuhr mit der Zunge über die feuchte Stelle und saugte kurz an ihr, ehe ich von ihm abließ und mich aufrichtete. Ich nahm seine Hände in meine und ließ sie zusammen sinken, küsste ein paar Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn. Mit ganz leichten Küssen wanderte ich sein Gesicht hinunter bis zu seinen Lippen und versiegelte sie mit meinen. I  
Ich hatte es nicht wirklich eilig mit irgendwas und mein Gefühl sagte mir im Moment, das Letzte was Pasha brauchte war Druck von meiner Seite.  
Küssen war keine so große Sache, das hatten wir schon oft genug getan, nur zu mehr war es erst ein Mal gekommen und ich konnte einfach nicht sagen, ob er wirklich mehr von mir wollte. Eine meiner Hände löste sich von seiner und legte sich um Pavels Kinn, zog es sacht nach unten um mir Eintritt zu verschaffen.  
Es war ein ruhiger und sanfter Kuss von meiner Seite aus, den ich auch nach einigen Augenblicken wieder löste. Vielleicht war mein Blick der gerade auf ihm ruhte ein wenig zu ernst, aber diese Frage brannte mir jetzt auf der Zunge. Meine Hand hielt noch immer sein Kinn fest und zwang den Jüngeren so mich anzusehen.  
"Pasha, willst du mich?"  
Mir war klar, dass er nicht das selbe in mir sah, wie ich in ihm. Aber irgendwas war da doch trotzdem und jetzt wollte ich es so langsam einmal wissen, bevor das hier noch weiter ging. Wenn es nach mir ging: Ich wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren für mich allein.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich hörte Hikarus Worte, realisierte sie aber kaum. Ich war hier der Gefangene meines Körpers! Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte.  
Ich stöhnte leise, als sich Hikarus Zähne in meine Haut bohrten und sacht daran saugten. Oh das fühlte sich so gut an! Ich konnte spüren, wie er sich aufrichtete, wie er meine Hände nahm und sie zusammen ins Wasser sanken. Seine Lippen, wie er sanft über mein Gesicht küsste und schließlich meine Lippen gefangen nahm.  
Ich spürte es, weil ich meine Augen ganz fest zusammen gekniffen hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder nur so ein scheußlicher Traum sein würde, wie vor Wochen schon und dass ich dieses mal alleine war, wenn ich aufwachte.  
Aber es war so real. Und für einen Traum taten mir meine Knochen definitiv zu weh!  
Ich genoss den Kuss mit Hikaru. Das leichte Spiel unserer Lippen und ich keuchte, als sich seine Hand an mein Kinn legte. Wir hatten das wirklich schon öfter gemacht. Aber das hier war neu. Intensiver, denn mein Körper wollte mehr! Viel mehr!  
Ich öffnete meine Augen, als er sich wieder von mir löste und war verwirrt. Dieser ernste Blick sah seltsam aus an ihm.  
"Da ... Hikaru! Ja!"  
Ich löste unsere verschränkte Hand, benutzte sie als Stütze, als ich mich nach oben drückte, um erneut an seine Lippen zu kommen.  
Als ich aufrecht in der Wanne saß, kniete Hikaru noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen. Meine Finger wanderten an seine Wangen, zogen ihn zu mir herunter, in einen erneuten Kuss. Ich war fordernder, als er vorher. Dennoch löste ich mich schnell wieder von ihm und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust.  
"Hikaru" seufzte ich leise. "Ich hab Angst!"  
Mehr brauchte ich nicht sagen, wir wussten beide dass ich darin keinerlei Erfahrung hatte. Und ich war mir sicher: Wenn jemand darauf Rücksicht nehmen würde, dann mein bester Freund.

**Sulu POV**  
Meine Lippen musste gerade ein zumindest leichtes Lächeln zieren, ich freute mich schon ein wenig über seine Worte. Ein so schnelles 'Ja' hatte ich nicht erwartet, irgendwie hatte ich mit mehr Zurückhaltung oder Unsicherheit gerechnet.  
"Pasha, das Letzte, dass ich will ist, dir wehzutun!"  
Ganz leicht knabberte ich an seiner Unterlippe und konnte nicht anders als mal wieder festzustellen, wie süß er war. Jeder Ton, der über seine Lippen kam, klang jetzt schon für mich wie das Schönste, das ich je gehört hatte.  
"Ich will, dass du dich gut fühlst!"  
Und wie ich das wollte, er sollte nichts anderes mehr im Kopf haben als mich. War vielleicht ein selbstsüchtiger Wunsch, aber ab und an durfte ich das auch sein.  
Meine Hände fanden abermals ihren Weg zu Pavels Gesicht und zogen es ein Stück nach oben, diesmal sah ich ihn lächelnd an und strich die nassen Locken hinter seinem Ohr, sein knallrotes Gesicht reichte mir jetzt schon, um gedanklich etwas weiter zu sein.  
Ich überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns und nahm seine Lippen wieder gierig in Beschlag, drückte mich an seinen Körper, weil mich die Distanz zwischen uns gerade sehr störte. Nicht lange schafften es meine Finger untätig zu bleiben, sie wanderten über seinen Nacken, den Rücken hinab, umfuhren dabei ein paar der Muskelkonturen und krallten sich letzten Endes in seinen Hintern. Jetzt schon genoss ich es ihn so nah an mir zu spüren und berühren zu dürfen, wo ich wollte.

**Chekov POV**  
Als Hikaru an meiner Lippe knabberte, schloss ich erneut genießend die Augen. Das war so neu für mich. Trotz meiner Freundin und der Tatsache, dass ich schon Sex gehabt hatte, war das so viel anders. Er löste einfach viel mehr in mir aus, als es Irina je getan hatte.  
Während Hikaru mich zu sich nach oben zog, glitten meine Arme in seinen Nacken. Als seine Finger über meine Haare glitten, über mein Ohr strichen, schmiegte ich mich etwas an sie. Für einen kleinen Moment vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seiner Handfläche, ehe die wunderbaren Lippen von Hikaru mich wieder gefangen nahmen. Ich rutschte ein Stück nach vorn, als er sich an mich presste. Meine Beine glitten an seinem Körper vorbei, sodass ich beinahe in seinem Schoß saß.  
Unsere Lippen berührten sich nun ohne Unterlass, wir ließen nur kurz voneinander ab, nur um gleich wieder aufeinanderzutreffen. Meine Hände gruben sich in Hikarus dichtes Haar, hielten ihn somit noch fester an mich gedrückt.  
Ich erschauerte, als seine Finger begannen, über meinen Nacken zu wandern. Dort war ich extrem kitzlig und konnte ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken, während ich versuchte, mich den neckenden Fingern zu entziehen.  
Als sich Hikarus Finger in meinen Hintern krallten, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, löste den Kuss.  
'Was machst du nur mit mir' schoss es durch meinen Kopf.  
So kannte ich mich selbst gar nicht. Irgendwie wollte ich immer mehr! Ich löste meine Hände nun von Hikaru, ließ sie langsam über seine Brust nach unten gleiten. Das wusste ich ja schon, wie es funktionierte.  
"Darf ich?" fragte ich dennoch keuchend gegen Hikarus Lippen.  
Meine Augen blieben an ihnen hängen. Wie hatte ich ihnen nur so lange widerstehen können. Diese perfekt geformten Lippen? Waren sie schon immer so rot gewesen, oder lag das jetzt an unseren Küssen?  
Stürmisch drückte ich wieder nach vorn, traf auf Hikarus Lippen.

**Sulu POV**  
Dieser Junge war so unglaublich hübsch in meinen Augen, der Gedanke ihn irgendwann an jemand Anderen verlieren zu können, gefiel mir nicht aber es war eine Sache mit der ich allein klar kommen musste. Pashas Herz gehörte nun mal nicht mir und das wusste ich, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für trübe Gedanken sondern für ein wenig mehr Spaß!  
Meine Hände packten seinen Hintern etwas fester an und schoben ihn das letzte Stück hinauf auf meinen Schoß, jetzt konnte ich nicht anders als frech in unseren Kuss hinein zu grinsen. Ich musste mir schon ein wenig Mühe geben nicht, allzu vorfreudig auszusehen.  
Es wäre aber auch sehr geheuchelt so tun, als würde es mich komplett kalt lassen. Immerhin waren wir hier gerade mitten bei einer Sache, die ich in meinen Träumen schon mindestens hundert Mal mit ihm getan hatte.  
"Pasha, du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst."  
Sollte er sich nach Herzenslaune austoben, mir würde wahrscheinlich alles Gefallen, was er mit mir anstellen oder ausprobieren wollte. Langsam fiel mir nur nebenbei auf, dass das Wasser kalt wurde dafür fühlte sich Pavel für mich immer heißer an. Konnte er sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen wie sehr ich ihn eigentlich wollte?

**Chekov POV**  
Hikaru sollte nicht allzu großzügig sein, mit dem was er da gerade zu mir sagte. Sonst würde ich mir das wohl möglich für die Zukunft merken. Und wer wusste schon, was mir da noch einfallen würde.  
Ich keuchte leise auf, als er mich das letzte Stück in seinen Schoß nach oben schob. Unsere Erektionen berührten sich nun und ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich wieder nach vorne, küsste meinen besten Freund langsam ... genießend. Erneut schlangen sich meine Arme um seinen Nacken, zogen ihn etwas an mich. ich ließ meine Lippen auf Wanderschaft gehen, während ich meine Hüften langsam in Hikarus Schoß bewegte. Meine Lippen glitten langsam über Hikarus Kinn, seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein.  
Ich musste jedes Mal leise Stöhnen, wenn sich unsere Glieder wieder berührten.  
"Hikaru" keuchte ich leise.  
Meine Lippen glitten langsam über seinen Hals zurück zu seinem Mund, wo ich seine Lippen wieder federleicht mit meinen bedeckte.  
Auch wenn ich es selbst wohl kaum zugegeben hätte, aber die Situation überforderte mich doch leicht. Natürlich hatte ich bereits darüber gelesen und ich war mit Sicherheit nicht unbedarft, was dieses Thema anging. Aber es in Echt zu machen, war nochmal etwas völlig anderes.  
Vorsichtig ließ ich eine Hand nun zwischen unsere Körper gleiten, legte sich um unsere Erektionen, ließ sie langsam daran auf und ab gleiten. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam aus meinem Mund und ich spürte Hikaru, welcher scharf den Atem einsog.  
Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf meinem Hintern und drückten mich nun fester an ihn, was mich jetzt leise aufschreien ließ.  
"Hikaru!" Ich schnappte nach Luft.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr länger an mich halten und kam. Zitternd lag ich in den Armen meines besten Freundes und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Oh wie peinlich das doch war!

**Sulu POV**  
Diese weichen, leicht salzigen Lippen waren einfach zu verführerisch und einladend um sie zu ignorieren. Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht das er so verdammt heiß sein konnte auch wenn mich die Nacht vor kurzen eines besseren belehrt hatte. Das es davon überhaupt eine Steigerung geben könnte!  
Es machte mich schon beinahe wahnsinnig, seinen Körper so stark an meinen gepresst zu spüren, die überraschend große Hand, die unsere Glieder aneinander presste und uns immer weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb.  
Pavels Orgasmus klang in meinen Ohren noch schöner als beim letzten Mal, es war ein Geräusch dass ich öfter von ihm hören wollte. Zu spüren wie er kam und sich so über mir ergoss, gab mir den letzten fehlenden Rest um selbst den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Zittrig krallten sich meine Finger etwas unkontrolliert in die weiche Haut, ich dachte nicht einmal daran ob es ihm weh tat.  
Ich traute mich erst wieder etwas zu sagen als unser Atem wieder regelmäßiger wurde.  
"Ist vielleicht ein komischer Zeitpunkt, aber würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen?"  
Die übliche Reihenfolge war zwar anders, aber besser spät als nie fragen.  
"Also ich mein so auf ein richtiges Date ..."  
Mein Kopf war noch zu benebelt, als das ich mir sicher sein konnte, mich unmissverständlich auszudrücken.

**Chekov POV**  
Ich stöhnte auf, als sich Hikarus Finger etwas fester in meine Haut krallten. Noch immer lag ich an ihn gelehnt im kälter werdenden Wasser. Wie oft würde uns das noch passieren? Ob das anderen auch passierte?  
Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ließ meine Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen, als seine Worte an mein Ohr drangen. Ich brauchte einen Moment länger, ehe ich den Sinn dahinter verstand und darauf reagieren konnte.  
Ein Date? Ich mit ihm? War das sein Ernst? Mit fragendem Blick hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Ich konnte nichts erkennen, dass auf einen Scherz von Hikarus Seite hindeutete.  
"Ja" kam es mit zittriger Stimme von mir. "Ja, ich vürde gern mit dir ausgehen! Aber nicht jetzt oder?"  
Das wäre mir dann doch zu viel. Nach dem Umzug heute und diesem kleinen Intermezzo in der Wanne. Ich fühlte mich gerade zu nichts weiter in der Lage, als mich einfach aufs Sofa zu werfen, einen Film einzulegen und irgendwann an Hikaru gekuschelt einzuschlafen.  
Aus diesem Grund löste ich mich auch ein wenig von ihm, schnappte mir den Brausekopf und schaltete ihn mit angenehmer Temperatur ein, um uns noch mal ein wenig sauber zu machen.  
Anschließend beugte ich mich über den Rand der Wanne und fischte nach einem der Handtücher, welche Hikaru bereit gelegt hatte. Allerdings war ich noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, deshalb dauerte es einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich, um aus der Wanne raus zu kommen.  
"Bett oder Sofa?" fragte ich Hikaru

**Sulu POV**  
Es war nicht leicht den Drang zu Wiederstehen ihm ein Klaps auf den Arsch zu geben, aber ich blieb artig und trocknete mich mit dem gereichten Handtuch ab.  
"Unbedingt ins Bett Pasha, wenn wir uns jetzt aufs Sofa setzten, stehe ich da nie wieder auf!"  
Ich wickelte mir das Handtuch fest um die Hüften und kämmte meine Haare nach hinten damit sie mir nicht mehr ins Gesicht tropften.  
"Du suchst ein Holo aus und ich kümmere mich ums Essen."  
Damit verschwand ich aus dem Bad und ließ das dicke Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht endlich zu, war ein Krampf gewesen es zurück zu halten, aber wie könnte ich jetzt bitte nicht aussehen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?  
Ich hatte Date mit Pav!  
Besser konnte es doch gar nicht kommen, jetzt musste ich es nur noch schaffen, ihn diesen alten Knochen vergessen zu lassen.  
Mit dem Essen beeilte ich mich, wir hatten zwar vorhin schon mal Pizza verschlungen, aber etwas zu Naschen schadete ja auch nicht beim Filme gucken.  
Auf einem Arm balancierte ich zwei Schüsseln mit Knabbereien und in der anderen hatte ich unsere Getränke. Ich stelle alles auf einem kleinen Tisch in meinem Schlafzimmer ab und suchte mir einen frischen Schlafanzug aus, das Handtuch wurde auf Dauer etwas zu kalt. Shorts und Shirt reichten dann aber auch wieder aus fürs Bett.

**Chekov POV**  
Bett ... das klang so wundervoll. Ich hängte mir das Handtuch um die Schultern und rubbelte mich erst einmal trocken und wärmte mich damit auch ein wenig. Anschließend schleppte ich mich aus dem Badezimmer und hörte wie Hikaru mir auftrug, ein Holo auszusuchen.  
Und Essen. Das klang so verführerisch und ich würde dem ganzen sehr gerne Folge leisten. Doch zuerst suchte ich mir einen Schlafanzug in einer meiner Kisten. Eine lange Flanellhose und ein Shirt dazu. Danach wanderte ich zur nächsten Kiste und holte eines der Holos heraus.  
'Blind Date' war zwar eigentlich ein typischer Mädchenfilm, aber ich wollte den jetzt einfach sehen. Somit ging ich in eines der Schlafzimmer und kroch auf die Matratze. Mein bester Freund brauchte auch nicht mehr lange und kletterte hinter mich ins Bett und wir schliefen ziemlich bald ein.

 

(An dieser Stelle möchten wir euch nun eine kleine Ankündigung machen. BigLeoSis und ich machen bei Affairs und DiS eine kleine Sommerpause.   
Wir haben bald Urlaub und würden gerne ein wenig ausspannen außerdem sind unsere Köpfe gerade voll mit Sachen. Wir sitzen beide an diversen Projekten, zusammen und getrennt die wir euch auch bei Gelegenheit vorstellen werden mit kleinen Leseproben.  
Also habt einen schönen Sommer und entspannt euch.   
Hier geht es dann am 17.09 weiter! Definitiv! \^~^/ cheerio)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Kirk POV**  
Ich lachte leicht, als er die Sprüche erwähnte.  
"Komm schon, wir sind hier im Land der Märchen! Da wirst du dich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen."  
Als Bones alle unsere Taschen nahm, nahm ich ihm zumindest einen der Rucksäcke ab und schulterte ihn. Das ging schon noch, neben Joanna. Sie war ja nicht sonderlich schwer. Es war kurz nach halb acht Uhr morgens.  
Die Hotel-Lobby war noch leer, beziehungsweise waren die meisten Familien wohl zum Frühstück unterwegs. Der Park würde wohl auch in knapp 1,5 Stunden öffnen. Vielleicht würde sich noch eine Möglichkeit zum Frühstücken vorher bieten. Zumindest sollten wir die Rucksäcke für den Tag noch packen. Mit Getränken und Essen. Ich hatte ein bisschen was vorbereitet.  
Als Bones stehen blieb, gab ich ihm Joanna. Dann ging ich in die Hocke und kramte aus meiner Reisetasche die Buchungsbestätigung heraus.  
"Bin gleich wieder da!" versprach ich Bones und gab Joanna noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Hey Mäuschen, du kannst jetzt aufwachen, wir sind da!"  
Und dann ging ich an die Rezeption. Ich wurde von einem freundlichen jungen Mann in Empfang genommen.  
"Guten Morgen, willkommen im Disneyland Hotel! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen."  
"Hi," sagte ich. "Mein Name ist Jim Kirk, ich habe bei Ihnen ein Zimmer für zwei Nächte gebucht mit Eintritt in den Park für 3 Tage."  
Ich legte ihm die Bestätigung hin und er besah sie sich kurz, tippte ein wenig auf dem Bildschirm vor sich herum.  
"Ja ... ein Doppelzimmer mit Kinderbett, mit Frühstück und Abendessen, für Sie, Doktor Leonard McCoy und Joanna McCoy, ist das richtig, Sir?"  
"Ja, die Angaben sind korrekt."  
"Sie können das Zimmer gleich beziehen, wenn Sie möchten. Wir könnten ihnen auch noch ein kleines Frühstück dorthin bringen lassen, wenn Sie möchten?"  
Ich nickte. Das wäre wirklich klasse, wenn wir alle etwas im Magen hatten und damit Joanna sich wieder etwas beruhigen konnte. Er gab mir die Schlüssel. Einen für mich und einen für Leo und die Eintrittskarten.  
"Der Park öffnet für Besucher um 0900. Wenn Sie Fragen oder Wünsche haben, zögern Sie nicht, sie uns mitzuteilen. Ich wünsche Ihnen und ihrer Familie einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im Disneyland, Mr. Kirk!"  
Ich nickte dankend, ehe ich mich umdrehte und zurück zu Bones ging.  
"Wir können gleich ins Zimmer. Sie bringen uns auch noch Frühstück hoch. Und um 0900 können wir in den Park."  
Ich schulterte unsere Taschen und zog Joannas Koffer hinter mir her.  
"Komm schon Bones, das wird klasse!"

**McCoy POV**  
Wie konnte er bitte schon so früh am morgen, und mit so wenig Schlaf, schon so aufgedreht sein? Vielleicht lag es ja gerade an dem Schlafmangel? Sollte ich untersuchen, sobald wir wieder zu Hause waren.  
Ich ließ Jim unser Gepäck tragen und folgte ihm auf unser Zimmer, je länger ich Jo auf den Armen hatte, umso leichter kam sie mir vor. Da zeigten sich die überlebten Sporteinheiten und die Tatsache, dass sie noch so süß und klein war. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit standen wir vor der hölzernen Tür und Jim verschaffte uns mit dem passendem Code Eintritt.  
Als erstes legte ich Jo in das riesige Bett und sah mich dann ausgiebig um.  
Hier schrie alles Disney!  
Alles was so in einem Zimmer an Dekoration stehen konnte, sah aus als hätte man es aus einem der Filme geklaut. Die Lampen hatten die Form von Micky-Maus-Händen!  
Jo würde nach dem wach werden ausrasten, da war ich mir sicher.  
"Hey und wo schläfst du?"  
Hier war nur ein großes Bett und irgendwie war ich davon ausgegangen, dass uns mehrere Schlafmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung standen.  
"Sag bloß du willst kuscheln?"  
Mit einem belustigtem Ton in der Stimme verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und sah Jim fragend an.

**Kirk POV**  
Das erste, was ich von unserem Zimmer aus genoss, war der herrliche Ausblick, wir waren im fünften Stockwerk. Am Horizont konnte ich das Märchenschloss sehen und ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind auf diesen Aufenthalt hier.  
Ich stellte die Taschen nun ab und drehte mich zu Bones um, welcher Joanna grade auf das große Bett gelegt hatte. Es gab noch ein kleineres Bett, welches dem Fußende des anderen gegenüber stand. Es ersetzte anscheinend das Sofa, welches dort für gewöhnlich stand.  
"Ich kann auch im Kinderbett schlafen, aber beschwer dich ja nicht, wenn ich die nächsten zwei Tage etwas lästig sein sollte."  
Es hatte keine anderen Zimmer mehr gegeben und ich hatte es nicht als sonderlich schlimm empfunden, mein Lager mit meinem besten Freund zu teilen. Außerdem war es ja nicht das erste Mal und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Mal.  
Es klopfte lauter an der Tür und ich ging hin.  
"Ja ... wer weiß. Aber weil Joanna dabei ist, werde ich mich zusammenreißen!" sagte ich zu Bones, als ich an ihm vorbeiging.  
Der Zimmerservice brachte uns ein herrliches Frühstück. Eine Kanne Kaffee, Brötchen und alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Sogar Kakao für Jo war dabei. Es war wohl an der Zeit, unser Engelchen zu wecken. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Engelchen? Möchtest du etwa den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Und dabei hatte ich mich schon so gefreut, mit dir Achterbahn zu fahren."  
Ihre kleinen Finger schlossen sich um meine Hand, während ihre Augen flatterten und sich schließlich öffneten. Sie zwinkerte ein paar Mal verschlafen, ehe sie die braunen Äuglein weit aufriss!  
"OH MEIN GOTT!" kreischte sie und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
"DADDY!" Sie lief zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. "DADDY HAST DU DAS GESEHEN! DA IST DAS SCHLOSS!!!!" Joanna eilte zurück und zog ihren Vater zum Fenster. "DA DADDY! DAS SCHLOSS!"  
Bones sah bereits jetzt aus, als ob es ihm etwas zu viel war. Und ich lachte noch immer.  
"ONKEL JIM!" Und ich fand mich in den Kissen wieder, mit zwei schlanken Armen um meinen Hals geschlungen. "WIR SIND IN DISNEYLAND!" kreischte sie direkt neben meinem Ohr!  
Das würde einen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen, da war ich mir fast sicher.  
"Ja, Engelchen, wir sind in Disneyland. Und freust du dich?"  
"DAS FRAGST DU NOCH!?"  
Nein, ihrer Reaktion nach zu schließen, hätte ich mir das schenken können, da hatte sie Recht.  
"Komm, lass uns alle in Ruhe frühstücken und die Rucksäcke packen, ehe wir losgehen."

**McCoy POV**  
Nachdem sie fest gestellt hatte wo wir waren, war an ein ruhiges Frühstück nicht mehr zu denken. Jo zappelte aufgeregt umher und ich schaffte es gerade so, ihr noch etwas aufzuschwatzen, dass keinen Zucker enthielt. Sie war jetzt schon aufgedreht genug.  
Ich flößte mir in weiser Voraussicht schon mal mehrere Tassen Kaffee ein, um mit meiner Tochter und dem zweiten Wildfang namens Jim mithalten zu können.  
Nach diesem Wochenende brauchte ich dringend Urlaub!  
Nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns noch einmal frisch, mit neuer Kleidung und einer Dusche, ehe es los ging.  
Heute hatten wir echtes Glück mit dem Wetter. Es war schön sonnig, aber noch nicht zu heiß, einfach perfekt. Joanna konnte ihre Lieblingskleidung anziehen, die aus einer etwas mitgenommenen Jeans und einem roten T-Shirt bestand. Beides hatten wir bei ihrem letzten Besuch zusammen gekauft und sie schien es dauernd zu tragen, so sah die Hose jedenfalls aus. Immerhin hatte sie nichts rosafarbenes!  
Auf ihren Wunsch hin hatten wir zusammen sogar eine recht ansehnliche Frisur mit einem Haarreifen gezaubert. Zu dritt war das eine machbare Sache, nur Joannas rumgehampel war nicht ganz so hilfreich.  
"So Herr Reiseleiter, führe uns!"  
Wir traten aus dem Zimmer und ich konnte Jo gerade noch an der Hand nehmen, ehe sie losrennen konnte. Jim hatte das geplant und sich alles genau angesehen, also wusste er wo es lang ging.

**Kirk POV**  
Es machte mir Spaß, Joanna so zu sehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass das mit der Schwärmerei in zwanzig Jahren ziemlich gut klappen würde. Wir saßen zusammen auf dem Bett und genossen das herrliche Frühstück, das man uns gebracht hatte.  
Ich zwickte mir eine Tasse Kaffee ab, ehe Bones die ganze Kanne allein vernichtete und aß ein Brot mit Käse und Schinken. Ich war eigentlich noch ziemlich satt von unserer Rast. Das würde sich bestimmt gegen Mittag ändern.  
Während Leonard mit Joanna im Bad war, packte ich zwei Rücksäcke. Einen für mich, einen für Leonard. Darin verstaute ich Wasser, frisches Obst und belegte Brote. Meine Kamera, Sonnencreme und meinen Komm.  
Danach schlüpfte ich in kurze Shorts und ein weißes, etwas engeres Shirt und zog mir Turnschuhe an. Ich fühlte mich so befreit, einmal keine Uniform tragen zu müssen, dass es mir schon wieder komisch vorkam. Zum krönenden Abschluss setzte ich noch meine alte Sonnenbrille auf.  
Joanna sah so süß aus in der ausgewaschenen Jeans und dem roten Shirt, es stand ihr hervorragend.  
Nachdem wir aus der Tür getreten waren, salutierte ich vor Bones.  
"Aye Sir!"  
Ich schnappte mir Joannas andere Hand und durch das Hotel hatten wir direkten Zugang zum Park. Wir standen gleich direkt dem Schloss gegenüber und das Mädchen an unseren Händen hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Zum Schloss führte die Mainstreet und ich kniete mich vor Joanna hin.  
"Hör zu Engelchen, wir werden gut auf dich hier aufpassen. Sollten wir uns dennoch verlieren, hast du hier eine kleine Brosche von mir. Die mach ich dir jetzt ans Shirt und wenn du uns verlieren solltest, dann drückst du bitte auf den kleinen Knopf da drauf, ja? Du bleibst dann einfach da stehen, wo du gerade bist und wir kommen zu dir!"  
Ich wollte einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen und hatte deshalb einen Transponder mitgenommen, der auf meinen und Bones Komm programmiert war, sobald man ihn drückte. Joanna nickte eifrig und ich steckte ihr das kleine Badge an. Dann richtete ich mich wieder auf.  
"Na dann, wollen wir mal anfangen!"  
Ich zog den Parkplan aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche.  
"Was hätte unser Lady denn gern als erstes? Adventureland, Fantasyland oder Tomorrowland?"  
Als ich den Plan las, schob ich meine Sonnenbrille ein wenig nach oben. Es war noch nicht sonderlich viel los, also würden wir auch ein wenig Zeit für alles haben.

**McCoy POV**  
Jeans und Shirt waren fast schon eine sehr rare Seltenheit bei uns, sonst trugen wir ja wirklich fast nur Uniformen den ganzen Tag lang, oder in meinem Fall Krankenhauskleidung und auf die hätte ich gut verzichten können.  
Ich war nicht so wie Jim der Shorts-Typ und so ein verdammt enges Shirt musste es auch nicht sein. Es war im allgemeinen eine Herausforderung, ihm nicht sonst wo hin zu starren, meiner Fantasie blieb da nicht besonders viel Spielraum. Wären wir allein gewesen, mit diesen riesigen Bett, da könnte ich fast drauf wetten können, dass wir es auf Herz und Nieren geprüft hätten.  
Nicht mal eine Sekunde nach verlassen des Hotels fühlte es sich an, als hätte etwas Jo einen starken Stromschlag verpasst. Es war irgendwie verdammt süß von Jim, dass er an einen Badge gedacht hatte, so konnte sie uns partout nicht verloren gehen.  
Jo klatschte sich aufgeregt in die Hände und funkelte Jim aufgeregt an. Ich war heilfroh, dass er sich mit der Parkanlage beschäftigt hatte und uns bestimmt gut durchführen würde, ich hatte für sowas einfach keinen Nerv.  
"Fantasyland! Oh bittebittebittebittebittebittebittebitte!!!"  
Die Stimme meiner Kleinen überschlug sich fast selbst beim sprechen, es würde wohl wirklich ein sehr langer Tag werden.  
"Krümel immer mit der Ruhe, wir haben genügend Zeit."  
Eigentlich was mir klar, dass es zwecklos war sie beruhigen zu wollen, aber ein Versuch war es immer wert.  
"Aber Daddy, ich will doch alles sehen! Es ist doch so groß!!!"  
Ihre Kulleraugen sahen mich entsetzt an, wie war ich nur auf die Idee gekommen, zu sagen wir hätten genügend Zeit? Schande über mich!  
"Okay Jim, du hast die Dame gehört also los!"

**Kirk POV**  
Ich schob meine Sonnenbrille nun ganz nach oben in meine Haare. Es war noch früh und die Sonne blendete noch nicht wirklich. Fantasyland also.  
"Dann müssen wir da gerade aus über die Main Street gehen. Oder ..." Ich blickte mich kurz um.  
"Wir nehmen den Zug und drehen eine Runde."  
Ich blickte zu Joanna nach unten.  
"Gehen wir, gehen wir!"  
Fand ich jetzt persönlich auch besser, weil man da mehr vom Park sah. Wir konnten später noch immer eine Runde mit der Bahn drehen, wenn wir müde waren. Einfach zum Foto machen. Apropos Foto. Ich fasste nach hinten, schob die Karte in meine Hosentasche und zog aus einer der Außentaschen meines Rucksacks dann meine Kamera hervor.  
"Los Engelchen, schnapp dir deinen Daddy und wir machen ein Foto von euch Beiden vor dem Schloss!"  
Das ließ sich das Mädchen natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen und schnappte sich Bones, dessen Blicke mich gerade vernichteten. Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er hatte zugestimmt, dass wir diesen wahrgewordenen Kindertraum besuchten, also brauchte er sich auch gar nicht beschweren. Joanna zog ihren Vater nun mitten in die Mainstreet, sodass ich ein wirklich schönes Foto von ihnen machen konnten.  
Ich ging danach zu ihnen und streckte meine Hand nach Jo aus, welche sie auch augenblicklich ergriff. Sie war so unglaublich warm und klein und fühlte sich perfekt in meiner an. Ein leises Seufzen entkam meinen Lippen, als wir über die beinahe noch leere Straße wanderten.  
Das Wetter würde auch den ganzen Tag halten und es würde nicht zu warm werden, was auch perfekt war. Eigentlich war so ziemlich alles gerade perfekt. Langsam kamen wir dem Schloss immer näher und Joanna wurde immer aufgeregter. Sie hibbelte an meiner Hand und schließlich ließ ich sie los und sie stürmte davon. Immer in unserem Blickfeld.  
"Sie wird sich ihr Leben lang daran erinnern, oder?" fragte ich Bones.  
An meinem Handgelenk baumelte meine Kamera und ich machte erneut ein Foto vom Schloss, damit wir auch eine nähere Aufnahme hatten.  
"KOMM SCHON ONKEL JIM!"  
Joanna war stehen geblieben und winkte mich jetzt zu sich. Ich grinste und ging weiter in ihre Richtung.  
"Komm Bones, lassen wir die Prinzessin nicht warten."  
Ich hatte in ein paar Läden schon hübsche Kostümchen erspäht. Ich würde ihr später wohl eines kaufen. Eines das zu ihren braunen Haaren und den braunen Augen passen würde.

**McCoy POV**  
Heute würde ich bestimmt nichts sagen, aber Jim mit Blicken traktieren ging doch und er sollte sich bestimmt nicht einbilden, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie er diese komischen Hüte in diversen Schaufenstern gemustert hatte!  
Jo konnte er so was gerne aufsetzen, aber bei mir kam das nicht infrage, nicht mal für meinen kleinen Krümel.  
Ich packte meine Kleine und setzte sie mir auf die Schulter,, damit sie das ganze Schloss im Hintergrund hatte, und ließ sie dann wieder runter. Jo hing sich sofort wieder an Jim, blieb aber keine Sekunde ruhig an seiner Hand sondern sah ich dauernd um, fiepte und hüpfte vor Aufregung.  
"Wenn du noch weitere tausend Fotos machst, ist es klar, dass sie es gar nicht vergessen kann."  
Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen, es schien fast schon als wäre Jim der ganze Ausflug wichtiger, als Jo oder mir, ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und ließ die dort kurz ruhen.  
"Glaub mir, keiner von uns Dreien wird diesen Ausflug vergessen und nicht nur wegen all der Bilder."  
Eigentlich hätte es für mich immer so sein können, wir hätten immer eine gute Zeit, wenn sie bei uns leben würde. Aber das wäre auch nur eine Zeitfrage, und zwar eine sehr kurze. Bald waren wir fertig mit der Akademie und dann ging der ganze Horror wirklich los. Weltall, fremde Planeten, dieses ewige Hin und Her gebeame, unbekannte Krankheiten! Mich schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken, aber dafür war dieses Wochenende keine Zeit.  
Jo fing an, uns zuzubrüllen und nur kurz kam mir die Idee, ob es nicht doch besser war, wenn sie bei einer weiblichen Person aufwuchs. Bei mir benahm sie sich mehr wie ein Junge. als ein süßes kleines Mädchen.  
Wir holten Joanna ein, diesmal schnappte ich sie mir an den Hüften, schwang sie ein mal durch die Luft und ließ sie auf meinen Schultern landen.  
"Festhalten Krümel. Hoffe du genießt die Aussicht!"  
Ihre Beine baumelten an meinem Hals hinunter und ich war froh, dass sie mit ihnen nicht hin und her wippte, das hätte nämlich wehgetan.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich mochte es einfach, Bilder von ihr zu machen und auch von Bones. Er wirkte bei ihr immer so unbeschwert, nur halb so mürrisch wie sonst. Ich würde auch noch Filme machen, aber das kam erst später, wenn wir mit den Bahnen fahren würden. Das war immer eine schöne Erinnerung. Dann blieb alles so lebendig.  
Bones Worte berührten mich. Es war nett von ihm, dass zu sagen und es bedeutete mir viel. Sie waren so etwas wie meine Familie und ich wollte ihnen nur das Beste.  
Vergnügt quietschte Joanna auf, als Bones sie auf seine Schultern hob. Sie hielt sich fest und ich ging nun neben den Beiden her. Um ins Fantasyland zu kommen, mussten wir erst durch das schöne Märchenschloss. Das Innere erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine fremde Welt. Es gab Treppen, die ein Stockwerk höher führten und ich zog Bones am Shirt, dass er mir folgen sollte. Joanna kam in diesem Moment aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sog die ganze Umgebung in sich auf. Die Säulen erinnerten an Bäume und der Stein, aus welchem sie geschaffen waren, glitzerte ein wenig im Licht.  
Die Stufen führten auf eine Galerie, welche um das komplette Innere des Schlosses führte. Man war nun auf einer Ebene mit den Galsfenstern, die verschiedene Szenen aus Dornröschen zeigten. Ich machte wieder Fotos, während wir über die Galerie gingen. Auch konnte man einen Blick auf das Fantasyland hinter dem Schloss erhaschen und ich freute mich schon auf die Fahrt mit den Bahnen. Das war wohl noch der ruhigere Teil. Und obwohl Wochenende war, kam es mir ruhig vor. Es waren noch nicht viele Leute unterwegs. Und meistens waren es Eltern mit ihren Kindern oder Pärchen.  
"Daddy, den Film müssen wir das nächste Mal gucken, wenn ich wieder zu euch komme!" sagte Joanna ehrfürchtig.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sprach, seitdem wir das Schloss betreten hatten. Ich lächelte leicht. Es würde nicht leicht werden, die Kopien der Filme zu bekommen, aber nicht unmöglich.  
"Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten" antwortete ich.  
Ihr strahlender Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur herrlich. Wir kamen am anderen Ende wieder an die Treppe, die nach unten führte und betraten schließlich das Fantasyland. Die Sonne stand nun schon ein wenig höher und es wurde langsam warm. Ich genoss die Strahlen und die Wärme. Erinnerte mich ein bisschen an zu Hause.  
"Na, dann stellen wir uns mal für Dumbo an, oder?" Der Schlange davor zu urteilen, würden wir nicht lange brauchen. Aber es konnte sich ja auch im Laufe des Tages noch ändern.

**McCoy POV**  
"OH JA DUMBO!!!!" quietschte es laut in der Nähe meiner Ohren auf und ließ mich leicht zusammenzucken.  
Dank Jo und Jim kannte ich sie alle: Dumbo, Bambi, Arielle, Dornröschen, Aschenputtel, Bugs Bunny, Micky Mouse, Road Runner. Die Beiden liebten diese alten Trickfilme, sie liefen praktisch das ganze Wochenende lang, wenn Jo zu Besuch war.  
Ich ließ Jo weiterhin auf meinen Schulter sitzen, damit sie den Überblick über alles behalten konnte, ihre kleinen Hände krallten sich ziemlich stark in meine Haare.  
"Jo, bitte nicht ganz so doll ziehen."  
"Entschuldige Daddy, ich bin nur so aufgeregt."  
Sie kicherte leise und ließ ein wenig locker, damit ich nicht all meine Haarpracht verlor.  
"Ich weiß Krümel, kipp mir nur nicht um, vor lauter Begeisterung, sonst müssen wir zurück ins Hotel!"  
Die Bemerkung war nicht ganz ernst gemeint, aber sie ließ Joanna aufqietschen und protestieren. Wie es schien, hatte sie Hummeln im Hintern, welche sie gerade auseinander nahmen, so wie sie auf meinen Schultern hibbelte.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich ging ein wenig hinter Bones, um das schlimmste vermeiden zu können, sollte sie doch abrutschen. Wir stellten uns artig in der Schlange an. Es war niedlich zu sehen, dass sie sich so sehr dafür begeistern konnte. Und das war für mich ein großer Erfolg. Ich stand nun dicht hinter Bones in der Schlange und konnte nicht widerstehen, mich etwas dichter an ihn zu stellen, als normal nötig gewesen wäre.  
"Schade, dass da nur zwei in dem Flugzeug platz haben. Du musst mir gut auf deinen Daddy aufpassen Jo! Er mag es nicht so gern, wenn er fliegen muss. Und pass auf, dass er nicht auf dich kotzt. Kann nämlich auch passieren."  
Ich feixte meinem Freund ins Gesicht. So, oder so ähnlich, hatte er es damals zu mir gesagt, als wir uns das erste Mal im Shuttle getroffen hatten.  
Wir kamen ziemlich schnell in der Schlange voran. Wir mussten unsere Rucksäcke am Rand ablegen und ich nahm den fliegenden Dumbo vor Joanna und Bones, um die beiden auch fotografieren zu können.  
Dabei entstand auch ein seltsames Selfie mit der Hälfte meines Gesichtes und Joanna und Bones im Hintergrund. Das freudige Quietschen und Kichern ließ gar nicht nach während der Fahrt. Und als es vorbei war und wir ausgestiegen waren, hibbelte sie neben uns hin und her.  
"Oh Daddy, dass ist so toll! Können wir das noch einmal machen? Bitte?"  
Sie setzte ihren besten Hundeblick auf, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.  
"Später Jo. Es gibt doch noch so viele andere tolle Sachen zu sehen. Zum Beispiel einen führerlosen Zug, oder das Geisterhaus, oder das Labyrinth aus Alice, oder die Schneewittchen-Fahrbahn oder ... ich weiß nicht noch was. Es ist so viel Jojo!" antwortete ich. "Wir sind noch zwei Tage hier, da können wir bestimmt mit noch viel mehr fahren!"  
Ich schnappte mir unsere Rücksäcke, ehe ich das Mädchen hochhob und auf meine Hüften setzte. Wir verließen das Fahrgeschäft und blickten genau auf das Labyrinth von Alice.  
"Lust auf ein wenig Verwirrung?" fragte ich grinsend.

**McCoy POV**  
Jims Präsenz so nahe an mir blieb nicht unbemerkt und wären wir an einem anderen Ort ohne Menschen, und ohne meine Tochter auf meinen Schultern, wäre ich ihm wohl sogar ein wenig entgegen gekommen, aber so blieb ich einfach stehen und tat nichts.  
"Du musst ihr nicht immer alles erzählen Jim!"  
Aber mein Einwand wurde einfach ignoriert und mein bester Freund redete einfach weiter, Joanna machte darauf hin entweder belustigte oder angeekelte Geräusche, war doch immer wieder schön zur Belustigung anderer zu dienen.  
Ja ich hasste das Fliegen und der Gedanke Jo auf dieser Todesfalle zu sehen, gefiel mir auch nicht. Aber wir waren hier um Spaß zu haben, also würde ich auch nichts sagen, denn Dumbo würde ich ja wohl noch überleben!  
"Keine Sorge Krümel, wenn ich mich übergeben muss, dann versuche ich alles in den Sitz vor uns landen zu lassen."  
Jetzt grinste ich ihn zufrieden an und stieg mit Jo in das Gefährt.  
Es sah verdammt krampfhaft aus wie Jim versuchte alles auf Foto einzufangen, ich achtete einfach die meiste Zeit auf meine Tochter und versuchte selbst etwas Spaß, zu haben.

Mit wackeligen Beinen stiegen wir nach einiger Zeit wieder aus und ich hatte Mühe das Drehen in meinem Kopf los zu werden. Jim und Joanna schien es da hingegen prächtig zu gehen. Ich war froh als Jim ihre Bitte auf noch eine Runde ablehnte und andere Sachen vorschlug und ich hoffte irgendetwas davon hatte nichts mit fliegenden Gefahren zu tun.  
"Führe uns Reisemeister!"  
Aus meinem Gesicht war wahrscheinlich alles an Farbe gewichen und meine Stimme war auch noch nicht ganz da, würde sich aber schon in den nächsten Augenblicken wieder legen. Wir würden Jim einfach dahin folgen, was er als Nächstes geplant hatte oder machen wollte. Joanna schnappte sich unser beider Hände und lief wieder fröhlich zwischen uns.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich setzte Joanna wieder auf dem Boden ab und packte den Rucksack wieder auf meinen Rücken. Sie schnappte sich unsere Hände und lief nun in Richtung des Labyrinths. Auch hier mussten wir nicht lange anstehen und es gab einiges an lustigen Erlebnissen in dieser Attraktion. Zum Beispiel, dass Wasser von einer Hecke zur nächsten gesprenkelt wurde und wenn man nicht schnell genug war wurde man nass, dann gab es all die Charaktere aus Alice zu sehen, den verrückten Hutmacher, die Raupe, die böse Königin, die Karten welche die Rosensträucher anstrichen und der krönende Abschluss war eine Rutschfahrt vom Schloss zum Ausgang. Diese Ehre erhielt ich dieses Mal und Bones konnte unten auf uns warten. Sie quietsche vergnügt, während ich sie fest hielt und wir nach unten glitten.  
Wir arbeiteten uns den Vormittag über durch das Fantasyland, fuhren mit den wahnsinnigen Teetassen, nach denen Bones erneut etwas Farbe im Gesicht verlor, it's a small world, den Booten, die alle guten Filme abfuhren und besuchten den Prinzessinnen-Pavillion, wo Joanna die Disney Prinzessinnen in echt treffen konnte.  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als wir uns das erste Mal eine Pause gönnten. Auf einer der Grünflächen machten wir es uns gemütlich und packten unsere Mitbringsel aus. Ich gab Joanna erst einmal etwas zu trinken, nicht dass sie noch Kopfschmerzen bekam.  
"Und, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt Joanna?" fragte ich zwinkernd.  
Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie sehr sie das hier genoss. Die geröteten Wangen, die strahlenden Augen, das Dauergrinsen.  
"Das ist das Beste, was du und Daddy je mit mir gemacht habt!" kam es beinahe atemlos von ihr.  
Ich grinste zu Bones rüber. Ich hoffe, er hatte zumindest ein wenig Spaß hatte. Zumindest waren die letzten Attraktionen etwas ruhiger gewesen, als Dumbo und die Teetassen. Ich reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und eines der Sandwiches.  
"Und wie gehts dir?" fragte ich ihn.

**McCoy POV**  
Dieses Wochenende war definitiv anstrengender, als die gesamte bisherige Zeit auf der Akademie zusammen! Joanna würde heute Nacht bestimmt gut schlafen und wir ebenso.  
Über die Pause war ich dankbar, mein Magen hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu beruhigen und meine Beine waren ein wenig wackelig, aber ich hatte meinen Spaß mit den beiden! Joanna und Jim strahlten um die Wette, wie könnte ich da nur eine schlechte Zeit haben? Undenkbar.  
Mit einem matten Lächeln nahm ich dankend die Wasserflasche und Sandwiches an, Jim war perfekt vorbereitet. Das war schon fast heldenhaft von ihm. Wenn man sonst das Gefühl hatte, er wäre ein wenig gedankenlos und unkoordiniert, so dachte er eigentlich an alles.  
"Krümel denke bitte ans Atmen und schluck nicht wieder alles auf einmal runter."  
Jo neigte dazu, bei Aufregung zu große Bissen zu nehmen und dann Schluckauf zu bekommen, ab und an musste sie also mal daran erinnert werden ordentlich zu essen.  
"Mir geht es gut, ein wenig müde aber gut."  
Beherzt biss ich in meinen Snack rein und freute mich über ein wenig feste Nahrung in meinem Mund, augenblicklich hörte mein Magen auf, sich zu drehen. Ein genießendes Seufzen verließ meinen Mund, das fühlte sich an wie Himmel auf Erden.  
"Danke Jim."  
Ich nahm einen Schluck Wasser und spülte die Reste vom Sandwich hinunter, um ordentlich sprechen zu können, sonst würden am Ende noch alle Krümel in Jims Gesicht landen und das wäre sicher unappetitlich.  
"Weiß nicht, ob ich es schon gesagt hab, aber danke für alles! Das hier ist einfach perfekt geworden."  
Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit, meine Tochter war glücklich und Unmengen an Bildmaterial würde uns daran erinnern, was wir zusammen erlebt hatten, wenn wir mal getrennt waren.

**Kirk POV**  
Ich lächelte ihn an. Er sah nicht müde aus, aber das war wohl nichts neues für ihn. Wenig zu schlafen und dennoch einen Tag durchzustehen. Aber vermutlich würden wir nicht lange durchhalten heute Abend.  
"Nichts zu danken. Du hast mich darum gebeten und ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Wir wollten ja etwas Besonderes und jetzt sind wir hier."  
Ich hatte die Karten auf meinem Schoß ausgebreitet, während ich erneut von meinem Sandwich abbiss. Wir würden heute noch einiges zu sehen bekommen. Aber ich würde wohl etwas ruhigere Fahrgeschäfte aussuchen, ehe sich Bones noch übergeben musste. Als nächstes würden wir wohl das Adventure-Land ansteuern, mit der Mississippi-Dampffahrt und der Piratenbahn. Das schien mir doch etwas ruhiger zu sein. Und es gab das Piratenschiff zu erkunden und den Baum von Tarzans Familie.  
"Jo, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns die nächtliche Parade morgen Abend anschauen? Ich glaube dein Daddy und ich wären ziemlich froh darüber."  
Die Parade würde erst nach 10 Uhr abends starten, wenn es finster war und ich glaubte nicht, dass Bones und ich heute so lange durchstehen würden. Es gab auch am späten Nachmittag noch eine Parade. Die konnten wir heute noch anschauen.  
Joanna nickte zustimmend, während sie den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwiches verdrückte.  
"Aber ... aber wir müssen heute Abend schick essen gehen ja? Ich war schon sooo lange nicht mehr mit euch beim essen!"  
Mit dem Gedanken hatte ich auch schon gespielt. Es gab ein Restaurant in unserem Hotel und ich würde die Leute an der Rezeption später bitten, uns dort einen Tisch zu reservieren.  
"Alles was du willst, Engelchen!" antwortete ich lächelnd.

**McCoy POV**  
"Hast du denn auch ein schönes Kleid mitgebracht, wenn wir schon hier essen? Dann musst du aber auch aussehen wie eine Prinzessin."  
Ich zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu, Jo war bisher nicht der Typ kleines Mädchen die auf rosa Kleidchen stand, aber ein paar hatte sie dank ihrer Mutter schon im Schrank. Joanna schluckte ihren letzten Bissen hinunter und blies ihre kleinen Wangen auf.  
"Klar hab ich was dabei! Mama hat es in meinen Koffer geschmuggelt."  
Dann wurde sie wieder leise und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Trinken, ehe sie weiter sprach und nebenbei versuchte ihre Flasche zu schließen  
"Aber dann müsst ihr mir auch eine hübsche Frisur machen, damit ich wirklich wie eine Prinzessin aussehe."  
Jo war schon wieder mit ihren Gedanken um Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage, weiter und fummelte ungeschickt an ihrer Flasche herum, ehe ich sie ihr abnahm und den Deckel zuschraubte. Mein Krümel ließ sich auch nicht gerne helfen, sie versuchte immer so viel wie möglich alleine zu machen, es kam selten vor dass sie direkt um Hilfe bat.  
Ja ich bin ein verdammt stolzer Papa!  
Ich griff nach meiner Kleinen und zog sie zu mir heran, setzte sie zwischen meine Beine und knuddelte mein kleines Mädchen einmal ordentlich, sie gab nur ein kleines ersticktes Geräusch von sich, ehe sie versuchte sich von mir freizustrampeln, es aber dann sein ließ und leise kicherte.  
"So was machen wir als nächstes Herr Reisemeister?"

**Kirk POV**  
Ich hätte meine Flasche fallen lassen, als Joanna das mit der Frisur erwähnte und ließ meinen Atem lautstark aus meinen Lungen entweichen. Das war etwas ... seltsam. Meine Erfahrungswerte reichten vielleicht für so kleine Zöpfchen, wie sie heute hatte. Aber für eine Frisur? Würde es wohl kaum reichen.  
Während mein bester Freund seine Tochter durchknuddelte, packte ich unsere Sachen wieder in die Rucksäcke, damit wir auch nichts vergaßen.  
"Wie? Ihr wollt noch mehr machen?" fragte ich mit gespieltem entsetzen. "Ich dachte, wir könnten wieder heim fahren!"  
Als ich Joannas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich laut lachen.  
"Nein, wir fahren noch nicht heim, dass war ein Scherz. Ich hätte gedacht, wir könnten vielleicht die Mississippi-Rundfahrt machen und dann mit den Piraten der Karibik fahren. Und so gegen 17 Uhr ist dann eine Parade am Schloss. Die könnten wir auch noch anschauen, ehe wir zurück ins Hotel gehen?"  
Mein Vorschlag stieß auf große Begeisterung und so machten wir es dann auch. Wir besuchten auch noch das Frontierland und Tomorrowland. In beiden ließ Joanna gleich verlauten, wo sie noch überall hin wollte und mit was sie fahren wollte.  
Gegen 1700 fanden wir uns dann vor dem Schloss ein und sahen uns die große Parade an. Es war echt Wahnsinn, welche Mühe sie sich mit den Wagen und den Kostümen machten.  
Joanna saß auf Bones Schultern, damit sie auch alles sehen konnte, während ich ein paar Fotos und Filme machte.  
Danach kehrten wir ins Hotel zurück. Ich ließ an der Rezeption einen Tisch für 2000 reservieren. Das war noch genügend Zeit, um zu duschen und uns einigermaßen hübsch zu machen.  
Das Essen im Restaurant war wirklich lecker und Joanna sah hinreißend aus in ihrem Kleidchen und den provisorisch hochgesteckten Haaren. Mit vereinten Kräften hatten Bones und ich es sogar ziemlich ansehnlich gestaltet.

Als wir dann gegen halb zehn in unser Zimmer zurückkamen, fiel ich erst einmal halb tot auf unser Bett.  
"Muss ich wirklich im Kinderbett schlafen?" fragte ich leise.  
Joanna sprang neben mich auf das Bett und kicherte.  
"Du bist doch viel zu groß für das Kinderbett Onkel Jim! Nein, du darfst mit Daddy im großen Bett schlafen!" beschloss das Mädchen und ich breitete meine Arme aus, um sie kurz zu umarmen.  
"Du bist ein Engel!" lachte ich.  
"Das sagst du dauernd, Onkel Jim!" kicherte Joanna.

**McCoy POV**  
"Das sagt er nur, weil er dich mir ausspannen will!"  
Als wir wieder gekommen waren, war ich sofort ins Bad zum Zähneputzen gegangen und wollte nun meine beiden Kinder dazu bewegen.  
"Jim mach dir deine eigenen Kinder und mein Kind, ab zum waschen dann geht es ins Bett. Für euch beide!"  
Mein Finger wanderte von Joanna zu Jim und sah hoffentlich warnend genug aus, ich war verdammt müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Aber Vater war man nun mal 24 Stunden lang. Egal ob müde oder hellwach. Ich verpasste Jim einen ganz sanften Tritt ins Schienenbein und nahm Joanna auf den Arm um sie ins Bad zu tragen.  
"Hophop Krümel, Zähne putzen, Gesicht waschen und dann ins Bett."  
"Daddy, Onkel Jim schläft heute mit dir, okay? Ich will das Prinzessinnen-Bett für mich allein. Dein Bett ist zwar groß, aber nicht so hübsch."  
Sie steckte sich ihre dunkelblaue Zahnbürste in den Mund und fing an zu schrubben, während ich ihre Zöpfchen öffnete und leicht durch ihre Haare wuschelte.  
"Na gut, dann werde ich ausnahmsweise mal mit Jim in einem Bett schlafen, aber nur weil du es unbedingt willst."  
Joanna spülte sich den Mund aus, spritze sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und trocknete sich ab. Ihre kleinen Händchen wühlten noch in der Reisetasche und kamen mit einem blauen Bottich hervor, sie schraube es auf und fing an sich kleine weiße Tupfen ins Gesicht zu punkten.  
"Mama hat gesagt, ich soll an meine Creme denken, weil sonst meine Haut ganz trocken wird."  
Ja natürlich hatten kleine Mädchen sehr trockne Haut, auf diese Idee konnte ja nur meine Ex-Frau kommen! Völliger Schwachsinn! Aber ich ließ Jo einfach machen, ihr machte es Spaß die weißen Punkte im Gesicht zu verschmieren.  
"Los Krümel, es ist schon spät."  
Jo packte ihre Sachen weg und sprang von dem Hocker runter auf dem sie die ganze Zeit stand und ging durch die kleine Tür die an das Bad grenzte, wir kamen da nicht ohne Probleme durch also hieß es Limbo-artig tief bücken, um ihr folgen zu können.

**Kirk POV**  
"Ich will hier niemanden jemanden ausspannen!" antwortete ich pikiert.  
Langsam setzte ich mich mit Joanna auf und schwang meine Beine übers Bett. Warum sollte ich mir meine eigenen Kinder machen? Die waren mit Sicherheit anstrengend und nicht so süß wie Joanna.  
"Ja ja, Prinz Charming. Ich werde gleich ins Bad gehen!"  
Aber ich ließ Bones und Joanna den Vortritt. Ich würde mir eine kurze Dusche gönnen und vorher noch unsere Rucksäcke für morgen packen. Bei dem Tritt gegen mein Schienbein sandte ich Bones einen finsteren Blick. Ich würde ihn schon schlafen lassen heute Nacht! Wir waren schließlich nicht allein!  
Bei Joannas Bemerkung musste ich leise lachen. Die Vorstellung, ich in diesem rosa Bett war einfach nur Horror. Sie war einfach ein gutes Kind.  
Während mein bester Freund nun seine Tochter fürs Bett fein machte, packte ich frische Wasserflaschen in unsere Rucksäcke, und auch frisches Obst verstaute ich darin. Ich hatte beschlossen, dass wir morgen einmal im Park essen würden, sonst wäre das ja kein richtiger Aufenthalt hier. Und wir mussten Jo noch ein hübsches Kleidchen kaufen.  
Ich überprüfte gerade Joannas Transponder, als sie und Bones aus der kleinen Tür gekrochen kamen und ich lachen musste. Es sah einfach zu witzig aus. Joanna kam zu mir und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken.  
"Gute Nacht Onkel Jim!"  
Mein freier Arm legte sich um sie und ich drückte sie kurz.  
"Gute Nacht Engelchen. Ich wünsche dir wundervolle Träume." Ich bekam sogar einen Kuss, ehe sie in dem Prinzessinnen-Bett verschwand.  
Ich stemmte mich mit einem leisen Seufzen vom Boden hoch und schnappte mir meinen Toilettenbeutel.  
"Ich dusch mich kurz, ehe ich zu dir ins Bett komme, Prinz Charming," grinste ich Bones an.  
Die Dusche tat wirklich unglaublich gut und ich konnte mich auch ein wenig entspannen. Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, schlief Joanna schon tief und fest. Und auch Bones lag auf dem Bett, auf der Decke und schien zu schlafen. Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, verstaute meine Sachen wieder in der Tasche und kroch auf das Bett. Mit Mühe und Not zog ich die Decke unter Bones hervor und deckte ihn mit zu. Danach schaltete ich das Licht aus und ließ mich in das Kissen fallen.  
Das war echt eine gute Idee gewesen. Joanna war glücklich und das war doch das, was wir gewollt hatten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben damit teile ich euch mit, dass es nun alle vier Wochen ein Update geben wird.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ******

********McCoy POV**  
Die Nacht war wahrscheinlich lang genug und dennoch taten mir alle Glieder weh.  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war es noch still im Zimmer. Ich hörte Jims leises und regelmäßiges Atmen neben mir. Aus Jos Bereich konnte ich auch noch keine Geräusche wahr nehmen. Ich brauchte mich also nicht beeilen mit aufstehen und es schien nicht mal die Sonne durch die Vorhänge, also eilte es nun wirklich nicht.  
Ich drehte mich noch mal zur Seite und schwang meinen Arm um Jim, mir war jetzt nach kuscheln. Es war immerhin früher Morgen und da wollte doch jeder ein wenig knuddeln.  
Ich jedenfalls, und solange Jo noch schlief musste er damit leben in meinen Armen zu liegen. Meine Beine taten weh als ich mich bewegte und an meine Arme wollte ich gar nicht erst denken, die würden mir nach dem Wochenende wohl abfallen, oder mich auf ewig hassen. Danke Körperteile aber es tut mir nicht leid!  
Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht raus aus dem Bett für Heute, es war warm und weich einfach gemütlich, da hätte wohl keiner Lust gehabt aufzustehen.  
Meine Augenlider schlossen sich wieder und ich driftete in einen leichten Schlaf, bis sich etwas Warmes in meinen Arm schob und an meine Brust klammerte. Jos Haarspitzen schauten unter unserer Decke hervor und sie drücke ihr Gesicht in meine Armbeuge. Das hatte sie irgendwie schon immer getan. Selbst als Baby hatte sie diese Kuschelpose schon drauf.**

********Kirk POV**  
Die Nacht war ruhig gewesen. Ich hatte mich im Schlaf auf den Bauch gedreht und als sich ein Arm um mich legte, seufzte ich leise. Es war so schön kuschelig und warm und ich wollte nicht aufstehen müssen. Aber wir würden diesen Tag mit Joanna durchstehen müssen. Und sogar die nächtliche Parade würden wir uns heute anschauen. Und dann noch den morgigen Tag und übermorgen ging es schon wieder zurück an die Akademie. Bei diesem Gedanken stöhnte ich leise auf.  
Nachdem Bones sich nicht weiter bewegte, blieb auch ich liegen und schlief noch einmal ein. Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag Joanna mit bei uns im Bett, ihr Kopf war an Bones Arm gedrückt und ich musste leicht lächeln. Sie sahen so perfekt zusammen aus. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Bones Handgelenk, ehe ich mich langsam aus dem Bett schob, um kurz im Bad zu verschwinden.  
Als ich wieder rauskam, ging ich zu den Fenstern und öffnete die Vorhänge, damit wir den Sonnenaufgang vom Bett aus beobachten konnten. Vor allem mit dem hübschen Schloss im Hintergrund. Ich kletterte zurück ins Bett und küsste Joanna sanft auf die Wange.  
"Hey Engelchen, magst du dir den Sonnenaufgang anschauen?" fragte ich leise.**

********McCoy POV**  
Als Jim den Sonnenaufgang erwähnte regte sich meine Kleine wieder. Mit einem zerknautschen Gesicht sah Jo von mir auf und kam unter meinem Arm hervor, damit lies sie mich allerdings nicht gehen. Ich wurde nur von ihr auf den Rücken gerollt und sie legte sich auf meinen Bauch, um hinaus schauen zu können.  
Eine sehr ungünstige Lage, denn langsam musste ich wirklich dringend auf Toilette verschwinden, aber das musste anscheinend warten. Die kugelrunden Augen meiner Tochter sahen fasziniert hinaus auf den Sonnenaufgang und die gesamte Kulisse die sich uns da draußen bot.  
Jim setzte sich wieder an meine Seite und betrachtete ebenfalls das kleine Spektakel außerhalb unseres Fensters. Ich griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zu uns herunter, vergrub meine Hand in seinem weichem Haar und strich mehrfach hindurch. In solchen Momenten kam mir wieder der Gedanke meiner eigenen kleinen Familie, die ich eigentlich verloren hatte und nun dank Jim wieder hatte.  
Wir blieben noch eine Weile so liegen, ehe Joanna wortlos aufsprang und ins Bad flitzte, sie hatte sich eisern geschlagen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder und verkündete uns ihren Hunger, also stand ich ebenfalls auf und machte uns fertig. Langsam knurrte mein Magen auch und wie ich es schon geahnt hatte, mir tat jetzt schon alles weh. Somit würde es beim Frühstück die ein oder andere Tasse Kaffee mehr geben.  
"Was hat denn unser Reisegott genau für Heute geplant?"  
Wir kauten gerade alle unsere letzten Bissen hinunter und ich konnte Joanna ganz genau beobachten, wie sie mit einem Blaubeermuffin liebäugelte, denn ich ihr aber vorerst wegschnappte.  
"Du hattest für den Anfang genügend Zucker junge Dame. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann wirst du noch ganz kugelrund, ehe wir dich wieder nach Hause gebracht haben."  
Jo sah mich entsetzt an und blies ihre niedlichen Wangen beleidigt auf.  
"Gar nicht wahr! Ich kann gar nicht dick werden, du und Mama seit es auch nicht."  
Ich würde jetzt nicht mit einem Kleinkind über gesunde Ernährung diskutieren, also wickelte ich das Gebäck ein und ließ es Jim in einen der Rucksäcke packen.  
"Wir können ja später teilen."**

********Kirk POV**  
Es war niedlich, wie Joanna sich langsam aus dem Schlaf kämpfte. Als sie Bones bestimmt auf den Rücken drehte und sich beinahe auf seinen Bauch warf. Innerlich verzog ich schmerzlich das Gesicht. Ich wusste, was es bedeutete eine volle Blase zu haben und wenn dann jemand auf einem lag.  
Meine Hand wanderte auf den Nachttisch, wo ich mir die Kamera schnappe und ein paar Fotos ohne Blitz von den Beiden machte und auch von dem Sonnenaufgang. Ich hatte mich gerade wieder umgedreht und sah ebenfalls nach draußen, als Bones nach meinem Arm griff und mich zu sich hinunter zog. Ich musste ganz schön kämpfen, um die Balance einigermaßen zu halten und nicht auf ihn fallen. Ich sah ein wenig erschrocken zu ihm. So kannte ich meinen besten Freund gar nicht. Jedoch genoss ich die sanften Streicheleinheiten, welche mir zu Teil wurden und ich konnte nicht umhin, mich ein bisschen an ihn zu schmiegen.  
Als Joanna ohne Vorwarnung aufsprang, machte auch ich einen erschrockenen Satz und löste mich von Bones. Schuldig blickte ich ihr nach. Es war sicherlich schwer zu erklären, wenn sie uns so sah. Wo sie uns schon gefragt hatte, ob wir einander nicht heiraten würden und wenn wir dann noch so zweisam beisammen lagen, wäre das sicherlich verwirrend für sie.  
Ich zog mich ebenfalls an, wählte erneut meine Shorts und ein Tanktop. Die Sonne tat so gut und ich würde gern mehr davon auf meiner Haut spüren. Das Frühstück war nett.  
"Oh ... nichts besonderes. Den Rest des Parks erkunden und dann noch die Attraktionen besuchen, die unsere Prinzessin gerne sehen würde."  
Ich schmunzelte, als Bones Joanna den Muffin wegnahm und ich ihn dann im Rucksack verstauen durfte. Als Bones kurz wegsah, deutete ich Joanna an, dass sie ihn nicht teilen brauchte und ihn später selber bekam.  
"Ich würde gern noch eine Überraschung für morgen buchen. Kannst du kurz mit Joanna alleine bleiben und wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Ausgang des Hotels, okay?"  
Bones nickte, vermutlich war er erneut überrumpelt. Aber ich würde es ihm später erzählen, wenn wir mal allein waren. Also erhob ich mich vom Tisch und ging an die Rezeption.  
"Guten Morgen Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Heute stand eine junge rothaarige Frau an der Rezeption.  
"Guten Morgen, ich würde gern für morgen früh ein Frühstück mit den Disney-Charakteren buchen, wenn es möglich ist."  
"Natürlich Sir, würden Sie mir bitte ihren Namen und ihre Zimmernummer nennen?"  
"James T. Kirk, Zimmer 534."  
Sie tippte etwas in ihren PC ein, ehe sie sich wieder an mich wandte.  
"Das Frühstück wird für Sie hinzu gebucht, Mr. Kirk. Möchten Sie es hier im Hotel einnehmen oder in einem der Park-Restaurants?"  
"Nein, hier im Hotel, das wäre super!"  
"Gut, Mr. Kirk. Morgen ab 8 Uhr wären die Figuren im Hotel anwesend."  
Ich nickte dankbar. "Wir werden da sein."  
Danach verabschiedete ich mich und ging nach draußen vors Hotel. Die Sonne schien schon wundervoll vom Himmel und ich setzte meine Sonnenbrille auf, während ich auf Bones und Joanna wartete.**

********McCoy POV**  
"Klar pack ich das, mit ihr allein zu bleiben."  
Kurz nachdem Jim aufgestanden war, trank Jo ihren Kakao aus und ich meinen Kaffee. Wir warteten vor dem Hoteleingang auf Jim und ich ließ meinen Krümel Klatsch-Spiele mit meinen Händen machen. Ich hockte vor ihr und hielt meine Hände hin, wie sie es mir vorher sagte.  
"Nicht so Daddy, du musst sie so halten."  
Sie legte ihre Hände zusammen und hielt sie hin das ich abklatschen konnte mit meinen eigenen zusammengelegten Händen, nebenbei sang sie immer wieder einen Reim, bis ich die Reihenfolge des Abklatschend perfekt drauf hatte. Mir schliefen dabei zwar die Beine ein, aber Jo fand es gut, mir auch mal etwas beizubringen.  
"Hey Jim! Hier drüben oder eher unten."  
Ich rief ihn zu uns, als er hinaustrat und uns zu suchen schien. Joanna hörte auf, meine Finger ineinander zu verknoten und rannte auf Jim zu.  
"Onkel Jim, Daddy ist nicht so gut in Klatsch-Spielen wie du! Er kann es sich einfach nicht merken!"  
"Hey das stimmt doch gar nicht, zum Schluss war ich gar nicht mal so schlecht!" protestierte ich hinter ihr und versuchte meine Hände zu entspannen.  
Nur weil sie im Krankenhaus praktisch legendär waren, hieß es nicht, dass sie für Kinderspiele gemacht waren.  
Jim sah wieder aus wie ein junger Gott, jeder andere erwachsene Mann würde in kurzen Hosen lächerlich wirken, aber er sah perfekt aus. Der schlaflose Traum jedes alleinstehenden Elternteils.  
"Na kommt ihr beiden, lasst uns los gehen sonst wird es wieder so voll."  
Mich interessierte es zwar sehr, was Jim da schon wieder ausgeheckt hatte. Aber das musste wohl bis morgen warten, er würde es mir bestimmt genauso wenig verraten, wie Jo.  
Ich fummelte meine eigene Sonnenbrille heraus und setzte sie mir auf, Jo machte es uns nach und zusammen mit ihr in unserer Mitten liefen wir wieder los. Es würde wieder ein sehr sehr langer Tag werden.**

********Kirk POV**  
Als Leonard nach mir rief, drehte ich mich um und ging auf sie zu. Ich fing Joanna aus dem Lauf heraus auf und hob sie hoch. Ich machte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht, als sie sagte, dass Bones nicht Hand klatschen spielen konnte.  
"Nein!" sagte ich pikiert. "Das ist ja unvorstellbar! Wie kann man das nicht können? Das ist doch so easy. Ich spiel es mit dir, wenn wir dann anstehen müssen, okay?"  
Ich ging neben Bones her, während ich Joanna auf meine Hüfte setzte.  
"Bones, magst du den Pin aus meinem Rucksack nehmen und es Joanna anstecken?"  
Ich gab ihr ein Küsschen, während wir den Park betraten. Es war wieder ruhig und wir entschieden uns gleich mal an den größeren Attraktionen anzustellen. Wobei Bones darüber nicht so begeistert sein würde, gleich mit dem führerlosen Zuges zu beginnen. Aber dann hatte er es gleich hinter sich.  
"Können wir dann zurück ins Fantasyland, Onkel Jim? Ich will da wieder hin!"  
"Natürlich Prinzessin! Aber jetzt fahren wir erst mal mit der Achterbahn."  
Ich drehte mich zu Bones um. Er sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte und fand es bewundernswert, dass er es trotzdem tat.  
"Ist dein Daddy nicht mutig, Engelchen?"**

********McCoy POV**  
Ich fiel einen Meter zurück und suchte aus Jims Rucksack den kleinen Anstecker, eilte dann wieder vor und stecke ihn Jo im Laufen ans Shirt.  
Ja, Daddy war total mutig! Daddy hier wäre jetzt am liebsten in ein Raumschiff gestiegen und weit weit weg in eine andere Galaxis geflohen, als noch mal eine Fahrt mit einem dieser Teufelsdinger zu machen. Aber ich würde jetzt einfach lächeln, nicken und in das Teil steigen, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu machen und wenn wir dann zu Hause waren, würde ich meinen Freund dafür umbringen. War doch ganz einfach.  
"Mein Daddy muss mutig sein, er will mit dir in den Weltraum fliegen Onkel Jim!"  
Man konnte praktisch hören wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte und das war eine meiner Eigenschaften, die sie geerbt oder sich abgeschaut hatte, sicher war ich mir da nicht. Wenn Joanna nur wüsste, wie wahr ihre Worte gerade waren, ich war ein verdammter Indianer Jones der Medizin oder einfach nur lebensmüde.  
Wir peilten die Achterbahn an und stiegen nach schon viel zu kurzer Zeit hinein. Diesmal ließ ich Jo mit Jim sitzen, mein Gesicht fühlte sich schon grün an, noch bevor wir losfuhren. Das mulmige Gefühl im Magen wurde mit jeder Kurve immer schlimmer und breitete sich zu einem monströsen Knurren aus. Ich wollte nur noch hier raus, frische Luft atmen und festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren.  
In der letzten Kurve spürte ich die beißende Magensäure in meinem Mund, ich musste hier raus und zwar ganz schnell!  
Die Achterbahn hielt und ich sprintete mit einer Hand auf die Lippen gedrückt hinaus, in Richtung der erstbesten Toiletten. Jim würde schon verstehen und auf Jo aufpassen, solange ich meinen Mageninhalt in ein Freizeitparkklo schüttete.**

********Kirk POV**  
Ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob es die Tatsache war, dass Bones in den Weltraum flog oder mit MIR flog, die Joanna mit den Augen rollen ließ. Ich lupfte sie ein wenig, um sie wieder besser auf meine Hüfte setzten zu können.  
"Jo, ich werde auf deinen Daddy aufpassen! Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Er ist mein bester Freund und er ist dein Daddy! Ich hab Angst davor, was mich erwartet, wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte!"  
Und davor graute mir wirklich. Sollte Bones etwas passieren, hatte ich wohl nicht nur Joannas Wut zu fürchten, sondern auch die seiner Mutter. Und das flößte mir im Moment etwas mehr Angst ein. Sie war nett, dass ohne Zweifel, aber sollte ihrem Sohn etwas geschehen, konnte diese nette alte Dame vermutlich zu einer Furie werden.  
Als wir an der Reihe waren, setzte ich Joanna in den Wagen und kletterte neben sie. Ich befestigte den Sicherheitsbügel ordentlich und warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu Bones. Er hatte jetzt schon keine allzu gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Na, er würde es schon überleben und ich schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe es auch schon losging.  
Joanna giggelte und lachte vergnügt neben mir und bei jedem Berg, den wir nach unten fuhren, hielten wir unsere Arme in die Luft. Und in jeder Kurve presste sich das Mädchen an mich und lachte noch lauter. Es schien ihr wirklich immensen Spaß zu machen.  
Wir waren gerade in den Bahnhof eingefahren und die Sicherheitsbügel hatten sich geöffnet, als mein bester Freund schon an mir vorbeilief. Oh nein, dachte ich mir nur.  
"Daddy?!" rief Joanna ihm nach und sah mit großen Augen zu mir auf.  
Ich schnappte mir unsere Rucksäcke und Joanna. Wir versuchten ihm zu folgen und ich vermutete, dass er sich eine der nahen Toiletten ausgesucht hatte. Ich blieb mit Joanna vor der Tür stehen.  
"Was ist mit Daddy?" fragte sie besorgt.  
Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Ich hätte gern nach Bones gesehen. Aber die wenigsten Männer waren begeistert, wenn man da mit einem kleinen Mädchen rein spazierte. Ich würde das auch nicht wollen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Engelchen. Ich glaube, ihm ist einfach schlecht geworden."  
"Kannst du nicht nach Daddy schauen, Onkel Jim?"  
Ich sah wieder zu ihr runter.  
"Das geht nicht Joanna, ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen!"  
"Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen, Onkel Jim!"  
Erneut wanderte mein Blick über meine Schulter. Ich kämpfte innerlich einen ungleichen Kampf. Auf der einen Seite meine Sorge um Bones, die unglaublich groß war. Auf der anderen Seite mein Gewissen, dass ich ja auf Joanna aufpassen musste, wenn Bones es nicht konnte.  
Ich seufzte schließlich und brachte Joanna zu einer Bank vor den Toiletten, wo ich sie hinsetzte. Ich kniete mich vor sie auf den Boden und sah sie ernst an.  
"Ich werde nach deinem Daddy sehen, Jo. Aber du musst mir versprechen, hier auf mich zu warten, okay?" Sie nickte brav und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da!" versprach ich ihr und verschwand in den Toiletten.  
"Bones?" Es war ziemlich leer, bis auf ein oder zwei Kerle und einer geschlossenen Toilettentür.  
Ich klopfte sanft dagegen.  
"Bones? Geht es dir gut?"**

********McCoy POV**  
Als ich meinen Namen hörte, war mein Magen schon wieder leer, das meiste war zu meinem Glück nur Kaffee gewesen.  
"Was machst du hier?" murmelte ich vom Kloboden aus.  
Das war definitiv keiner meiner glorreichen Momente und hoffentlich einer, den wir sofort danach vergessen würden!  
"Wird schon wieder."  
Langsam und verdammt wackelig stand ich auf, wischte mit dem Handrücken über meinen Mund und kam aus der Kabine, mehr gekrochen als gelaufen. Es war nicht unbedingt einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen ich gesehen werden wollte. Nicht von Jim oder Jo.  
Das Wasser in meinem Gesicht fühlte sich super an und erst recht, als sich auch der eklige Geschmack in meinem Mund verabschiedete.  
"Sag mal Jim, wo ist Jo? Ein Männerklo ist jetzt nicht die Sehenswürdigkeit für ein kleines Mädchen."  
Ich schmiss das benutzte Papiertuch in den Müll und suchte Jims unmittelbare Umgebung nach meinem kleinen Mädchen ab.**

********Kirk POV**  
"Nach dir sehen, was werd ich schon machen?" fragte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Ich wartete, bis er aus der Kabine draußen war und folgte ihm, ein wenig besorgt. Er war ziemlich blass und sah fertig aus. Als er sich umdrehte, rollte ich mit den Augen, wegen seiner Bemerkung.  
"Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht, drum hat ich sie gebeten, draußen auf einer Bank auf uns zu warten! Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und hat es mir versprochen!"  
Wir waren im Moment allein hier drinnen und ich strich ihm kurz über den Oberarm und sah ihn besorgt an.  
"Du machst mir ja Sachen. Los, lass uns nach draußen gehen. Die frische Luft wird dir gut tun und wir können ja langsam ins Fantasyland zurückgehen, da ist es doch ein wenig ruhiger. Möchtest du was trinken?"  
Während wir zusammen nach draußen gingen, holte ich den Rucksack von meinem Rücken und kramte nach einer Flasche Wasser für Bones. Ich reichte sie ihm und drehte mich zu der Bank um, an der ich Joanna abgesetzt hatte.  
Und mir wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sie war weg! Ich hatte das Gefühl, einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, als ich auf die Bank zuging und sie auch nirgends in der Nähe zu sehen war. Das war jetzt bitte ein schlechter Scherz!**

********McCoy POV**  
Mein Herz sank ganz tief in die Hose, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter Richtung Mittelpunkt der Erde. Da war sie wieder die Übelkeit, von der ich mich schon verabschiedet hatte.  
"Jim sag mir jetzt sofort, wo meine Tochter ist. Es ist nicht witzig, wenn ihr jetzt verstecken spielt!"  
Da war eine leere Parkbank, kein kleines Mädchen weit und breit. Nur unbekannte Gesichter, weil sich der Park nach und nach langsam gefüllt hatte. Ein drückendes Hämmern machte sich in meiner Brust breit und ich bekam das Gefühl, mein Herz würde bald aussetzen.  
"Jo komm raus, es ist nicht lustig deinen alten Dad so zu erschrecken."  
Meine Augenbrauen wanderten fragend nach oben, als ich Jim ansah, die Panik musste ja nun überdeutlich zu sehen sein und ich wollte ihn förmlich anspringen, als sie nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken nicht auftauchte.  
Hier stimmte doch etwas ganz gewaltig nicht, hier konnte doch nur etwas nicht stimmen. Einfach so versteckte sich Joanna nicht und erst recht nicht, wenn ich sagte, dass sie wieder herauskommen sollte, sie war ein braves Mädchen, meistens zumindest.  
Ich war mir verdammt sicher, dass langsam rote Flecken in meinem Gesicht hervortraten und mein Blick irre wurde, aber das war mir egal: Ich starb gerade Tausende Tode, egal wie lächerlich es vielleicht war. Dieser Scherz war nicht lustig!**

********Kirk POV**  
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo Joanna war, hätte ich es meinem besten Freund sicher gesagt. So drehte ich mich panisch einmal um mich.  
„Ich hab sie hier hingesetzt, Bones. Ich war doch nicht mal fünf Minuten weg!"  
In mir herrschte Leere. Was wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Wenn sie jemand mitgenommen hätte? Aber da hätte sie sich bestimmt gewehrt und wir hätten es bemerkt. Bones wirkte noch panischer, als ich mich fühlte.  
"Es tut mir Leid! Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen. Es ist meine Schuld ... es tut mir Leid Bones. so Leid!"  
Ich sank auf die Bank. Was sollten wir nur machen? Der Park war riesig und sie zu finden glich einer Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen.  
Und ich war mir sicher, dass würde Bones mir nie vergeben. Aber ich hatte mir halt auch Sorgen um ihn gemacht.  
"Ganz toll, Jim," murmelte ich leise zu mir. "Das hast du ja mal voll vergeigt! Dafür hasst mich Bones bestimmt für immer …"  
Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. Jammern brachte jetzt auch nichts, wir mussten sie finden!**

********McCoy POV**  
"Jim! Los! Bring sie wieder!"  
Meine Stimme war ein Grollen, das hier war schon seit ein paar Minuten kein Spaß mehr.  
"Wir müssen zur Parkaufsicht und sie als vermisst melden bzw. als verloren. Allein haben wir keine Chance sie wieder zu finden, auf diesem riesigen Gelände!"  
Ich wollte mein Kind um jeden Preis wieder bekommen, wir hatten dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr nichts passierte und sie heil wieder kam und nun war Joanna weg!  
Es war unmöglich ruhig und gelassen zu reagieren in dieser Situation, mein Kopf hämmerte wo sie stecken könnte, oder was ihr alles zugestoßen sein könnte! Grauenhafte Vorstellung!  
Jo war doch noch so klein, sie konnte sich doch kaum gegen Angreifer oder dergleichen wehren!  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Jim diesen fatalen Ausrutscher verzeihen konnte, hier ging es immerhin nicht um einen verlorenen Gegenstand, es ging um mein kleines Mädchen.  
Meinen Lebensinhalt!  
Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging in die Richtung, in der ich zuletzt ein Wachhäuschen gesehen hatte, nebenbei achtete ich darauf ob Jo nicht doch einfach irgendwo rumstand, weil ihr auf der Bank einfach zu langweilig geworden war.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**Sulu POV**  
Wir gewöhnten uns schnell an die Wohnung, schliefen mal in meinem oder in seinem Zimmer wenn etwas Zeit übrig blieb, sie zusammen zu verbringen. War nicht immer leicht mit den unterschiedlichen Klassen und Kursen, aber ein paar Augenblicke blieben für uns übrig.  
Bisher hatte ich nur leider keine Zeit gehabt, mir Gedanken um unser Date zumachen. Ich hatte Pasha zwar gefragt aber etwas Gutes war mir nicht eingefallen und so wartete ich noch auf die Erleuchtung.  
Pasha war etwas Besonderes und ich wollte auch etwas Außergewöhnliches mit ihm machen und nicht einfach nur einen Film und Essen, das war viel zu langweilig.

**Chkeov POV**  
Die Wohnung war toll, so schön groß und es war auch kein leichtes, sie in Ordnung zu halten, wenn man mit einem Chaoten unterm Dach zusammen lebte. Aber ich hätte es nicht anders gewollt.  
Nach den ersten paar Wochen hatten wir uns eingespielt und ich hatte das Date bereits vergessen. Das Studium hatte mich so in Anspruch genommen und ich hatte mehr als einmal die Welt um mich herum vergessen.  
"Hikaru ich bin zu HAUSE!" rief ich, als ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen ließ.

**Sulu POV**  
Die Idee was ich gerne mit Pavel unternehmen wollte, kam mir erst einige Wochen später. Ich mietete einen restaurierten Oldtimer, ließ uns einen Platz im begehrten Retro Autokino reservieren und dann anschließend passend zum ganzen Abend, einen Tisch im 'Fairy Cakes' einem der besten Diner, ebenfalls im Retro Stil.  
Vielleicht war es etwas viel, aber ich wollte, dass wir Spaß hatten und selbst wenn es nicht funktionierte so konnte der Abend einfach kein Reinfall werden.  
Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er an diesem Abend nichts vorhatte, und schickte ihm sogar noch zwei Stunden vor meinem Auftauchen eine kleine Warnnachricht.  
'Mach dich hübsch, komme dich gleich zum Essen abholen.'

Exakt zwei Stunden später stand ich vor unserem Wohnhaus, mit einer großen roten Tulpe in der Hand und klingelte.  
Unten vor der Tür parkte ein mintfarbener 55er Cadillac Eldorado mit offenem Dach.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, an meiner eigenen Wohnungstür zu klingeln, aber ich fand es irgendwie passend. Für das Date selbst hatte ich es mir selbst eher bequem gemacht, nur nicht zu steif werden.  
Eine dunkle Jeans, Shirt und ein sportliches Sakko. Mit den Haaren hatte ich mir von einem der Mädels aus meinem Kurs helfen lassen. Sie hatte da einfach ein besseres Händchen für.  
Jetzt hieß es warten bis dir Tür aufging und ich meine Verabredung entführen konnte.

**Chkeov POV**  
'Mach dich hübsch, komme dich gleich zum Essen abholen.'  
Ich wusste nicht, was Hikaru damit bezwecken wollte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich schon den halben Nachmittag vor meinem Kleiderschrank verbracht hatte, um ein passendes Outfit zu finden. Und jetzt das.  
'Hübsch' … was war jetzt wohl in seinen Augen hübsch? Ich hatte im Moment ein schwarzes Langarmshirt und eine dunkle Jeans auf dem Bett liegen. Dazu hätte ich meine Lederjacke mitgenommen und ein paar Chucks. Aber fiel das unter hübsch? Und ich wusste ja eigentlich auch gar nicht, was er vor hatte und ob es passen würde.  
Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen schloss ich nun die Türen des Schrankes. Ich würde darin sowieso nichts besseres mehr finden. Ich ging mich noch duschen und ließ meine Haare luftrocknen, sodass meine Locken ein bisschen dichter waren, als wenn ich sie mit dem Föhn trocken machte. Ich wusste, dass Hikaru das mochte und dann zog ich mich an. Shirt, Hose, Schuhe.  
Und ich war so aufgeregt. Musste ich eigentlich so aufgeregt sein? Aber Hikaru hatte so ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht und selbst wenn wir zusammen wohnten, hatte ich nichts mitbekommen, was er geplant hatte. Als es an der Tür klingelte, schnappte ich mir meine Jacke und lief die Treppen nach unten bis zur großen Haustüre. Ehe ich diese öffnete, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Als ich die Klinke in die Hand nahm, wäre ich am liebsten wieder umgedreht und ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager. Und ich war ein Teenager verdammt, der weiche Knie haben durfte und panisch atmete und dessen Wangen knallrot waren. Es brauchte all meinen Mut, um diese Tür zu öffnen und Hikaru endlich entgegen zu treten.  
"Hey Karu," sagte ich und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande ... irgendwie.

**Sulu POV**  
"Hi, alles in Ordnung?"  
Er wirkte angespannt, lag aber wohl daran, weil ich ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was wir heute alles machen würden.  
Ich schnappte mir Pashas Hand und zog ihn zu einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange heran, wir begrüßten uns öfter mal so.  
Heute war es anders, irgendwie krampfhafter. Ich hatte schon so lange keine Verabredung mehr gehabt, dass langsam die Frage aufkam, wie man das Ganze noch mal genau begann.  
1\. Abholen,  
2\. Begrüßen  
3\. Blume überreichen und dann ins Auto steigen.  
"Du siehst gut, hoffe meine Nachricht kam nicht allzu überraschend."  
Ein schüchternes Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich ihm die Blume hinhielt und dann auf den Wagen hinter mir deutete. Ich war gerade so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr, es fühlte sich noch schlimmer an als bei meiner Aufnahmeprüfung.  
Das flaue Gefühl im Magen und die zittrigen Hände waren nur ein Beispiel dafür.  
"Ich hab für den Nachmittag ein wenig was für uns geplant, ein kleiner Ausflug sozusagen."  
Seine Hand lag noch immer in meiner und ich nahm das einfach als kleinen Anker, um nicht komplett im Erdboden zu versinken, weil ich seine Reaktion einfach nicht abschätzen konnte. Entweder er mochte es oder es war ein totaler Griff daneben, wobei ich ja eher auf Ersteres hoffte.  
Wir gingen zum Cadillac und ich hielt ihm, wie es sich gehörte die Tür zum Einsteigen auf, nahm dann selbst Platz und startete den Motor. Unser erstes Ziel war das Autokino. Zu meinem Glück lief kein grauenhafter Liebesfilm, sondern ein Godzilla Marathon, für ein Mädchen wäre das wohl nichts, aber für uns irgendwie perfekt. Der Cadillac fuhr sich super, es war ein irres Gefühl damit durch die Stadt zu flitzen den Wind in den Haaren.  
Wir parkten auf dem reservierten Parkplatz und stiegen erst einmal aus.  
"Lass uns etwas zu knabbern und ein wenig trinken holen sonst ist es kein richtiger Kinofilm!"

**Chkeov POV**  
Bei seiner Frage nickte ich. Es war alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur nervös. Und als mein Blick an Hikaru nach unten glitt und ich sein Outfit bemerkte, fühlte ich mich doch gleich ein wenig wohler. Er sah gut aus, aber es war etwas legerer und nicht ganz so nobel. Ich stolperte ein wenig nach vorn, als er meine Hand nahm und mich zu sich zog. Der Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen wurde sicherlich noch tiefer, als er mich auf die Wange küsste. Aber jetzt wo Hikaru hier war, fühlte ich mich ein wenig besser. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein ... ich war ... es ist alles gut. Du hast mir ja genügend Zeit gelassen," bemerkte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Und dann wurde mir eine Blume unter die Nase gehalten. Erstaunt blickte ich zu Hikaru und nahm sie dann mit einem leisen 'Danke' und einem immer größer werdenden Lächeln an. Ich folgte seiner Hand und meine Kinnlade küsste den Boden. Da stand ein Eldorado. Ein mintgrüner und waschechter Eldorado. Ich ließ mich von Hikaru einfach hinterher ziehen, da ich noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass das ein echtes Auto war, dass da vor unserem Wohnhaus stand. Ehrfürchtig ließ ich meine Hand über das Metall gleiten und blickte dann zu meinem besten Freund. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Gesicht wurde durch mein Grinsen in zwei Hälften geteilt und als Karu mir die Türe öffnete, setzte ich mich in den Wagen. In einer Hand hielt ich noch immer die Blume und mit der anderen strich ich nun über das weiche Leder innen.  
Und ich genoss die Fahrt, wie mir der Wind durch die Haare pfiff und die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Hikaru war ein guter Autofahrer und ich machte mir deshalb auch keine Sorgen.  
Als wir angekommen waren, legte ich die Tulpe auf den Boden und stieg ebenfalls aus. Ich hatte auf den Plakaten gelesen, dass wir uns Godizlla anschauen würden und ich hatte diese Filme noch nie gesehen. Aber sie sollten gut sein.  
"Ja" antwortete ich bestätigend. "Aber nicht, dass wir das schöne Auto einsauen. Vo hast du nur ein solches Auto aufgetrieben Karu, dass muss doch ein Vermögen kosten!"  
Ich ging wieder um das Auto herum und ließ meine Hand in Hikarus gleiten. Ich fühlte mich langsam wieder wohler und auch wenn das hier ein Date war, so war er noch immer mein bester Freund und kannte mich am Besten.  
"Danke für die Blume, Karu!"

**Sulu POV**  
"Jetzt mach dir mal kein Kopf wegen Geld."  
Man sagte seinem Date doch nicht wie teuer der Abend war, außerdem würde er wohl nur ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und versuchen das wieder gut zu machen.  
Ich hielt es für ein gutes Zeichen, dass er meine Nähe zu suchen schien. Seine schmale Hand fühlte sich perfekt an in meiner an. Sie war ein weniger kleiner als meine Eigene und erschien mir gerade einfach perfekt. Das Ganze hier schien passend für uns zu sein.  
Wir stellten uns in der Schlange für Knabbereien an, ich zog ihn zu mir heran und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Unsere Hände blieben verschränkt. Noch war ein wenig Zeit, bis wir dran waren mit bestellen.  
"Wie war dein Tag?"  
Pavel roch so gut, nicht überparfümiert oder grauenhaft künstlich. Ein wenig süß und trotzdem herb, ganz eigen irgendwie. Besser als alles, was ich je gerochen hatte.  
Irgendwann, während er redete bewegte sich die Schlange vorwärts und holte mich aus meiner bequemen Knuddel-Haltung.  
"Bestell, was immer du willst, heute lassen wir es uns gut gehen."  
Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir ein Date hatten, verdienten wir uns auch mal einen Abend ohne Grübeleien und Sorgen. Die Frau hinter dem Tresen nahm unsere Bestellung entgegen und drücke uns alles nach einigen Minuten in der Hand. Bei dem Berg an Süßigkeiten konnten wir den Abend gut überstehen.

**Chkeov POV**  
Als Hikaru mich zu sich zog, entkam ein erschrockenes Keuchen meinen Lippen, weil es so abrupt geschah, doch als er sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge vergrub, konnte ich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Es kitzelte und ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um ihn gegen seine Haare legen zu können. Der warme Atem auf meiner Haut ließ mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
"Er war gut. Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe etwas nachgelesen. Vir haben nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den jährlichen Prüfungen und ich vill gut darauf vorbereitet sein. Und dann hab ich geduscht und gevartet, dass du mich abholen kommst. Mein Tag war also nicht sonderlich spektakulär. Vie war deiner so?"  
Ich konnte den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf Hikarus Gesicht erkennen, als er sich weiter bewegen musste und ich konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Doch ich fasste mich schnell wieder, ließ meine Augen über die Tafel mit den ganzen Sachen wandern, ehe ich eine Sprite und ein großes Popcorn bestellte. Klassisch und ich wollte mir den Marathon auch nicht überfressen anschauen, denn ich neigte dann dazu, einzuschlafen.  
Um die Sachen alle tragen zu können, löste ich meine Hand von Hikaru und schnappte mir den großen Becher Sprite und den Eimer Popcorn. Mein Freund nahm den Rest und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Cadillac. Wir verstauten die Sachen zum größten Teil im Fußraum, damit wir genügend Platz hatten und ich rutschte ein wenig näher an Hikaru. Praktisch, dass der Sitz im Vorderraum durchgehend war.  
"Hab ich mich eigentlich schon ordentlich für die Einladung bedankt?" fragte ich.

**Sulu POV**  
"Er war nicht spannender als dein Tag, Akademie halt."  
Die Meisten dachten wohl wenn man hier ausgebildet wurde, war jeder Tag wie ein Abenteuer. Aber dem war nicht unbedingt so, denn irgendwann kam überall der Trott rein. Man gewöhnte sich einfach an alles. Selbst daran in San Francisco zu leben und an einer der angesehensten Akademien der Welt zu sein.  
"Mir würde da schon ein schönes Danke einfallen."  
Ich ließ mich auf den riesigen Sitz nach hinten fallen und zog Pavel mit mir nach unten, sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu niedlich. Es gab wohl einfach Keinen, der da widerstehen konnte.  
Meine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf und ich überbrückte die kleine Distanz zwischen unseren Lippen. Es war kein wirklich fordernder Kuss, nur ein kleiner Süßer. Ich stand nicht so auf Rummachen in der freien Wildbahn.  
Ich löste unseren Kontakt wieder und lächelte leicht.  
"Das war doch ein guter Anfang."  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen, so ein Auto wirklich zu kaufen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es sich super fuhr und toll aussah, hatten die Sitzbänke auf etwas sehr für sich.

**Chkeov POV**  
Als Hikaru sich so urplötzlich nach hinten fallen ließ, hatte ich nur noch wenig Zeit zu reagieren und brauchte meine Hände an den Rahmen der Tür und die Sitzlehne, damit ich nicht mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn krachte. Als sich seine Hand in meine Haare legte, hielt ich für einen Moment die Luft an und merkte, wie die Röte über meinen Nacken auf mein Gesicht kroch, ehe sich unsere Lippen auch schon leicht berührten. Ich genoss den sanften Kuss in vollen Zügen und ich mochte es, in Hikarus Nähe zu sein.  
Ich schmollte schon beinahe, als er sich gleich wieder von mir löste.  
"Ja," antwortete ich ihm. "Das war ein guter Anfang. Aber die Filme gehen gleich los Karu, lass uns wieder hinsetzen."  
Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, aber nicht ohne mir vorher noch einen weiteren Kuss zu holen. Ich mochte die Berührung von Hikarus Lippen. Sie waren immer so weich und sanft und ich fragte mich, ob er vielleicht Lippencreme benutzte.  
Als ich wieder saß, nahm ich mein Getränk vom Boden und nahm einen großen Schluck. Das ganze harte Training würde in den nächsten Tagen diese Fressorgie wieder ausgleichen müssen. Und dabei hasste ich das körperliche Training!

**Sulu POV**  
Still sitzen und auf eine XXL-Projektion zu Achten, während Pavel neben einem saß oder in den Armen, fiel mir erstaunlich schwer. Wir hatten nun schon öfter zusammen Filmabende gemacht aber das waren keine offiziellen Dates, sondern nur ein paar Filme unter Freunden, das hier war also anders.  
Hie und da tauschten wir ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aus oder flüsterten dem anderen mal ein Kommentar zu. Ab und an setzten wir uns auch um wenn das ein oder andere Körperteil einschlief. Ab und zu stahlen wir uns auch mal einen Kuss oder klauten dem Anderen den Snack direkt aus der Hand, gut das war meistens ich, der Pavel aus der Hand aß.  
Wir schafften die Filme, und als der Abspann vorbei war, waren auch die meisten Autos um uns herum verschwunden und wir hatten freie Fahrt hinaus.  
"Ich hoffe du hast noch Hunger oder zumindest wieder. Es gibt noch etwas Leckeres zu essen."  
Langsam fuhren wir von der Wiese und wieder in Richtung Stadt zum Diner.


	21. Chapter 21

21

**Pavel Chekov POV**  
Die Filme waren super und ich hatte den neuesten Godzilla noch nicht gesehen, also folgte ich ihm aufmerksam. Und es war wirklich schön, hier zu sein. Der Abend war warm und es war wirklich nicht zu kalt und die Jacken reichten wirklich gut aus. Außerdem war es schön, in seinen Armen zu liegen, als wären wir zu Hause auf dem Sofa. Bei Hikarus Kommentaren musste ich immer leise lachen und ich teilte mein Popcorn gern mit ihm.  
Nach dem Abspann brachte ich unseren Müll noch zu einer der Tonnen, um ihn darin zu entsorgen, ehe ich wieder in das Auto stieg und mich anschnallte. Mein Blick wanderte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm.  
"Karu ... du veißt, dass ich zwar jung bin, aber irgendvann wird sich dieser Essenskonsum auch auf meine Hüften schlagen!" tadelte ich ihn scherzhaft.  
Aber er hatte sich so viel Mühe mit der Vorbereitung gegeben und als er auf den Parkplatz des Diners fuhr, fühlte ich mich in die frühen 1970er zurückversetzt, da es mit dem Auto einfach auch perfekt zusammen passte.  
"Teilen vir uns einen Milchshake und Pommes?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

**Hikaru Sulu POV**  
Ich musste laut auflachen als Pasha seine Möchtegern fetten Hüften erwähnte, da würde doch nie etwas ansetzen zumindest nicht in den nächsten vierzig oder fünfzig Jahren!  
"Können wir gerne machen, ich schaffe auch kein ganzes Essen mehr alleine!" Vielleicht hatten wir mit dem ganzen Knabberzeug ein wenig übertrieben, aber egal es hatte Spaß gemacht!  
Wir gingen hinein und wurden gleich von einer Bedienung im pinken Tüllrock an unseren Tisch gebracht. Ein einfacher abgerundeter Metalltisch und ein paar rote bequeme Sitzpolster warteten auf uns. Hier hätte ich auch eine Weile sitzen können.  
"Bestell einfach was immer du willst, ich schließe mich an."  
Nach einigen Minuten kam die pinke Frau wieder und stellte sich als 'Janine' vor und nahm unsere Wünsche entgegen. Aus den Lautsprechern klang gerade sehr passend und irgendwie klischeehaft Chuck Berry, das ließ meinen Fuß einfach immer wippen.

**Pavel Chekov POV**  
Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ich die Farbe des Rocks sah ... das schrie so total nach ... ich wusste es auch nicht.  
Es tat mir schon fast in den Augen weh.  
Still folgte ich Hikaru, wobei ich meinen Blick kaum von dem schwingenden Tüll wenden konnte. Es hypnotisierte einen ja vollkommen! Ich musste meinen Kopf erst ein wenig schütteln, ehe ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hikaru zuwenden konnte.  
"Ich darf wirklich bestellen, was ich vill?"  
Schnell nahm ich die Karte vom Tisch und blätterte durch die Seiten. Die hatten hier wirklich eine große Auswahl an Shakes und Speisen. Als unsere Bedienung wieder kam, war ich sofort wieder von diesem schreienden Pink geblendet.  
Ich bestellte uns einen großen Berry-Smoothie und einen Cheeseburger. Auch wenn mein Hunger nicht so groß war: Burger ging immer! Vor allem mit Käse!

**Hikaru Sulu POV**  
Burger klang gut und ich ergänzte sie nur um Curly Fries.  
Janine lächelte, nickte und verschwand dann mit einem wehenden Tüllrock um unsere Bestellungen in die Küche weiterzugeben.  
"Ich glaube, das Essen reicht mir dann für die nächsten zwei Tage. Mindestens! Und von riesigen Urzeitmonstern werde ich wohl auch noch für eine Weile träumen."  
Jedes Mal wenn wir uns einen Marathon mit alten Filmen gönnten, verfolgten mich diese für ein bis zwei Wochen, die "Herr der Ringe" Phase war noch ganz gut, weil es praktisch jeder mochte von sich selbst als Krieger zu träumen!  
Apokalyptische Filme gaben mir immer ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, es war nicht so toll wenn man am Morgen aufwachte und erst mal überlegen musste, ob man bestimmte Personen retten konnte.  
Keine schöne Sache, es versaute einem den Tag.  
Die Musik im Hintergrund wurde ein wenig ruhiger und ich sah mich mal etwas gründlicher im Laden um, das Pink schien hier zu den Uniformen dazuzugehören, die Frauen trugen alle dieselbe Aufmachung und Männer hatte man in Bowling Hemden gesteckt. Beides wäre nicht ganz so mein Fall.  
"Stell dir vor, die machst jeden Morgen den Schrank auf und da springt dir dieses pinke Monster entgegen. Das muss ein Schrecken sein!"  
Wir redeten noch über einige andere seltsame Merkmale, die uns ins Auge fielen, ehe unsere Bedienung mit dem Essen wieder kam und wir es mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln entgegen nahmen.  
"Guten Hunger," wünschte ich ihm und bediente mich an den Fries, ich mochte die gekringelte Variante von Pommes am liebsten.

**Pavel Chekov POV**  
Ich lachte leise, als Hikaru das Monster erwähnte und die Träume. Ich war zum Glück nicht mit solchen Dingen belastet. Ich besaß zwar eine blühende Fantasie, aber dennoch war mein Schlaf ziemlich ruhig und vor allem ereignislos.  
"Du brauchst nicht alleine schlafen Karu. Ich bin ja da."  
Ich schenkte meinem besten Freund ein liebevolles Lächeln. Vielleicht gab ihm das ein bisschen Ruhe.  
Die Musik genoss ich sehr. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an das, was ich aus den Büchern kannte. Auch die Kleidung. Selbst wenn mir das pink in den Augen weh tat. Auch die Hemden der männlichen Bedienungen waren mehr als fraglich und ich fragte mich innerlich, wie man so etwas freiwillig tragen konnte.  
"Das väre ein absoluter Albtraum," gestand ich ihm. "Manchmal ist mir die Uniform schon zu viel. Ich freu mich schon wenn wir die Kadettenuniform gegen die Richtige austauschen dürfen."  
Als das Essen kam, nahm ich mir erst ein paar Servietten und legte sie mir in den Schoß. Bei Cheeseburgern kleckerte ich mich meistens an. Ich klappte erst einmal den Deckel auf und gab noch ein bisschen mehr Salz dazu. Ich mochte es einfach salzig. Hielt meinen Kreislauf in Schwung.  
"Danke dir auch."  
Ich war so frech und klaute mir eine der Fries.  
"Ist doch komisch, dass man immer welche will, wenn man sich selbst keine bestellt hat oder?"  
fragte ich und biss genüsslich hinein.  
Wir aßen in Ruhe. Ich schaffte es beinahe unfallfrei, nur ein bisschen Ketchup, dass nach unten getropft war. Als ich die zerknüllten Papiertücher auf den Teller warf, lehnte ich mich zufrieden zurück und ein wohliges Seufzen kam über meine Lippen.  
"So gut hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Danke Hikaru."

**Hikaru Sulu POV**  
Ich konnte Pavel nur zustimmen, bisher war es wirklich gut gelaufen.  
"Solang es dir mindestens genauso gut geht wie mir, war der Abend ein riesiger Erfolg!"  
Mir selbst ging es gerade nämlich auch ziemlich gut, das Autokino hatte Spaß gemacht und jetzt war ich auch noch wunderbar satt.  
Nur langsam wurde ich müde, wir hatten beide einen langen Tag hinter uns und es würde mich sehr wundern wenn mein Gegenüber nicht auch völlig platt war.  
"Hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich bezahlen gehe? Dann können wir Heim."  
Ich wartete kurz auf Pashas Zustimmung bevor ich aufstand und hinüber zum Kassierer ging, ihm unsere Tischnummer sagte und wartete bis er alles aufgerufen hatte. Während ich warten durfte, sah ich den Bedienungen ein wenig bei der Arbeit zu. Es wirkte noch viel hektischer als vom Tisch aus, mehrere Menschen liefen umher und in der Küche konnte man ein paar Stimmen etwas brüllen hören.  
Der Kassierer nannte mir endlich den Preis und ich reichte ihm mein Coin für die Abbuchung, natürlich mit einem Trinkgeld. Mit einem Lächeln ging ich zu unserem Tisch zurück und holte meinen Freund ab, damit wir uns nun auf den Rückweg machen konnte.

Wie schon auf der Hinfahrt öffnete ich ihm die Tür und schloss sie sobald Pavel saß, ging selbst um das Auto herum um mein Platz einzunehmen und uns sicher Heim zu bringen.  
Die Fahrt war nicht besonders lang, aber mit jeder Minute genoss ich wie der Wind uns durch die Haare sauste ehe wir vor dem Haus hielten.

**Pavel Chekov POV**  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen, wenn er bezahlen ging. Auch wenn ich es etwas seltsam fand, wenn ich von jemand anderem ausgehalten wurde. Bei Irina hatte sonst immer ich bezahlt.  
Als Karu weg war, schloss ich einen Moment die Augen und ließ den heutigen Abend weiter auf mich wirken. Es war wirklich gut gelaufen. Es war ein nettes Date gewesen und Hikaru hatte an wirklich alles gedacht. Und ich konnte mir vielleicht wirklich mehr vorstellen, und das sogar ohne das wir unsere Freundschaft dabei aufs Spiel setzten.  
Als er wieder neben den Tisch trat, sah ich zu ihm auf und folgte Hikaru zum Auto.

Die Fahrt war angenehm und die Kühle der Nacht half mir einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Hikaru parkte das Auto vor unserem Wohnhaus und ich lehnte mich zu ihm rüber.  
"Vielen lieben Dank für den wunderbaren Abend Hikaru. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr."  
Ich überbrückte den letzten Abstand und verschloss seine Lippen.

**Hikaru Sulu POV**  
Den Kuss erwiderte ich nur zögerlich, Pashas Lippen auf meinen fühlten sich noch immer gut an, wie genau das was ich eigentlich wollte, nur war diesmal ein bitterer Geschmack bei.  
Einer der mir sagte, dass das hier nicht gut ausgehen würde.  
Wir mochten uns vielleicht, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das reichen würde. Ich wusste das Pasha eigentlich in jemand anderen verknallt war, ob es mir reichen würde darauf zu warten, bis ich diese Person war, bezweifelte ich auch.  
Ich löste mich von ihm und drückte meinen Freund ein wenig weg von mir, vielleicht das letzte Mal überhaupt fuhr ich ihm durch die krausen Haare und lächelte ihn etwas wehmütig an.  
Mehr als hoffen, dass er mich nicht hassen würde, konnte ich nicht für das, was ich gleich sagen wollte.  
"Ich muss dir danken, dass du mitgekommen bist. Es war schön, auch mal außerhalb der Akademie oder der Wohnung Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Mir ist heute Abend etwas sehr Wichtiges klar geworden. Wir sind gut als Freunde, perfekt sogar, aber wir sind kein Paar. Ich würde es mir sehr wünschen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du eigentlich jemand anderen magst und das sollte ich besser respektieren und nicht versuchen dich an mich zu binden."  
Mit jeder Sekunde die verging konnte ich sehen wie meine Worte immer tiefer sackten, in mir brach wirklich Panik aus wie er sich jetzt verhalten würde. Was würde er sagen? Was würde er tun?  
Was??

**Pavel Chekov POV**  
Mir wurde mulmig, als Hikaru nicht zurück küsste und als er mich dann auch noch von sich schob, verwandelte sich mein Magen langsam in Eis. Als sich seine Hand in meine Haare legte, schmiegte ich mich in die Berührung, schmiegte meine Wange an seinen Unterarm.  
Vielleicht täuschte ich mich auch nur und es war gar nicht das, was ich erwartete. Vielleicht täuschte mich mein Bauchgefühl. Aber dieser wehmütige Blick …  
Und dann kamen diese Worte, die mir das Herz für einen Moment aussetzen ließen. Er meinte es wirklich ernst. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht.  
Als er fertig war, drehte ich meinen Kopf von ihm weg, sodass seine Hand aus meinen Haare glitt und rutschte soweit weg, wie es nur ging.  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst ..." flüsterte ich. In meiner Stimme lag eine Wut, die mich selbst erschreckte, aber es war, dass was ich wirklich fühlte.  
Doch ob ich auf Hikaru oder mich selbst wütend war, dass konnte ich im Moment nicht sagen. Aber ich war auch sauer auf mich selbst. Wie hatte ich nur so naiv und leichtgläubig sein können, dass da etwas sein könnte zwischen uns. Es war einfach zu perfekt gewesen. Und seine Worte ergaben gar keinen Sinn für mich.  
Natürlich war ich zu anfangs vielleicht noch in Doktor McCoy verliebt gewesen, aber ich liebte Hikaru viel viel mehr. Er war mein bester Freund, mein Seelenverwandter.  
Als er mich berühren wollte, schreckte ich noch ein wenig mehr zurück und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Türgriff. Schnell öffnete ich diese und verließ den Wagen rückwärts. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür wieder, es war schließlich ein Oldie und den durfte ich nicht kaputt machen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, machte ich nun auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zur Haustür, die ich ohne Umschweife aufdrückte und nach drinnen ging, ehe ich die Tür ins Schloss schmiss und meinen Gefühlen freien lauf ließ, während ich die Treppe nach oben lief in unsere Wohnung.  
Das würde ich ihm nie verzeihen können.  
Nie!

**Hikaru Sulu POV**  
Wie gern wäre ich jetzt ausgestiegen und ihm hinterher gerannt? Pasha einfach in den Arm nehmen, ihm über den Kopf streichen und sagen das alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich hatte es so richtig vergeigt mit uns beiden.  
Meine Augen folgten ihm in der Dunkelheit bis er im Haus verschwand, es war kein gutes Gefühl aber etwas das ich tun musste.  
"Es tut mir leid Pasha."  
Ich hätte es ihm gerne gesagt nur leider hätte es nichts gebracht, es würde die Situation nicht verbessern.  
Alles andere wäre unfair uns beiden gegenüber.  
Etwas entkräftet ließ ich meinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad knallen und schnappte nach Luft, irgendwie schien sie mir gerade auszugehen. Das Auto fühlte sich viel zu klein an für mich und in die Wohnung zurück wollte ich auch nicht die überließ ich ihm gerne. Mehr konnte ich gerade einfach nicht tun.  
Ich startete erneut den Motor und fuhr los, einfach irgendwo hin nur weit weg von hier und dieser schrecklichen Situation an der ich selbst Schuld war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine Lieben, mit diesem Kapitel haben wir einen kleinen Meilenstein geschafft.   
> Hier lassen wir die Beziehung von unserem süßen Pasha und dem lieben Hikaru enden.   
> Wir haben die beiden verdammt lieb gewonnen aber wir durften feststellen, es ist kein Paar, welches uns liegt und unsere Leser mögen. Wir hoffen ihr hattet dennoch ein wenig Spaß mit den beiden Süßen. 
> 
> Die nächsten Kapitel werden sich komplett um Leonard & Jim drehen.
> 
>  
> 
> Eure BigLeoSis & atori


End file.
